


Танцуй-танцуй заварушка

by ChebMaster



Series: Танцуй-танцуй приключение [2]
Category: Ranma 1/2, Shantae (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, Fanservice, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:15:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 17
Words: 79,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28435977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChebMaster/pseuds/ChebMaster
Summary: Наша любимая полуджинни встречается с нашей любимой девушкой на полставки в Тендо додзё. Столкновение двух разновидностей хаоса приводит к многим сражениям, кончающимся дружбой, тёплыми чувствами и культурным шоком. Душа нараспашку, остроухая гостья  всегда рада помочь другим и самой научиться секретам этой незнакомой страны, Нэримы. Но благие желания и неопытные джинни-самоучки с избытком рвения сочетаются чуть лучше, чем никак. И что там Риски замышляла тем временем?
Series: Танцуй-танцуй приключение [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2082852





	1. Свара на ровном месте

**Author's Note:**

> Спойлеры для всех пяти игр серии!

Первым предвестником очередной серии приключений стала обезьянка. С шерстью насыщенного фиолетового цвета. Гнавшаяся за Хаппосаем по крышам с раздражённым «Ки-ки-ки-ки!» 

Ранма моргнул озадаченно, проводил их вглядом... И поспешил дальше в школу: у них сегодня была контрольная. И вообще жизнь в доме Тендо была гораздо более монотонной, чем могло бы показаться человеку со стороны. Тренировка, сушка мозгов в школе, тренировка, сушка мозгов домашкой. Заснули-проснулись. Тренировка, сушка мозгов в школе... И так до полной тягомотности. Каждая заварушка - словно праздник, хорошо, если пару раз в месяц. 

Одна макака, хоть и нетрадиционной окраски, на заварушку никак не тянула, увы. 

Потом был день полный алгебры, литературы и прочих сугубо перпендикулярных бойцу вещей. Ну, от английского хотя бы польза была. 

Интересное началось вечером, когда всё объединённое семейство сидело, гоняло чаи при раздвинутых стенах гостиной, предвкушая грядущий выходной. С улицы донёсся возмущённый окрик до боли знакомым голосом, и во дворе приземлилась перепрыгнувшая забор девушка с длинными фиолетовыми волосами, нескромно одетая в алые шаровары и топ от бикини. 

Вот только это была ни разу не Сямпунь. 

Сямпунь приземлилась следом, щеголяя коротким, на грани фола, алым шёлковым платьем. И с ходу начала собачиться, заступая дорогу незнакомке, направившейся было в сторону дома. 

Генма прихлёбывал чай, удерживая морду кирпичом, и размышляя об асимметричной симметрии форм: две прекрасных девушки с длинными фиолетовыми волосами, лицом к лицу, обе скудно одетые в алое. Вот только Сямпунь услаждала взор фигуристыми, атлетичными ногами от ушей - наверняка же пришла соблазнять непутёвого отпрыска - а незнакомка - стройным, гибким станом танцовщицы, её топик - не намного больше, чем красная полоска, да ещё с золотым колечком в середине. 

И собачились обе экзотических чужеземки на какой-то чуждой японскому уху тарабарщине. 

Ранма симметрию тоже заметил, оценил, но старался в этом направлении не думать, дабы немиленькая своим, не туда развитым, шестым чувством чего-то такого не уловила. 

Аканэ сама никак не могла определиться, какие чувства испытывает к происходящему. С одной стороны - полуголые девки в доме. Опять. С другой - явно заняты друг другом, и... Хоть какое развлечение. Хочу поп-корна, решила она, усаживаясь поудобнее - но так, чтобы можно было быстро увернуться с пути быстролетящих предметов. 

— Они друг друга вообще понимают? — задала риторический вопрос Набики, откровенно предвкушая развлечение. — Языки же явно разные. 

И правда. Сямпунь, забывшись, уже съехала на китайский. Незнакомка орала на каком-то совсем уже непонятном языке, даже по звучанию ни разу не знакомом никому из присутствующих. Ни английский, ни малайский, ни французский, ни китайский, а неведома зверушка. 

Фиолетоволосое дуо перешло к размахиванию руками. Градус ора нарастал. Соун скривился: его прихватил спазм семейного бюджета. Чтобы предсказать разрушения, к гадалке ходить не было никакой необходимости. 

Ранма успел заметить, у незнакомки откровенно заострённые уши. Йокай?.. На вид - экзотическая танцовщица, но слишком храбрая чтобы не уметь драться. Какой у неё стиль - пока было неясно. Возможно, что-то вроде капоэйры? Плоские туфли с загнутыми вверх острыми носами боевой обувью не выглядели... Но внешность бывает ой, какой обманчивой. Золотые наручи - вполне функциональны, но длиннющие волосы... Собранные на затылке чем-то вроде большой золотой втулки в пышный, но истончающийся к концу хвост, достающий почти до лодыжек - это же просто приглашение «ухвати меня»! Даже у Сямпунь причёска функциональнее - едва до... Он покосился на Аканэ. ..до низа спины достаёт. 

Попытки незнакомки обойти Сямпунь китаянку, наконец, достали. Прорычав что-то угрожающее, она выхватила из ки-кармана свои палицы. 

Танцовщица тут же приняла боевую стойку, иии... И Ранма с Генмой поняли, что окончательно ничего не понимают. Это явно была боевая стойка: девушка раскачивалась, словно приплясывая на напружиненных ногах - но кто ж держит руки опущенными вниз, почти расслабленными? Длинный хвост фиолетовых волос ритмично раскачивался в такт движениям корпуса. 

Сямпунь тоже на мгновение опешила, но потом с резким выкриком бросилась в атаку, одна булава занесена, другая - отведена назад. 

Незнакомка резко изогнулась совершая необычное вращательное движение всем телом, словно раскручивала головой кнут. Коим отлично послужил хвост волос, ударивший хлёстко, передавая энергию всех её мышц. И не только! Булаву отшибло с глухим лязгом металла, Сямпунь даже немножко проехала назад, как если бы волосы весили килограмм двадцать - явное и неприкрытое ки усиление. 

Китаянка замерла в защитной стойке, озадаченно переоценивая противницу. 

Танцовщица всё так же приплясывала упруго, не сдвинув ступни ни на сантиметр. 

Сямпунь бросилась снова, явно намереваясь принять удар волос на одну булаву, потом довершить дело другой. Хляск-лязг! Незнакомка продемонстрировала способность стремительно отскальзывать назад, игнорируя трение. Хляск-лязг! И крутить свой волосяной кнут очень быстро, не теряя момента от предыдущего удара. Хляск-лязг! И внезапно менять направление размаха, чертя в воздухе восьмёрки, орудуя волосами так свободно, как если бы это была дрессированная змея. 

Сямпунь перешла к обороне, испытывая трудности с тем, чтобы читать столь непривычный стиль. Потом, пропятившись таким манером пол-двора - с железных шаров палиц уже начинала слезать краска, эти волосы явно не были обычными волосами - нащупала, наконец, слабое место. Коим оказался ритм - бич всех стилей на основе кнута или иного нежёсткого оружия. Стиль незнакомки, каким бы тот экзотическим ни показался поначалу, был на самом деле очень ограничивающим. 

Сямпунь попыталась вклиниться в промежуток ритма ударов волосами. И чуть не огребла мощнейшего пинка, когда противница ударила ногой вверх с такой силой, что перекувырнулась назад. Любой другой тут бы на этом и погорел, подставив спину... Но да, хлыст волос прикрыл эту дыру в защите. А потом незнакомка ещё и развила наступление, преобразовав энергию приземления в особо свирепый мах волосами с разворота. 

На какое-то время Сямпунь снова была вынуждена уйти в оборону, приноравливаясь к пируэтам с комбинациями попеременных ударов ногой и волосами. 

— У неё скоро кончатся трюки, — заметил Генма, вызвав заинтересованный косой взгляд со стороны Аканэ. 

Ранма невнятно грюкнул, соглашаясь. Стиль незнакомки был мощным и очень экономичным - даже учитывая пируэты, та относительно мало двигалась, и почти не затрачивала сил на изменение направления движения, в отличие от Сямпунь, скакавшей вперёд-назад, и размахивавшей булавами. Противников менее умелых, чем амазонка, незнакомая девушка с острыми ушками могла бы косить толпами, сражаясь в таком ритме хоть час. Но ахиллесова пята её стиля - его однообразность - уже сделала её поражение предрешённым. 

Видя, что движения волосяного кнута ограничены горизонтальной плоскостью или около того, Сямпунь попыталась поднырнуть перекатом, сама продемонстрировав немалую гибкость. Но незнакомка лишь отскользила назад, падая на четвереньки, и продолжила хлестать понизу, пожертвовав мобильностью и силой ударов, но никак не скоростью. А как она при этом работала руками и плечами! И смешно повиливала пятой точкой. Ранма покосился на невесту, убедился, что горизонт чист, и вернул своё внимание к битве. 

Сямпунь попыталась напрыгнуть сверху. Незнакомка продемонстрировала, что тоже умеет прыгать на три метра и отлично балансирует в воздухе. Взмахи волос ничуть не замедлились, и китаянке пришлось серьёзно напрячься, чтобы блокировать булавами их все. Противницы отлетели друг от друга, приземлившись упруго - и приостановились, примериваясь. Танцовщица прекратила крутить мельницу, только раскачивалась на полусогнутых. 

Палицы изобиловали полосами сбитой краски, Сямпунь слегка взмокла - но на этом следы боя заканчивались. Амазонка без труда могла блокировать любые удары незнакомки. 

— Или мы увидим её секретную коронную технику, или ей крышка, — подытожил Ранма. 

Обе противницы, судя по всему, подумали так же. Девушка в шароварах внезапно перетекла из боевой стойки... в танцевальную?! И начала завораживающий танец живота, гибко извиваясь и покачивая бёдрами. Руками она при этом двигала как подобает в танце, но никак не в битве: то разведёт широко, то сложит ладонями перед собой. 

Аканэ опешила. 

Сямпунь опешила. 

Ранма прищурился. 

Соун воспрял духом: неужто разрушения отменяются? 

Сямпунь озверела, восприняв танец как издёвку, и ломанулась в лобовую. Беззвучная вспышка! Долю секунды спустя, её палицы впечатались... В слоника, скользящего ей навстречу с грацией и деликатностью товарного поезда. 

Испуганный ойк амазонки прервался грохотом рассыпающегося забора: слоник был хоть и небольшим, метра полтора в холке, но по массе китаянку превосходил во много раз. Её просто смело. 

Ещё одна беззвучная вспышка - и на месте слоника снова стоит танцовщица в шароварах, потирая синяк на голом плече. Сямпунь изображала тряпочку в куче каменных обломков, демонстрируя всему свету, что трусики у неё белые. Булавы откатились в стороны, выпав из бесчувственных рук. Победительница осторожно потыкала поверженную носком туфли, вызвав слабое подёргивание и невнятное «Айя, кто запоминай номер грузовика, однако». Потом развернулась к обитателям дома... Нервно улыбнулась... Оглянулась на дыру в заборе размером со слона... И начала рассыпаться - судя по всему - в извинениях. 

— Бедная Сямпунь, — прокомментировала Касуми, выкатывая из стенного шкафа запасной футон. 

Незнакомка первая подорвалась помочь отнести и уложить ушибленную противницу. 

— Из-за чего хоть дрались то? — полу-риторически спросил Ранма, убедившись, что у китаянки ничего не сломано. 

Девушка в ответ раздосадованно вздохнула, и попыталась изобразить руками какую-то сложносочинённую загогулину, бормоча на своём тарабарском. 

Ранма изучал её вблизи - оооочень ненавязчиво, как тухлым яйцом жонглируя. Ибо Аканэ под боком. 

Отцы семейств тоже крутились неподалёку - а то мало ли, что. 

Ничего особо нового они не высмотрели. Рост - под стать местным девицам, на уровне Сямпунь или Ранмы. Кожа - смугловатая, но не больше, чем у любой любительницы позагорать. Уши - да, острые, раза в полтора длиннее нормальных. И что с того? Шея под тёмно-серой бархоткой - стройная, но жилистая. Совершенно закономерно. Чёлку подпирает золотая М-образная диадема с синим камнем в центре. Флейтообразная штука, собирающая волосы в хвост - довольно массивная, гладкая и совершенно монолитная. Как она её надевает-то? Пахло от незнакомки - едва заметно - экзотическими травами, и - весьма заметно - тиной, словно она недавно окуналась в Нэримский ливневый канал. 

А ещё эта девушка пыталась что-то им всем обьяснить заковыристыми жестами, вызывая приступы недоумения и чуть не скрипя зубами от досады. 

— Чего бы мне реально хотелось, — заметила Набики, — так это чтобы она могла говорить по человечески. Вдруг она видела, как в нашем доме заныкалась какая-нибудь гадость? Или, хуже того, гадость колдовская? 

Незнакомка при этих словах замерла. Потом медленно-медленно развернулась, уставившись на среднюю Тендо. 

Ранма с Аканэ напряглись. 

— Так ты нас понимаешь, или нет? — спросила Набики, всё так же безмятежно подпирая стенку. 

Экзотическая девушка медленно подняла руку, затем внезапно щёлкнула пальцами, оглушительно-громко, выбив искру, раскатившуюся вокруг волной белого света. Сиреневые искры взвихрились, танцуя вокруг неё, потом все разом резко втянулись ей в голову, и она скрючилась с чётким «Уй, больно!» на чистом японском. 

— Это что сейчас было? — опасливо поинтересовался Ранма, ненавязчиво выдвигаясь вперёд Аканэ. Сбрендившей магички им только в доме не хватало, ага. 

— Уй-уй-уй... Желание выполнила, — ответила незнакомка, массируя виски. — Она, значит, пожелала, чтобы я мог..ла говорить на вашенском, — Она указала рукой на Набики, — а я каким-то загадочным образом это почуяла. И дай, думаю, выполню... Уй, как бы не зря... Гвозди, хорош устраивать вечеринку у меня в голове... 

— Желание? — тут же навострилась Набики. — Ты джинн, что-ли?.. А остальные два? Или как это вообще работает? 

— Размечталась, — фыркнула танцовщица, распрямляясь осторожно, чтобы не качнуть головой. — Я сейчас второй раз в жизни чьё-то желание выполнила! И откуда я знаю, как это работает? Я полукровка, среди людей росла. Охх, моя голова... 

— А в этом доме ты что забыла? — поинтересовался Ранма. 

— Ранма!.. — Укоризненно бросила его невеста. Потом повернулась к незнакомке, прочищающей, морщась, мизинцем ухо: — Я Тэндо Аканэ, рада познакомиться! (еще бы не рада, подумал Ранма, девице-то, которая так отбивные из Сямпунь готовит) Ты нам что-то пыталась... 

— Да!.. — вскинулась танцовщица-полуджинни, тут же скривившись: голова у неё явно пребывала в состоянии «не взбалтывать». — Срочно! В этом доме укрылся сморщенный карлик с очень опасной вещью чистого зла!.. 

— Как похоже на Хаппи... — пробормотал Ранма. Потом его осенило: — Эй! Это ведь ты - та макака, что сегодня утром гналась за Хаппосаем! 

— Да, это была я! — согласилась девушка, и занесённый кулак Аканэ замер в сантиметре над Ранминой макушкой. — А ты - тот парень, что шёл по забору!.. Погоди, Ха-по-сай? Ты его знаешь? 

— Да, к сожалению! Так что там за опасную вешь старый похабник украл? 

— Это... — Девушка запнулась, охваченная внезапной нерешительностью, оглядываясь по сторонам. 

— Мы поможем! — уверила её Аканэ. — _Да_ , Ранма? 

Он с неохотой буркнул невнятно-утвердительно. Опять со старым хрычом связываться - было бы ради чего! 

— Это... лампа, — решилась та. — Может высасывать магию и порабощать джиннов. Однажды меня уже... Риски Бутс похитила мою магию, и выпустила из лампы в форме злого двойника! Я эту... кошмарную... победила только чудом, она оказалась очень, очень сильной, хоть вроде магия та же... Знать сильна она, тёмная сторона! Но двойник развеялась, и я надолго осталась человеком, потеряв магию. 

— Моя пошла домой предупреждать прабабушку, — прокряхтела Сямпунь, с трудом вставая на ноги. 

— Тебе помочь? — тут же предложила гостья. — Ты не здесь живёшь? Почему тогда преграждала мне путь столь рьяно? 

— Неважно, — отмахнулась китаянка, хромая к дверям. — Не помогай: гордость бойца. Ты хорошо дралась, однако! Коварно! Я потом приходи за реваншем, — зловеще пообещала она напоследок. 

— Пст, касуми-сан, — шепнул Ранма. — Метлу ей дай, а? Я не могу. — Он указал глазами на Аканэ. 

Добрая старшая сестра поспешила с метлой вслед битой амазонке: ковылять, опираясь на палку, всегда гораздо сподручнее. 

— Ммм, реванш?.. Но лампу надо вернуть обязательно! — настояла полуджинни, оборачиваясь к оставшимся. — Вещь очень полезная когда сама бегаешь, чистишь острова от тёмной магии, высасывая из мутировавших монстров. Но в плохих руках - это что-то страшное! 

— Ну, тебя мы, допустим, защитим, — попытался съехать с темы Ранма. — А в остальном - разве всё так уж плохо?.. Тут найдётся немало проклятого народу, кто только рад будет, если из них магию высосут. Так ведь? 

— Я вот думаю, что если Хаппи высосанное из тебя проклятье выпустит из лампы в виде злобного двойника... — нарочито-лениво протянула Набики. — Ой, нет. Готова поспорить, у _него_ двойник получится извращённый... 

— А если он йокая засосёт, вроде того же Мао-Мао-Линя? — задала ещё один каверзный вопрос Аканэ. 

— Будет этот... мавомаволинь-раб, полностью покорный его воле, — припечатала гостья. 

— Мы, конечно же, сделаем всё, что в наших силах, чтобы отобрать у него эту лампу! — тут же загорелся Ранма, содрогаясь от картин, пронёсшихся перед его мысленным взором. — _Да_ , батя?.. Но старый мастер силён и увёртлив, с наскока его не взять. Каждый раз как с него что-то вытрясти - это целая осада, всем миром и не на один день... Но мы справимся! 

— Что-то мы всё о делах, да о делах... — напомнила Набики. — А звать-то тебя как? «Эй, ты» как-то неудобно. 

— Шантэй, — ответила остроухая с улыбкой, оценив шутку. — Зовите меня Шантэй. 

* * *


	2. Хитрый план - залог успеха!

Военный совет решили устроить не отходя от кассы, тут же, за чаем.

Шантэй рвалась в бой со слепым энтузиастом новичка, полагая свою магию набором тузов в рукаве.

— Нет! — категорически возразил Генма. И разъяснил очевидное, на его взгляд: — Сколько бы у тебя ни было сюрпризов, любой из них если и сработает - то только раз. Беспредельная школа специализируется на приспособляемости и выработке противоприёмов.

— Даже Сямпунь к твоему стилю в момент приноровилась, — напомнил Ранма. — Вот увидишь ещё, когда придёт за реваншем - превращаться в слона будет бесполезно.

— «Даже»? — удивилась Шантэй. — Разве она не очень-очень сильная?

Генма хмыкнул словно она сказала что-то забавное. Ранма самоуверенно фыркнул. Аканэ насупилась.

— Ох, — тут же уловила суть Шантэй. — Вы точно человеки, а не великие монстры в человеческой маскировке?

— Вот, — Ранма усмехнулся. — Меня многие об этом спрашивают. Ну, или подразумевают... А я - стопроцентный человек, всего лишь тренировался с двух лет.

— Но ведь таким сильным нельзя стать без... Стойте! Человеческая магия! — внезапно загорелась энтузиазмом полуджинни. — Вы ведь владеете ей, да?.. Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, скажите, что можете объяснить её внятно! — Она от волнения чуть чай не расплескала.

— Человеческая магия?.. — опешил Ранма.

— Ну... Та часть, что осталась, когда у меня отняли всю магию джинна, — пояснила Шантэй. — Моя способность хлестать волосами со сверхъестественной силой. Или это... — Она вынула из ниоткуда, разложив на столе, несколько разных пузырьков, надгрызенный копчёный окорок и массивный медный бюст какого-то хмыря. — Способность носить с собой кучу тяжёлого или хрупкого барахла как будто оно всегда рядом, руку протяни. Я от рождения думала, что это - часть способностей джинна, но не было счастья - несчастье помогло, Риски Бутс высосала лампой всю мою магию... А эти способности остались. Я сама была в недоумении, мои друзья были в недоумении - даже дядя, а он уйму всего знает. Он предположил, что это - особая человеческая магия... Вот только никто не знает, что она такое и как эти способности тренировать, в лучшем случае доходит всякий бред через третьи руки, и...

— Стой, стой, — попытался успокоить её Ранма. — Это всё ки техники. Мы лично не на этом специализируемся, но есть пара парней, владеющих практически тем же, что ты, и если целеустремлённо искать - в мире достаточно мастеров, готовых учить... Как получилось, что ты ни разу не слышала о ки техниках?

— Правда?! — обрадовалась Шантэй. — Нууу, у меня сильное подозрение, что я не из этого мира. Тут многое... Слишком по другому.

— О, как?.. — озадаченно почесал в затылке Ранма. — Ну, в общем, Мусс - воздыхатель Сямпунь, мерзейший тип, должен предупредить - тот таскает оружия и цепей в несколько раз больше себя весом. Весь его стиль - запускать всякий хлам на цепях из рукавов. Никогда не знаешь, что прилетит: меч, гиря или ночной горшок. Потом Рёга - скотина редкостная...

— Рега-кун в душе добрый и отзывчивый! — горячо возразила Аканэ.

— Вот этот отзывчивый, — продолжил Ранма, — владеет техниками железной ткани. Обычный пояс в его руках становится мечом, рубящим сталь. А банданы он применяет в качестве метательных ножей... Конечно, с секретами своих школ никто так просто не расстанется, но если ты покрутишься в этих кругах - то что-нибудь полезное точно выучишь!

— Ооо, я точно попала в рай! — расплылась в улыбке танцовщица. — Надо проверить - я нигде по дороге не умерла? И спасибо огромное! Вы не представляете...

— Так что насчёт плана нападения? — вернула их на рельсы Набики, прерывая донельзя довольную Шантэй.

— Эээ...может быть, для начала просто поговорить с Хаппосаем? — с ходу предложила та, подобрев от радостной новости. — Чтобы убедиться, что не поняли его неправильно?

— Ага, это всегда помогает, — съязвила Аканэ.

— Ну, я один раз штурмовала замок Гипно-барона, — смущаясь, объяснила Шантэй. — Побила его, а потом оказалось, что он невинный. Просто _кое-кто_ спросонья переврал его слова, и он собирался устроить рекламную кампанию, а не завоёвывать мир. Очень неловко вышло.

— Хаппосай невинный не бывает, — отмахнулся Ранма.

— Нам ещё повезло, что страшный наставник пока не знает о свойствах лампы, — мрачно вставил Генма. — Иначе уже устроил бы...

— Если ты попытаешься взывать к его совести, — предупредил Ранма, — то кончится тем, что старый похабник прыгнет поплакать у тебя на груди. И сковырнуть его будет...

— Бее!.. — Шантэй невольно прикрыла грудь. — Похабник?..

— У него вся комната забита уворованным женским бельём, — сказала Аканэ. — Он это называет «моя коллекция» и периодически пополняет налётами на округу. Позор какой! — Она зыркнула на отца, тот стушевался и отвёл взгляд. — Когда нибудь у соседей кончится терпение закрывать на это глаза!

— Почему же вы не выгоните его? — поразилась Шантэй. — Или дом на самом деле не ваш?

— Их, их, — ответил Ранма. — Отца Аканиного, по крайней мере. Но ты не смотри, что они такие все из себя респектабельные. — Он обвиняюще указал на отцов семейств. — Стоит Хаппи рыкнуть - они тут же сливаются. Бесполезные пожилые...

— Как можешь ты с таким неуважением о собственном отце! — драматически возопил Генма.

— Заглохни, батя, — огрызнулся Ранма. — Лучше себя покажи когда мы Хаппосая отвлекать будем! Или слабо, а?..

Старший Саотоме не нашёлся, что ответить, поправляя очки с видом оскорблённой невинности.

— Я думаю, — возобновила тактическое планирование Набики, — как бы мы ни действовали - позволять ему приблизиться к Шантэй - плохая идея! Раз она не сильнее Сямпунь, то в бою сможет послужить лишь приманкой. Потому что если он догадается использовать лампу...

— Он настолько сильный? — уточнила та. — Всё, что я в его исполнении видела - это бегство с мерзким хихиканьем. Хотя в процессе погони я каким-то образом навернулась в канал. Бе.

— Он настолько _вёрткий_ , — объяснил Ранма. — Ты просто по нему не сможешь попасть. Да что там - даже _я_ по нему не смогу попасть без применения хитростей!

— Значит я не смогу даже помочь... — огорчилась остроухая.

— Ну, ты _могла бы_ помочь, — с сомнением ответил Ранма, — тем, что выиграешь для нас время пока будешь пытаться стряхнуть влапившегося в тебя старого, грязного извращенца...

Шантэй скорчила рожицу крайнего отвращения.

— Вот поэтому, — продолжил Ранма, — предоставь эту работу ненастоящей девушке. — Он вылил на себя стакан с водой, вызвав превращение в грудастую рыжую девицу, отъевшее сантиметров двадцать роста. — Мы с батей выманим его из логова, — продолжила она, — а ты в это время прокрадёшься туда и найдёшь лампу.

— Отличный план, сын! — одобрил Генма.

— А?.. Что?.. — Шантэй пялилась на Ранму. — Но ты же говорил, ты человек?..

— Это сувенир Долины проклятых источников, — отмахнулась рыжая. — Если намокаю - сразу превращаюсь в девушку... Хорошо хоть, не в кошку... Так как? Возьмёшься обшарить логово? Если можешь превратиться в макаку - будет совсем замечательно!

— Превращения - это часть того, кто я есть! — с гордостью заявила Шантэй. — Если накатит такая блажь - я могу несколько часов без перерыва превращаться туда-сюда! — Она начала какой-то новый танец, плавно изгибая руками, словно волны катила, и улыбаясь обворожительно.

— Неслабо! — невольно одобрил Ранма.

Беззвучная вспышка!

— Пи! — гордо заявила ярко-голубая мышь в золотой диадеме, вокруг которой угасали сиреневые искры. — Пи, пи, пи! — Она запрыгнула на стол, оттуда - Ранме на плечо, где и устроилась с довольным видом.

— Отлично! — оживилась рыжая. — Так меньше шанс, что он тебя учует по твоей ки!

— Пи?..

— Долгая история, потом объясню! — отмахнулась Ранма. — Бать, разводи костёр! Давайте сразу на полную, я хватаю часть его коллекции - и зажигаем!

— Пи?! — обеспокоенно усомнилась мышь.

— Ну... Рисково, да, но ручаюсь - если так зажечь, он ни о чём другом, вроде лампы, даже не вспомнит!

— Будешь ты погибелью отца своего, — пробурчал Генма, отправляясь к сараю насчёт разломать чего на дрова.

Соун лишь жалко всхлипнул, содрогаясь в предчувствии страшного гнева Наставника.

— Сбрасываю тебя возле двери, — шёпотом объяснила Ранма мыши, перемещаясь по коридору так плавно и бесшумно, словно перетекала с ноги на ногу. — Сам вламываюсь, хватаю пучок лифчиков - и дёру. Ты сиди тихо, вбегай в комнату как только он скроется из виду.

Подкравшись к раздвижным дверям одной из комнат, Ранма заглянула в щёлочку. Жестами показала мыши: мол здесь он. Та спрыгнула, затаившись у стены. Рыжая рывком раздвинула двери, и вломилась с жизнеутверждающе - слащавым «Привееетик!». Через полсекунды она уже улетала с пучком лифчиков в каждой руке, рикошетя от стен словно мяч. Сморщенный карлик в коричневом нёсся по пятам, точно так же рикошетя от стен.

Мышь нервно сглотнула: ей тот таких возможностей не демонстрировал! Порадовавшись тому, что у союзников есть хитрый план против этакого монстра, она вбежала в комнату. И замерла, поражённая раскинувшимся вокруг богатством. Если и нужно было доказательство, что она больше не в своём родном мире - то это было оно. Бюстгальтер - жутко дорогая вещь, изготавливаемая вручную с применением древних, полузабытых секретов. Немногие могут позволить себе. А тут!.. Да столько, небось, даже у самой султаны не было!.. И никто к ним ещё не пришёл с вилами и факелами!..

Потрясающе богатый мир.

Тряхнув головой, чтобы отогнать несвоевременные раздумья, радикально голубая мышь принялась за дело.

Тем временем снаружи, пятящаяся к воротам Набики произнесла своё, разошедшееся впоследствии на цитаты, « _О_ ни получил железную палицу... С турбоускорителем и лазерным наведением!»

Потому что опасный, словно раненый слон, Хаппосай, которому, фактически, наплевали в душу, сейчас угрожающе размахивал золотой масляной лампой - и у всех присутствующих крепло нехорошее предчувствие, _что_ это за лампа.

— Предатели! — рыдал дедка над чадящей кучкой того, что мгновения назад было лифчиками. — Святотатцы!.. — Он достал носовой платок, высморкался, и продолжил плаксивым тоном: — Но вам это даром не пройдёт!.. Глупцы, вы замышляли против меня в доме с такими тонкими стенами!

Ранма с Генмой сбледнули. Соун на заднем плане упал в обморок. Генма рванул в сторону, раскручивая вокруг пёстрый платок, стремительно исчезая из виду. Ранма практически распласталась над землёй в рывке, пытаясь достать деда.

Оба катастрофически недооценили возможности артефакта. Их начало засасывать словно гигантским пылесосом, Генму - с десяти метров, вырвав из невидимости. Потом чёрная вспышка - и Генма с Ранмой-парнем шлёпнулись на траву, подкатившись к ногам Хаппосая словно тряпичные куклы. В носик лампы засосало что-то бесформенно-тёмное. Раздался сёрбающий звук, словно от засоренного слива раковины - и наступила зловещая тишина.

Не успевшая слинять Набики замерла абсолютно неподвижно, пытаясь слиться с забором. Аканэ в отчаянии бессильно сжимала кулаки. Хаппосай кипятился молча, боль утраты всё ещё слишком свежа. Ранма и Генма слабо подёргивались.

— Ты... Ты недостоин этого тела, Ранма! — прорычал Хаппосай, пиная корчащегося от боли парня. — Но ничего! Больше ты не обманешь меня! О, нет! Пора тебе знать своё место!

— Чёрта... С два... — прохрипел Ранма, пытаясь подняться на подгибающиеся ноги. — Батя... Эй, батя!..

Старший Саотоме замер, изображая тушку.

— Че! — презрительно фыркнул младший, пытаясь принять боевую стойку.

— Довольно! — возопил Хаппосай, потрясая лампой. — Вперёд, мои приспешники! Покажите этим неблагодарным насекомым всю глубину их заблуждений!

Выдувшееся из лампы тёмное облако сгустилось в слегка светящуюся девушку с распущенными волнистыми волосами, и... панду - если в аду водятся панды, то, отъевшись на растущем в озёрах магмы шипастом бамбуке, они выглядят именно так. Глаза девушки равномерно светились голубым светом, без малейшего следа радужки или зрачков. Глаза адского панды полыхали алыми щёлочками, еле видимые за складками плотоядного оскала.

— Эй, эй, эй, вы шутите? — воскликнул Ранма, медленно смещаясь вправо. Он стремительно восстанавливался, но всё ещё был далеко не в лучшей форме.

Хаппосай разразился злодейским хохотом, раскуривая трубку.

Нега-панда бросился, щетинясь шипами, скаля огромные клыки. Полуметровые когти прочертили в воздухе алый разрез, развалив землю пластами. Переставший притворяться ветошью Генма отбил удар второй лапы, ударив ближе к локтю.

— Моко Такабиша!

Запущенный Ранмой жёлтый заряд самоуверенности ударил зверя в ухо, отвлёк - и Генма продемонстрировал, что начал драться всерьёз. Стремительный полумесяц какой-то незнакомой Ранме ки-техники порезал монстра, из ран плеснуло дымной тьмой. Адский панда взревел.

«Ну батя, ну жук,» мимолётно подумал Ранма. «Такой козырь прятал! Надо будет из него потом вытрясти.»

Секунду спустя ему стало не до праздных мыслей: девушка атаковала, и ему пришлось выложиться по полной, уклоняясь или отбивая её удары. Если не считать потоусторонних светящихся глаз и отрешённой улыбки, эта противница была словно его отражение, вся стремительные непредсказуемые удары, финты и грязные трюки. Взгляд на свой собственный стиль со стороны получался... раздражающим.

И конца этому было не видно. Девушка оказалась ожидаемо слабее, но и Ранма всё ещё не оправился от высасывания своей магической половины. А батя сражался рядом за свою жизнь - и ведь даже взгляда не кинешь в его сторону!

Поэтому летящий по воздуху чайник Ранма воспринял как манну небесную, и смог отманеврировать противницу на пересечение с его траекторией, не выдав себя мимикой - что оказалось самым трудным.

Но он справился. Чайник врезался девушке в голову, расплескав горячую воду.

— Тваааарь! — вскричала та таким страшным голосом, что даже Ранма невольно попятился. — Уничтожу!!! — Её светящиеся глаза потемнели, наливаясь багровым. Аллергия у неё на горячую воду, что-ль? Неудивительно.

Метнувшая чайник Аканэ съёжилась, замерев словно олень в свете фар.

Злобный магический двойник ринулась выполнить обещание, её волосы развевались словно на невидимом ветру, сочась аурой багряного света.

Ранма ринулся остановить, в ужасе осознавая, что та ни капельки не шутит.

Ноги у парня были длиннее, и бежал он чуточку быстрее. Этого едва-едва хватало, нанести один удар в спину. Съёжившаяся Аканэ приняла кривую и зажатую, полную дыр защитную стойку. Это ей не поможет, в ужасе осознал Ранма, видя по движениям спины, что примеривается сделать магический двойник. Она её убьёт. Одним ударом.

Время вышло. Ранма ударил со всей силы, не сдерживаясь. Он целился сбить её удар, но что-то внутри нега-девушки громко хрустнуло и она обмякла. Её аура замерцала, угасая.

Ранма затормозил лицом к лицу с Аканэ. Взгляды их широко распахнутых в панике глаз встретились. Бесчувственное тело мешком рухнуло им под ноги.

У них было несколько мгновений чтобы ужаснуться. Потом тело начало истаивать, распадаясь чёрным желе, начиная с тех мест, куда попала горячая вода.

— Как... Как ты мог! — рыдая, проскрежетал зубами Хаппосай. — Моя... Моя бедная... Не прощу!!!

Ранма приготовился прикрывать Аканэ.

— Хаппо Дай Карин!!!

Одну бомбочку от отбил. И вторую. Но их было намного, намного больше. Ранму и Аканэ смело в грохоте и блеске разрывов.

Набики дрогнула, и адский пандо-зверь заметил её.

— Ты - всего лишь животное! — прорычал Генма, ударяя ки лезвием ему в бок, когда зверь пытался обойти его чтобы броситься на беззащитную Тендо. — Твои рефлексы хороши! Твои инстинкты хороши! Но у тебя... нет... разума! — и ринулся в атаку, наложив обманные движения в несколько слоёв, метнувшись сложной загогулиной. И поднырнул-таки раскрывшемуся в замахе зверю под брюхо, полосуя ки-лезвием в подмышку, калеча левую лапу.

Зверь заревел, пытаясь развернуться вслед за ним.

«Хорошо, всё идёт хорошо,» как мантру мысленно повторяла Набики, глядя метров с четырёх на шипастый круп зверя, - только чтобы задавить осознание, что Генма _не успеет_ , если адская тварь вздумает на секундочку отвлечься на неё, через забор прыгать не умеющую. «Единственный здесь, кто готов убивать - это пещерный мегамедведь. Генма скоро эту тушу завалит - и останется один на один с Хаппосаем. Это поражение, но Хаппосай по прежнему не намеревается никого убивать... Мамочка, как умирать-то не хочется...»

А потом она заметила замершую на краю крыши фиолетовую обезьянку, напряжённо следящую за боем . «Пожалуйста, ну пожалуйста, не будь героем!» мысленно взмолилась Набики, а её воображение рисовало картину ужаснее другой, на что окажется способен злобный джинн. Адский панда сравнение проигрывал по всем статьям.

А потом всё стало ещё хуже, ибо стоящим над бессознательной тушкой Аканэ обнаружился стремительно звереющий Рёга.

— Что ты сделал с Аканэ-сан, мерзавец!!! Не прощу!!! Шишиии... Хокоооо...

«Нам крышка,» подумала Набики, чувствуя, как подкашиваются ноги. Генма всё ещё был связан боем: адский зверь ревел, истекал дымной тьмой, замедлялся - но дохнуть категорически отказывался.

— Стой! Стой, Пи-чан! Стой, мудила!!! — взвыл Ранма, пытаясь подняться на ноги.

— ДАААН!!! — закончил Рёга, запуская сверхмогучий заряд болотно-зелёной депрессии в Хаппосая.

Хаппосай самоуверенно выставил вперёд лампу.

Лампа повлияла на медленно летящий ки-заряд чуть менее, чем никак. Зато начала засасывать Рёгу, стремительно притягивая его. Тот догнал собственный ки-заряд как раз когда пошло отщепление проклятья. Тёмные клубы условно-свинячьей формы смешались с зелёным свечением негативной энергии, вызвав вялую детонацию, отбросившую Хаппосая метров на десять в другую часть двора. А потом этот чёрно-зелёный винегрет, клубясь, засосался таки в лампу с сёрбающим звуком.

— Рёга, дебил недоношенный! — прорычал покоцанный Ранма, подхрамывая к тому и несильно пиная под рёбра. — Ты понимаешь хоть, что натворил? Он же сейчас Пи-чана на нас спустит!

— Пи-чана? — выбрала _замечательный_ момент чтобы очнуться Аканэ.

— Эээ, нет времени! — попытался вывернуться Ранма. Хаппосай воздел лампу, и он поспешно ляпнул первое подвернувшееся на язык: — Спроси Набики, она всё объяснит!

Чем, сам того не сознавая, крайне помог средней Тендо восстановить душевное равновесие, обретя привычную точку опоры. Прибыль! А какие перспективы сплести паутину вранья! Оо, возможности! И лохи на развод! Оо, несчастные!

— Фас!!! — выкрикнул Хаппосай, выпуская... Всего лишь кабана с лошадь размером? Слегка светящегося, да, но и только.

Ранма ощутил даже лёгкое разочарование.

Рёга презрительно фыркнул, пошатываясь но уже крепко держа зонт. Он понятия не имел, как старому развратнику удалось вытащить из него проклятье, но в живых он эту тварь не оставит! Наконец-то от будет свободен от свиньи!!!

— Рёга-кун, не убивай Пи-чана! — взмолилась Аканэ. — Пожалуйста! Я знаю, ты его не любишь, но...

Рёга обернулся. Любовь его жизни стояла, держась за стенку. Вся закопчённая, оборванная, и синяков на ней было больше, чем живого места. Но единственный незаплывший глаз глядел решительно.

Он не смог отказать. Он лишь оглушил хрюнделя ударом в пятачок, а потом отправил бесчувственную тушку полетать. Популяция карпов серьёзно пострадала от приземления, выплеснутая нафиг на траву вместе со всей водой из пруда.

Адский панда взревел, издыхая. И даже истаивая, всё ещё пытался неуклюже замахнуться посечённой лапой.

Генма выдохнул - вымотанный, но невредимый. И очень, очень злой.

Хаппосай набычился, всё ещё невероятно опасный. Даже против троих из сильнейших бойцов. Ранма с Рёгой напряглись, примериваясь взять в клещи. После того, что тот сотворил, даже мысли о соперничестве не было в голове у обоих, они были готовы работать в паре хоть с чёртом, лишь бы вырубить старого урода. И миндальничать совершенно не собирались.

— Хаппо Дай Карин! — словно прочитал их мысли тот. Оба парня замерли, пытаясь просчитать, как увернуться. Проблема с бомбочками была в непредсказуемости фитиля. Каждая могла попасть, потом упасть, потом взорваться под ногами. Или взорваться недолётом, за мгновение до того, как ты готов её отшибить в сторону.

Фиолетовая обезьянка, прыгнувшая на перехват, вызвала недоумение у Рёги и возглас отчаяния у всех остальных. Да что эта дура думает, со своими хилыми умениями! Они почти уже справились без неё! Сейчас выйдет злобный джинн, и всему звездец!

Обезъянка превратилась обратно в Шантэй, успевшую выкрикнуть «Миррор!» за долю мгновения до того, как первая бомбочка достигла её...

Бомбочка отразилась от вспыхнувшего вокруг девушки мерцающего пузыря, и полетела обратно к отправителю. Потом следующая. Хаппосай уже держал лампу, уже всасывал, но это лишь усугубило его положение: стремительно притягиваемая Шантэй отбила своим пузырём все оставшиеся бомбочки разом, отправив их точно в Хаппосая с утроенной скоростью.

К такому тот не был готов. Он просто исчез в блеске и грохоте разрывов.

Лампа вылетела, кувыркаясь, из дымного облака. Шлёпнулась на траву. Шантэй упруго приземлилась, быстро подбежала и сграбастала опасный артефакт за ручку.

— Я не забыла ваши слова, Генма, — с улыбкой обратилась она к старшему бойцу. — У меня не так много, как вы выразились, «сюрпризов», но этому достаточно было сработать один раз!

А потом начала работать словно пылесосом, ходя по двору и засасывая всякую магическую гадость, расплывшуюся по перепаханной траве лужицами чёрного дыма и блестящего чёрного желе.

— Я теперь свободен от проклятья, так? — опасливо осведомился Ранма, осторожно разминаясь: досталось ему сегодня знатно, но и не такое на ногах переживали. — Мне же больше не придётся превращаться в девушку под каждый дождём, да?

— Ммм... Нет, — уверенно ответила Шантэй, оглядывая двор не пропустила ли где пятна. — Магия... В общем, её нельзя уничтожить, только развеять. И если это проклятие - часть тебя, то оно обязательно вернётся, рано или поздно.

— Но оно же засосано, так? — не сдавался боец с косичкой. — Если просто оставить всё в лампе...

— Магия - это часть мира, — безапелляционно ответила танцовщица. — Оставлять её запертой в лампе... Ну, неправильно это. К тому же, — Она обернулась к Ранме, глядя на него серьёзнам взглядом. Тот сглотнул: она, всё-таки была очень красивой девушкой, еле прикрытой выше пояса. — в лампе сейчас тёмная магия. Лучше попытаться выпустить её, преобразуя в светлую. Если не получится - засосать обратно и попробовать ещё раз. Я... не совсем уверена, как мне это удалось в тот раз. Лампу поспешно выбросили в море. Слишком поспешно, как оказалось.

— Ннннеее п-прощуууу! — замогильно провыл еле живой Хаппосай, заставив всех присутствующих вздрогнуть или шарахнуться. Глаза у него нехорошо светились белым. — Хаппо дай...

— Миррор! — выставила пузырь Шантэй.

— ДАШ!!! — с дьявольской улыбкой закончил Хаппосай, бросаясь в рукопашную со скоростью наскипидаренной молнии.

— Инвинсибилити! — чудом успела Шантэй.

Ииии... Хаппосай пролетел сквозь неё, словно сквозь призрака. Изменившийся пузырь поблескивал язычками света. Потом лопнул.

Хаппосай отрикошетил от бросившегося на перехват Генмы и уже подлетал к еле успевшей развернуться Шантэй. Та испуганно пискнула, выставив перед собой лампу.

— Аре?.. — удивлённо-обиженно воскликнул Хаппосай.

И всосался в лампу весь, без остатка.

\-- А я _говорил,_ что он не человек! — подытожил Ранма. — Говорил ведь!


	3. Всяк горазд интриговать

— Стой! Не надо! — воскликнула Аканэ когда Шантэй примерилась засосать кабанище в пруду. 

— Почему? — опешила Шантэй. 

— Ну, это же Пи-чан! — как нечто само собой разумеющееся объяснила та. 

— Который, как мы только что имели возможность убедиться, является йокаем, — гладко вставила Набики. И обернулась, подбоченясь, к Аканэ: — Сестрица, я давно заметила, что это порося, с которым ты так носишься, неестественно крепкое и быстрое. 

— И что с того! — набычилась Аканэ, готовая защищать. Как и планировалось. 

— Ну, как знаешь, — демонстративно развернулась Набики. Продемонстрировала парням улыбку сытой акулы, и удалилась в гостиную. 

Оба сглотнули, остро ощущая самую суть понятия «попасть на деньги». 

— Так с этим... питяном что делаем? — напомнила Шантэй, осторожно держа лампу носиком вверх. 

Ранма приблизился к туше монстра и осторожно попинал в пятачок. А тот возьми, да и лопни могучим порывом тёмного ветра, перемешанного с депрессивной ки. Из тёмных клубов донёсся слабый плюх. Отброшенный Ранма извернулся в воздухе, приземляясь на ноги. Шантэй спешно засосала развеивающееся облако. 

— Неправда! — жалобно вскрикнула Аканэ. Вкупе с её состоянием недобитой отбивной вышло как-то слишком уж трагически. 

— Да ничего с твоим Пи-чаном не стало, — нарочито-грубо оборвал её Ранма. — Вон, бултыхается. 

И точно - в центре обмелевшего пруда барахтался знакомый чёрный поросёнок в крапчатой бандане. Рёга тяжко вздохнул, шагнул в воду после краткого внутреннего сопротивления, которое только Ранма заметил, и отнёс выуженного за бандану поросёнка Аканэ. 

— Пи-чан! — радостно поприветствовала та, принимая из рук в руки только что родившееся магическое существо. 

— Думаешь, это хорошая идея, — шепнул Ранма Рёге на ухо, — оставлять её наедине с зверем, у которого невесть что на уме? 

— Я прослежу, — пообещал тот, слегка ещё в прострации от невероятности происходящего. 

Пи-чан, однако, повёл себя совершенно неотличимо от того, как вёл себя в свинячьей форме Рёга. 

— Хорошо... что ты... — Мило улыбнувшись, Аканэ начала оседать. Ранма с Рёгой мгновенно оказались рядом, и осторожно опустили её на землю, настолько озабоченные что даже забыли рычать друг на друга. 

— Ох! Аканэ ранена! — всполошилась Шантэй. 

— Я в... порядке... — попыталась оптимистичным тоном отнекиваться та, хоть глаза у неё были в кучку, и сидеть самостоятельно она явно не могла. 

Пи-чан хрюкнул грустно и непонимающе, толкаясь влажным, холодным пятачком ей в руку. 

— Держи. — Шантэй присела рядом на корточки и протянула ей, встряхнув, тяжёлый хрустальный флакончик с чем-то красным внутри. — Не больше двух глотков, понятно? 

— Это _что_? — вежливо так осведомился Ранма. Способность гостьи упускать подробности, очевидные для неё самой, начинала уже становиться очевидной. 

— Так целебное зелье же! — удивилась Шантэй. — Только... 

Аканэ нетвёрдой рукой взяла флакончик 

— Только?.. — всё так же вежливо напомнил Ранма, ненавязчиво принюхиваясь к зелью. От флакончика шибало ароматическими маслами и имбирём. 

— Там это... Имбирь, — засмущалась джинни. — Я вкус рыбьего жира на дух не переношу, ну и... Имбирь добавляю чтобы перебить... Много. 

Аканэ изучающе сощурилась на флакончик единственным незаплывшим глазом. Потом опрокинула себе в рот. Горлышко было узким, и глоток она сделала не сразу. Сначала было ничего. Потом... разгорелось. 

Ранма озабоченно наблюдал, как заплывший фонарь на глазу спадает, синяки исчезают без следа - и даже подранная одежда соединяется обратно! Но из глаз Аканэ при этом катились слёзы, а выражение лица было словами не передать. 

— Забористое, да, — смущённо призналась Шантэй. — Но надо второй глоток, чтобы уж до конца. 

Аканэ покосилась на флакончик, глаза загорелись решимостью - и она сделала ещё один глоток, с таким видом, будто с обрыва ныряла. 

На этот раз её окружила ясно ощутимая аура, очень... пряная, за неимением другого слова. Все повреждения и тела, и одежды исчезли без следа, а Ранма заметил, что у него перестали болеть все ушибы на руке, которой он поддерживал немиленькую. 

Аканэ медленно, методично дышала ртом, по щекам катились слёзы. 

— Извини, я наверно, реально переборщила, — виноватым тоном сказала Шантэй, забирая у неё пузырёк и пряча в подпространственный карман. 

Аканэ сделала жест двумя пальцами «виктори», не в силах пока говорить. 

— Она такая, — прокомментировал Ранма. — Будет скакать на сломанной ноге и уверять всех, что она в порядке. 

За что заслужил тычок локтем под рёбра. 

— Вот, Аканэ-сан, возможно, чай поможет, — предложил кружку Рёга. 

Аканэ выхлебала всю кружку разом, выдохнула - и начала рассыпаться в благодарностях. 

Шантэй тут же начала отнекиваться, упирая на то, что сражались вместе, и всё такое. 

И конца бы этому не было, если бы Пи-чан не хрюкнул, толкаясь под ногу. 

— Пойдём тебя вымоем, — сказала Аканэ, поднимая его на руки. — Ты в грязи весь... Да и я тоже не образец чистоты. 

На грязь, оставшуюся на ней после пропахивания газона головой, целебное зелье не повлияло никак. Ну, кроме чистых пятен на месте бывших дырок. 

— А мне можно присоединиться? — тут же навязалась Шантэй. 

— Конечно! — воскликнула Аканэ, и двое девушек удалились в направлении ванной, заведя оживлённую, хотя и сумбурную, дискуссию обо всём сразу. 

Последним, что услышали парни, было пространное «ну, их и разбавляют рыбьим жиром раз в двадцать, чтобы можно было в бою без пипетки принимать. А я его _на дух_ не переношу!» прежде, чем две негаданные подруги скрылись за углом. 

Вздохнув, Рёга намылился было уходить, весь из себя торжественно-печальный. 

— Не, не, — отловил его за рукав Ранма. — Ты остаёшься присматривать за своим йокайчиком. 

— Моим?! — опешил тот. 

— Да тут и гадать не надо! — наигранно-наивным тоном воскликнул Ранма. — Свин часто возникает там, где ты поблизости крутишься - это раз. Бандана на нём - явно твоя, это два. Да каждому понятно, что твой это поросёнок! 

— Ты чего такой внезапно добрый? — подозрительно насупился Рёга. Если у вас паранойя - это не значит, что Ранма не замышляет устроить вам какую-нибудь гадость. 

— Нууу... Это шкурный интерес, вообще-то, — признался боец с косичкой. 

— Ага! 

— Ну, ты Шантэй уже знаешь. 

— Эта колдунья с длинным хвостом волос, да? 

— Она самая. Ну, вот у неё кроме магии свой боевой стиль есть... Не ахти, она тут по ходу с Сямпунь сцепилась, и слила бы, если б не магия. 

— А я тут каким боком? — озадачился Рёга. 

— Ну, этот стиль, в общем, она волосами как кнутом лупит. 

— Брешешь! 

— Ничуть, у неё инстинктивное ки-усиление. Булавы отбивала только так, даже краску содрала. Но тут, видишь ли, какая засада - Шантэй говорит, что попала к нам из другого мира. А у них там с мастерами вообще никак. Про ки никто не слышал, она это «человеческой магией» обзывала, прикинь? 

— Ну. Но я-то тут каким боком? 

— Ты другого кого-нибудь, практикующего стиль железной ткани, поблизости знаешь? 

— Ааа, ты хочешь, чтоб я ей свои секреты... 

— Нафиг секреты, ты ей с основами помоги! Говорю же, ничего не знает. Тому, что она умеет, её, скорей всего, джиннская магия научила. 

— Чё-то как-то натянуто, не кажется тебе? 

— А как ты ещё назовёшь бойца с умениями в чистом кемпо слабей Аканэ, но владеющего техникой скрытого ношения так, что Мусс от зависти рукава свои съест? Она всякий хлам прямо из воздуха доставала, не напрягаясь. И таскает с собой здоровую медную чушку, похоже, просто потому, что забыла о ней! Понимаешь, да? Это значит, что вес никак не передаётся, и во сне само не выпадает. Уровень мастера, не меньше. А магия отлично всё объясняет. 

— Нууу... — Рёга почесал в затылке. 

— Ты ей просто расскажи, что такое ки-усиление. С лентой попрактикуйтесь - гарантирую, будет довольная, как слон! А уж как Аканэ обрадуется, что та нашла, что искала! 

— Аааа!.. — понял Рёга. — Ну, ты прям этот, Макииавелли доморощенный! 

— Ну что, поможешь завтра? — сделав честное лицо, с надеждой в голосе, спросил Ранма. 

— Да куда я денусь, — вздохнул Рёга. — Чулан свободный в доме найдётся? 

В этот момент вернулась Касуми - и ахнула: двор перепахан, все рыбы на траве, уже не трепыхаются а только рты разевают, отец в обмороке... Она замерла, не зная с чего начинать. 

— Ранма, собери рыбу, — велел сидящий возле Соуна Генма. — Касуми-сан огорчится, если найдёт их снулыми. 

— Надеюсь, они там не задохнутся в этой мути, — ответил младший Саотоме, споро собирая почти коматозных карпов и бережно опуская в обмелевший пруд. 

За этим занятием его и застала примчавшаяся Колон: по щиколотку в мутной воде, со штанами, закатанными выше колен. 

— Как интересно, — прокудахтала старушка, обозревая разрушения. — Зятёк, ты, прям, не устаёшь удивлять! — Она делано умилилась, глядя на стоящего в воде Ранму. 

— Сямпунь была уже, — буркнул Ранма, выпрыгивая, чтобы собрать последнюю пару карпов. 

— А какую замечательную историю она рассказала! — продолжала Колон. Потом резко посерьёзнела: — Но довольно любезностей. Где Хаппосай? 

— Про, ээ, лампу Сямпунь уже рассказала? — спросил Ранма, выпуская последнюю рыбу. Утаивать подробности от въедливой старушенции было занятием малопродуктивным. 

— Рассказала, рассказала, — отмахнулась та. — Теперь бы разобрать, где истина, а где рыбацкие байки... Но и это неважно. Где? 

— Ну, засосало его, — неохотно ответил боец с косичкой. — Целиком засосало. Так что он совсем не человеком оказался. А йокай он там, или джинн - кто ж его знает. 

— Ооочень интересно, — протянула Колон. — И... надолго это счастье? Насовсем, или есть предел? 

— Шантэй говорит, нельзя насовсем - вроде как, магию надо очистить и выпустить. Так что и Хаппи, и проклятие моё когда-нибудь вернутся. Но что, как, почему? Надо ей наводящие вопросы задавать, а для меня вся эта магия - тёмный лес. 

Вытирая босые ноги о траву, он направился к гостиной. 

Колон попрыгала за ним, неодобрительно цокая на землю, попластанную словно плугом, на порезы в штукатурке и плитках крыши забора: 

— И как вы только до такого довели?.. Все хоть целы? 

— Все, — ответил Ранма, раздумывая, что это был не лучший его день. — Зажечь хабар была моя идея. План... Замечательный был план. Мы всей толпой отвлекаем, Шантэй превращается в мышь, обшаривает комнату старого урода и прячет лампу в свою технику скрытого оружия. Всё, победа. 

— Вот только лампа была при нём, — подытожила Колон. 

— Была при нём, — подтвердил Ранма. — Дальше всё покатилось... — его передёрнуло. — Это вот всё перепаханное? Это адский панда старался выпустить бате кишки. А тот его в ответ... Не знаю, что за техника была, но мощная. Ну а я... Я убил девушку. Аканэ помогла, реально, ну и она бросилась её без шуток убивать... 

Колон в ответ разразилась длинной тирадой на китайском - чувствовалось, что ей так и хочется кое-кому взять голову, и вывинтить за уши. 

— Э... Я знаю, что я мудак, — осторожно начал Ранма. — Подставил Ак... 

— Ты? Нет, — желчно оборвала его Колон. — А вот одна... _пустоголовая_ наследница, _даже не подумавшая_ воспользоваться вашим телефоном? 

Ранма чертыхнулся, осознавая всю глубину последствий такой, казалось бы, малости. Если бы Колон прискакала сразу, а не когда битая Сямпунь дотащилась до дома - она как минимум сильно помогла бы, нейтрализуя старого извро-урода. Как максимум - зарубила бы его, Ранмы, идиотский план. 

Но он всё равно попытался защищать Сямпунь: 

— Ну, она ещё ошалевшая была после затаптывания слоном... 

— То есть, _эта_ часть правда? — заинтересовалась Колон. 

— Когда можешь превращаться хошь в мышь, хошь в слона? Да ещё знаешь технику скольжения? Глупо было бы не воспользоваться. Вон там дыра в заборе, — он указал налево. — Лоб в лоб боднулись! 

— Ка-ка-ка, какая интересная джинни, — рассмеялась Колон. — Надеюсь, у меня найдётся, чем её заинтересовать... — Старушка сиганула на крышу, напрямик к баньке с другой стороны дома. 

«Это добром не кончится,» думал Ранма, сигая ей вслед. Так, на всякий случай. 

* * *

— Ух ты, не знала, что у вас в доме своя баня есть! — восхитилась Шантэй. — Я думала, мы пойдём в общественную. 

— Ну, когда колонка ломается, мы ходим в общественную, — самокритично отозвалась Аканэ, разоблачаясь в предбаннике. Угвазданное землёй голубое школьное платье отправилось в корзину для грязного белья. 

— Эээ... — озадаченно протянула за спиной Шантэй. 

Аканэ обернулась. Гостья топталась уже в одних трусах вроде пляжных, на завязочках, но немного пошире и поудобнее на вид. Распущенные фиолетовые волосы гривой доставали почти до пяток. Как та снимает эту свою втулку - осталось загадкой. 

— Что-то не так? — руки Аканэ, машинально поднявшиеся к бюстгальтеру, невольно замерли. Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пусть она не окажется мальчиком! Второго раза я не переживу! 

— Нууу, я только что вспомнила, что вся моя чистая одежда осталась дома, — неуверенно протянула Шантэй. 

— И только-то! — отмахнулась от её опасений Аканэ, избавляясь от белья. — Дойдёшь до моей комнаты в халате, а там у кого-нибудь одолжим. У меня, у... Нет, у сестрицы Набики не надо. У Ранмы точно найдётся что-нибудь похожее на твой наряд. 

— У Ранмы? — озадачилась Шантэй. 

— У него это проклятие года полтора уже, успел обзавестись гардеробом для своей женской половины, — объяснила Аканэ, раздвигая двери в собственно ванную. — Это он только на словах весь такой против, а как развлекаться - превращается безо всякой задней мысли. Ну, и плавать он теперь может только как девушка. 

— Понятненько, — ответила Шантэй, входя вслед за ней. — Аа, ээ, текучей воды нет?.. 

— Текучей?.. — не поняла Аканэ, проверяя, что знак «занято» на месте и задвигая дверь. — Вот же краны же! 

— Эээ... — Шантэй присела на корточки возле низко расположенного крана. Повертела в руках душ. Положила. Осторожно нажала на кран. Нажала посильнее. Потянула на себя. 

Аканэ следила за её действиями в состоянии некоторого офонарения. 

— Ага! — победно воскликнула Шантэй, поворачивая кран вокруг оси. И тут же взвизгнула, подлетая до потолка, когда головка душа под ногами ожила, окатив её ледяной водой. 

— Красная - горячая! — объяснила Аканэ, бросаясь закрыть кран: шланг душа извивался, словно змея, заставляя Шантэй пятиться от ледяных струй. — А вот этот рычажок переключает между душем и краном... У вас, что-ли, такого нет? 

— Такая потрясающая техника? — отозвалась Шантэй, присаживаясь возле крана и ооочень осторожно пробуя крутить его. — Не знаю. Может, у султаны есть. Или у Техно-барона. В бане тёплая вода всегда течёт, маленьким водопадиком - там у них,наверно, специальная магия для этого. А в домах? Умывальник с пипкой, как у меня - это продвинуто, большинство из кувшина умывается. 

— Это похоже на то как у нас было, лет сто назад или больше, — заметила Аканэ. Как люди жили-то тогда безо всяких удобств?.. Жуть! — Она подвинула гостье пластиковое сиденье на мытья. — Вот. На этом сидишь намыливаешься. Потом смываешь холодной водой - и можно в фуро залезать. 

— Совсем как у нас в бане, — сказала Шантэй. Потом проныла: — А холодной - обязательно?.. 

— Нуу... Нет, но ведь для здоровья полезнее. 

— Как это?.. 

— Ну, заставляет твоё тело встряхнуться, собраться... 

— Аа, тренировка!.. Вот только у меня дома холодной воды взять неоткуда. В бане нет, до ближайшего колодца - далеко... 

— Вот, держи. — Аканэ протянула тазик с банными принадлежностями. — Этот - шампунь. А этот - для волос. 

Шантэй с сомнением повертела в руках маленькую пластиковую бутылочку: 

— У меня волос... много. 

— Ай, не переживай из-за такой мелочи. Надо будет - ещё купим. 

— Какой же у вас богатый мир... 

Аканэ задумчиво хмыкнула: 

— Мне кажется всё наоборот. Помнится, где-то читала, что до появления современных удобств многие привычные нам вещи были гораздо дороже, доступны лишь богачам. Возможно, это в вашем мире такие вещи очень дороги? 

Шантэй на это не нашлась, что ответить, только издала длинный звук неопределённой задумчивости. 

Некоторое время девушки натирались мочалками молча. Потом дошла очередь до волос, и... 

— Давай помогу, — предложила Аканэ, которой идея мариноваться холодной и мокрой пока Шантэй намыливает всю свою почти бесконечную гриву, совершенно не прельщала. — Я сестрице Касуми волосы мыть помогаю... 

В четыре руки справились быстрее. Потом настал черёд смывать. Шантэй не дрогнувшей рукой выкрутила кран на самую холодную, а потом мужественно оглашала ванную почти ультразвуковыми визгами. Но даже на мгновение не задумалась чтобы сделать воду потеплее. 

Потом улеглись, наконец, в горячую воду бассейна. Причём, пришлось сначала городить подставку для волос Шантэй снаружи бассейна: мокрые волосы были слишком некомфортно тяжёлыми, чтобы просто закрутить их и замотать на голове полотенцем. 

Аканэ устроилась в противоположном направлении, спиной к окну, и уже собиралась расспросить гостью про её родной мир... 

— Точно! — вдруг щёлкнула пальцами полуджинни. — Я такие «краны» - и, кажется, душ тоже - видела на той лоханке, которой меня Риски подловила! 

— Подловила?.. Лоханке?.. 

— Я это, потом как-нибудь расскажу, — смутившись, пообещала Шантэй. — Один из тех моментов, на которые оглядываешься, и не понимаешь, как могла быть такой разиней. 

— Не надо, совсем не обязательно, — начала уверять её Аканэ. 

Окно раздвинулось, явив вместо матового стекла глухую стену в двух метрах за ним и... 

— Ещё один сморщенный карлик! — взвизгнула Шантэй, прикрываясь левой рукой и коленом, а правую вскинув ладонью вперёд. 

Колон продемонстрировала отменные рефлексы, нырнув за край окна быстрее, чем позволяло ускорение свободного падения: 

— Я всего лишь хочу поговорить! 

— Это не сморщенный карлик, — объяснила Аканэ. — Это прабабушка Сямпунь. Она нередко так внезапно выскакивает. 

— Ох! — Шантэй опустила руку. — Извиняться не буду, это было очень... неожиданно. 

— Эй, вы там... Ык! — донёсся с крыши над глухой стеной возглас Ранмы. 

Шантэй взвизгнула, снова прикрываясь и вскидывая руку ладонью вперёд. 

— Р-р-р-ранма! — рыкнула диким саблезубом Аканэ, впрочем, даже не потрудившись подвинуться. 

— Я ничего не видел! — выкрикнул невидимый жених. — Ай! — и с грохотом ссыпался куда-то влево. 

— Как всегда лезешь к девушкам в баню? — саркастически осведомилась невидимая Набики, чей голос сопровождался звуком открываемой двери откуда-то совсем рядом слева. 

Тот начал отчаянно отнекиваться. 

Колон запрыгнула на своей палке обратно на край окна - подоконника тут не было, только направляющие, по которым ходили стёкла. 

— Чем... обязаны вашему появлению? — вежливо осведомилась Аканэ. 

— Ка-ка-ка... — рассмеялась старушка. — Я тут слышала, у вас в доме завёлся джинн. 

— Это я, — сказала Шантэй, продолжая прикрываться - так, на всякий случай - но правую руку опустив. — Только я не полный джинн, а полукровка, и я не завелась, а отмокаю. 

Похоже, какой-то каламбур пал смертью храбрых в процессе перевода. 

— Ну, у меня в любом случае, для тебя предложение, — сказала Колон. — Я была бы не против нанять тебя поработать по специальности. 

— По специальности?.. — с сомнением сказала Шантэй. — А какая у меня специальность?.. Джинн-страж? Боюсь, Ранма с Генмой дерутся лучше меня, даже если я магию использую по полной. 

— Нет, нет, — возразила Колон. — Бить-крушить мы и сами умеем. Есть нечто, что _только_ джинны могут. Ваша особая магия, исполнения желаний. 

— Минуточку! — возмутилась Аканэ. — Если... 

— Сямпунь пусть сама за своё счастье работает, — оборвала её Колон. — Нет, есть одна серьёзная задача, с которой справиться под силу только магии джиннов. 

— Серьёзная? — насупилась Аканэ. 

— Скажем так, я примерно две сотни лет ждала подобного шанса, — уточнила Колон. — И готова предоставить компенсацию за работу, в пределах моих возможностей. В форме обучения техникам работы с ки, малых магических предметов или же драгоценных камней. 

Аканэ умолкла. Такой серьёзной и деловой она Колон ещё не видела. Обычно для той, наоборот, даже крайне серьёзные ситуации были всё хиханьки да хаханьки. 

Шантэй неуверенно хмыкнула. Подумала, и решилась: 

— Я готова обсуждать, но я очень неопытна в этом деле, и есть ограничения. Желание должно идти от чистого сердца, и должно быть светлым. То есть нельзя желать кому-то вреда. 

— Оо, тогда проблем не будет. Я давно и от чистого сердца желаю уничтожить одну очень злую и очень опасную магическую вещь. От которой однажды уже пострадала одна... неразумная из нашего племени. 

— Пострадала? — опасливо спросила Аканэ. — Как пострадала? 

— Этот артефакт вырвал её душу из тела, — нарочито-будничным тоном сказала Колон. — И заточил в себе. 

Шантэй ахнула: 

— Я и безо всякой компенсации это сделаю! Многие из моих друзей пострадали от всякой колдовской пакости, которой где только не найдёшь, её словно грязи. Хотя... притаскивать здоровенную статую неизвестной природы как подарок дочке - это тоже неправильно. 

— Я вот думаю, — ввернул вдруг из-за своего угла Ранма, — зачем столько ждать было? Нельзя эту штуку в вулкан, например, бросить? 

— Интересный вопрос, Саотоме-кун, — поддакнула Набики. 

— Это артефакт возвращающейся природы, — объяснила Колон. — Уничтожить его непросто, но возможно. Только это бесполезно: он когда-нибудь, где-нибудь, да выплывет, как если бы никогда не был уничтожен. И обычно - в плохих руках... Ну как, возьмёшься? 

— Конечно, да! — без малейшего сомнения согласилась Шантэй. — Такую опасную вещь просто необходимо истребить! 

— Отлично! — обрадовалась Колон. — Тогда я завтра пришлю Сямпунь, договариваться о времени. 

— А она, кстати, до этой злой вещи не доберётся? — забеспокоился Ранма. — Или Мусс, что куда хуже?.. А то знаю я, как вы магический хлам храните. 

— Нет, — ответила Колон. — Потому что я двести лет не вынимала эту дрянь из техники скрытого оружия. 

При этих словах предчувствие Ранмы налилось новой силой. Серьёзная, осторожная Колон?.. Сдохло что-то крупное, жди конца света. 

Шантэй с Аканэ, однако, остались довольны, что будет сделано доброе дело. После чего, зевая, вытерлись, надели халаты и убрели к Аканэ, спать: день выдался выматывающий. В Аканиной комнате на втором этаже им пришлось преодолеть последнее препятствие: Аканэ порывалась уступить кровать Шантэй, а самой спать на футоне. Аканэ хватало самокритичности не забывать, что во сне она крутится, как пропеллер - хорошо, Пи-чан прочный. Теперь даже понятно, почему. 

Шантэй, однако, возражала, что на таком мягком отродясь не спала, и была бы привычная ночевать на коврике, если б пол в её доме не был каменным. 

Сил спорить дальше не было и обе, облачённые в Аканины пижамы, отрубились: Аканэ - на своей кровати, Шантэй - на футоне. 

* * *

Последнее изменение задним числом: 18 мая 2019. 

* * *


	4. А дружба всё крепчала

Субботнее утро возвестило рассвет щебетанием птиц и негромким перестуком инструментов в районе вчерашней дыры в заборе. Аканэ потянулась от души, какой-то момент раздумывая, не попытаться ли разглядеть наконец бригаду ниндзя-строителей. Потом решила, что всё равно бесполезно. Эта часть двора как раз в тени дома, пока будет открывать окно - они успеют закончить, и всё, что она увидит - уже отремонтированный забор. Понятно, что у людей тренировка такая, но зачем их зря напрягать? Пусть закончат спокойно, без спешки. 

Почесав довольно хрюкнувшего Пи-чана за ухом и ещё раз как следует потянувшись, она одним движением спрыгнула с кровати... И ойкнула, внезапно споткнувшись об кого-то. 

Мирно дрыхнувшая на своём футоне Шантэй вскинулась, уходя перекатом, и вскочила в боевую стойку, глаза - ошалелые спросонья. Распущенные волосы укрывали её беспорядочным покрывалом, ниспадая до щиколоток. 

Пи-чан продемонстрировал чудеса акробатики, улетая рикошетом под кровать 

— Прости! — тут же начала извиняться Аканэ. 

— О! — полуджинни расслабилась, осознавая, где она, и зевнула. — Да ладно, не парься! Приснилась просто муть какая-то, будто на меня небо горящее падает... Изредка бывает, приходится ночевать в таких местах, что или просыпаешься быстро, или не проснёшься вообще. — Присев на краешек кровати, она достала из ниоткуда большой гребень, и начала методично приводить волосы в порядок. 

— Тогда ты...как Ранма? — неуверенно сказала Аканэ, то-ли с облегчением, то-ли с завистью. 

— Как Ранма? — переспросила гостья. В Аканиной пижаме она выглядела на удивление по-домашнему, если бы не уши и волосы - ну просто обычная девушка. 

В утренней тишине раздался звучный бултых, потом еле слышимый голос Касуми: «Дядюшка Саотоме, Ранма-кун, карпики ещё не оправились от потрясения!» и хоровое «Прости, Касуми-сан!» отца и сына. 

— Он Ранму с детства тренирует чтобы мог защититься от нападения во сне, — объяснила Аканэ. — Поэтому часто будит его по утрам, выбрасывая из окна в пруд. 

— Отличная идея! — одобрила фиолетоволосая, продолжая расчёсывать. 

Аканэ выдохнула шумно и с таким раздосадованным видом, что расчёска Шантэй замерла: 

— Что? Я не права?.. 

— После... Как не стало мамы, отец обращается со мной, как со стеклянной, — пожаловалась Аканэ. — А какой может быть прогресс без спарринга в полный контакт?.. Я уж его и ругала, и стыдила, он даже пытался иногда - но каждый раз оказывалось, что он просто не способен меня ударить... 

— Ох, — посочувствовала Шантэй. — Это... обидно. Но неужели нет никого, с кем можно было бы?.. 

— Я слишком быстро становилась сильнее, — признала Аканэ. — И переросла всех в округе. Пока не появился Ранма со своим... гаремом, я была самым сильным бойцом среди сверстников. А потом... Это просто нечестно! 

— Эээ... А с Ранмой что не так? — осторожно спросила Шантэй. 

— Он не воспринимает меня всерьёз! — пыхнула привычным раздражением Аканэ. — Ты же видела, как он дерётся? 

Та хмыкнула согласно-восхищённо. 

— Ну, вот я просто не могу по нему попасть! — пожаловалась Аканэ. — С тем же успехом можно просто размахивать кулаками в воздухе. Но это ладно, он ведь и с защитой мне помочь не желает! 

— То есть, отказывается тебя бить, — уточнила Шантэй. 

— Ну, это, может быть, не совсем его вина, — в порыве честности призналась Аканэ. — Если он меня ударит, то во-первых, отец на него... разгневается. Во вторых, я слягу на неделю. А в третьих, отец будет страшен в гневе, если я слягу на неделю... Да, понять его можно. Но ты не представляешь, насколько это обидно, когда с тобой обращаются, как с тухлым яйцом! 

— Неужели нет никого?.. — поразилась Шантэй. — А эти... Много мастеров, про которых Ранма говорил? А Сямпунь? 

— Обращаться в другие додзё? — Аканэ криво усмехнулась. — Да, это замечательное пятно на репутации школы. Я же не какая-то там ученица, я наследница! 

— Ох, это как дворянские роды, да? Честь семьи и всё такое? 

— Ну... Много общего. А Сямпунь... Или Укё... Так-то мы ладим, но устраивать спарринг? У них же будет всё время искушение меня «случайно» прибить. 

— Прибить? — поразилась Шантэй. 

— Долгая история, — уклончиво ответила Аканэ. — Три невесты Ранмы, и всё такое. Я тебе как-нибудь потом расскажу. 

— А на монстрах? — предложила Шантэй. — На совсем уж крайний случай? Я понимаю, опасно, но... 

— Да где их в наши дни найдёшь, — вздохнула Аканэ. — Только за городом, в самых глухих углах и остались, туда три часа на поезде добираться а потом по горам пешком. Я пыталась, один раз, вместо отца по вызову на охоту за монстрами отправиться - кончилось полным фиаско. Мало того, что звери там такие, что их только Ранма отпнёт, так ещё и... друг детства один... Только нервы зря расстроила. Всей тренировки - три минуты скакала по восьмиглавому дракону пока остальные его отвлекали. 

— Так что... Ты не можешь стать сильнее от того, что тебе не с кем тренироваться? — уточнила Шантэй. 

Аканэ в ответ кивнула с подавленным «Ун» 

— Хммм... Если найдёшь длинную полосу ткани - мне волосы замотать, могу устроить с тобой спарринг, как Ранма вчера советовал. Мне тоже способы драки ногами и руками оттачивать не на ком. 

— Правда?!! — просияла, словно маленькое солнышко, Аканэ. 

— Ну, я не знаю точно, сработает ли, — предупредила полуджинни. — Но пока не попробуем - не узнаем! 

После чего Шантэй пришлось причёсываться в темпе: Аканэ вовсю сдерживалась из вежливости, могучим усилием пересилила себя и не уволокла гостью на поиски ленты немедленно. Но всё время практически вибрировала от нетерпения. 

Наконец, Шантэй закончила и еле успела убрать гребень как ощутила, что её словно ураганом уносит. 

Под кроватью хрюкнули. Пи-чан высунул любопытный пятячок, потом потрусил на разведку, протиснувшись в незахлопнувшуюся дверь. 

Касуми пришлось опереться рукой о стену: ощущение было, как будто её подхватило и закружило смерчем. И что она делала у бельевой кладовки?.. Охнув, добрая старшая сестра поспешила обратно на кухню, пока завтрак не подгорел. 

— Ранмамытвюрцовкдолжим, ладно? 

— Да бери что хочешь! — крикнул в ответ мокрый боец с косичкой, не отрывая глаз от бати: тот решил, после вчерашнего, усилить тренировки. — У меня сейчас всё равно щас женской фор.. Ык! — И намотался на кулак родителя, продемонстрировавшего нехарактерную резвость. 

Шантэй едва закончила завязывать большой тюрбан из простыни, прослоенной волосами, как её снова подхватило и понесло ураганом по имени Аканэ. По крытому переходу в отдельно стоящий большой дом... Который изнутри оказался одним большим залом. Деревянный пол аж блестел от чистоты, под потолком горели ряды этих их замечательных техно-светильников. 

— Держи! — Аканэ бросила ей свёрток невероятно грубой белой ткани - войлока даже, скорее - и начала стремительно скидывать пижаму. 

— Это... Что? — ошарашенно спросила полуджинни, разворачивая оказавшееся грубыми штанами и... курткой? Если подумать, именно такие носил Генма. 

— Ну, ты же не собираешься вести спарринг в обычной одежде? — удивилась Аканэ, стремительно вдеваясь в почти такой же наряд, только изжелта-зеленоватый, и подвязываясь красным поясом. 

— Специальная одежда для тренировок?.. — поразилась Шантэй. — Как у вас тут серьёзно! — Она тоже скинула пижаму чтобы натянуть непривычный наряд. Который, зараза, кололся! 

— Погоди... — остановила её Аканэ. — Пояс! — Она побежала куда-то. 

— Пояс? — не поняла Шантэй, держа длинную полосу чёрной ткани на весу. — А что с ним не так?.. 

— Это Ранмин, чёрный! — «объяснила» Аканэ, убегая в кладовку за боковой стеной, куда вели проёмы в концах зала. — Погоди, я сейчас белый принесу. 

— Ээ, а твой - красный? — озадаченно констатировала Шантэй. При чём тут цвет пояса? Она попыталась ощутить в оном магию. Нуль. 

— Коричневый! — поправила Аканэ, хотя её пояс был откровенно и несомненно красным. — Это значит, что мне до чёрного ещё далеко!.. — Она перестала греметь припасами и высунулась из-за стены сбоку. — Постой-ка, ты же применяешь против монстров магию и превращения, так?.. 

— Да! — согласилась Шантэй. — А ещё волосы! — Она почесала тюрбан. Голове под ним уже становилось жарковато. 

— Тогда можно сказать, что ты - чёрный пояс в джиннских искусствах! — заключила Аканэ, возвращаясь. — А кемпо - просто не знакомая тебе школа. 

— Я - чёрный пояс?.. Что... Ааа! Поняла, цвета обозначают ранг! Как у монстров - рыцарей: красные - сильные, синие - очень сильные. — Она подвязалась поясом, и сделала несколько пробных растяжек, разминаясь, и проверяя, не мешает ли одежда. Мешала терпимо, особенно в расплату за возможность не стесняться с бросками и падениями. Ещё раз оглядевшись по сторонам, с любопытством спросила: 

— А для чего вам вообще такой большой зал? 

— Так для занятий Искусством! — возмутилась Аканэ. — Тебе слово «додзё» что-нибудь говорит? 

— Эээ... Ууу... — Шантэй нахмурилась. Слово - нет, целое ломящееся от смысла понятие - словно застревало в голове при попытках его думать. — Наверно, желание не идеально выполнилось, или язык настолько отличается? 

Аканэ моргнула. Похоже, забывать уже начинала, что этот язык для её новой подруги - не родной? 

— Это специализация нашей семьи, — объяснила она. — Учить Искусству. Если бы отец... Ничего, это временно. Начнём? 

— Давай! — с радостью согласилась полуджинни, принимая боевую стойку. Аканэ приняла свою, на вид гораздо более выверенную, какую-то даже формальную. Потом открыла спарринг, сократив дистанцию серией очень любопытных шагов, она словно перетекала с ноги на ногу. Шантэй так заинтересовалась, что забыла следить за руками противницы, и ей прилетело кулаком под дых. 

— Ты в порядке? — озабоченно спросила Аканэ. 

— Да! — отмахнулась Шантэй, с усилием распрямляясь из скрюченного состояния. — Повтори, пожалуйста, мне интересно, как ты это сделала! 

Аканэ отошла обратно на позицию и повторила. На этот раз Шантэй разглядела её движение целиком, и даже попыталась отбить. Привычка отбиваться волосами замедляла её, делая движения неуверенными - ну, так для того и вся затея. Отбить удалось лишь один удар, остальные прилетели в бок и по корпусу, просочившись сквозь её защитные махи руками. Хотя двигалась Аканэ заметно медленнее Сямпунь. 

— Словно поэзия, воплощённая в движении! — восхитилась Шантэй, волевым усилием заставляя себя распрямиться. — Теперь я понимаю, почему вы называете это Искусством! 

— Теперь давай ты, — сказала Аканэ, перетекая в иную стойку. 

Шантэй провела серию пробных ударов руками и ногами. Аканэ блокировала их все, непробиваемая, словно леди-скорпион. Даже конечности от ударов по ней звенели так же. Шантэй усилила напор, ускоряясь. Аканэ не контратаковала, только защищалась, блокируя или нанося отклоняющие удары руками или ногами. На лице младшей Тендо начала расцветать азартная улыбка. Шантэй всё наращивала скорость. Уже становилось ясно, что Аканэ заметно медленнее и слабее Сямпунь, но как она двигалась! Её защита казалась непробиваемой, руки и ноги словно по волшебству оказывались в нужном месте. Мастерство предугадывать противника, мысленно заключила полуджинни. Я для неё - открытая книга, и моё преимущество в скорости бесполезно. 

Попыталась двигаться хаотически. Не помогло. Попыталась сосредоточиться на ритмах Аканэ, прочитать ту в ответ. К удивлению Шантэй, ей это удалось. Поэзия движения оказалась негибкой, без живой искры, одни строго заученные повторения. Так и получается, если не с кем тренироваться? Мимолётно посочувствовав, Шантэй попыталась исправить ситуацию, нащупывая уязвимые места между комбинациями. Удалось не сразу: противница, всё-таки, умело складывала головоломку защиты из кубиков движений. Но удалось таки: очередной пинок достиг цели, и противницу просто смело, отправив лететь кубарем. Ой?.. 

— Я знала, что моя защита полна дыр! — радостно констатировала Аканэ, поднимаясь с пола и потирая бок. — Но теперь я ощущаю, где они! 

Поменялись местами. Шантэй засомневалась, есть ли у неё защита, как таковая. Уворачиваться получалось плохо. Как и блокировать и отбивать удары. Руки без привычных наручей звенели синяками. Решив, что кашу маслом не испортишь, она начала применять отскок скольжением. На лице Аканэ отразилась зависть, потом решимость. Число взаимных попаданий выровнялось. 

Перешли к одновременной атаке и защите, то бишь к битве в полный контакт. Прилетало периодически то одной, то другой, но они не обращали внимания. Это было так интересно! Всё, каждая мелочь! 

Очередная пауза наступила когда Аканэ опять пропустила полный удар ногой и катилась аж до самой стенки. Она вскочила и бросилась было снова, но Шантэй остановила её: 

— Погоди, погоди! Давай вполсилы, а то надолго нас не хватит. 

— Да, конечно же! — согласилась Аканэ. — Надо поосторожнее, а то мы так до завтрака не дотянем. 

И вновь завертелось. И собственное решение забылось минут через пять в пылу азарта. Увлёкшиеся девчонки молотили друг друга от души и с энтузиазмом. 

* * *

— Ранма-кун! Дядюшка! Завтрак готов! — позвала Касуми. 

Соун уже сидел за столом, отложив газету. 

— А где Аканэ? — спросил Ранма, потирая набитые шишки. Батя сегодня был в ударе. 

— Вот ты иди и приведи её, сын! — наставительно велел старший Саотоме, усаживаясь за стол. — Ты её жених, или кто? 

Ранма даже спорить не стал. Батя наконец-то перестал держать фасон, притворяясь что он ещё ого-го. Точнее, он перестал экономить силы, позволив увидеть свой предел выносливости. Да, особо надолго его не хватало. Но когда выкладывался - то бился так, что вызывал только уважение. Ранма в целом был рад, хоть и болел сейчас весь. Усилившиеся тренировки открывали новые горизонты самосовершенствования. 

Навстречу попалась Набики, как всегда до утренней чашки кофе бодрая и дружелюбная, словно свежевыкопавшийся зомби. 

Ранма побежал было на второй этаж, но припомнил, что, кажется, Аканэ сегодня уже проснулась?.. Он направился проверить в додзё, но застыл на пол-дороги при виде картины маслом: Аканэ и Шантэй в борцовках, последняя ещё и в огромном тюрбане, полу-ковыляли, полу-волочились по крытому переходу. Не падали они только потому, что подпирали друг дружку. У обеих на лицах были счастливые улыбки, и однотипные фонари под правым глазом. 

— А! Ранма! — обрадовалась Аканэ. — Видишь, твоя идея нам устроить спарринг друг с... 

— Не говори об этом! — стремительно бледнея, боец с косичкой сам не заметил, как упал на колени, и ткнулся лбом в пол. — Умоляю, не говори, что это была моя идея! Старик Тендо, он... 

— Ох! — тут же поняла Аканэ. — Нет-нет, что ты! Ты, наверно, ошибся! Это была моя идея, да! Правда, Шантэй? 

— О чём это вы? — озадаченно отозвалась та. 

— Ну, эта идея нам с тобой устроить спарринг, — объяснила Аканэ. — Это я придумала, запомни! Потому что если бы это предложил Ранма, а отец увидел бы меня слегка... ушибленной, отец бы страшно разгневался на Ранму! 

— Нууу, хорошо, — согласилась Шантэй. — Но ты точно уверена, что нам не стоит просто принять целебное зелье? По глотку на нос хватит, а у меня не настолько его мало. 

— Ммм, я не совсем хорошо помню, но где-то в учениях было, что боль помогает усвоенному откладываться, или что-то вроде того. Давай после завтрака, ладно? 

— Я пойду предупрежу что вы уже... ковыляете, — ретировался Ранма. 

Внутри он наткнулся на Рёгу, как раз вышедшего из каморки под лестницей слева, и сверлившего взглядом Пи-чана, который опасливо выглядывал из-за угла впереди слева. 

— Эй, чего невесел, пи... А, зараза. И ведь не подколешь теперь. 

Рёга ухмыльнулся в ответ. Потом обратился к Пи-чану: 

— Ну что, свинина? Пошли завтракать? — и отправился прямо по коридору. 

— Уже уходишь? — не удержался Ранма. — Там только выход. Жратва - там. — Он свернул направо, направляясь мимо кухни к гостиной. 

Рёга поворчал, но последовал за ним. Пи-чан потрусил следом, принюхиваясь. 

— Девушки сейчас придут, — легкомысленным тоном объявил Ранма, усаживаясь рядом с отцом. — Ну, им может понадобится некоторое время, чтобы доковылять, — начал он готовить почву. 

Соун подозрительно нахмурился. 

— Вы представляете? — продолжал Ранма недогадливо-невинным голосом, — Эти двое нашли в друг друге спарринг-партнёров! Им так не терпелось тренироваться, что прошмыгнули в додзё ещё до завтрака! — он подпустил в голос одобрения. — Я знал, что Аканэ любит тренировки, но не представлял, насколько! Они, должно быть, начали лупцевать друг дружку ещё раньше нас с батей! 

Соун начал о чём-то таком догадываться. Потолок заволокло тучами. 

— Ну, уклонение у обеих так себе, — не ослаблял напор Ранма. — Но я двух более счастливых отбивных в жизни не видел! 

Тучи сгустились, наливаясь синевой. Начало погромыхивать. 

— А вот, кстати, и они — прокомментировал Ранма появление двух подпирающих друг друга девушек. 

Соун нахмурился было, но Аканэ прервала его: 

— Утречка! — жизнерадостно пожелала она всем присутствующим. Фингал у неё был впечатляющий, как по форме так и по содержанию. 

— С добрым утром! — не менее жизнерадостно поздоровалась Шантэй. У этой фингал был скромнее, но по тому, как скособоченно держалась танцовщица, Ранма определил, что у неё как минимум сильно отшиблены рёбра. 

Не в силах, как всегда, противостоять напору Аканиного оптимизма, Соун сдулся и пробормотал что-то невнятное на тему как спарринг прошёл. 

Аканэ пустилась было в подробности, но была прервана Шантэй: 

— Аа, ээ, чего вы на полу на коленках сидите и стол такой низкий? 

Пришлось ей объяснять, что к чему, пока девушки плелись до стола и не столько сели, сколько стекли за него. Шантэй пожаловалась, что голове жарко, дёрнула тюрбан, заставив тот размотаться и волосы - растечься вокруг неё по полу волной. 

Касуми, меж тем, споро метала на стол. Вот все расселись окончательно. Разломили палочки. Иии... гостья опять зависла, в некотором опупении взирая, чем все едят. 

— Сестрица Касуми, — извиняющимся тоном попросила Аканэ. — Не могда бы ты дать Шантэй-тян вилку? 

— Ой, нет, нет, не надо пожалуйства этих, как их, именных суффиксов, — взмолилась полуджинни. — У меня от них в ушах двоится... Язык я, может, и знаю, но говорится на нём иногда... Так странно и непривычно. 

Ранма на то заметил, что французскийский - тоже странный и непривычный. Оттуда разговор перетёк на физику и прочие науки, на что Шантэй однозначно заявила что это всё дядина вотчина, а она таким чудесам сроду не обучена, и кроме мордобитиев - никаких чудес. Набики ей напомнила про исполнение желаний. 

— Точно! — Шантэй щёлкнула пальцами в воздухе. — Я же... Уйййй... — Она скособочилась ещё больше. — Исполнение желаний для меня настолько внове, что сама забываю иногда! 

Ранма быстренько развёл жертв тренировки на выпить зелье прямо сейчас, а то сломанные рёбра - дело чреватое. Девушки тяпнули - при таком конском количестве имбиря в зелье, другое определение не подходило. Исцелились секунд за тридцать. 

Соун, пролежавший вчерашнюю демонстрацию в обмороке, поразился. Ему тактично не стали рассказывать, что вчера Аканэ уже таким образом откачали после чуть не убиения Хаппосаем. 

Набики, понятное дело, заинтересовалась, почём дровишки. Шантэй ответила, что тридцать пять _драгоценных_ за бутылёк, в розлив - раза в полтора дороже. Что такое «драгоценный» знание языка понять совершенно не помогало, поэтому взяли на вооружение дедуктивный метод. Выяснилось, что город платит полуджинни 125 в месяц, из которых 45 уходит на аренду жилья, оставляя 80 чистыми. Набики, как услышала порядок цифр, тут уже закралось смутное подозрение. 

Аканэ ужаснулась, что бутылочка стоит чуть не пол- месячного заработка подруги, а она чуть не половину выхлебала. Шантэй легкомысленно отмахнулась что, мол, деньги всё равно слишком быстро заканчиваются и приходится подрабатывать на стороне. Иной раз и триста за месяц улетает. 

Стали считать дальше. Пытались начать с цен на золото, которые и Набики и Шантэй оказались знающими на отлично. Упёрлись в единицу веса. Система мер и весов на родине гостьи оказалась не метрической и намороченной хуже французских правил написания. Запутались, попробовали сравнивать цены. Выяснилось, что тот мир реально отсталый, от «а что такое электричество?» до «ну, керосин, им лампы заправляют». Пришлось за общий знаменатель принимать свежую рыбу, для чего запрячь Касуми в качестве эксперта по закупкам. 

После долгих, продолжительных расчётов Набики заявила, что один драгоценный - примерно тысяча семьсот ен. Откуда цена за флакон зелья - внимание, фанфары! - чуть меньше шестидесяти тысяч. 

Аканэ подавилась, чуть при этом не придушив Пи-чана. 

Хлопая её по спине, Шантэй заметила, что это ещё цветочки - вот баночка хорошего крема для шелковистых волос стоит все триста, но оно того реально стоит, поскольку позволяет хлестать быстрее, волосы становятся как невесомые. Жаль только, кончается за неделю. 

Набики невозмутимо озвучила: около пятисот тысяч иен, или же пять тысяч долларов США. 

Теперь подавились уже все. Шантэй осталась в непонятках: нормально же, чо. 

После завтрака двое фанаток тренировки порывались повторить. Были остановлены Ранмой, резонно возразившим, что спарринг на полную - это, конечно, хорошо, но они так всё зелье доедут в один день. 

Генма добавил, что такие поединки, пока не достиг чёрного пояса, надо устраивать с наставником, с остановкой и разбором полётов после каждой комбинации. А то, что они устроили - это малоэффективный бугурт. Потом ненавязчиво потолкал старого товарища локтем. 

Соун собрался в кучку, и горячо согласился. Завяил, что, так уж и быть, поработает рефери. Ввернув заодно по традиции про отцовский долг. 

Скоро вся семья собралась в додзё, и Рёгу тоже притащили. Шантэй в свеженамотанном тюрбане против Аканэ. Нападали по очереди, а Соун поправлял. Вскоре выяснилось что, во-первых, он отличный учитель когда перестаёт страдать и начинает заниматься делом, а во вторых - он засуживал Шантэй, просто потому, что не понимал её стиля. Пришлось впрячься и Генме: чисто рукопашный стиль полуджинни оказался дикарской намесью чего попало, как и ожидалось от необученной девушки, изобретавшей его самостоятельно лицом к лицу с настоящим врагом. Приём скольжения, освоенный, по её словам, по купленному в магазине свитку, оказался практически ключевым элементом её защиты. Решили исправить. Соун и Генма совместными усилиями науськали Аканэ свести это преимущество на нет, используя стремительные броски и перекаты. Весело провели часа три, в конце которых обеих учениц можно было выжимать, а Шантэй заметно развила свои навыки. Только не те, которые нужно: она теперь отскальзывала назад вдвое резче и дальше, броски Аканэ уже не доставали. Та, в свою очередь, потихоньку улучшала способность избегать нестандартных ударов. 

В конце концов Соун объявил, что додзё и завтра никуда не денется, а Аканэ непривычна тренироваться по стольку часов в день. Девушки уползли сполоснуться перед обедом - да так и заснули обе в бассейне, благополучно обед проспав. Растолканные Касуми, уползли досыпать наверх к Аканэ, и обратно появились уже к ужину, в пижамах, героически борясь с тенденцией глаз закрываться самопроизвольно. 

Во время ужина припёрлась Сямпунь, гордая, как орёл на жёрдочке. Двигавшаяся плавно, величаво. Дубняк? Не, не слышали. Шантэй честно предупредила, что сегодня к реваншу не готовая после изматывающего спарринга с Аканэ. Сямпунь попыталась для проформы накормить Ранму какой-то мелкой фигнёй - тот героически выстоял - и утопала в наивной уверенности, что не так страшен зверь, как показалось поначалу. 

Телевизор вызвал неимоверный восторг. Шантэй просто приклеилась. Аканэ и сама была не дура перед ним залипать. Ранма посидел с ними немножко - но... Девчонки же. Как такую тягомотину вообще смотреть можно! Бе. Уволок Рёгу поразмяться - осторожненько, чисто от скуки, чтобы додзё завтра чинить не пришлось. 

Настала полночь. Аканэ с Шантэй пустили корни перед телевизором, и выкорчёвываться не собирались. Полуджинни мимодумно расчёсывала волосы, похоже, даже не осознавая этого. 

Соун вздохнул печально, но вопрос распорядка поднимать не стал. Так и оставил их в гостиной, только велел, чтобы звук приглушили. 

Отрубились они уже под утро, и только от того, что по всем вменяемым каналам осталось одно серое марево.


	5. Тренировки много не бывает

Шум утреннего спарринга Саотоме не разбудил двоих девушек в пижамах, храпящих вповалку возле обеденного стола. Как не разбудил их и телевизор, давно уже вещающий что-то бодро-бессмыссленное. 

Пришла Касуми, поглядела неодобрительно, выключила телевизор и ушла развешивать свежестираное бельё на просушку. 

Ранма с Генмой закончили тренировку, поглядели на мирно сопящую кучку подружек и ушли к себе наверх. 

Соун пришёл с газетой, тяжко вздохнул, и устроился на платформе верандо-корридора, свесив ноги в сад. 

Некоторое время всё было тихо, только воробьи чирикали да патриарх семейства шуршал газетой. Потом прибрела условно-проснувшаяся Набики в пижаме, с зубной щёткой во рту. Медленно поморгала, глядя слипающимися глазами на идиллическую картину, постояла так с минуту, и убрела обратно, возобновив шуршание щёткой. 

Снова воцарилась тишина. Аканэ в энцатый раз перевернулась с боку на бок, намотав на себя гриву Шантэй. 

С кухни начали доноситься звуки приготовления завтрака. Вернулась Набики, одетая и почти проснувшаяся, села за стол напротив полуночниц, и задумчиво уставилась на них, положив локти на стол и подперев голову руками. 

Воробьи устали чирикать и свалили. Протявкала чья-то собачонка. 

Аканэ перевернулась с боку на бок в другую сторону, замотавшись ещё качественнее. 

Пришла Касуми с подносом для сервировки стола. Вздохнула, поставила поднос на пол, и начала тормошить Аканэ. 

Младшая Тэндо невразумительно промычала, начиная просыпаться. Потянулась от души, заехав Шантэй кулаком в ухо. 

Полуджинни вскинулась с диким воплем, глаза шальные. Замотанную в её волосы Аканэ подбросило в воздух, раскрутив, словно волчок. Придушенно айкнув, та грохнулась на пол и укатилась к стене, пролетев под ловко подпрыгнувшей Касуми. 

— С тобой, сестрица, никакого цирка не надо, — философски заметила Набики, так и не отрывая локтей от стола. 

Патриарх прочистил горло. 

— Прошу прощения! — начала извиняться Шантэй. — Мне вдруг опять приснилось, что на меня горящее небо падает... 

Аканэ озадаченно моргала, глядя на всех кверх ногами: её ноги задрались на стену. 

— Пора завтракать, — неодобрительно сказала Касуми. 

— Ой! — Аканэ кувырком вскочила на ноги. — Прошупрощениямыщас! — И, схватив Шантэй за руку, утопотала наверх, только грива фиолетовых волос мотнулась на повороте. 

— Пожалуйста, позови Ранму и... — начала было Касуми, но младшей уже след простыл. Она обернулась к Набики: — Пожалуйста, позови Ранму и... 

— Не надо, мы сами пришли! — поспешно остановил её ссыпавшийся с лестницы Ранма, каким-то шестым чувством упредивший опасность. 

Касуми уже заканчивала когда появились жертвы телевизора, зевающие и не совсем проснувшиеся. Аканэ - в шортах и футболке, Шантэй - в Ранминых чёрных штанах и чёрной майке без рукавов с белой надписью «happy» которая вытерлась настолько, что читалась теперь, как «harpy». Надпись оказалась бессильна скрыть тот факт, что лифчика на девушке не было. 

— Я пыталась, — кратко бросила Аканэ, заметив, куда косит Ранма. 

Касуми вдруг приняла такое укоризненное выражение лица, что все присутствующие нервно задёргались... пока не заметили на ногах Шантэй обычные её красные туфли с загнутыми носами. 

— Мы обувь в доме не носим! — поспешно объяснила Аканэ. 

Остроухая скинула туфли и убрала их в свою технику скрытого оружия - не нагибаясь! У Ранмы чуть глаза на лоб не полезли. 

— Мы никого не забыли? — с невинным видом спросил Генма, разламывая палочки. 

— Рёга! — Ранма подорвался бежать, но вовремя вернулся, и со словами «подержи» передал свою тарелку Аканэ. 

— Растёшь, сын! — растрогался обломавшийся Генма. 

Домочадцы уже почти доели когда Ранма приволок теряющегося парня, всё пытаясь выяснить у того, как он оказался в сарае. Рёга лениво отбрёхивался. 

После завтрака все собрались в додзё, причём Ранма зарулил Рёгу туда вручную. Шантэй так осталась в чёрном утреннем наряде, как более привычном для практики в её школе. 

Отцы и сёстры расселись вдоль стены, Ранма, Рёга и Шантэй - в центре зала. 

— Лупцевальный снаряд готов. — Ранма продемонстрировал толстое обработанное бревно с пол- своего роста длиной. 

— Разумно было бы повторить азы, — заметил Соун. — Инстинктивное владение ки - это уже половина дела, но без осознанного понимания прогресс будет крайне медленным и неэффективным. 

— Магия может усложнять дело, — добавила Набики. — Насколько магия и ки отличаются? Насколько одно мешает почувствовать другое? 

— Интересный вопрос, — сказал Генма. — Не попробуем - не узнаем. Ранма? 

Младший Саотоме прокашлялся, ставя бревно перед собой и кладя на него обе руки в позе викинга, взирающего свысока, опираясь на рукоять меча. 

— Итак, ки, — начал он голосом лектора. — Это воплощение энергии ци, пронизывающей всё сущее, но особо сосредоточенной в живых существах. Тренировки в боевых искусствах позволяют прикоснуться к этому безграничному потенциалу, воплотив в форме боевого духа. Как то: дух крепости делает тебя крепче, дух силы даёт поднимать куда больше, чем позволяют одни только мускулы, и прыгать куда выше. Дух агрессии, также известный, как боевая аура - основа многих техник. Убийственное намерение позволяет некоторым мастерам парализовать противника словно удав, гипнотизирующий взглядом кролика. Но заодно позволяет любому мало-мальски тренированному бойцу почувствовать нападающего из слепой зоны. Даже Аканэ умеет! А скрывать своё убийственное намерение - это целая хитрая школа. 

— То есть, я зачёрпываю некую естественную энергию внутри меня, — уточнила Шантэй, — и силой воли воплощаю её в конкретный дух, а тот - в конкретную форму? 

— Упрощённо - да, но вся суть - в техниках... 

— Один в один описание магии и заклинаний! — завявила Шантэй. 

— Но ки и магия это, всё-таки, разные вещи, — заметила Набики. — Не считая твоего собственного признания, лампа совершенно не подействовала на Рёгин Львиного Рыка Разряд. 

— Попробуем самую простую медитацию, — решил Генма. 

Шантэй уселась, скрестив ноги, и начала под его руководством выполнять базовое упражнение для новичков, как почувствовать собственную ки в первый раз. 

У неё получалось хорошо - даже слишком хорошо. Не прошло и минуты, как пытающуюся медитировать девушку окутала аура белого света. 

— Эй, это же просто моя магия! — огорчённо воскликнула Шантэй, открывая глаза. — То-то мне упражнение знакомым показалось. 

— Неудивительно, — подал голос Соун. — Разница - только в источнике энергии. У людей - ки, у йокаев - йоки, у полукровок - уникальные проблемы как отличить одно от другого. 

— Йокаев? — переспросил Ранма. 

— Есть люди, и есть магические существа, Ранма-кун, — объяснил тот. — Это те, кто населяет наш мир, и с кем есть шанс встретиться. В разных местах часто разные названия для одного и того же, но сущность от этого не меняется. Если и есть другие группы, кроме этих двух - повстречать кого-то из них должно быть неслыханной редкостью. Все упоминания о демонах из ада, например, оказывались или поэтическим преувеличением, или иносказанием брутальности упоминаемого человека. 

— Ты, значит, не на самом деле видел ад, а? — подколол Ранма Рёгу. — Это ж поэтическое преувеличение? 

— Заткнись, — буркнул тот. — Это иносказание брутальности испытаний, которым ты меня подверг. 

— Тендо-кун дело говорит, — сказал Генма. — По слухам, у многих высших йокаев, имеющих человеческую форму, заострённые уши. 

— Хмм, — Шантэй задумчиво потянула себя за ухо. — То есть, «йокай» надо понимать, как «магическое существо» в общем смысле?.. Тогда джинны подходят. Знаете кого-нибудь из полукровок? 

— С этим... туго, — признался Генма. — Я за последние лет пятнадцать встречал только одного, но это было ещё в самом начале тренировочного похода, когда Ранма был ещё ребёнком. И полукровка этот исчез с концами пару лет спустя. Сбежал с дочкой смотрителя храма, или что-то подобное - я не вникал, у них свои шашни были. 

— Может, можно его отыскать? — с надеждой спросила Шантэй. — Ну, поспрашивать этого смотрителя - не может же быть, что дочка совсем ему весточек не подаёт? 

Ранма про себя отметил, как легка на подъём оказалась полуджинни, без задней мысли предложившая пуститься в длительное приключение ради такой ненадёжной зацепки. 

— Не стоит этого делать, — нервно прокашлялся Генма. — У нас с храмом Хигураши остались не самые лучшие отношения... 

— Свитки, небось, у них спёр, — ласково осведомился Ранма. — С техниками. 

— Ничего подобного! — Генма возмущённо поправил очки. — Никаких свитков! То руководство по неко-ке... Как бы то ни было! Я предлагаю вернуться к изначальному плану и зайти на проблему с практической сороны. Рёга-кун? 

— Если опасаешься за секреты режущей ки, — решил «подбодрить» теряющегося парня Ранма, — то имей в виду, что у бати уже есть что-то похожее. Летящее лезвие воздуха или что-то вроде тогго. 

— Это запретная техника! — тут же ушёл в несознанку старший Саотоме. — Научить ей даже не прости! 

Ранма взял бревно на изготовку, держа перед собой вертикально за оба конца. 

— Прежде, чем мы приступим, — сказала Шантэй, поднимаясь на ноги, — Возможно, есть одна зацепка - я надеюсь, вы сможете разгадать, как эта штука действует... — Она извлекла из ниоткуда небольшую бутылочку белого пластика с этикеткой, изображающей зубастую пасть. — Оно меня не раз выручало из беды. Начинаю бить раза в три сильнее, но вместе с этим приходит такая ужасная ярость... Бррр. — Она отвинтила пробку. — Вот у меня и возник вопрос: это как-то влияет на мою ки, или это обычная магия? 

— Мы... попробуем различить, — осторожно сформулировал Генма, весь внимание. 

— Хорошо! — Шантэй кивнула, нехарактерно серьёзная. — Начинаю! — Она сделала большой глоток из бутылочки и скривилась: — Бее! Опять прокисло! Наверно не... 

От полуджинни шибануло яростью напополам с убийственным намерением, так, что даже Набики почувствовала, а Ранма вздрогнул: рефлексы требовали от него встать в боевую стойку сейчас же, а не стоять раскрывшись, держа бревно. 

— Умри, паразитский кусок дерева! — выкрикнула Шантэй, атакуя деревяшку действительно с утроенной силой. Ранму начало сдвигать назад. — Нна! Получи! Хха! — Её удары не стали быстрее, но каждый бил с более, чем ощутимой силой. Переполняющая девушку ки агрессии сочилась наружу видимой невооружённому глазу аурой красно-фиолетового свечения. 

Закончилась эта наведённая ярость быстро и неожиданно. 

— Таки прокисшее действует совсем ничего, — констатировала Шантэй, с неудовольствием разглядывая глубокие вмятины на бревне. — Но ярость от этого слабее не стала... Ну, что скажете? Интересно, аж жуть. 

— Это однозначно, вне всяких сомнений, было ки-усиление на основе эмоции, — заявил Генма. — Как именно это... зелье вызывает такое состояние - понятия не имею, но само усиление работает именно за счёт эмоции. Здесь видно прямое подобие с техникой Рёги-куна и техникой, которую Ранма создал на её основе. 

— То есть я могу научиться входить в такую ярость самостоятельно, — уточнила Шантэй, — путём тренировок? 

— Гипотетически-да, — уклончиво ответил Генма. 

— Вот только бабушка Колон предупреждала об опасности таких лёгких путей, — вставила Набики. — Не правда ли, Ранма-кун? 

— Ну, ярость - не та эмоция, к которой я желал бы привыкнуть, — согласился тот, ставя бревно на пол. — Я, лично, использую позитивную эмоцию, самоуверенность - но даже эта с подвохом. А негативные эмоции, вот как подавленность у Рёги, или ярость, которой тебе точно не стоит учиться - они как змея, кусающая себя за хвост. Стоит один раз упустить - и покатишься в пропасть. 

Рёга лишь фыркнул презрительно - мол, все эти опасения для слабаков. 

— Вот, — Аканэ подошла, вручила ему извлечённую из кладовых додзё ленту. 

Рёга взял спортивный снаряд за ручку... И лента просто ожила, словно танцуя в его руках, извиваясь в воздухе изящными пируэтами и спиралями. Под конец он резко хлестнул пару раз, как кнутом, произведя громкие щелчки. 

Шантэй очень заинтересовалась. Рёга вручил ленту ей. 

— Интересные техники! — Шантэй подёргала ленту, проверяя на растяжимость. — И интересный материал. У нас такую не знаю, найдёшь ли где. 

— Если хочешь - бери, я дарю, — немедленно отозвалась из ряда зрителей Аканэ. 

— Спасибо! — искренне поблагодарила Шантэй. 

— Так вот, лента, — сказал Рёга, привлекая её внимание. Приняв ленту обратно, он закрутил в воздухе изящную спираль. — Есть три разных применения. Можно хватать вещи, закрутив лентой а потом затянув резко, словно рыбу подсекаешь. — Он продемонстрировал на бревне, дёрнув походя, от чего бревно вместе с бревнодержцем слегка приподняло в воздух под возмущённое «Эй!» Ранмы, еле успевшего убрать пальцы. — Можно передавать энергию удара, — Он хлестнул лентой по бревну, заставив Ранму проехать полметра назад, скрипя босыми ногами по начищеному полу. — И можно резать - этого в ритмической гимнастике нет, это уже я довёл. — Он хлестнул снова, вроде бы так же, но Ранма на этот раз даже не дрогнул, а с бревна слетела стружка. 

— Попробуй теперь ты. — Он передал ленту Шантэй. 

Та примерилась, попробовала взмахивать так и сяк, и скоро уже достаточно уверенно крутила имитацию своей техники волосяного кнута. Попробовла хлестать по бревну. Попадала точно, но эффект был, как и должен был от лёгкой матерчатой ленты, совершенно никакой. 

— Ощути ленту продолжением собственного тела, — посоветовал Ранма. — Это как техники, вкладывающие ки в оружие. Куно-семпай, например, сам дуб-дубом, но каменные стены деревянным мечом рубит только так. 

— Ага, — сказала Шантэй, и начала пытаться в этом направлении. 

Двадцать минут кряхтения и махания - без малейшего результата. Не помогли ни советы Генмы, ни подначки Ранмы, ни Аканино «мы верим в тебя». 

— Продолжение собственного тела, продолжение собственного тела... — бурчала Шантэй, уставившись на ленту в своих руках. — О! Идея! — Бросив ленту, она зарылась руками в волосы и начала вытягивать один, с натугой протаскивая сквозь держащую хвост втулку. 

— Хочешь примотать к ленте? — догадался Ранма. 

Шантэй утвердительно угукнула, поглощённая своим нелёгким занятием: втулка обнимала пучок волос очень плотно. Загадка как она эту штуку надевает чесалась любопытством практически у всех присутствующих. 

Но вот, почти полтора метра спустя, волос был вытянут полностью. Шантэй примерилась оторвать его так, и сяк, и наматывая на палец, но только порезала пальцы. Пришлось доставать аптечку первой помощи и перебинтовывать, поскольку сама полуджинни сочла это не стоящей траты зелья царапиной. 

— Давай ножницы принесу, — предложил Ранма. 

— Не надо, — ответила Шантэй. — Я придумала. 

Поднеся левую руку к голове, она намотала волос на наруч, затянула потуже, дёрнула... И не осилила. 

— Ну ничего ж себе прочность, — восхитился Ранма. — Тебя за один волос можно поднять! 

Шантэй издала раздражённый звук, берясь за левую руку правой и толкая изо всех сил обеими руками. Наконец, волос выдрался. Причём с корнем, на конце повисла крохотная капелька крови. 

— Уй. — Шантэй потёрла голову. — Я всегда знала, что мои волосы трудновыдираемые, но даже не представляла, насколько! — Приложив конец волоса к ручке ленты, она провела вдоль ленты другой рукой - и волос прилип как наэлектризованный. — Давайте попробуем теперь... 

Лента теперь вела себя как живая, повинуясь, казалось, одной только мысли Шантэй. Полуджинни стала хлестать с почти неразличимой для глаза скоростью: всё-таки двигать рукой с почти невесомой матерчатой лентой - это не всем телом крутить. 

Воздействие на бревно, однако, так и осталось никаким. Понадобилось ещё минут пять советов, наставлений и дружески подбадриваний прежде, чем Ранма доложил: 

— Чувствую. Дрогнуло! 

Воспылавшая новым энтузиазмом полуджинни начала лупцевать деревяшку с удвоенной энергией, стремясь пока просто повторить действие своего волосяного кнута. Даже пару раз хлестнула по бревну волосами, вдумчиво сравнивая. 

Полчаса усилий - и она научилась изображать лентой некое подобие своего основного оружия. В несколько раз уступающее в силе удара, но выигрывающее в скорости. 

Сила же удара волосами не увеличилась ни на йоту. 

— Ничуть не удивительно, — сказала Шантэй. — Волосами хлестать я с восьми лет начала, и упражнялась почти каждый день. И сильнее не становилась лет, наверно, с двенадцати. Либо это предел моих возможностей, либо нужна какая-то нетривиальная хитрость. Ну и шут с ним, это не горит! Я новую технику осваивать хочу! 

И понеслась практика захвата - сначала лентой, потом волосами. Снова лентой, снова волосами. 

Рёга сидел в сторонке, чувствуя себя ненужным. Набики устала просто сидеть, наблюдая за одним и тем же, и начала делать упражнения на растяжку, смущая Рёгу. Аканэ последовала её примеру, вооружившись гантелями. Касуми извинилась и ушла заниматься домом. Отцы понаблюдали, пришли к выводу, что их советы тут ни к чему - в своей собственной школе Шантэй оказалась куда как серьёзным мастером и сейчас подходила к изобретению новой техники методично и старательно, они бы только помешали. Переглянувшись, Соун с Генмой удалились решать проблему с перепаханным газоном: такое состояние начинало уже становиться неприличным. 

А заодно утащили с собой всех, кто мог помочь в нелёгком деле ландшафтного озеленения. 

Ранма был занят, работая тренировочным чучелом. Рёгу трогать не рискнули, буде он дойдёт до другой стороны двора только через месяц, с сувенирами с Хоккайдо. Набики - даже помыслить не осмелились, шкурой чуя, во что такая помощь обойдётся. Поэтому, всеми, кто мог помочь, оказалась Аканэ. 

С крайней неохотой покинув тренировочный зал - ибо её новая лучшая подруга только что выполнила бросок Ранмы, вместе с бревном, через голову - младшая Тендо отправилась покупать семена. В счастливом неведении, что отцы таким образом не допустили её к земляным работам, опасаясь её рукоделия. Увы, они были уверены, что дай девочке волю - и она испортит даже газон. 

Найти в воскресенье семена травы - тот ещё квест. Аканэ пришлось обегать пол-района и даже смотаться туда-сюда на электричке прежде, чем она нашла искомое и смогла вернуться с трофеем домой. Часа полтора пробегала, не меньше! 

— Вы уже... — начала Аканэ, заглядывая в додзё в радостном ожидании. 

И подавилась словами. 

Ни Рёги, ни Ранмы, ни бревна там уже не было. А была Набики, в ещё одних Ранминых штанах и топе от бикини, старательно качающая бёдрами под руководством Шантэй. 

— Нет, нет, плавнее, — сосредоточенно командовала та, отстукивая ритм парой деревянных сандалий. — Спину выпрями... Хорошо. А теперь резче, резче подмах. 

Набики, нехарактерно для неё, повиновалась безропотно, сосредоточенно хмурясь. 

— Нет, — поправляла её Шантэй. — Легче... В смысле, веселее. Чувства очень важны! Нельзя хмуриться: зажмёшься и не пойдёт! 

Набики постаралась расслабиться, расплылась в улыбке... Обворожительной для того, кто не знал её, как облупленную. 

— Как-то у тебя хищновато выходит, — умудрилась уловить Шантэй. — Но так тоже можно. Плавнее, ещё плавнее, спину держи. 

— Это... — скрипнула Аканэ, пытаясь справиться со ступором. — Это что это вы... 

— Танцы учу, — невинным голоском отозвалась средняя. — Разве не видно? 

— Руки, — тут же поправила её полуджинни. — Плавнее, словно волны катятся. Ты всё время на больную чайку скатываешься. 

— Зараза, — отозвалась Набики, хмурясь от сосредоточенности, пытаясь следить за всеми частями тела сразу. 

— Веселее! — напомнила Шантэй, ни на секунду не прекращая отстукивать. — Не хмурься, будь невесомой! 

Аканэ тихо ретировалась, опасаясь за свой рассудок. 

Снаружи обнаружился подпирающий стенку Ранма - вот минуту назад не было! Только пришёл, или был так хорошо притаившийся?.. Кто его знает. 

— Я бы тоже присоединился, — признался боец с косичкой, — если бы у меня сейчас была женская форма. 

— Ты ж его терпеть не можешь, разве нет? — саркастически осведомилась Аканэ. — Проклятие-то своё? 

— Ну... — смутился жених. — И так, и так плохо. Что с ним, что без него. 

— Ага! Призналась, извращенка, — без особого рвения подколола Аканэ. 

Ранма лишь фыркнул, думая, как разительно отсутствие нацеленного на него внимания - что других невест, что отцов - превращает немиленькую из специальной такой науськанной мегеры в нормального человека, с которым даже поговорить можно. 

А может быть, это не она свирепой маньячкой была, а жизнь такая? Ранма не был уверен, что сам без нормального спарринг-партнёра не полез бы уже через месяц на стенку. 

Постояли какое-то время в молчании. Не полном напряжения, не полном ожидания что кто-то кому-то сейчас заедет, а спокойном, созерцательном даже. Аканэ, щурясь, смотрела на облака, плывущие в ярком небе. 

Потом сказала, просто так, не отрывая взгляда от облаков: 

— Она потрясающая, правда? Шантэй. Не встречала ещё девушки, так серьёзно относившейся бы к тренировке 

— Ну... Слабовата она для защитницы целого города, — поделился результатами своих наблюдений Ранма. — Особенно при таких тренировках. 

— Чего?.. — надулась Аканэ, резко переводя взгляд на него. 

— Ну... Я имел в виду, — спешно поправился Ранма, — видно, что так серьёзно она начала тренироваться недавно... В смысле, результатов ещё маловато для такой соображалки, как у неё, в паре с таким рвением. Я бы дал полгода, максимум. 

— Правда? — Аканэ стало интересно, даже забыла дуться. — С чего так? 

— Ну, задатки у неё, — осторожно ответил Ранма, вступая на привычное минное поле. — Ну... Чувствуется. Если бы она так серьёзно с малолетства тренировалась - она бы _меня_ могла заставить попотеть, не то, что Сямпунь. А если б она так же в магию - может и Хаппи бы в одиночку укатала... Значит, тренируется она с таким рвением совсем недавно, а монстры в ихней округе - слабые, но прут толпами. Ты бы там как дома себя чувствовала, после тренировок с прошлогодней утренней ордой-то, хе-хе. 

Аканэ запустила в него чисто профилактический подзатыльник. Он со смехом увернулся. Потом добавил, серьёзнее: 

— Случилось у них что-то. Такое, после чего хочешь стать сильнее отчаянно. 

— Наверно, — согласилась Аканэ со вздохом. — Не буду её расспрашивать. Я просто рада, что она с нами. 

На этом месте их, прохлаждавшихся, заметили утомившиеся трудами отцы - которые сами рыхлили и вскапывали со всей энергией медитирующего на сад камней - и припахали Ранму к посевным работам. Разрыхлить граблями, посеять траву, прогнать нафиг голубей, прихлопать аккуратно чтобы не было рыхлой земли, прогнать нафиг голубей, повторить в другом месте. Прогнав, нафиг, голубей. 

Касуми ходила с лейкой, нанося завершающие штрихи. Аканэ лихо гоняла пернатых крыс метлой - парочку, кажется, даже запустила на околоземную орбиту, попав по заднице. Забор-то ниндзя-строители исправили, а вот с газоном морока обещала растянуться на неделю, пока новая трава не прорастёт, и не пустит корни. 

Соун, в конце концов, самоустранился, упирая на «ваш был гениальный план - вы и разгребайте», а у него и газета не читана, и вообще. Ранма с Генмой полезли на крышу, ковыряться с заменой немногих слишком уж покоцаных плиток черепицы. 

Газон уже был закончен и Аканэ стояла в расслабленной позе, рука на метле, готовая приголубить любителей поклевать на халяву, когда из додзё вышли Шантэй и вытирающаяся полотенцем Набики. 

— Ты давно так... серьёзно не тренировалась, — заметила Аканэ: сестра хоть дышала ровно, но плечи держала неестественно, словно одеревеневшие. И походка у неё была тоже малость неестественная. Ну а её короткие каштановые волосы можно было выжимать, обычно аккуратная причёска-каре превратилась в какую-то швабру. — Далеко продвинулись? 

— Далеко? — саркастически отозвалась та, осторожно поводя плечами. — Да я только у подножия первой ката. 

— Освой это движение, потом ещё семь, — сказала Шантэй, — и тебя можно будет называть начинающей танцовщицей. 

— Именно, — поддакнула Набики. — Впереди море работы над собой, каждый день, пока руки и ноги не откажутся повиноваться. 

— Ты же всё твердила что у тебя таланта к Искусству нет! — возмутилась Аканэ. 

— К семейному - нет, — безмятежно ответила Набики, — а к этому вот - душа лежит. 

— Танец маленькой акулы, — вставила шпильку Шантэй. 

— Уй, сенсей! — притворно отшатнулась Набики. — Как всегда - в самую точку! 

— Зачем тебе это? — всё не могла понять Аканэ. — Осваивать целую новую школу? 

— Зачем? Это _весело_! — Набики ухмыльнулась, разминая плечи круговыми движениями и морщась. — И ради прибыли, конечно. Уй. 

— Ты же всегда боялась боли, — уже тише сказала Аканэ. 

— Ты кое-что не так поняла, сестрица, — серьёзным тоном ответила Набики, глядя ей в глаза. — Это не вопрос боязни, это вопрос _принципа_. Моё кредо - «если тебе больно - значит ты или где-то протупила, или плохо училась уворачиваться». 

— Или тебе не повезло попасться на пути орды захватчиков, — поправила Шантэй. — Правда, в моём случае это больше относится к самим ордам. 

— Хотелось бы мне посмотреть на твой мир, — мечтательно сказала Набики, охваченная нездоровым любопытством. А потом задала вопрос, до которого никто пока почему-то не додумался: — Кстати, как ты оказалась в нашем мире? 

— Мммм... — Остроухая надолго задумалась, хмурясь и издавая звуки из разряда то-ли мычания, то-ли кряхтения. Наконец, призналась донельзя обыденным тоном: — Не помню. 

— Как не помнишь? — поразилась Аканэ. 

— Ну а что ты тогда помнишь? — не сдавалась Набики, у которой любопытство уже начинало свербеть. — Как гналась за Хаппосаем? А до этого что? 

— Ммм... Гналась за Хаппосаем, который схватил лампу... Как он её, кстати, схватил? Она же на дне моря лежать должна, неизвестно где, а море - оно большое... 

— На дне моря? — переспрочила Аканэ. 

— Ну, мы её в море выбросили, — объяснила как само собой разумеющееся Шантэй. — Но это давно было, полгода назад или больше. 

— Хорошо, — продолжила Набики. — Вот ты гонишься за Хаппосаем, у которого лампа, которая каким-то образом не в морской пучине. А перед этим?.. Вот перед тем, как погнаться, что было? 

Полуджинни снова надолго задумалась, издавая разнообразные хмыки и гуки. Потом заявила: 

— До этого — дырка. Ну, как когда спать ложишься, потом просыпаешься - и помнишь только как собираешься спать, а после этого - как уже проснулась. А сам момент засыпания - нет. Вот и тут так же. Перед этим... Я принесла дяде кусок железа и хомяка, он полдня ковал колесо, а я в это время поля от наползших монстров зачищала. Потом мы все собрались вместе, запустили хомяка в уже доделанное динамо, Дуки побежал, эта вся сложносочинённая машинерия закрутилась... Ммм... А потом я гналась за Хаппосаем, каким-то образом зная, что он умыкнул лампу. 

Набики собиралась задавать наводящие вопросы дальше - но обсуждать такие серьёзные темы, как подозрительно избирательная амнезия?.. В этом доме?.. 

— Возлюбленная моя Сямпунь! — провозгласил Мусс, сплющивая возмущённо пискнувшую Шантэй в объятиях. 

— Эй, Мусс, ты не ту девушку цапнул, — по дружески так предупредил с крыши Ранма. 

Шантэй сделала хитрое вращательное движение, вывинтившись из объятий, и тут же упёрлась подслеповатому парню пяткой в челюсть, не давая схватить снова: 

— Руки-то не распускай! 

— Как ты ловко вывернулась, — подлизалась Набики. — Однако, Мусс, я бы настоятельно рекомендовала вернуть очки на нос. 

— А, профессиональное, — отмахнулась полуджинни. 

Тот так и сделал, вгляделся в Шантэй, и тут же заявил обвиняющим тоном: 

— Ты не Сямпунь! 

— Эээ? — опешила та. 

— Знакомься, Мусс, — представила Набики. — Воздыхатель Сямпунь, неспособный без своих очков отличить возлюбленную от телефонной будки. Но упорно продолжающий их носить сдвинутыми на лоб. 

— Куда ты дела Сямпунь! — потребовал парень в белом балахоне. 

— Ээ, понятия не имею? — озадаченно ответила полуджинни. — Она обещала за реваншем придти, но так и не появилась. 

— Осади коней, пернатый! — добавил Ранма. — Не было твоей сегодня здесь! Иди, сам ищи! 

— Ну смотрите у меня! — зловеще пообещал Мусс. — Если узнаю, что вы с ней что-нибудь сделали! — и удалился, прыгнув через забор. 

— Я предупреждал: мерзейший тип, — вставил с крыши Ранма. 

— Что ты имела в виду под «профессиональное»? — полюбопытствовала Набики. — Приём джина-стража? 

— Не, не, — поправила Шантэй. — Я же в танцевальном салоне танцами подрабатываю. Вы же ж не представляете, у скольких поклонников после хорошего танца случается недержание рук! 

— Ааа, понятно, — прищурилась Набики. 

Аканэ только поёжилась, вспоминая прошлогодние утренние толпы, до того, как Ранма появился и их распугал. Вот у кого недержание рук было точно. 

Тут Касуми позвала всех обедать, и вернуться к тайне появления полуджинни как-то больше не сложилось. 

После обеда припахали уже отцов - накрылся их созерцательный вечер на веранде. Охваченная энтузиазмом Аканэ оказалась воистину неодолимой силой. 

Шантэй переоделась в борцовку, но волосы оставила в боевой причёске. Касуми совершила-таки невозможное, убедив её, что борцовка и без лифчика - это две вещи несовместные. 

Продолжили как вчера, атакуя строго по очереди. Шантэй нападала как и вчера - и Аканэ уже начинала потихоньку приноравливаться к её приёмам, а вот защищалась - используя свою новоизобретённую технику захвата и броска волосами. Для Аканэ спарринг превратился в бесконечную череду отчаянных уклонений и приземлений кувырком из неудобной позиции. Но она даже не думала огорчаться: ведь били по её слабому месту, по защите! 

Аканэ же не стремилась разнообразить свои приёмы, сосредоточившись на том, чтобы выполнять их быстрее и совмещать с уклонениями лучше. Перекаты ей давались уже неплохо. 

Развлекались таким образом несколько часов, пока девушек ноги не перестали держать. Уползли все болящие от пропущенных ударов, но донельзя довольные. Вернувшись из ванной, выпали в осадок у телевизора, Шантэй - в привычном уже чёрном наряде, с распущенными волосами, а Аканэ - в блузке с шортами. 

После ужина пришла Сямпунь, скептически обозрела напоминающую выжатый лимон Шантэй. 

Та искренне извинилась: мол уж так получилось, и всё такое. 

— Прабабушка передаёт, — продиктовала китаянка. — Ели опять утренируется до потери пульса - чтобы приходила завтра с рассветом, однако. 

— Ээээ, хорошо, — покладисто согласилась Шантэй. — И правда некрасиво получается: сама пообещала, и два дня уже не выберусь. Передай ей: обязательно приду! 

Удовлетворённо кивнув, Сямпунь мирно удалилась. 

Вот и кончилось воскресенье. 

— Завтра будем тренироваться? — спросила Шантэй, глядя в закатное небо слипающимися глазами. 

— Нет, нам завтра в школу, — огорчила её Аканэ. 

— В школу?.. Работать? 

— Учиться! 

— Как учиться, — удивилась Шантэй. — Вы же... У вас до скольких лет учатся-то? 

— Ну... ещё год с хвостиком, до восемнадцати. 

— Ничего ж себе! Это сколькому научиться-то можно! У вас, получается, каждый - книгочей? 

— Книгочей?.. — Аканэ начала перебирать на пальцах: — Алгебра, физика, химия, литература, домоводство, английский, история... 

— Постой, — прервала её Шантэй. — Это... повтори, «ан-гриски»? 

— Английский, — озадаченно повторила Аканэ. 

— Смысл двоится, — объяснила Шантэй, зажмурясь и массируя виски. — Слышу одновременно «эйго» и «язык старого мира». 

— Старого мира? Вы в свой мир пришли из какого-то другого? 

— Нууу, вроде бы, наш мир когда-то был богатый, как ваш, — неуверенно объяснила полуджинни. — А потом йокнулся. Как-то. И теперь всё новое - это хорошо забытое старое, которое охотники за реликвиями выковыривают из древних руин. А ан..глийский - язык того, старого, мира. От него осталось много слов, имён и поговорок всяких - взять, хотя бы, заклинания - но сам язык - мёртвый. И если попадается древний текст на нём - ооо. Книгочеи его три года расшифровывать будут, ругаясь и выдирая друг дружке бороды! 

— Давай я пожелаю, чтобы ты и его знала! — предложила Аканэ 

— Не сработает, — отрезала Шантэй. — Исполнение желаний не работает на себя, в тот раз получилось только потому, что твоя сестра от чистого сердца беспокоилась за вас всех, а я знала, какая опасная вещь лампа. Ну, и потому, что я - наполовину человек. 

— Не сжульничаешь? — полуутвердительно спросила Аканэ. 

— Не сжульничаешь. Это просто так есть, я чувствую. 

— Что же делать-то, — искренне огорчилась Аканэ. 

— Я уж как-нибудь с двумя проживу, — утешила Шантэй. 

— Знаю! — у Аканэ явно появилась какая-то идея. — Мы тебя в школу проведём! Только замаскироваться надо будет. 

Шантэй идея замаскироваться очень понравилась. После чего две не-разлей-вода подружки уползли в ванну, пока глаза не перестали открываться самостоятельно. Где, закономерно, заснули и были вытащены Касуми из воды за уши. А как ещё, если они не будились из принципа?


	6. Жизнерадостное утро понедельника - это ненормально

Светало. 

Предутреннюю тишину пронзила противная трель будильника. Потом глухой стук упавшего будильника. И снова тишина. 

Спавший в пол-уха Ранма успел проснуться и быстро одеться, когда из комнаты по соседству раздался вопль ужаса. Боец с косичкой остановился у самой двери с уточкой с буквами «AKANE», услышав изнутри приглушённые голоса. Различил полуджинино «..пять приснилось, что на меня горящее небо падает..», и побрёл вниз, к выходу. Что бы за подозрительная хрень с гостьей ни творилась, с этими её кошмарами и избирательной амнезией, сейчас встревать точно не стоило. Он только надеялся, что им на головы не свалятся вдруг все её «друзья», соперницы, и кого ещё она успела по жизни собрать. 

Через пару минут зевающие девушки ссыпались вниз по лестнице. Аканэ была одета для утренней пробежки - то есть в шортики и майку-безрукавку. Шантэй - во всё тот же наряд из Ранминых чёрных штанов и чёрной майки-безрукавки с белой надписью «harpy» на груди. Ну, по крайней мере, необходимость носить бюстгальтеры ей кто-то уже вдолбил. 

— Утречка! — поприветствовала Аканэ. — А ты откуда здесь взялся? Уж не за нами ли увязаться решил, м? 

— Во-первых, мне тоже любопытно, — начал перечислять боец с косичкой. — Во-вторых, если там будет буча, с твоим участием, а меня там не будет - старик Тендо меня живьём схарчит. В нём начал просыпаться зверь! 

— Ты имел в виду, заботливый отец? — ехидно поправила Аканэ. 

— Одна разница, — пренебрежительно махнул рукой Ранма, и Аканэ невольно фыркнула, подавив смешок. 

— Вот вы где башмаки храните! — догадалась Шантэй, видя, как Аканэ натягивает кеды в квадрате пониженного пола у входной двери. Она тоже вытряхнула свои туфли из подпространственного кармана. Красные, они контрастировали с её чёрным нарядом. 

— Как думаешь, до завтрака управимся? — поинтересовался у неё Ранма, тоже натягивая свои кун-фу-тапочки. 

— Ммм... Наверно! Там всего делов-то - разобраться, что к чему, да щёлкнуть пальцами! 

— Хех, как просто выглядит со стороны... — усмехнулся боец с косичкой. 

— Не поможешь мне ещё с бревном? — с некоторой надеждой спросила Шантэй. 

— Не, нам сразу после завтрака - в школу. Ты тут останешься с Касуми и отцами... 

— Она тоже идёт с нами! — огорошила Аканэ. — Мы вчера придумали, как Шантэй может попасть с нами в школу, используя мою запасную форму в качестве камуфляжа! 

— Интересно же! — добавила полуджинни. 

— А про директора она тебя предупредила? — осведомился Ранма. 

— Директора? — спросила Шантэй. 

— Ой, — зажмурилась Аканэ. — Ой! 

— Вот зуб даю, — продолжил Ранма, — как только ты - на порог, у него начнётся очередное обострение. 

— Обострение? — опасливо переспросила длинноухая. 

— Он псих обычно мирный, — объяснил Ранма, — но один из пунктиков у него - постричь всех учеников по шаблону. Мальчиков - налысо, девочек... 

— Чем такой ужас - лучше уж налысо! — вставила Аканэ. 

— Ой. — Шантэй перекинула свой хвост через плечо и обхватила обеим руками. 

— Орудует машинками для стрижки, — продолжил Ранма, изобразив руками. — С двух рук, так резво, что зевнёшь - и готово. Деревянный меч сбривает в стружку за две секунды. А для отвлечения швыряется взрывающимися ананасами, или науськивает какую-нибудь дичь из джунглей, вроде бойцовских лобстеров. 

— Это как магия прыголобстеров, да? — вставила Шантэй. — Ну, когда магический как-бы лобстер вылетает из дырки в полу, раз за разом, а если забудут убрать - так и продолжит вылетать, даже когда сам замок уже в руины рассыплется? 

— Ээ, нет, мы живых имели в виду, — поправила Аканэ. 

— Дело не в этом! — отмахнулся Ранма. — А в том, что он немедленно перевозбудится при виде Шантэй! Он же бросится её стричь! Причём, неожиданно, без предупреждения! 

— Ой. — Шантэй крепче стиснула свой хвост. 

— Это была.. плохая идея, — самобичевательным тоном сказала Аканэ, осознав наконец, в какую ловушку чуть не завела подругу, из-за чистой невнимательности. 

— Ммм... — протянула Шантэй. — Или очень хорошая, как жёсткая тренировка бдительности. Я... давно уже решила, что... случись что с волосами - меня этим не остановишь. Обстригут ли коварные враги, не повезёт ли словить зажигательный горшок прямо головой - я даже не остановлюсь. Возьму в руки _басалук_ \- и продолжу сражаться, как человек! — Она извлекла из своего пространственного кармана здоровенный шипастый шар на цепи и решительно покачала им. 

— Ты... До такой степени?! — ахнула Аканэ. — Я не... — Она потрясённо умолкла. 

«Что же за вражина там была такая, — подумал Ранма, — что её так проняло на стать сильнее? Ведь видно же, что это - не её. Она... Лёгкая, весёлая и ветреная, а так тренироваться, словно лбом стенку продалбливать - это больше Рёге подходит... Кошмары ещё эти... Жаль меня там не было, уж я бы тому... кто бы он ни был, сказал бы пару ласковых.» 

Аканэ, судя по отражавшемуся на её лице, думала о чём-то в том же духе. 

— Да ладно вам, что мрачные такие? — попыталась подбодрить их Шантэй, убирая железяку обратно. — Давайте, идём уже. 

Сверху спустилась Набики, тоже одетая для утренней пробежки. Нехарактерно проснувшаяся и с каменным лицом глотающая что-то из кружки. Ещё бы не сделай морду кирпичом: вчерашний холодный кофе - та ещё гадость. 

— Ты-то куда? — взъершилась Аканэ. — Не за нами увязаться, надеюсь? 

— Что, неужели мне нельзя уже пробежаться вместе с сестрёнкой? — наигранно поразилась та. 

— Ждать не будем! — воинственно ответила младшая, но тут повылез Пи-чан, хрюкнул вопрошающе, и она немедленно растаяла. Порося было взято с собой. 

Отправились вчетвером. На первом же повороте из-за угла попался Рёга, долженствующий, теоретически, ещё спать в кладовке. 

Аканэ сказала «я покажу дорогу!» и рванула на полной скорости. 

Парни пожали плечами, и поскакали вслед за ней. 

Набики тоже поднажала, выкладываясь изо всех сил, чтобы держаться вровень с сестрой. Ранма сиииильно подозревал, что эксплуататорша иногда бессознательно использует ки-усиление, в данном случае - дух любопытства. Ну, и бегать она просто любила. 

Хотя не особо ухватистый поросёнок на руках служил неплохим таким гандикапом. 

Против всех ожиданий, отставать начала Шантэй, чья скорость бега оказалась весьма скромной, совершенно не под стать прыгучести. Впрочем, она быстро это исправила: краткий танец живота - и обезьянка шустро догнала Аканэ. Вот поди ж ты - коротколапая тварь, а бегает быстрей человека. Возможно, потому, что скакала большими прыжками, этаким упругим галопом. 

— Эй, у тебя хватательный хвост! — заметил Ранма. 

Обезьянка вопросительно цвиркнула, скосившись на него. Хвост она держала загнутой на спину полуспиралью. Треть его была розовой, безволосой. 

— Ну, у него конец лысый - чтобы хвататься удобнее, да? 

Та пискнула что-то бодро-утвердительное, изобразив хвостом загогулину во время очередного прыжка. 

— И длинный какой, — добавила Аканэ, заинтересовавшись настолько, что забыла о своём намерении оторваться от сестры. 

— Это... примат... нового... света... — догнала пыхтящая Набики. 

Обезьянка цвиркнула недоумённо, оглядываясь на неё. 

— Породы, похожие на твою... обезьянью форму, водятся... только на другой стороне... планеты, — пояснила Набики. 

— Да, у местных обезьян хвостики куцые, — подтвердил Ранма. — Погоди, ты оттого так резво захваты волосами освоила, что привычная хвостом хвататься?.. Почему же тогда сама до этой техники не дошла? 

Обезьянка ответила кратким, раздосадованным «Ки!» - похоже, сама этим вопросом задавалась, и не находила ответа. 

Тут на пути им попалась зевающая Укё с ящиком капусты. Которая тут же устремилась следом просто из принципа, хотя ящик был неудобный, и килограмм в нём было за тридцать. 

Аканэ фыркнула, прибавляя ходу. 

Ранме начало уже казаться, что вот сейчас добавится Мусс - и быть побоищу, бессмыссленному и беспощадному, но как-то обошлось, добрались без приключений. 

Шантэй превратилась обратно в себя, вызвав у незнакомой с ней Укё острый приступ любопытства. 

— Как и следовало ожидать, — философски заметила встретившая их в дверях Колон, обозревая припёршуюся с полуджинни толпу. — Ну, раз уж пришли - не прогонять же вас. Только сидите тихо и не мешайте. 

Мусса по прежнему не наблюдалось - то-ли спал, то-ли был отослан куда-то, чтобы не накосячил сослепу. Сямпунь задвинула за честной компанией раздвижные двери, и заперла на ключ. Она уже щеголяла своим традиционным нарядом официантки: цветастым платьем до колена с пышным белым фартуком. 

— Так, все расселись? — начала командовать Колон. — Теперь вставайте и пересаживайтесь подальше... Нет, ещё подальше. К самым стенам. И постарайтесь не смотреть на проклятый предмет пристально. Если можете - вообще наблюдайте краем глаза. На таком расстоянии задеть не должно, но эта дрянь _притягательная_. Уж поверьте мне, есть магические вещи, с которыми лучше обращаться, как с живой коброй. 

— Золотые слова от того, кто игрался с пожизненной пилюлей любви с первого взгляда! — не удержавшись, съязвил Ранма. 

— Ась? — наиграно удивилась старушка. — Это с _недельной_ -то?.. — Она захихикала ехидно. — Пожизненной, ка-ка-ка... Видели бы свои лица! 

— Пилюлей? — озадаченно спросила Шантэй. 

— Это йокай-бабка так развлекается, — объяснил Ранма. — Потрясёт у внучки под носом какой-нибудь колдовской безделушкой, дождётся, пока та или Мусс этот хлам сопрут - и смотрит, как мы получившуюся кучу проблем разгребаем. Бесплатный цирк, ага. 

— Ка-ка-ка... Но ведь так куда интереснее, чем читать скучные нотации об опасности магических вещей, нет? 

— Прабабушка нас так воспитывет, однако? — дошло до Сямпунь. 

— Зачем воспитывать? — ехидно поправила старушка. — Когда вы способны сами себе шишек набить, своими силами? Личный-то опыт куда нагляднее! 

Дождавшись, пока не стихнет недовольное ворчание молодёжи, Колон выпрыгала в центр зала и обернулась к Шантэй: 

— Ты готова? 

— Да! — ответила та с решимостью. 

— Ты точно не хочешь оплаты? 

— Нет... — Шантэй замялась, подыскивая слова. — Не знаю, почему так, но требовать плату за исполнение желания... Это ощущается неправильным. Я зарабатываю на жизнь как джинн-страж, но... это другое. 

— Я понимаю, — успокоила Колон. — Подобным чувствам лучше довериться. 

— Да! — решимость Шантэй вернулась. — Доставайте, посмотрим что это за гадость. 

Колон извлекла из рукава сложный кулон на вычурной цепочке. Шантэй охнула, отшатнувшись, как от порыва ветра. Остальные шестеро молодых людей вздрогнули. 

Кулон _завораживал_. Он блестел и переливался, притягивая взгляд словно намазанный мёдом магнит. Главный, большой камень в центре блестел обещающе - и в то же время, отведя взгляд ты уже не мог сказать, что это был за камень, или, хотя бы, какого цвета. 

Предупреждённые, они встретили эту визуальную песнь сирены лишь содроганием, с усилием отводя взгляды. 

— Я... ох... Уберите пока... — Шантэй явно было нехорошо. 

Колон спрятала чародейскую вещь, и все вздохнули с облегчением. 

— Какое концентрированное зло! — сказала Шантэй, оправляясь от потрясения. — Даже двадцать частей тёмной магии по сравнению с этим - лишь лёгкое пованивание. 

— Но ты сможешь заставить это перестать быть? — спросила Колон. 

— Ммм... Да! — уверенно ответила полуджинни. — Нужны лишь три вещи: мне пять минут сосредоточиться, пустое пространство два фатома шириной, и чтобы кто-то от всего сердца желал, чтобы магия этой вещи... ммм... развеялась, перейдя в нейтральную природную форму?.. — Она нахмурилась, словно прислушиваясь к чему-то. — Да, чтобы развеялась, став частью мира. Она как бы... неправильная? — девушка умолкла, не в силах выразить ощутимое лишь магическими чувствами ограниченным человеческим языком. 

— Неестественно вывернутая? — предложила Колон. 

— Да, точно! — щёлкнула пальцами Шантэй. — Ощущается, как часть природы, завязанная в неправильный, неестественный узел, которого не должно быть! Если пожелать в лоб, чтобы исчезла вещь, или сам узел, то он обязательно вернётся. Но если пожелать, чтобы он развязался... 

— Один вопрос, однако, — подала голос Сямпунь. — Два фатома - это сколько? 

— Нууу... — озадачилась Шантэй. — Это примерно отсюда, — она показала рукой, потом сделала несколько шагов, лавируя между столиками, — до вот примерно досюда. 

— Метра четыре, — подытожил Ранма. — Мы раздвинем? 

— Давайте, — дала отмашку Колон. 

Столики споро раздвинули, освободив участок пола. 

Шантэй вышла на середину, кивнула удовлетворённо - и уселась по-турецки, скрестив ноги: 

— Аем реди! — провозгласила полуджинни, почему-то на английском с сильным акцентом. — Эээ, и, если можно, подвесить эту бяку на чём-то, вот примерно здесь. — Она показала рукой, на уровне своих глаз. 

— Хорошо. — Колон спрыгнула, вышла вперёд, извлекла проклятое украшение, и вытянула перед собой на конце клюки, приблизив к джинни. 

Ту передёрнуло. Потом она закрыла глаза, сосредотачиваясь. 

Магическая дрянь притягивала всё так же. Но теперь она ещё и покачивалась, поблескивая в завораживающем ритме, словно удав, гипнотизирующий жертву. 

Зрачки Набики сжались в точки. 

Аканэ набычилась, зыркая на артефакт исподлобья. 

Сямпунь глядела потрясённо, словно устрашившись чего-то. 

— Меня ж щас стошнит, — прошептала Укё, прикрываясь лопатой. 

— Избавиться... от... свиньи?.. — не выдержал Рёга, заворожённо вытягивая вперёд руку. 

И тут Шантэй громоподобно щёлкнула пальцами. 

Волна белого света смыла наваждение. Кулон враз потускнел, теряя свой коварный блеск, превращаясь в обычную аляповатую побрякушку. Тренькнув, оборвалась цепочка, и кругляш звякнул об пол, рассыпаясь, теряя облупленные стекляшки. 

— Ну вот и... — с облегчением начала Колон, но увидела, что Шантэй останавливаться не собиралась. — Стой! Стой! Довольно, девочка, ты и так уже... 

— Я не могу... оставить так! — не открывая глаз выдавила полуджинни. — Знаю! Чувствую!.. Ага, вижу её! — Она вся напряглась, начиная светиться. Все присутствующие, обладавшие чувством самосохранения, нырнули в укрытия. Колон бросилась остановить. — ХААААААААААА!!! — от крика Шантэй дрогнули стены, её аура полыхала словно снежно-белый костёр. — Нуууу жееееее!.. — В воздухе начали проступать призрачные очертания женской фигуры. Волны белого света катились от сидящей по турецки девушки, сотрясая кафе и отбрасывая Колон раз за разом. Белое свечение обволокло всех присутствующих, обрисовывая их сверкающими контурами, видимыми сквозь столешницы, а Укё - даже сквозь лопату. 

Потом глаза джинни широко распахнулись, сияя чисто белым, и мир затопило светом. 

* * *

— Эх, молодё-ожь, — констатировала Колон, поднимаясь с пола и оглядываясь. Ни правнучки, ни её - ха! - мужа, которого так забавно дразнить эпитетом «зять» - да никого из их молодёжной тусовки в зоне видимости не наблюдалось. А наблюдалась лавандоволосая амазонка в традиционном наряде, валяющаяся в отключке посреди пустого зала: все столики отшвырнуло к стенам. 

— Уж колданула - так колданула, мда... — Старушка запрыгнула на свой посох. — Интересно, куда их всех унесло-то?.. Впрочем, их приключение - им и расхлёбывать. Мне хотя бы с этой... совальщицей рук куда не надо теперь разобраться. Вот кто мог подумать, а? Удружила, так удружила. Причём, от чистого сердца... 

Старушка подпрыгала к валяющейся девушке, и потыкала ту посохом. Оставаясь при этом в воздухе. 

— Эй, Сяо Пу, подъём! 

— А? Что? Где? — вскинулась та. — Старейшина эээ?.. 

— Вот тебе «эээ», — добродушно проворчала Колон, болтая перед той покоцаный кулон на оборванной цепочке. — Узнаешь цацку? Кототорую мы с тобой полезли доставать, хоть Лао Хунь нам строго-настрого запретила? 

— Мы? — непонимающе переспросила лавандоволосая. — А?.. 

— Ну, у меня ушло _некоторое время_ на то, чтобы найти способ освободить тебя. Джинны, знаешь ли, на дороге не валяются, даже такие молодо-зелено, с геройским шилом в одном месте. 

— Джинны?.. — С девушки можно было писать выброшенную на берег рыбу. — Некоторое время? 

— Предупреждала нас старейшина, что эта дрянь может украсть душу?.. Предупреждала. Послушали мы её? Нееет, мы же самые умные, уже титьки отрасли!.. А я... — Она всхлипнула, утёрла слезу платочком. — А я потом почти триста лет на твой курган цветы носила. 

— А... — на лице девушки начала проявляться работа мысли. 

— Не знаю, _как_ ей это удалось, джинны не властны над жизнью и смертью - наверно, нашла лазейку не считать тебя мёртвой, раз твоя душа была заперта в этой дряни... — Колон с силой швырнула кулон об стену, от чего тот рассыпался окончательно. — Я её просила всего лишь освободить твою душу, чтобы могла уйти на перерождение. А она - вон оно как, тебя живьём вернула. Силища дурная, немеряная... Одним словом - молодёжь. 

— Душу?.. — Девушка начала догадываться. — Ох... Ох! 

— Да, соображалка у тебя всегда была отменной, сестрица. Если б чувство опасности хоть в половину так хорошо работало! 

— К... Ку Лон?.. — ахнула девушка. 

— Что Ку Лон? — рассмеялась добродушным, хекающим смехом старуха. — Я уже триста семнадцать лет, как Ку Лон. Помоги лучше кафе в порядок привести. Нам открываться скоро, а тут разгром полный, и главная миленькая официантка пропала невесть куда... Да! Ты в японском хоть немного понимаешь? Запямятовала я на старости лет-то. 

— А?.. 

— Ну что ты глаза-то круглые делаешь. Да, это моё кафе... Харчевня, то бишь, в тихом уголке столицы Японии. И нет, это не Киото, это новая, сто лет всего, как основали. 

— Что?.. 

— Что делаю-то здесь? Да пра-правнучку выгуливаю. То есть выгуливала, пока её не унесло. Интересно, когда-то вернётся? И вернётся ли?.. Ну, хватит рассиживаться. За работой наболтаемся ещё.


	7. Докаркались?.. Домяукались.

Куча тел стонала, подёргиваясь, на каменном полу крохотной полутёмной комнатушки. Свет предрассветного неба проникал сквозь круглое окошко, перечёркнутое крестом рамы. Сиреневые искры, роящиеся в воздухе густо, словно трупные мухи, ничего не освещали. 

Первой зашевелилась Набики. Отползла на подгибающихся руках к ближайшей стенке и села, привалившись спиной. Её ноги всё ещё доставали до кучи тел: в диаметре круглая комнатушка едва дотягивала до трёх метров. 

— Полагаю, — прошипела средняя Тендо, морщась каждый раз когда фиолетовая искра ныряла, спикировав, ей в голову, — это ответ на моё нездоровое любопытство, которое всё не было случая утолить: могу ли я потерять самообладание от боли? — Она потёрла виски, сбив на затылок шляпу. 

— Ннмнхх, — откликнулась Шантэй, неловко висящая животом на одном из двух столбиков гамакообразной подвесной кровати. — Сличтядуу... 

Следующим условно очнулся Ранма, вяло пытаясь выползти из под переплетённых Укё, Сямпунь и Аканэ. Получалось у него не очень. 

— Уй, больно то как, — выдохнула Аканэ, так же безуспешно пытаясь отпутаться от остальных двух невест. — Словно гвозди в голову забивают. 

— Ммм-мм, — промычала Шантэй, подёргиваясь. Ни руки, ни ноги её до пола не доставали. 

— Отйии..ответ оказался однозначно отрицательным, — выдавила Набики, нетвёрдо поднимаясь на ноги, хотя это явно вызвало новый приступ мигрени. — И даже теперь?.. Интере... — Она чуть не упала, впечатавшись затылком в кольцо потолочной балки, и несколько секунд шарила руками в воздухе, ослепнув от боли. — Йии..и даже такая?.. Всегда приятно знать, что останештся в сознании получив даже самые ужасные повреждения. Ну не смешно ли. — Юмора в её голосе не было ни на грамм. Шатаясь, словно пьяная, она подошла к окошку. Ей пришлось нагнуться, чтобы выглянуть наружу, отчего она опять замерла, ослеплённая ввернувшимися в мозг шурупами. — Вижу плохо, темнотища. — Она медленно, осторожно развернулась к лежащему на спине Ранме, чьи ноги были погребены под клубком невест. — Зрачки у меня, наверно, с точку. 

— Берегись дыры, — прошипел он в ответ. — От тебя слева. 

Набики скосила непослушные глаза, прищурилась - и разглядела-таки во мраке круглое отверстие, в которое только что чуть не навернулась. С тонущего во тьме потолка туда свисала верёвка 

— Понятно, почему двери нет, — прокомментировала Набики и поковыляла к кровати, обходя кучу-малу и с трудом переступив через Ранму. Достигнув цели, она взяла Шантэй за руку и начала вяло дёргать ту, морщась при каждом усилии. В конце концов ей удалось сковырнуть полуджинни со столбика - навершие которого было круглым шаром, к счастью - и та плюхнулась животом на гамак. Повисела пару секунд в неустойчивом равновесии - и соскользнула головой о каменный пол с глухим стуком. Ноги последовали, толкнув Набики спиной в стену. Средняя Тендо снова сосчитала затылком потолочную балку и едва сумела превратить падение в контролируемое сползание по стенке. 

— Не надрывайся, — посоветовал Ранма. — Дождись, пока пройдёт. 

Сиреневые искры всё так же впивались в головы, но их стало заметно меньше. 

— Мне было любопытно, — объяснила Набики, сидя, привалившись к стене с закрытыми глазами. — Вот и ухватилась за возможность. 

— Что произошло? — жалобно спросила Аканэ, перестав двигаться чтобы не провоцировать новых приступов. — Где мы? 

— Что произошло?.. — съязвила Набики, не открывая глаз. — Мы всего-то столпились вокруг начинающей джинни-недоучки, творившей своё самое сильное колдунство И что, действительно, могло пойти не так?.. Ну, кроме забрасывания нас всех в другую реальность, или, скажем, в эпоху Сенгоку Дзидай?.. Нет, как же! Всё должно было получиться в лучшем виде! 

— Сестрица Набики... — промычала Аканэ. — Пожалуйста... Я тебя прошу, скажи простыми словами, для тугодумных. Больно же. 

— А... — Набики раздражённо выдохнула, и объяснила, массируя виски: — Что с нами? Магия выучи-новый-язык-за минуту. Когда Шантэй научилась говорить на японском - помнишь, как её корёжило? Потерпим минут пятнадцать - пройдёт. Где мы? Вероятно, в глубокой заднице. Мы попали, сестрица Аканэ. Нас перенесло. Снаружи - море с островками, не скажу больше, у меня в глазах плыло. Над головой... — Она подняла голову, открывая глаза. — бельевые верёвки с панталонами и... — Она вдруг запнулась. — Нет, теперь я точно знаю, что мы в глубокой-преглубокой заднице. Кроме панталон наличествует две пары _подозрительно знакомых_ красных штанов. 

— И что? — простенала Аканэ. — Не мудри, а?.. 

— _Где_ скорей всего найдётся бельевая верёвка с запасными штанами Шантэй? — ласковым голосом намекнула Набики. 

— У Шантэй... дома... — осознала, наконец, Аканэ. 

— Добро пожаловать, — пробормотала полуджинни, пытаясь пошевелиться. Её слова странно двоились, вызывая новые уколы головной боли. 

— Ну... Мы все живы, — жизнеутверждающим тоном заявил Ранма, — и здоровы, за исключением головняка, который скоро должен пройти... Шантэй, ты как, в порядке? 

— Слабость... — простонала та. — Дайте фиолетовый фиал - там, на столике... 

Набики, морщась - вроде, боль начинала утихать? - дотянулась до круглого низенького столика, который можно было бы назвать журнальным, если б не такой массивный, и передала хозяйке дома круглый хрустальный флакон с длинным, узким горлышком - единственный имевший условно фиолетовое содержимое среди многих склянок. Та приняла его еле слушающимися руками, вытащила притёртую пробку зубами, и опрокинула себе в рот. Глаза у неё выпучились, потом наполнились слезами, она всхлипывала, но продолжала упорно глотать зелье. Потом, наконец, опустила флакон, села более-менее прямо и трясущейся рукой вкрутила пробку на место. А потом судорожно выдохнула самый настоящий язык пламени, подпалив сетку гамака. 

— Эээ, ты точно в порядке? — забеспокоился Ранма. 

— Нет, но теперь я могу хотя бы двигаться, — честно ответила Шантэй, с кряхтением поднимаясь на ноги. Потом, глядя на Аканэ, специально для неё предупредила: — Помнишь лечебное зелье?.. Так вот, _это_ даже не думай пить, если ты не сильный маг. Оно не только исцеляет, но и восстанавливает ману, с горкой. А я сейчас выхлебала раза в три больше чем нужно, чтобы воспрять из состояния полутрупа... 

— Зачем столько? — подозрительно спросила Набики. — Что с тобой, если даже тройная доза тебя не исцелила до конца? 

— Я думаю, что перетрудила мою джиннскую половину, — ответила Шантэй. — Я цела, и маны под завязочку, но... Да, думаю, я долго не смогу превращаться - а тем более, выполнять желания. Ну, по крайней мере, мы у меня дома, а не на болотах, где зомби лезут из каждой кочки. 

— Зомби? — простонала из кучи невест Укё. — Ран-ча, во шо я таки влипла? 

— А у вас в мире их что, нет? — удивилась Шантэй. — Я думала, их просто в город не пускают. — Она пробралась к окошку, переступая ноги и тела. — Да, вон он, Суеград, цел и на своём месте. Я точно дома. 

— А мог быть не цел? - с опаской поинтересовался Ранма. 

— Ну, если бы он горел - это значило бы, что мне надо бежать, отбивать нападение, — неподобающе обыденным тоном объяснила Шантэй, словно погоду обсуждала. — И мэр Трепотняк мог бы меня опять уволить из-за того, что прогнала пиратов слишком поздно... — Она вздохнула. — Почему это всегда обнаруживается, когда пол-города уже горит или в развалинах, и монстры шляются толпами? 

На такое, ни у кого из нэримцев не нашлось, что сказать. 

— Половины комиксов не хватает, — начала, тем временем, инвентаризацию хозяйка дома, подозрительно изучая единственную грубую полку с книгами. — Крем для шелковистых волос пропал... Завалился? — Она заглянула за столик. — Нет. А... — Она задела головой подвесную конструкцию из многих рамочек с безделушками на концах, от ракушек до звёзд из фольги. Те зазвенели, крутясь — И куда делась моя счастливая шестерёнка?.. Я же точно помню, вместо вот этой ракушки подвесила!.. Неужели опять Ротти у меня в доме шарилась? Ужо я ей!.. 

Головная боль отступала, за окном светало - и нэримцы смогли рассмотреть, что потолок в комнате конусообразный, из грубых досок, поддерживаемых многими наклонными балками, лежащими на толстой кольцевой, а в центре трубообразным провалом уходит вверх. Очевидно, они были в башне с конусообразной крышей с пипкой на макушке. 

— Ты что, в башне живёшь? — полюбопытствовал Ранма. 

— Да, это когда-то давно маяк был, — рассеянно ответила Шантэй, осматриваясь, не пропало ли ещё чего. Подняла взгляд к потолку и нахмурилась ещё больше: — Две пары?.. — Она вынула из подпространственного кармана третью пару своих красных штанов, в которые так и не успела переодеться после стирки, до сих пор щеголяя запасными Ранмиными чёрными. — Теперь у меня _три_ пары хакама?.. Ничего не понимаю! 

— Я была бы очень признательна, если бы некоторые из присутствующих соизволили перестать возлежать на мне, — ввернула Сямпунь. 

— А? — встрепенулась Укё. — Щас, выпутаемся... Ээ, только руку подвинь, чтобы я... 

— Это моя нога, — уточнила Аканэ. — Ух... Как мы так в узел-то завязались? 

Действуя сообща, невестам удалось отмотаться друг от друга. 

— Премного благодарна за оказанные усилия, — съязвила Сямпунь. — Даже не представляю, что бы я без вашей помощи делала. 

— Эй, полегче, дорогуша, — осадила её Укё. — Я тоже не пылаю к тебе нежною любовью, знаешь ли. 

— Я просто радуюсь тому факту, что способна разговаривать как нормальный, цивилизованный человек, — огрызнулась амазонка. — И меня при этом все понимают! 

— Конечно! — Набики щёлкнула пальцами. — Тебе же магическим образом новый язык в голову забило. Как он, кстати, называется? 

— Ойгул... кажется, — ответила Шантэй. — Никогда не задумывалась, думала о нём просто как о человеческой речи. 

— Эй, я всё ещё на ком-то сижу! — в тревоге воскликнула Укё. 

— Бу-киии, — полупридушенно хрюкнул Пи-чан. 

— Ох, бедный Рё... — Ранма сделал страшные глаза заставив Укё спешно заткнуться, вспомнив. — А, ты там цел, дорогуша? — Она осторожно скатилась с поросёнка. 

— Пи-суке? — насторожённо спросил Ранма, пытаясь определить, есть ли в свинячьих глазах проблеск мысли. 

— Бу-кииии!!! — поросёнок, разъярившись, ракетой ринулся тяпнуть его за руку. 

— Да вижу, вижу, что ты - _Пи-суке_. — Ранма начал отмахиваться от его наскоков. 

— Ранма! — привычно-бездумно возмутилась Аканэ. — Иди сюда, Пи-чан... 

Победно хрюкнув, поросёнок запрыгнул ей на колени, где и замер, ласкаемый. 

У Ранмы возникла зловещая догадка, но озвучить её он не мог, поскольку - вот засада-то - Шантэй пребывала в уверенности, что Пи-чан - это самодостаточный йокай, а не проклятие Рёги. Пришлось поступить по другому. Заметив на столике кувшин, он взял его в руки понюхал содержимое, и уточнил, на всякий случай, у Шантэй: 

— Тут вода? 

— Да, а что? — удивилась та. 

Вместо ответа Ранма вылил кувшин себе на голову. 

Догадка оказалась верна. 

— Шантэй, где лампа? — задала сакраментальный вопрос Ранма-девушка, отряхивая мокрые рыжие волосы. 

— У меня в... Ох! — Полуджинни побледнела. — Нету... Пропала. И если магия вернулась обратно... 

— То где сейчас Хаппосай? — закончил Ранма. 

— Может, желание не подействовало на лампу? — с робкой надеждой предположила Аканэ. — И она просто осталась дома? 

— А _что_ это было за желание? — поставила вопрос Набики, снимая шляпу и крутя на пальце. — Я, например, отлично помню, что на мне были надеты майка и шорты. И совсем не помню, чтобы у меня в гардеробе водился наряд Индианы Джонса... — Она пошарила у себя на поясе. — Включающий даже кнут. Давайте сначала разберёмся, что пошло не так. 

Все, наконец, обратили внимание, что средняя Тендо была одета в светлую рубашку навыпуск с закатанными рукавами, тёмные штаны из грубой ткани и тяжёлые башмаки. Это не считая фетровой шляпы. 

— А на тебе, сестрёнка, — добавила Набики, — была точно не борцовка. 

— И правда! — удивилась та, впервые заметив, что облачена в обычный свой жёлто-зеленоватый наряд для занятий боевыми единоборствами. — Она же в стирке должна сейчас быть! — На ногах у неё оказались деревянные сандалии. 

Все тут же начали осматривать себя, но больше изменений в одежде не обнаружилось. Сямпунь всё так же была в платье официантки, Уке - в своём рабочем наряде из чёрных обтягивающих колготок и синего халата с подобранными рукавами. Ранма держала в руке свои кун-фу тапочки, которые были на несколько размеров велики для девичьей формы. 

Ещё в стороне у стеночки обнаружились ящик капусты и боевая лопата Укё. 

— Шо ж за колдовство такое мудрёное, — озадаченно сказала «милая» невеста, поспешно хватая свой инструмент-оружие. — Хотя я рада, что лопата со мной. — Она стрельнула глазами в сторону Сямпунь, которая прибыла без оружия. Та заметила, и самоуверенно фыркнула. 

— Так, давайте по порядку, — сказала Набики, водружая шляпу на голову. — Шантэй разбила проклятье и разрушила кулон, так? 

Все согласно кивнули. 

— А потом попыталась провернуть ещё что-то, да так от души, что мы все сверкать начали. Я чётко помню, как Укё-кун было видно сквозь лопату. 

— Там ещё девушка в воздухе проступила, — добавила Ранма. — Стойте, уж не та ли амазонка, чья душа... 

— Но ведь джинны не властны над жизнью и смертью? — с дрожью в голосе спросила Сямпунь. 

— Над _душами_ , — уточнила Шантэй. — Невозможно пожелать кого-то обратно к жизни именно потому, что вернуть душу джиннской магией - всё равно, что черпать воду сачком. Но тут-то душа была вот она, руку протяни... Ну, я и не удержалась. 

— Да, моща́ была такая, что нас тоже захватило, — согласилась Ранма. — Непонятно только - как. Я, лично, никакого желания не загадывал. 

— Нууу... — смущённо переплела пальчики джинни. — Я, кажется, теперь понимаю как это работает. Моя магия - она светлая, и выполняет истинное желание, идущее от сердца... Ну, и... 

— Ооо, какой великолепный подвох! — Набики уронила лицо в ладонь. — Не говори ничего, дальше всё ясно, как дважды два. Мне, оказывается, в глубине души хотелось приключений. Сестрёнке хотелось сражаться с тобой бок о бок. Ранма желал защитить её. Ну, а эти двое... И так понятно. Одно за другое - и получилось не одно желание, а просто какой-то эффект домино. 

— Похоже на то, — согласилась Ранма. — А каким боком это затронуло лампу? 

— Ну... Я ещё очень хотела, чтобы эта проклятая лампа сгинула, — призналась Аканэ, смущённо переминаясь с ноги на ногу. — И не было всей той боли, что она причинила Шантэй... 

Упомянутая девушка охнула. Потом подорвалась бежать и скользнула вниз по верёвке, исчезнув в темноте нижних этажей. Секунды спустя донёсся щелчок, и в глубине круглой дыры стал виден каменный пол, освещённый тусклым красноватым светом, всего метрах в трёх внизу. 

— Так, я пошёл, — безапелляционно заявила Ранма, скользя вслед за хозяйкой. — Эй, ты что? Чего дрожишь вся?.. Оно опасное?.. 

После этого Укё с Сямпунь посыпались вниз, толкаясь, и Укё звучно задела край лопатой. 

— Сестрица Набики... — начала Аканэ. 

— Иди уже, — отмахнулась та. — Мало я на физре по канатам лазила? 

И каждая из них, приезжая в спешке, обнаруживала Шантэй уставившейся на большое - под размер страусиного - голубое яйцо в красный горошек. И недоумевающих всех, кто примчался раньше. Полуджинни глядела на яйцо так, словно оттуда гробовая змея, уж, шипя, выползала. 

Набики осторожно спустилась последней. Оценила обстановку - крохотная кухонька, ненамного шире верхней комнаты, освещённая керосиновой лампой под потолком. По стенам - закрывающиеся шкафчики и комодики с малым числом кружек, тарелок и прочей посуды на них. С потолка свисает целая инсталляция из здоровенного казана и воков поменьше, раскачивающаяся от того, что кто-то из невест в тесноте задел головой. Над скруглённой дверью - огромный, с голову, латунный колокол. Напротив двери - полукруглая печка высотой по колено, сложенная из грубых камней, массивная железная труба дымохода зигзагом уходит в стену. А на печи - яйцо, в гнезде из нескольких полотенец. 

Вопрос на засыпку: что в этом яйце такого страшного? Может вылупиться монстр? Не похоже, скорей уж это Шантэй его высиживала, оставив с вечера на не остывшей... Набики стремительно подошла к печке, потрогала круглый каменный бок. Еле-еле, но тёплая. А это значит... 

— Мы ведь попали в твоё прошлое? — полуутвердительно спросила средняя Тендо. — Плохой момент?.. Чего нам ждать? 

Остальные нэримцы уставились на неё, постепенно осознавая, отчего хозяйке бояться какого-то там яйца. Это не яйца она испугалась! 

— Это... — Шантэй встряхнулась. — Это беда! Сегодня днём дядя по ошибке раскроет существование лампы! 

— Так ещё солнце не встало! — парировала Ранма. — Предупредим! 

— И Владыка Пиратов _ещё не пробудился,_ — с дрожью в голосе добавила Шантэй. 

— Что, так плохо? — озабоченно спросила Ранма, ещё не осознавая всех размеров Дамоклова скимитара, зависшего у них над головами. 

— В прошлый раз ему хватило моей магии, обращённой в тёмную и развеянной по миру. В этот раз... Если Хаппосая развеяло... Он восстанет из своей могилы гораздо раньше! 

— Так, давай с начала, — вклинилась Набики, опасаясь, что все сейчас начнут спорить и скатятся к самоподдерживающейся сваре. — Кто такой этот владыка, и чем он так страшен? 

— Это... Он... Когда... — Шантэй, похоже, не могла подобрать подходящих слов, передававших бы всю толщину песца. 

— Начни с того, кто его в эту могилу отправил, — посоветовала Набики. 

Шантэй перестала пытаться выразить невыразимое, и вздохнула: 

— Когда я была... Наверно, совсем маленькой, все джинны собрались чтобы запечатать это чудовище. Потому что никто больше не мог с ним совладать. Им пришлось пожертвовать своими телесными оболочками и уйти в царство джиннов. По другому не получалось, он люто могуч. С тех пор в Стране Блёсток больше нет джиннов. Ну, кроме меня... 

— Люто - это насколько, примерно? — опасливо спросила Ранма, вспоминая, что бывают зверушки вроде давешнего Орочи, от которых можно только бежать, заманивая прочь от товарищей. И хорошо, если повезёт со специальным артефактом против них. 

— Люто - это когда у тебя волосы шевелятся от одного взгляда на его истинную форму, — мрачно объяснила Шантэй. — Когда у него верх шляпы выше султанского дворца - и это при том, что он наклонился, примериваясь как сподручнее тебя прибить. Когда при его пришествии небо заволакивает чернильно-чёрными тучами от горизонта до горизонта, а земля наводняется сильными монстрами. А ты стоишь перед ним и понимаешь, что ты - единственная, кто его может хотя бы ранить, потому что его ничто не берёт, кроме светлой магии джиннов. И только в рукопашную, волосами. 

Сямпунь собиралась что-то сказать, но Набики опередила её: 

— Стой, ты так говоришь, словно уже дралась с ним! Ты поэтому так устрашилась? 

— Нам тогда очень, очень повезло с дворцеразрушательной пушкой Боеприпас-барона, — сказала Шантэй. — Юла и Язва били врага точно в глаз. Повредить ему это не могло, но пока он промаргивался - я успевала забраться по костям и подрихтовать ему физиономию. 

— По костям? — озадаченно спросила Укё. 

— Дворцеразрушательной пушкой? — непонимающе спросила Аканэ. 

— А... — попыталась спросить Ранма. 

— Так, так, не все сразу! — осадила их Набики, постепенно раздражающаяся от того, что пришлось взять на себя роль единственного вменяемого человека вместо того, чтобы всех изящно доводить из-за широкой спины Ранмы. 

— Ну, Боеприпас-барон в очередной раз затеял завоевание мира, — объяснила Шантэй. — И решил почему-то, что не снеся султанский дворец и начинать не стоит. Подсадил мэра на шоколадки, отжал у него город, и перестроил Суеград в Боеприпасоград. Дом престарелых в артиллерийский форт переделал, мерзавец такой. А на самой высокой башне воткнул жутко дальнобойную суперпушку, которая могла бы дворец снести одним выстрелом. Ну, во дворец он, к счастью, не попал, потому что какую-то важную фиговину поручил сделать Техно-барону, а Техно-барон додумался на это подрядить Боло... Ну, это ж Боло! Он там чего-то так перепутал, что попала пушка совсем даже не в дворец а в Техно-барона, который у себя на острове Обморожения гулял. Жутко дальнобойная! 

— А насколько велик дворец? — полюбопытствовала Сямпунь. — Ну, просто для масштаба? 

Шантэй на минуту задумалась, прикидывая. 

— Раз в пятнадцать выше моего маяка. И значительно толще. 

— И ты такую тварь завалила? — впечатлился Ранма. — Волосами? 

— Ну, это как арбуз чайной ложечкой ковырять, — нашла аналогию полуджинни. — С должным упорством и терпением ты его таки доешь. Правда, арбуз не пытается тебя прихлопнуть, как таракана... 

— Если есть хоть крошечный шанс, — заявила Укё, — такого вражину надо давить в зародыше! 

— А ещё лучше совсем не дать ему пробудиться, — поддакнула Сямпунь. — И не стоит ли нам продолжить этот разговор снаружи? Здесь тесно, душно, и мы толпимся, словно заговорщики вокруг единственной свечи. 

— Да, точно! — Шантэй двинулась к двери, но встала так резко, что аж взмахнула руками для равновесия. — Нет! На этот раз я его не оставлю! — Она вернулась к яйцу, и начала мудрить с полотенцами, делая перевязь для переноски. 

— Ты что делаешь? — спросила Ранма. 

— Ну я же обещала его высиживать, — как само собой разумеющееся объяснила Шантэй. В конце концов смогла надёжно устроить яйцо у себя на животе. 

— Будешь изображать беременную птицу? — не удержалась Сямпунь. 

— Да!.. Нет!.. Идея!.. Подержи. — Она сунула яйцо Ранме, сама подпрыгнула и уползла наверх по канату. 

— Чего это она? — забеспокоилась Аканэ. 

— Сейчас узнаем, — рыжая пожала плечами. — Кудах-кудах. — Она сунула яйцо под майку и замерла, скрестив на нём руки с важным видом. — Кудах. 

Невольные улыбки отлично разогнали атмосферу мрачного, едва освещённого склепа. Это, всё-таки, была кухня, хоть и совершенно пещерного, на Набикин взгляд, уровня. 

Шантэй ссыпалась с охапкой из ещё нескольких полотенец и расписного покрывала с гамакокровати. Развив бурную активность, она намотала вокруг головы подобие тюрбана, полностью скрыв в волосы. Потом взяла у Ранмы яйцо обратно, подоткнула ещё полотенец, обмоталась покрывалом - и стала сама на себя не похожа. 

— Отличная маскировка под беременную женщину в шали, — подняв бровь, одобрила Набики. — Но зачем? По делу, или просто от любви к искусству? 

— Я подумала, — объяснила Шантэй, подтыкая под тюрбан оторванную от ролика подушки кисточку, чтобы выбивалась на лоб, словно каштановая прядь, — Вдруг Риски уже проникла в город, замаскированная? Она только на публику вся такая, «хо-хо-хо, на абордаж, парни!», а на деле коварные планы у неё выходят - аж восхищение берёт. С неё же станется уже украсть лампу ещё вчера, потом подкинуть дяде чтобы он её явил вместо того, чего он там собирался, только чтобы умыкнуть её уже с помпой и при свидетелях... 

— Явил? — не поняла Аканэ. — Это как? 

— Ну, когда у охотников за реликвиями выставка - они прилюдно расколупывают какую-нибудь окаменелость, являя диковинку внутри, — уточнила Шантэй, направляясь к двери. — Он сегодня расколупал то, что, как он думал, было крайней реликвией, которую он добыл - а оказалось лампой. И тут Риски Бутс, как по заказу, через потлок - хрясь! Лампу - хвать! — Отвалив массивный засов, она распахнула дверь наружу, впустив свежий морской воздух и розовое сияние рассвета. — Я дверь запираю, чтобы русалки по ночам не вламывались. Всю же посуду перебьют, если не уследить! 

Пятеро попаданиц и один замаскированный сделали первый шаг под небо нового мира. Маяк - крыша его оказалась ярко-красной - стоял на травянистой верхушке окружённой морем скалы вместе с парой пальм. До воды было метров десять, волны катились скромные, совсем не океанские. Море вокруг пестрело скалами и скалистыми островками, чуть поодаль впереди начинался заросший джунглями берег, в глубине которого вздымались округлые бока безлесных холмов. Город тянулся влево - дома и башни цвета терракоты, иногда перемежающиеся неприступными, заросшими бурьяном скалами. Далеко влево белели паруса рыбацких лодок у причалов. Пальмы повсюду, подобные луковицам навершия башен, вычурная форма окон - во всём этом чувствовалось что-то арабское. 

— Чую, климат тут как на Окинаве, — вынесла заключение Укё. — Если не жарче. 

— Пойдёмте! — позвала их Шантэй, направляясь к подвесному мостику, соединяющему скалу с соседней. И беззаботно поскакала по редким, подгнившим планкам, перепрыгивая зияющие провалы. 

— Иии, приключения начинаются, — констатировала Набики с жизнерадостностью дохлого кактуса.


	8. Доброе утро, Суеград!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Нэримцы - люди восьмидесятых, не избалованные ни мобильными телефонами, ни игровыми приставками. Дом Тендо принадлежит к тем 70% семей, что не имеют Famicom (у нас известной, как Денди). Из всей тусовки в видеоигры играл только Ранма, ровно один раз в жизни, когда спасал того больного пацанёнка-симулянта, и это был классический скроллер про космолёт.  
> Так что не удивляйтесь, когда они будут в упор не замечать откровенных параллелей: ни невесты, ни даже Набики просто не знают, что такое видеоигра. Рёга же... Вы смеётесь, да?

Цепочка подвесных мостиков шла зигзагом со скалы на скалу, проложенная как удобнее было протянуть. Некоторые были во вполне приличном состоянии, лишь поскрипывая под ногами, но были и совсем прогнившие, где осталась едва одна планка из трёх и расползающиеся верёвки выглядели грустно. Аканэ храбрилась, перепрыгивая с гордым видом, и лишь стискивая Пи-чана над глубокой водой. Набики осторожничала в тех местах, где под ногами громоздились нагромождения обломков скал. Укё, Сямпунь и Ранме было даже не интересно, они глазели по сторонам, а Шантэй скакала беззаботно, двигаясь тыщу раз хоженой дорожкой. И даже не моргнула глазом когда за очередным поворотом открылась плавающая в воздухе фигня на манер изумрудно-зелёного тотемного столба с хмурой рожей. 

— Это шо ж за диво? — поинтересовалась Укё. 

— Диво? — Шантэй остановилась, озираясь по сторонам. — Где диво? 

— Моя не отягощённая изысканностью соперница имела в виду вон тот вон неопознанный зелёный объект, — охотно уточнила Сямпунь. 

— А, это... — разочарованно отмахнулась Шантэй. — Обыкновенный камень летающий. Таких в любых руинах полно, а боссы подземелий из них всякие ловушки делают. Эта магия - широко применимая, но для меня бесполезная. 

Тотемный столб медленно летал на одной высоте, по трём точкам, словно раз за разом чертил пятиметровый треугольник. 

— И долго он так будет летать? — поинтересовалась Набики. 

— Пока какая-нибудь из точек привязки не отвалится, — ответила полуджинни, нетерпеливо направляясь дальше. — Если точки глубоко в скалах - будет сотни лет там болтаться, пока море скалы не сточит. Пойдёмте! 

Ещё через пару колен зигзага - изрезанный берег был уже близко - и-за поворота раздалось девичье хихиканье, на которое Шантэй отреагировала с неожиданным раздражением: 

— Ууу, зар-разы! 

И подорвалась бежать вперёд, с таким выражением лица, словно нашкодившую кошку проучить собиралась. 

Нэримцы побежали за ней по пятам. 

За поворотом скалы оказалась широкая ровная площадка, на которой лежали?.. сидели?.. три довольно вырвиглазных русалки. Верхняя половина у них была от зеленокожей девушки с рыжими волосами, а нижняя - от фиолетовой рыбы с рыжим плавником. Все три хихикали, строили появившимся людям глазки и посылали воздушные поцелуи. 

Шантэй безо всяких разговоров вскинула правую руку ладонью вперёд, и Ранма с интересом сосредоточила на ней всё внимание: он до сих пор не знал, какова её атакующая магия. Превращения - видел, защитные пузыри - видел, но чем она атакует, кроме волос - даже разговор не заходил. Вставать же на чью-то там защиту он даже и не думал: мало ли, что у них там между друг другом, да и вставать между раздражённой девушкой и мишенью её раздражения... Безумству храбрых поём мы песню, как говорится. 

Молния саданула знатная, яркая и громыхучая, до заложенных ушей и пятен в глазах. Ранма успела заметить и второй разряд, ударивший из опущенной руки Шантэй в землю. 

Из русалок одна успела загодя сигануть в воду, а две забились в высоковольтных разрядах. Одна обмякла, оглушённая, а вот вторая - лопнула, словно воздушный шарик, оставив после себя лужицу воды с бьющейся в ней рыбкой. 

— Ты её это... того? — опасливо спросила Ранма, глядя на трепыхающуюся рыбку. 

— В каком смысле, кого? — приподняла бровь Шантэй. — С языком таки проблемы? 

— Он имел в виду, — Набики попыталась сформулировать поделикатнее, — что вот была русалка, а вот её больше нет. 

— Какая русалка! — возмутилась замаскированная. — Это ж _шикигами_ была! Вот, и рыба осталась! — Она подошла, подобрала рыбу и поболтала перед ними за хвост. — Вы думаете, монстры просто так толпами прут? Четыре из пяти шлют своих шикигами, и конца этому нет. Их косишь и косишь, они лопаются кучами мусора, а назавтра опять прут. 

— Кучами мусора? — заинтересовалась Укё. — То есть, у вас шикигами не обязательно из бумажного талисмана создавать? 

— А у вас - только так?.. Если честно, я не знаю, как монстры их делают. Но чаще из всякого хлама. Изредка бывает, что-нибудь полезное вываливается, что можно в магазине продать. Но рееедко. Змееженщины всегда кучей обглоданных костей рассыпаются, орки - самые полезные, эти часто полудрагоценные камушки используют. Можно в лес ходить на добычу, если с деньгами напряг. Главное - не переборщить, а то могут... 

— Обидеться? — предположила Сямпунь. 

— Не, хуже. Обрадоваться, что есть с кем подраться. Начнут к моему маяку ломиться, орать с утра под окном или того хуже - в город по пути забредать. Оно мне надо? 

— А оставшаяся одна пятая? — полюбопытствовала Сямпунь, подходя к русалке. и осторожно шевеля хвост ногой. Верхняя, девичья, половина была вполне заурядного размера - в лифчике из ракушек, к счастью - а вот хвост был длинный, мощный. 

— Оставшиеся приходят лично, — ответила Шантэй. — И потом уползают битые. А вот не надо было лезть! — Подойдя к русалке, она наступила той на хвостовой плавник и рявкнула: — А ну брысь отсюда! 

Русалка перестала притворяться оглушённой, выдернула хвост, а потом одним мощным движением сиганула со скалы, уйдя в воду с тихим всплеском. 

— Не слишком ты её сурово? — спросила Аканэ, добрая душа. 

— Вот засадят тебе пузырём в спину - сразу раздумаешь им сочувствовать, — отрезала Шантэй. — Не знаю, чего им тут надо, но мирно с ними никто ещё поговорить не смог. Всё хи-хи да ха-ха, а подойдёшь - хрясь! Или пузырём засадят, или трезубцем ткнут. Одно слово - монстры. 

Пошагали дальше. 

До материкового берега оставалось всего ничего. Все расслабились в предвкушении знакомства с городом. Дощечка хрустнула. Соседние оказались ещё хлипче. Приведя к закономерному Ааа-бултых. 

— Сестрица Аканэ плавает как топор, — хладнокровно прокомментировала Набики булькающие на морских волнах пузыри. 

Издав тяжкий вздох, словно нудную повинность отбывала, Ранма сиганула с моста, уйдя в воду изящно, почти без всплеска. 

Аканэ обнаружилась дрыгающейся совсем неглубоко, и была быстро вытащена на поверхность, невзирая на все усилия томбойки уплыть обратно в глубину. 

— Пххи-чан! — трагически прокашляла спасаемая. 

Осознав, что поросёнка и правда нигде нет, Ранма кинула нервный взгляд вверх. Помогать собирается кто-нибудь? Сямпунь стояла с мордой кирпичом - не ей утопающих спасать, ага. Укё искала, куда пристроить лопату. Шантэй начала было какой-то танец, но схватилась за виски и покачала головой. 

— Держи, — сказала Набики, разматывая кнут и перегибаясь через опорную верёвку ограждения. Аканэ смогла дотянуться до кончика. Ранма спешно нырнула, оставив её висеть, слегка покачиваясь на волнах. 

— Помогите вытянуть её, что-ли, — обратилась к остальным невестам Набики: У Шантэй возникли бы с этим проблемы из-за маскировки под беременную. 

* * *

Рыжеволосая девушка с косичкой ввинчивалась в глубину, ориентируясь на смутное чувство знакомой Рёгиной ки. Ну, не тренировалась она в этом весьма экзотическом исскустве, что теперь поделаешь? Приходилось работать с чем есть. Ощущение начало расплываться. Уже близко, или начинает тонуть?.. Полминуты судорожных метаний туда-сюда спустя, она разглядела в зелёном водяном мраке тёмную тень. Ага! 

И тут вдруг её сплюснули сильные руки, заставив выдохнуть от неожиданности! 

* * *

— С ним точно всё будет в порядке? — забеспокоилась вытянутая на мостик Аканэ, когда из воды забулькали пузыри. Не уточняя, жениха имела в виду или поросёнка. 

— Тут ничего опасного не водится? — спросила у полуджинни Набики. 

— Ничего, что он не мог бы побить одной левой, — ответила та. — Кусь-рыбы, русалки, взрыв-губки - вот и всё. Я больше за поросёнка волнуюсь. 

* * *

Успокоив теряющегося парня - а это оказался именно он - парой ударов под дых, Ранма уже тащила его к поверхности, когда до неё дошла маленькая, неудобная деталь. 

_Голый_ Рёга. От слова совсем. 

Булькнув в раздражении, рыжая изменила направление, с удвоенной силой работая ногами и рукой, стремясь обогнуть скалу. Дышать уже сильно хотелось и этот... свин неблагодарный ещё возникал, трепыхался. 

Наконец сочтя, что с моста их уже не увидят, позволила ему вынырнуть. 

— Ранма! — еле успев продышаться, обвиняюще заорал парень в бандане. — Это всё ты виноват! 

— Не знаю, как твоё проклятье перевернуло, — прошипела рыжая, отцепляя от своих плеч его руки, — но перед Аканэ я бы в таком виде не показывался. — И сардонически указала глазами вниз. 

Тот поморгал непонимающе. Потом до него дошло, он попытался рефлекторно прикрыться, обвиняя Ранму, но лишь забулькал, окунувшись от того, что перестал работать руками. 

— Ты лучше поросёнка своего держи! — громко добавила та. А потом, шёпотом: — Иди, потеряйся куда-нибудь. И без штанов не возвращайся. А то Шантэй вон уже косо смотрит, того гляди догадается. И что она тогда своей лучшей подруге скажет - неизвестно... Давай, пошёл нафиг. Устал я с тобой нянчиться. Хочешь снова Пи-чаном стать - попробуй добыть горячей воды, может сработает. 

Она развернулась и поплыла обратно к мосту, надеясь, что теряющийся парень потеряется этак на недельку-другую. Один лишний боец в и так трещащую по швам команду не стоил того головняка. 

— Он утонул?! — в ужасе воскликнула Аканэ, увидев, что рыжая плывёт налегке. 

— Его Рёга подобрал! — беззаботным тоном крикнула Ранма, надеясь, что Шантэй не сложит два плюс два. — В своём репертуаре - попал вместе с нами, но заблудился по дороге между мирами! 

— Да, он такой, теряющийся, — заметила Набики, тут же догадавшись. 

— Потеряется сейчас опять - и где нам его тогда искать? — добавила Укё. 

Из-за скалы вдруг эхом донеслись хлопки, всплески, и боевой клич Рёги. 

— Ох нет! — заволновалась Аканэ. — Один в незнакомом мире, полном монстров... 

Над островом пролетела, вращаясь, русалка. Плюхнулась в море, подняв столб брызг, отскочила пару раз от воды, словно запущенный камушек, да так и осталась колыхаться на волнах, глаза в кучку. 

— Я бы на твоём месте, — уверенным тоном успокоила её Ранма, — за монстров бы волновался. 

Впрочем, волноваться пришлось уже ей, за целость собственной шкуры: Шантэй непреклонно настояла идти выручать Рёгу. 

К счастью, никого они, обогнув скалу, не нашли, кроме ещё пары русалок в отключке. Само восходящее солнце было не видно, скрытое за одним из островков, но щедро рассыпало по сумеречному морю алые блики, рассмотреть среди которых даже плывущего слона было бы задачей нереальной. 

— С его выносливостью, — утешила полуджинни Укё, — может сравниться только его способность теряться на прямой дороге без отвилков. Тут ничего не поделаешь, это как закон природы. Или ты его таскаешь за руку или на поводке, или он исчезнет в самый неподходящий момент и появится только через месяц. 

Шантэй вздохнула, проворчала что-то на тему «второго Боло нам не хватало», в итоге просто махнула на Рёгу рукой и с прежним энтузиазмом направилась в сторону города. 

У более наблюдательных нэримцев сложилось впечатление, что товарищи, срывающиеся вдруг с места в дурь для неё - не новость. 

Преодолев сотню метров по лесистому берегу - эта часть выглядела скорее как парк - вышли на небольшую площадь, весь центр которой занимал круглый пруд с берегами, одетыми в камень. Сама площадь была покружена в утренние сумерки, в тени деревьев парка, но кончики крыш уже сияли рассветным огнём. 

— В источник не плюхайтесь, — на полном серьёзе предупредила Шантэй. — Здесь воду берут. 

Одна женщина как раз этим и занималась. Наполнила кувшин, взгромоздила себе на голову, и пошагала прочь с царственной осанкой, покачивая бёдрами. 

— Там дядина мастерская, — показала налево Шантэй. — Вон тот вот большой дом - баня, надо будет вам всем выписать абонементы. Цены за один раз - обдирательские, на приезжих. Руина чуть правее — Она указала на обшарпанный дом с большой дырой в луковице крыши, с забитым досками входом — это где моя подруга Сора держит... То есть будет держать.. Должна будет, свои яйца. Там, в глубине - стена и ворота. Видите, стражник скучает? 

В глубине между домами действительно наблюдалось подобие глинобитного забора с аркой вычурной формы, возле которой топтался сонный мужик в красной остроконечной шапке со свисающими ушами и красной полурубахе, оставлявшей одно плечо открытым. 

— Это у них униформа такая, — объяснила очевидное Шантэй. — Так... Дальше у нас магазин - я потом покажу - и завершает круг картинная галерея. Ммм... Куда теперь?.. 

— Не собирались ли мы кого-то предупредить? — тактично напомнила Сямпунь. 

— Да, конечно! — Шантэй поспешила к мастерской со всей скоростью, какую позволяла маскировка под беременную. Дверь оказалась заперта. Она начала молотить кулаком. — Дя... Глубокоуважаемый Мимик!.. Ау!.. Миии-мииик!.. Есть кто дома! 

Привлечённая шумом, подошла крохотная девчушка в платьице с открытыми плечами, сообщила гордо: «Мне узе сетыле!» и удалилась, задрав нос. 

Шантэй продолжала колотить. Уже и стражник у далёких ворот начинал поглядывать косо. 

— Да что ж такое... — пробормотала полуджинни, опуская руку. 

— Если вы к старику Мимику, — вклинился мальчик лет десяти, грызя яблоко, — то он сегодня на выставке охотников за реликвиями. До света ушёл. 

— Спасибо! — поблагодарила Шантэй загорелого до черноты ребёнка в синих шароварах. — Пойдёмте! — она с новой энергией устремилась, переваливаясь, по узким извилистым улочкам, тонущим в полутени в то время, как восход подсвечивал алым верхние этажи. 

Пропетляв едва ли метров полста, вышли на деревянный мостик через узкий залив, сужающийся направо расщелиной в скалах. Ещё в сотне метров слева его устье перечёркивал длинный каменный мост, тоже ведущий во второй городской квартал, топорщащийся впереди хаотичным скопищем домов, домишек и круглых башен с верхушками-луковицами, уже подсвеченным, отражавшимся ярко в тёмных водах залива. 

Шантэй замедлилась до комфортной скорости черепашьего шага, и начала делиться подробностями: 

— Вот по тому мосту, — указала налево она, — я бежала отражать нападение Боеприпас-барона. Ну и пёрли ж они! А я-то не знала ещё, что мэр нас продал... Кстати, сказать бы ему пару ласковых... 

— Предупреждён - значит вооружён, — выдала китайскую народную мудрость Сямпунь. 

— Это да, — радостно согласилась Шантэй. — Ужо я им теперь!.. — Она огляделась вокруг. — А вот на этом месте Сора меня с Ренча спихнула. Я, говорит, друзей не подставляю. И вдруг шварк меня через плечо! Кто ж знал, что она Ренча имела в виду, из-за того, что тинкербаты тут внизу шлялись ордами. Ладно бы хоть предупредила! Я навернулась так, что еле бежать могла. — Она потёрла свою пятую точку. — Едва отбилась - хрясь! - прилетает горшок этот, которым она тинкербатов на поле битвы призывает. Она им с корабля стреляла, который воон там, за мостом ошивался, — замаскированная девушка показала налево. — И как пошла горшками стрелять! Я еле под укрытие домов добежала. Один в башню попал - вон ту, что из воды торчит - так свалилась, как дерево подрубленное, и затонула. 

— Погоди, — остановила поток её красноречия Набики. — Что же это за горшок, что им ту башню снесло? Она же каменная! 

— Нуу... Круглый, железный, — объяснила Шантэй. — Вот такой в поперечнике. — Она показала на уровне своего роста. — Я не знаю, они там сразу сидят или уже после приземления призываются, но у горшка крышка, и через эту крышку по три тинкербата за раз выпрыгивает. И так и будут выпрыгивать, раз за разом, пока горшок не разломаешь. 

— А кто эта «она», — уточнила Ранма, — которая горшками швырялась? 

— Так Риски Бутс же, — не поняла Шантэй. — Владычица морская, пышнотелая пиратка, и всё такое прочее. Кто, по вашему, тинкербатами-то командует? Она одна такая. Кроме, как у неё в команде, они больше нигде не встречаются. 

Гадая, кто же такие эти тинкербаты, нэримцы шагали по берегу извилистого канала, разглядывая местную архитектуру. Дома - все без исключения того же кирпича цвета терракоты, иногда встречались и прямые и кособокие, и высокие и низкие, часто отштукатуренные на вид глиной. Всюду - вычурные окна, полотняные навесы и башни, воздвигнутые, похоже, просто от любви к искусству. Город стоял не на материковом берегу, как показалось поначалу, а на хаотическом сборище мысов и островков, давно погребя их под собой. Улочки соседствовали с каналами и омутами, где не видно было дна. Массивные круглые решётки в каменных боках набережных намекали на наличие подводных катакомб - или, как минимум, на удивление разветвлённой канализации. 

Мимо проплыл бородатый мужик на вёсельной лодке, гружёной бочками так, что сидела в воде по краешек. 

— Приливы здесь чисто условные, — пробормотала Набики, бросив взгляд на прилепившийся к боку канала дощатый причал, от которого под воду вела деревянная лесенка. Видно было, что через полметра она и кончается. — Получается, это море - внутреннее, на манер Японского или Средиземного?.. 

Шантэй жизнерадостно семенила вперёд, показывая: тут уходила крышами от приспешников Боеприпас-барона с митральезами, там - отбивала ресторан от наводнивших его тинкербатов, пока хозяйка ныкалась вооон на той крыше - была показана деревянная мансарда, прилепившаяся, словно скворечник, к верхушке высоченной башни. И не говорите - сама гадаю, как она туда залезла! А вон та незаметная дырка в стене - видите? - ведёт в давным-давно замурованный чулан, где оказался сундук с держателем сердца... Нет, но обезьянка-то пролезет. А на крыше вон того дома... 

— Мы так петляем оттого, что короткого пути нет, — вежливо вклинилась в поток энтузиазма Сямпунь, — или ты настолько хочешь нам город показать? 

— Ну... показать, конечно, хочу, — призналась Шантэй. — Но главное - проверить, не прячутся ли где тинкербаты. Зря я, что-ли, маскировалась? 

— Идея сама по себе правильная, — осторожно начала Ранма, — но я тут заметил кучу входов в канализацию... Там они не могут сидеть? 

Шантэй остановилась, как вкопанная. Потом зашлёпнула лицо ладонью в жесте глубокого стыда: 

— Ведь знала же, что что-то упускаю! 

— Такая разветвлённая сеть? — уточнила Ранма. 

— Это-то как раз наоборот, — отмахнулась Шантэй. — Большинство этих труб ведёт в тупики. Но у тинкербатов есть эти... как их, горшки с окошком и ласты для подводного плавания. А пещер и просто замурованных погребов под городом полно. Вы не представляете, сколько там уголков, в которые не ступала нога авантюриста, и сколько там всего разного можно найти!.. Но я предпочитаю туда не соваться. К русалке, конечно, не липнет, но задерживать дыхание жабрами - слишком напряжно. 

— Значит, враги верней, всего, сидят под землёй, — подытожила Ранма, — и добраться до них, не привлекая внимания, совершенно невозможно. 

— И я не могу превращаться, — согласилась Шантэй. — По тихому, русалкой, подплыть не получится. Да и где бы я их искала? Там, внизу, полдня надо потратить чтобы хотя бы половину ходов проверить. А ведь бывают ещё и незаметные, и секретные, и умышленно чем-то задвинутые... 

— И какой у тебя теперь план действий? — спросила Сямпунь. 

— Ммм... Идём к дяде. Предупреждаем, потом патрулируем город до открытия выставки... — В животе у неё выразительно заурчало. — Хех... Предупреждаем, потом завтракаем, _потом_ патрулируем. Авось что-нибудь подозрительное и заметим. А даже если нет - я заранее знаю, что Риски задумала. На этот раз _мы_ для неё устроим сюрприз! 

Решительно повернув налево, Шантэй начала петлять через город наискосок, в направлении набережной. На которую они вскорости и вышли. Набережная была широкая, каменная, с далеко вдающимися в море деревянными пирсами, у которых стояли сейчас лишь несколько рыбацких баркасов со спущенными парусами. Вид отсюда открывался впечатляющий: берег обнимал огромный, смотрящий на юг, залив дугами скалистых островков. Правее в розовой дымке виднелся большой дворец с огромной луковкой впечатляющей центральной башни. Похоже, он стоял на мысу, поскольку за ним было лишь небо. 

Далеко влево, на одной из скал, маяк еле различался чёрной грибовидной тенью на полыхающем фоне восхода. 

— Вот. — Шантэй указала на большое, похожее на склад здание. — Зал для выставки они здесь арендуют. Обойдём вокруг для начала, ладно? 

«Вокруг» обойти оказалось непросто: дома выходили на набережную монолитной стеной с минимумом подворотен. Большинство, похоже, были складами, некоторые - с деревянными стрелами кранов на верхних этажах. Проходя мимо одного такого, Шантэй покосилась на стрелу крана, на пирс напротив, и фыркнула каким-то своим мыслям. 

Наконец, попался проулок, по которому углубились в пропахшие рыбой улочки. 

На пол-дороге в обратную сторону Шантэй вдруг полыхнула еле сдерживаемой неприязнью при виде прохлаждавшейся в дверях одного дома убийственно роскошной платиновой блондинки - Ранма бочком, бочком, задвинулась за Аканэ - чей наряд состоял, фактически из бикини-стрингов, чулков до середины бедра и полу-юбки, полностью открытой спереди, словно мини-плащ с красным подбоем. Ранма сглотнула, старательно изучая местную архитектуру. Веко Аканэ дёрнулось. 

Ах да, ещё на этой разбивательнице сердец - чей рвущийся из топика бюст заставлял завидовать даже Сямпунь - были перчатки по локоть и красный бант в волосах. 

— Похоже, ты эту фифу терпеть не можешь, — тихо заметила Укё когда раздражающая женщина уже осталась позади, мазнув по незнакомым девушкам безразличным взглядом. 

— Она кальмаров-сердечек изводит на артефакты! — негодующе сверкнула глазами полуджинни. — Как у этой бесстыжей особы рука только поднимается! Они же такие лапочки! А она их раскалённым молотом, ради какого-то паршивого держателя сердца... 

Видно было, что рассказывает о наболевшем. 

— А кальмары-сердечки - это кто такие? — сочувствующим тоном спросила Аканэ. — И где эта нехорошая женщина их ловит? 

— Ну... На деревьях, обычно, — как само собой разумеющееся объяснила Шантэй. — Чтобы я ещё раз для неё... Кхм. В общем, они как детёныши варп-кальмаров. — Она развела руки на ширину футбольного мяча. — Только всегда красные и голова у них со впадинкой. Но не это главное! У них талант приключения находить - как у кошек! — Ранму передёрнуло, но она не заметила. — И такие же залезучие. Иногда в джунглях в кроне самого высокого дерева находишь. 

— Сухопутные кальмары - это ладно, — сказала Набики, явно что-то прикидывая. — Мы и не такое видали. А что такое «держатель сердца»? Ты уже второй раз их упоминаешь. 

— Ну... — Шантэй замялась на мгновение, сбитая с мысли резким сходом с темы кальмаров. — Вот. — Она извлекла из ки-кармана большую то-ли вазу, то-ли флягу в форме сердечка, с золотыми ручками по бокам. Хрустальный сосуд выглядел до краёв наполненным прозрачно-рубиновой жидкостью, от которой веяло... улыбкой, что-ли, словно кто-то смотрел на тебя изнутри со смешинкой. Сапфировые основание и пробка оттеняли рубиновое с золотым, добавляя цветов. 

— Какого-то рода зелье? — спросила Сямпунь. 

— Это не жидкость, — предупредила Шантэй. — А... дым, что-ли? Стоит вынуть пробку - он тут же в тебя всосётся, и сделает крепче. Раза где-то в полтора, я думаю. Можно и не один, но от каждого следующего эффект всё меньше... — Она уставилась на сосуд с кисло-задумчивым выражением на лице. 

— Судя по твоему энтузиазму, есть и другие подвохи, — заметила Набики. 

— Помимо того, что я теперь знаю, из кого их делают? — Шантэй убрала артефакт обратно. — Целебное зелье начинает лечить всё слабее. Привыкаешь рисковать почём зря: тебе же всё нипочём. А лишняя крепость выветривается через неделю где-то. Причём, совершенно неощутимо, никогда не знаешь. 

— Коварная штука, — не могла не согласиться Ранма. 

— Я этот берегу на крайний случай, — кивнула Шантэй. — А потом крайний случай наступает, и мне становится не до того, и я о нём забываю. 

Сделали фактически полный круг, но никого подозрительного так и не заметили. Точнее, сначала подумали, что заметили, но оказалось, что такие закутанные с макушкой мужики - только глаза видно - тут не редкость. 

— Мужчины в паранджах, женщины в стрингах, — тихо подытожила для себя Набики. — Чем дальше, тем больше сходство с арабскими странами оказывается поверхностным. 

И действительно, у большинства встреченных женщин был открытый живот. Ранма молча завидовала им: для её шёлковой рубахи - двухслойной, кстати! - тут было жарковато. 

Ранма предложила по быстрому запрыгнуть на крыши, оглядеться, но Шантэй попросила её отложить это до после завтрака, сохраняя маскировку под просто прохожих. И чего она надеялась разнюхать с уровня земли? Тут не крыши, тут целый лабиринт был, где армию спрятать можно. 

Вышли снова на набережную. 

— Может, хватит впустую болтаться на голодный желудок? — намекнула Ранма, зацепившись взглядом за навес рыбного лотка, развёрнутого в начале одного из пирсов. — Я даже сам жарить готов, если что. 

— Там в маяке целый ящик моей капусты остался, — поддакнула Уке. — Надо её срочно в дело пустить, а то испортится. Но жаровни плоской нет, и кому на лапу давать неизвестно, чтобы разрешение на торговлю получить, и водятся ли тут подходящие ингредиенты для _любожарености_... От же ж! 

Чужой язык порой взбрыкивал, и из твоего рта вылетало не совсем то, что хотела сказать - особенно при упоминании всяких исконно японских вещей как, например, _окономияки_. 

— Как бы это ни шло против твоих принципов, — посоветовала Набики, — но капусту лучше будет продать. Хоть ресторану какому, или как у них тут эти заведения называются. Мы все вляпались в такое приключение, что - вот чует моя пятая точка - будем теперь спасать мир на полный рабочий день. Хочешь поспорим, что тебе некогда будет к местным продуктам приноравливаться? 

— Не хочу, — отмахнулась та. — Я и сама чую большую кучу... приключений. 

— Пи-чан там тоже, наверно, голодный, — невпопад добавила Аканэ. 

Сямпунь сделала морду кирпичом: воины на голод не жалуются. Но опостылевшую лапшу из родного кафе уже вспоминала с ностальгией. 

— Я... кхм... сама бы не прочь перекусить, — перебила их Шантэй под аккомпанемент подозрительного урчания. — Но, может, сначала предупредим дядю? 

— Погоди, — остановила её Сямпунь. — Он же сейчас там, где запланировано нападение? 

— Ну, да, — не поняла Шантэй. — В доме том, мимо которого мы проходили. 

— Значит, враги там, вероятней всего, прячутся, — уверенно заявила амазонка. — Дядя твой, даже если шёпотом всё рассказать - он смолчать сумеет? 

— Ой, нет, — покачала головой Шантэй. — Ой, нет. Он такой шум подымет... 

— Нельзя предупреждать, — заключила Сямпунь. — Спугнём - потеряем преимущество в неожиданности. 

— Значит, устроим ловушку? — предложила Набики. — У нас коронное послезнание и секретный коронный Ранма, о котором противнику ничегошеньки неизвестно. 

Рыжая напыжилась от важности. 

— Это... может сработать, — нехотя согласилась Шантэй. — Отловить Риски и сдать султанской страже... Пока сбежит - у нас день-другой спокойный появится... Но лампа! 

— Отнимем, — уверенно пообещала Ранма. 

— Удиви её _резко_ , — посоветовала Шантэй. — Ты быстрее и сильнее. Не давай ей передыху. Иначе она сама тебя удивит. Наша... тётушка... — Она перешла на иносказание, поскольку оголодавшие девушки уже приближались к точке общепита, влекомые неодолимым ароматом жареной рыбы, — полна сюрпризов, умна и коварна. Хоть и прикидывается простушкой-хохотушкой. 

Припортовая харчевня оказалась чем-то похожа на привычные летние кафе. Тут тоже были столики, выставленные на улицу за низенькой загородочкой, и свёрнутый пока полотняный навес от солнца. Медяки Шантэй не считала, отмахнувшись: мол, копеечный расход-то. Еда и правда была дешева, незамысловата, но сметена чуть не вместе с тарелками: рыбу тут жарить умели. И рыба была на диво хороша - приморский город же. Пришлось заказывать добавку, а потом ещё одну. 

— Это почти так же вкусно, как _блёстко-жарка_.. Угх... _терияки_ , — заявила Аканэ. 

— Гонишь, — сыто возразила Ранма. — Это вкуснее! Интересно, из чего делают этот соус? 

— За подобные знания, — мудрым голосом ввернула Укё, — немало клановых войн велось. 

Настроение у всех было благодушное и шапкозакидательское. Солнце оторвалось от горизонта, наливаясь светом, начиная наяривать. День обещал быть жарким. 

— Что будем делать дальше? — подняла вопрос Набики. — До открытия выставки несколько часов. 

— Мы - туристы, — авторитетно заявила Ранма. — Поболтаемся по городу, полюбуемся достопримечательностями. Самое главное, — она кинула многозначительный взгляд на Шантэй, — мы никого из местных не знаем... Кстати! — её глаза загорелись энтузиазмом. — Тут пляж есть? 

— Даже несколько, — ответила Шантэй. — Там, глубже, между скалами. Их с набережной не видно. 

— Ранма! — остудила порыв рыжей Аканэ. — У нас купальников нет! 

— Могу одолжить свои запасные, — предложила Шантэй. — Они на завязочках, безразмерные. 

* * *

Прочесали город ещё раз, уже без особого рвения, просто убивая время. На улицах постепенно появлялся народ, бегали дети. Солнце ползло вверх, становилось ощутимо жарче. 

На одной из улочек в уголке обнаружился двухметровый красный шар с фиолетовыми пятнами, опирающийся на кольцо меньших шариков. Нэримцы было прошли мимо, приняв это то-ли за забытый мяч, то-ли за абстрактную скульптуру, когда Шантэй воскликнула: 

— Эй, да это же Кальмар-барон! Какая встреча! 

Шар аж подпрыгнул от неожиданности, резко разворачиваясь. На другой стороне у него обнаружилась физиономия соответствующих размеров, рот и два огромных глаза. 

— Кто?.. Где?.. — Он прищурился, не узнавая никого из них. — Нет-нет, вы обознались! Я - совершенно обычный, ничем не примечательный варп-кальмар! 

Он суетливо помчался прочь, упруго подпрыгивая на этих своих шариках, которые - Ранма успела разглядеть - были свёрнутыми в клубок щупальцами. В спешке не вписался в поворот, тяжеловесно ударившись об стену и сбив штукатурку, раздавил чьё-то деревянное ведро и был таков. Из-за угла донёсся ещё звук чего-то бьющегося. 

— Вот же слон в посудной лавке, — проворчала Шантэй. — Запомнили?.. Это босс одного из подземелий, по которым нам скоро придётся пробежаться. 

— Придётся? — уточнила Сямпунь. — Почему? 

— Ну, лам... та штука, её сила сейчас запечатана тремя печатями. Чтобы заработала - надо их все собрать. Одна у этого вот «ни чем не примечательного», одна у ещё одного, и одна в Боевой башне Боеприпас-барона на стенке прибита. Лучше бы прямо сейчас начать, но тётушка - это серьёзно, с ней надо всем вместе разбираться. 

* * *

Понукаемая Ранмой, Шантэй повела всех на пляж. До левого, восточного конца набережной, мимо пирсов, у которых понемногу прибавлялось прибывающих парусников, дальше - по мосту через бухту, в который набережная переходила, и за парой домов и густыми зарослями обнаружился небольшой песчаный пляж, другим концом упирающийся в парк, через который они попали в город. До площади с прудом отсюда было два шага. 

— Ну, кто будет плавать? — спросила Шантэй. — Учтите, бикини у меня только два комплекта. 

— Я! Я! — тут же встряла Ранма. 

— А ты, Аканэ? — намекнула подруге Шантэй. 

— Я... Ты видела, как я плаваю — понурилась та. 

— Ну хоть у берега поплескаться? 

— С неё станется утонуть где воды по колено, — подколола Ранма. И заработала шишку. 

— Пусть лучше сестрица Набики?.. — предложила Аканэ, потирая отшибленную руку. 

— Я бы с радостью, — вежливо отказалась та, — но сначала надо найти укромный уголок, проверить насколько хорошо я владею этой штукой. — Она похлопала по свёрнутому кнуту на поясе. — Есть... подозрения, что мне передался не только костюм, но и навыки, подобно тому, как мы все получили знание языка. Но требуется тщательная проверка. 

— Можно на первой или второй скалах по дороге к маяку, — посоветовала замаскированная полуджинни. — Заходишь на ту сторону, откуда города не видно - и тебя никто не потревожит, кроме моих друзей или мэра. Русалки, правда... 

— Ничего, я хорошо бегаю, — успокоила её Набики. 

— Может тогда ты, Сянь Пу? — спросила Шантэй. 

— А у неё тоже проклятие, — вставила Ранма. — Превращается в эту... Когтистую, мяукающую. 

— Вот как... Что же не сказала-то? 

— Остаюсь я, Ран-ча, — игриво подмигнула рыжей Укё. 

— Плавайте, резвитесь. — Шантэй вручила им полосатые лоскутки на завязочках. — Кабинка для переодевания - вон за тем кустом. А мы... — Она обернулась к Аканэ и Сямпунь. — Давайте, что-ли, в магазин заглянем? Покажу вам, что там и как. 

* * *

Пока Аканэ с Сямпунь дивились на местный магазин, в котором продавалось всё, от лопат и керамических горшков, до самых эзотерических книг по магии, и гадали, зачем под потолком подвешен неполный скелет динозавра - или дракона? Ранма с Укё уплавались и унырялись до такой степени, что разве только жабры не вырастили. Сплавали, зачем-то, вдоль набережной, нырнули перед зданием, где всё должно будет случиться, но не нашли ничего кроме ожидаемой портовой помойки. 

Трое вернувшихся из магазина имели счастье наблюдать подозрительные подводные взрывы, вскипавшие белыми бурунами левее пляжа, среди скалистых островков. Шантэй с неудовольствием заключила, что Ранма, наверно, докопалась до местной фауны. 

Купальщицы догребли до пляжа и выползли на песок. Ранма глупо хихикала, а Укё ругала её, тряся головой и пытаясь прочистить ухо: 

— Ран-ча, вот пошто было эту кракозяблу шипастую трогать? У меня до сих пор уши заложены! 

— Ну... хиии... Забавно же! Она так сурово уставилась! Откуда мне было знать, что они от обиды взрываются? 

— Ран-ча, — Укё вздохнула и перекатилась на спину, телепаемая слабым прибоем. — Шантэй-хан нам про взрыв-губки рассказывала? Рассказывала. И шо таки, трудно было догадаться, что вот это розовое - это губка? Хоть она и с глазами? 

— Прости, — извинилась рыжая, с трудом поднимаясь на ноги. — Увлёкся. Впредь буду осторожнее! 

— Так, — насупилась Шантэй. — Никаких больше авантюр и тренировок до упада! Выдохнетесь, а я без вас не справлюсь! 

Ранма тут же пошла на попятный, во всём согласилась и окружила полуджинни удушливой заботой: та парилась в своей маскировке под беременную, в ранминых чёрных штанах, плотном покрывале от кровати, с яйцом и кучей подоткнутых полотенец на животе, и огромном тюрбане, под которым голове наверняка было адски жарко. 

И предстояло той так мучиться на жаре до полудня. 

Шантэй с трудом отбилась от Ранмы, устроившей её в шезлонге и уволокшей в тенёк. 

А потом сама не заметила, как уснула. 

Аканэ пристроилась рядышком, сидя и глядя на море. 

— Трудно поверить, что мы на другой планете, да? — Ранма села рядом с ней. 

— И домой можно вернуться только магией, — согласилась Аканэ. — Словно в сказку попали. 

— Ты, давай, осторожнее, — озабоченно покосилась на неё Ранма. — Сказки они такие... 

— Бывают и страшненькие, — закончила за неё Аканэ. — С плохим концом. Знаю. Но здесь всё - в наших руках. И какой конец будет - тоже... Я буду осторожна, обещаю. 

* * *

— Ты ту дырку запомнила, — спросила Сямпунь у сушащей волосы Укё, — где там, Шантэй рассказывала, держатель сердца припрятан? 

— Вроде запомнила, но... О! Это ж прошлое, он ещё там должен быть! Но дырка-то крохотная, только кошка проле... Ну, ты хитра!.. Погоди, а я-то тут причём? 

— Чем кошка сундук ломать должна? — объяснила Сямпунь. — Зубами? Когтями? Предлагаю добыть этот артефакт на пару и отдать Шантэй на сохранение, чтобы потом разыграть в камень-ножницы-бумага, или Ранме подарить - как обстоятельства сложатся. 

— Мне нравится твой план, — одобрила Укё, спешно натягивая колготки прямо на мокрое тело. 

* * *

Шантэй продрыхла часа три, только раз разбуженная когда Укё и Сямпунь приволокли какой-то свёрток и попросили спрятать в её ки-карман. Ей очень понравилось это название! 

Потом они с Аканэ отправились бродить по городу вдвоём, поскольку и Сямпунь, и Укё, и Ранма решили «разведать по округе» каждая в одиночку, договорившись встретиться на пляже. Укё отправилась по разным лавкам и харчевням, изучать местные цены и кулинарные обычаи, Сямпунь проскользнула в баню, откуда вскорости выскользнула бело-розовая кошка, а Ранма решила проверить, всё ли у Набики в порядке, или скоро предстоит утешать безутешную Аканэ. 

* * *

Аканэ с Шантэй сидели за уличным столиком закусочной, лениво поклёвывая дыню просто чтобы не было повода уходить. 

— Беременной даже притворяться тяжело, — пожаловалась Шантэй, утирая пот со лба. 

Аканэ уже намеревалась ответить когда Шантэй вдруг насторожилась, положив свой ломоть и уставившись куда-то на другой стороне улицы. 

— Что такое? — опасливо спросила Аканэ, не рискуя обернуться. 

— Это Барракуда Джо, будущий хахаль моей подруги Соры. 

— «Хахаль»? 

— Поматросил и бросил, — с неодобрением объяснила Шантэй. — Как такого ещё называть? «В море полно другой рыбы» и просто взял, и свалил. А я так старалась, ему жизнь спасала, душу из такой дыры выковыряла - всё ради Соры. А эта скотина бесчувственная - «у меня было время подумать», и бросил. Как она орала ему вслед... 

Аканэ обернулась, готовая убивать взглядом. 

На той стороне улицы ныкался мускулистый мужик в синей шинели, ростом с её отца, с выдающимися висячими усами. На голове его красовалась забавная синяя шапочка в форме плоской усечённой пирамиды, с ушками и длинным пушистым хвостом - тоже синим. Когда он повернулся лицом, стало видно, что на передней грани шапки нарисована мультяшная рожица из двух глаз и рта. 

Аканэ уже собиралась пойти и высказать ему всё, что о нём думала, но Шантэй остановила её: 

— Постой, он ещё и важный чин в армии Боеприпас-барона. Видишь, мерит штукой этой своей? Наверняка самую высокую башню выбирает. Готовится к захвату города. 

И правда, мужик возился с каким-то геодезическим прибором на треноге, записывая что-то в планшет. Потом сложил свой прибор и ушёл. 

— Не будешь его останавливать? — вполголоса спросила Аканэ. 

— Я... разрываюсь, если честно, — призналась Шантэй. — С одной стороны, хочется взять и обломать их, чтобы у них ничегошеньки не вышло. С мэром я ещё поговорю по душам! С другой стороны, изменим прошлое - не будет дворцеразрушательной пушки, или воткнут её на холме каком-нибудь, сделают без Боло всё безошибочно, и дворец разрушат. Это будет беда! 

— То есть, они нам враги, но могут стать невольными союзниками? — уточнила Аканэ. — Ух... 

— Давай посмотриим, как засада получится, — решила Шантэй. — До вторжения ещё дней десять, если всё так же пойдёт. 

* * *

Набики не оказалось ни на первой скале, ни на второй, и Ранма уже начинала подозревать худшее когда обнаружила среднюю Тендо сидящей на верхушке летающего столба, немного дальше того места, где наткнулись на русалок и потеряли Рёгу. 

— Ты как туда залезла? — поразилась рыжая. 

Зелёный каменный столб летал чуть выше вершины скалы, не приближаясь ближе метров четырёх от её края. А в двух дальних отдаляясь ещё на пяток. Набики сидела, обхватив его ногами, слегка покачиваясь когда он резко менял направление в вершинах треугольника. 

— Рефлексы - потрясающие, — отозвалась девушка в костюме Индианы Джонса. — Кнутом владею - словно с детства училась. Но доверять этим рефлексам... 

— Поняла, что можешь туда допрыгнуть - и прыгнула? — догадалась Ранма. 

— В точку. — Набики демонстративно посмотрела вниз. Десятком метров ниже из воды выразительно торчали острые камни. — До столба - с лёгкостью. А обратно - кнутом не за что зацепиться. 

— Не дрейфь, щас снимем! — пообещала Ранма, примериваясь. Потом вдруг передумала: — Десять тысяч ен! 

— Ты меня и так, и так снимешь, — хладнокровно парировала Набики. — Как только остальные обнаружат, что меня нет. Три. 

— Пять - и я никому не скажу! 

— Договорились! — расцвела ухмылкой Набики.


	9. Засада

Время начинало приближаться к полудню. Попаданки начали собираться на пляже. Ранма с Набики уже были там. Потом подошла слегка потрёпанная Сямпунь в синяках и ссадинах, контрастировавших с её безупречно чистым платьем: 

— Вот вы видели наводнившие этот город сто тыщ собак? И я поначалу не видела. А они есть! 

Потом пришли Аканэ с Шантэй. И последней - задумчивая Укё. 

Пошли убивать время дальше, снова болтаясь по городу всей тусовкой. Чтобы ни за что не пропустить. 

Чем ближе время открытия - тем больше мандражировала Шантэй, у которой проснулась паранойя. Ей вдруг пришла мысль, что у Риски мог быть запасной план, и по городу могла быть спрятана целая армия, которая выскочит жечь и грабить если они успешно схватят королеву пиратов. 

И возразить-то было нечего: вариант был вполне реалистичный для коварной злодейки, какой рисовала противницу Шантэй. 

И проверить это, не засветившись, было никак. И Сямпунь ничем помочь не могла: она провела большую часть своей «разведки» удирая от всяких четвероногих кошкодавов. 

Так и кружили по улицам, пытаясь не дать Шантэй обгрызть все ногти. 

Дефилируя в очередной раз по набережной под видом туристок, ждущих открытия выставки, встретили блондинку лет двадцати, чуть повыше Набики ростом, одетую в капюшон и - опять! - бикини, с юбкой-саронгом, развевающейся на ветру. Ранма, снова парящаяся в своей двухслойной рубахе с длинными рукавами, уже начинала всерьёз завидовать местным девушкам. 

— А вот и Сора! — обрадовалась Шантэй, разворачиваясь к блондинке, что заставило нэримцев обратить на ту более пристальное внимание. Стройная и спортивная, кареглазая, непокорные светлые локоны выбиваются из под голубой банданы под фиолетовым капюшоном, закреплённым на шее чем-то наподобисе стоячего воротника на голое тело. В ушах - голубые с розовым серьги в форме яиц, простой голубой топик с розовой каймой свободно болтается понизу - никаких вам эластичных тканей. Фиолетовый с голубым саронг, оголяющий левую ногу, розовые сапожки с голубыми отворотами... И массивная кожаная перчатка сокольничего, на которую с неодобрительным клёкотом спикировал огромный, розовый с голубым, попугай, тут же уставившийся на приближающихся девушек исподлобья. 

Девушка сделала шаг назад, смерив дружную шестёрку подозрительным взглядом. 

— Погоди, Сора! — спешно зашептала Шантэй. — Это ж я! Только замаскированная! 

— Не знаю, кто вы такие, — нейтральным тоном ответила блондинка, — но вы явно обознались. Меня зовут Скай, а не Сора. 

— Но как же... — убитым голосом промямлила Шантэй. — Ты же... Мы же... Я же помню... 

— Что случилось? — всполошилась Аканэ. — Она тебя не узнаёт? Это точно она? 

— Это, безо всяких сомнений, моя подруга Сора, — встряхнувшись, решительным голосом продолжила Шантэй. — И её верный боевой птиц Ренч. Мы с ней с детства дружим. Но почему она меня не узнаёт? У меня что-то с голосом?.. Или... Или мы... — Её голос дрогнул от ужаса. — Или мы попали в чужую реальность, где всё по другому и мы друг другу чужие?.. 

— Послушайте, — раздражённым тоном вклинилась блондинка с попугаем. — Я слышу всё, о чём вы там шушукаетесь. Да, это Ренч. И нет, я бы помнила, если бы у меня в друзьях водилась шатенка на сносях. Шантэй - есть, Ротти - есть. Даже Боло один есть. А вас там - не стояло. 

— Фух, — с безмерным облегчением выдохнула Шантэй. — Это ж я и есть, — прошептала она, вытягивая из под тюрбана украшенное кольцевидной серьгой ухо и пытаясь при этом прикрыть его локтем, чтобы никто больше не увидел. 

Блондинка отреагировала с задержкой секунды в три, уставившись на живот замаскированной полуджинни. Потом воскликнула в голос, привлекая внимание: 

— Шантэй?!.. Беременная?!!.. Когда ты успела?.. 

— Ка, — флегматично добавил птиц. 

— Тиишшшше! — панически прошипела Шантэй, озираясь. — Я замаскировалась чтобы засаду на Риски устроить - схватим, как только вломится на выставку. 

— И она не беременная, — предусмотрительно добавила Набики. — Это яйцо. 

— Ох... — в глазах подруги детства отразилось понимание. — То самое? Ты такая заботливая... 

— Не стоит. — Шантэй отвела взгляд, сама неловкость. — Я не заслуживаю... Потом как-нибудь расскажу. Надеюсь только, что в этот... Что с ним всё в порядке. 

— Твой поп... боевой птиц, — поправилась Сямпунь, — он может проверить крыши, не привлекая внимания? 

— На предмет, нет ли на соседних домах спрятавшихся... Как их там? тинка..батов? — добавила рыжая. 

— Шантэй? — блондинка перевела вопросительный взгляд на выпавшую из реальности псевдо-беременную. 

— Прости, Сора! — встрепенулась та. — Я... надо бы соблюдать конспирацию, но... 

— Но почему ты продолжаешь звать меня этим именем? Я - Скай! С-к-а-й! 

— Так я и говорю: Сора, — озадаченно ответила Шантэй. 

Обе уставились друг на друга в состоянии крайнего недоумения. 

— Всё объясняется очень просто, — развеяла загадку Набики. — Изучение японского языка за минуту тебе даром не прошло. Оба этих имени означают «небо», только «скай» - на английском, а «сора» - на японском. Вот ты, например, на каком языке думаешь? 

— Эээ... — Шантэй опешила, поставленная вопросом в тупик. 

— Языка солнца?.. за минуту?.. — озадаченно спросила Скай. 

— Давайте отойдём куда-нибудь, где не будем привлекать внимания, — предложила Ранма, бросая взгляд вдоль набережной. Народа тут уже собралось немало, в том числе и личностей, подозрительно замотанных по самые глаза. Это не считая здоровенной каменной гориллы, ошивавшейся теперь в самом конце набережной, держа в массивной лапище плакат с перечёркнутым кружком. — В переулок, например. 

— Не стоит, — вполголоса возразила Скай, тоже незаметно оглядываясь. — Если Риски со своими парнями уже в городе - они могут оказаться в любой бочке в любом проулке. Давайте лучше... к рыбке приценимся. — Она указала глазами на торговца рыбой, развернувшего свой навес в начале одного из пирсов. 

Подошли, старательно делая вид, что интересуются товаром. Укё так и вполне реально интересовалась. 

— Я, ээ... — вполголоса начала Шантэй. — С чего бы начать-то... 

— С того, что мы знаем, что задумала Риски, — так же тихо подсказала Набики. — Всё остальное - терпит. 

— Да, ты права, — согласилась Шантэй, мимодумно нажимая пальцем на одну из чешуйчатых тушек. — Риски нацелилась на сегодняшнюю выставку охотников за реликвиями. Там... сложно всё, но я уверена, что они уже в городе. Сюрприз мы устроим, вот только как бы у неё не оказалось... 

— Вы покупать будете, или так? — осведомился бородатый рыбак в жилетке на голое тело, почёсывая внушительное пузо. 

Шантэй со вздохом извлекла из воздуха - притворившись, что из кармана - мешочек с медяками и начала азартно торговаться. При этом так увлеклась, что потеряла нить разговора, а потом Ранме пришлось тащить здоровенную ставридину, чуть ли не с пол-себя длиной, поскольку в подпространственный карман убирать было нельзя из-за конспирации. 

— Так о чём мы?.. — попыталась вспомнить Шантэй. 

— Куда теперь эту дуру? — ворчала Ранма когда они уже шли по набережной. — Испортится же на жаре. 

— Если не жалко - можно скормить моим знакомым чайкам, — предложила Скай. — Потом, не в таком людном месте. 

— Точно! — Шантэй щёлкнула пальцами. — Мы тут приезжие, город уже видели, на пляже были - а маяк у вас есть? Интересно же. 

— Я сама не местная, — подыграла Скай, целеустремлённо направляясь к восточному концу набережной. — Но маяк тут есть. Правда, не действующий. Идёмте, покажу! 

Вслед за ней прошли пол-набережной, потом каменный мост. Народу вокруг было гораздо меньше - ну, а вдруг? Шантэй начинала немного нервничать: запас времени до открытия стремительно сокращался, а она о стольком ещё не предупредила! Миновали пляж, углубились в парк. В парке народа совсем не было. Вышли к невысокому обрывчику над морем, где не было ни одного куста. 

— Теперь-то можно? — язвительно осведомилась Скай. 

— Ты просто не знаешь всего её коварства, — вздохнула Шантэй. — Меня тоже, знаешь ли, утомило париться в этом маскараде. Одному только яйцу хорошо. — Она погладила свой фальшивый животик. — Давай, зови своих чаек. Потом будет не до того. 

— Ну, раз не жалко... — Скай достала... кольцо для ключей, только вместо ключей на нём были резные свистульки. Выбрала нужную, высвистела забавную мелодию - и скоро налетели, закружились здоровенные чайки. 

Целых четыре штуки. 

— Бросай, — скомандовала Скай Ранме. — В воздух. 

— Не жирно им будет? — с сомнением спросила та. 

— Бросай-бросай! Увидишь! 

Рыжая пожала плечами и подбросила рыбину. Чайки мгновенно ускорились, превращаясь в серо-белое колесо, налетевшее на рыбину со звуком сродни циркулярной пиле. В воду плюхнулся уже идеально обглоданный рыбий скелет. 

— Ничего себе! — выпучила глаза Аканэ. 

— Серьёзные птички, — согласилась Сямпунь. 

— Круто! — восхитилась Шантэй. 

Чайки замедлились, лениво кружа над водой. 

— Меня больше поражает, — сказала Ранма, — как в _четырёх_ птиц влезло десять кило рыбы. И ладно бы просто влезло - но они даже летучести не потеряли! 

Покружив, те приводнились, и покачивались теперь на волнах с довольным видом, чистя перья. 

— Сама гадаю, — призналась Скай. — Но для них и это - не предел. 

— Чайки же, — сказала Укё, как само собой разумеющееся. 

— Обед бесплатный, — обратилась Скай к птицам. — Сегодня для вас, ребята, работы нет. — Она сделала жест перекрещенными руками. 

Чайки чего-то там гакнули и лениво поплыли прочь, сыто порыгивая. 

— Ладно, — начала Шантэй. — Пока снова не отвлеклись - вот диспропорция: я вернулась из будущего... Сора, не перебивай. Знаю, что невозможно. Я за этот... год?.. полгода?.. научилась-таки исполнять желания, и это оказалось жутко рискованно и чревато просто былинными неожиданностями. Кстати знакомься: моя новая подруга Аканэ, она из совершенно другого мира. Аканин жених Ранма - он не всегда девочка, долгая история. Аканина сестра Набики. Ранмины невесты, соперницы Аканэ: Сямпунь и Укё. Был ещё Рёга, но он хуже Боло, уплыл в неизвестном направлении и потерялся вместе со своим магическим поросёнком. А обратно в наш мир я вернулась, исполняя желание пра-прабабушки Сямпунь освободить душу её подруги детства из проклятого кулона. Я смогла даже вернуть её к жизни, но чу-уточку переборщила, и мы все вместе оказались здесь, в моём прошлом, а я так перенапряглась, что неделю, наверно, не смогу превращаться, а наш мир теперь из-за этого в опасности. Я ничего не упустила? 

— Аааа... — блондинке понадобилось минуты полторы, чтобы выйти из ступора. 

— Сора?.. Ты в порядке?.. — озабоченно спросила Шантэй, так и не дождавшись ответа. 

— Я... Голова просто кругом идёт. Постой, ты говоришь, мир в опасности? 

— Ка, — скептически высказался попугай. 

— Это... Долгая история, — вздохнула Шантэй. — Реально долгая. А Риски не терпит. Надо посмотреть на крышах по городу, нет ли у неё в резерве целой армии. Мы-то знаем, что она собирается хвать и бежать - а вдруг у неё запасной план громить город, если её поймают?.. 

— Тут и спрашивать нечего! — энергично ответила Скай. — Ренч, давай, незаметненько. — Она подбросила его в воздух. 

— Ка, — подтвердил попугай, набирая высоту медленно, с видимой ленцой, словно и правда летел просто размяться. 

«Ну и умные у них тут животины, — подумала Ранма. — Кстати, о птичках...» 

— Ты нам так и не рассказала про нападение, — напомнила она Шантэй. — И чего от неё ждать, хоть примерно. 

Шантэй охнула, и спешно затараторила: 

— Как только дядя расколупает лампу - Риски проломится сквозь потолок на якоре. Имейте в виду, это вид _изнутри_. Я тогда... В общем, прошлая я на это время так разленилась практиковаться в танцах, что еле обезьянку могла потянуть, не говоря уже о гарпии. Поэтому когда тинкербаты якорную цепь смотали этой, как её... лебёдкой - Риски улизнула, и позволила себя догнать только у моста. И уж там-то похвасталась своим кораблём с сюрпризом. Поигралась со мной, как кошка с мышкой, вырубила, да и уплыла восвояси. Тут, как назло, мэр примчался. Обнаружил меня в отключке, возбухтел и уволил. Мол, сплю на работе. А я не спала, я была ядром ушибленная. 

— Как кошка с мышкой? — обеспокоенно спросила Скай. — Она настолько сильная? 

— Мммм... — задумчиво протянула Шантэй. — Когда я её первый раз побила... У ней или не было с собой всей пиратской экипировки, или она была в настолько расстроенных чувствах - я ж её гигантского робота только что загубила - что просто забыла воспользоваться всеми своими трюками. Пиратская экипировка - это сильно! Когда я... мммм... Потом расскажу. Эти штуки если и не сильнее моих трансформаций, то уж точно быстрее. Ей достаточно выхватить нужную из... Вот ещё, кстати. У неё такой же ки-карман, как и у меня, есть. Ну, или не такой же... Но пушкой без него точно не воспользуешься. 

— Но ты, надеюсь, за эти... Сколько, кстати? Ты совсем не изменилась. Надеюсь, ты за это время не только желания исполнять научилась? — с затаённой надеждой поинтересовалась Скай. 

— Полгода... — Шантэй нахмурилась. — Или год?.. Не всё помню. 

— Она не может вспомнить, как оказалась в нашем мире, — пожаловалась Аканэ. 

— Мм, верно, — согласилась Шантэй. — Я многому научилась. К моим пяти трансформациям... 

— Ты же знаешь только три! — поправила её Скай. — А! Забыла уже, когда научилась, да? 

— Если честно, паука я разучила ещё в големовых шахтах, — призналась Шантэй. — Но... Не совсем верно, и с тех пор этим танцем не пользовалась. Но потом я исправила ошибку, и моя паучья форма стала гораздо человечнее. Потом... Ах да, русалку я же должна только через неделю получить, гоняясь за Риски!.. Вот пять. Кроме того, ещё четыре трансформации, не таких сильных, но очень полезных, три очень сильных особых танца и одно очень сильное заклинание. Они все прожорливые, однако! Мана улетает - пшик, и нет её. 

— И тренировки в боевых искусствах, — напомнила Аканэ. 

— И тренировки в рукопашной, — согласилась Шантэй. Волосами, без волос, кнутом... Но даже после всего этого, если бы теперешняя Риски вздумала взяться за меня всерьёз - это была бы рискованная битва!.. Но это если бы я была в форме!.. Простите, девчата, — она обернулась к нэримцам, — что драться с ней придётся вам. Я не только превращаться не способна, но и сильные заклинания не потяну. Даже _миррор_. А как было бы замечательно - она же о нём не знает. 

— Ох, — только и сказала Скай. 

— Давай подробнее про пиратскую экипировку, — преувеличенно-ровным голосом потребовала Сямпунь. Ранма не обратила внимания - или сделала вид, что не обратила - а Набики показалось, что амазонка... струхнула? 

Если подумать - что она про Шантэй реально знает? Что та своей магией раскатала её, а потом раскатала Хаппосая. А Хаппосай - это сильно. А ещё очень реальное воскрешение. И если теперь Шантэй мандражирует... Сямпунь же не знает, что против старого похабника та трусила отчаянно, и побила его, скорее, с испуга... 

— Пистолет, шляпа, скимитар, сапоги, пушка, — перечислила Шантэй. — Кстати! Не того ядра берегись, которое по дуге сверху валится, а того, которое прямой наводкой тебе в лоб летит! Делюсь опытом. 

— Ядра́? — с сомнением протянула Ранма. 

— Они магические, — объяснила Шантэй. — Не чугунные. От чугунного у меня бы уже давно головы не было бы. Что пушка, что пистолет - они на магии работают. Не так убойно, но стрелять могут нескончаемо... На чём я?.. Ах да, пистолет... Ну, он и есть пистолет. Стреляет волшебной пулей, бьёт мощно - меня бы с одного попадания положило. Тут ещё хитрость, я не всё о нём знаю. Точно помню, как Риски из него же... 

Её прервал отдалённый грохот и вопль «Ранма, это всё ты виноват!» 

— Началось? — навострила уши полуджинни. 

— Хуже. — Ранма скривилась. — Это Рёга прибаксаил! — Она бросилась в направлении площади с прудом. — Скорее, пока он пол-города не снёс! 

— Не засветись, Ранма-кун! — крикнула ей вслед Набики. Рыжая нехотя сбавила скорость. 

— Аканэ, давай ты! — поспешно подтолкнула ту Шантэй, переваливаясь на предельной скорости. — Ранма, назад! 

— С чего это! — пыхнула возмущением девушка с косичкой, неохотно замедляясь ещё больше. Аканэ обогнала её. 

— С тобой он подерётся, а она его устыдит, — блеснула наблюдательностью Шантэй, нагоняя её. — И ещё у неё... чую я, у неё лучше всех вас выйдет убедить стражников. Ну... характер такой. 

— Да она!.. — Рыжая сдулась. — Она что, единственная из нас, кто ментам реально верит?.. — полу-утвердительно спросила она. 

Укё смущённо кашлянула. Набики скептически хмыкнула. Сямпунь задрала нос. 

— Она и правду одна такая, — вздохнула Ранма, признавая поражение. 

Рассеивающиеся клубы пыли поднимались не от ворот, а правее, от участка городской стены, окружающего парк. Когда-то это место было частью города: в одном месте из земли даже торчал огрызок фундамента со ступеньками крыльца. Но в остальном тут было сумеречно, прохладно и зелено, кусты более-менее подстрижены... И посреди всего этого благолепия - большая дыра в стене, сияющая палимыми солнцем полями, окружённая рассеивающейся пылью. Поднимающиеся с земли помятые стражники - и Аканэ, впилившаяся в Рёгу хваткой профессиональной тёщи. 

Тот - одетый в заплатанные шаровары и жилетку на голое тело - уже проникся, осознал, и был на пути к раскаянию. 

Прилетел Ренч, нарочито-шумно приземлившись на руку Скай: 

— Ка, каа-ка, ка. 

— Бочки?.. — Она вздохнула. — Чего и следовало ожидать. 

— Ка. — он флегматично почесал крыло клювом. 

— Ну, что? — с нетерпением спросила Шантэй. 

— Дохлый номер. — Скай покачала головой. — На крышах по всему городу полно бочек. И кто скажет, какие - по делу, а какие - нет? Вы ж понимаете, что пришлось бы каждую простукивать, чем мы себя моментально выдали бы. 

— Бесшумных засад не бывает, — выдала китайскую народную мудрость Сямпунь. 

— Бывают, — не согласилась Скай. — Не знаю, что эти тинкербаты за существа - да и никто не знает, по моему - но просидеть целый день в бочке, не шелохнувшись?.. Запросто. То-ли они по природе такие, то-ли Риски умеет быть настолько... убедительной. 

Шантэй издала долгий звук раздосадованного неудовольства. 

— Ну, по крайней мере, лампу мы у неё отобьём, — подбодрила её Ранма. — Если понадобится - настучим по башке и вырубим, но лампу не отдадим. Даже если её потом отпустить придётся. 

Подошла Аканэ, тянущая на буксире смущённого Рёгу. 

— Я им нашептала, что мы - гости Шантэй-тян, и пообещала, что они всегда его смогут найти! — тихо сказала она 

— Это было правильно, — одобрила замаскированная джинни. — Стену потом придумаем, как починить. 

— Давать такое обещание было ооочень опрометчиво с твоей стороны, — пожурила Ранма, вызвав вялое «заткнись, Ранма» со стороны Рёги. 

— Время, время! — зашипела Шантэй, звеня кошелём. — Вот вам деньги на билеты, выдвигайтесь, а я... _в баньку схожу_. — Она поторопилась, переваливаясь, к зданию, которое раньше, на рассвете, обозначила как баню. 

— Пошли! — Ранма зашагала в сторону моста, держа скорость спешащего туриста. 

— Что тут у вас творится? — потребовал Рёга. 

— Тише, — шикнула на него Аканэ, заставив умолкнуть. 

— Нет времени, — шёпотом объяснила Ранма, замедляясь. чтобы поравняться с ним. — Идём на выставку. Старательно изображаем туристов. Ждём когда вломится королева пиратов и сцапает лампу. Ловим. Она хитрая, трюков - как у бати, но не ожидает мастеров-рукопашников. 

— Лампу? — рыкнул Рёга, мрачнея. 

— Ту самую! Всё, хорош болтать. Ты турист, не выдай себя раньше времени... Посмотри какие коврики, дорогой! Не хочешь купить такой в наше гнёздышко?.. 

Похоронно-кислая физиономия Рёги послужила самой убедительной маскировкой. 

Их обогнала, сверкая пятками, Шантэй в обычном своём красном наряде. Даже волосы у неё были влажными, мотаясь утяжелённо - настолько играла роль. 

* * *

Толпа в зале собралась нехилая. Билетов на всех не хватило - точнее, билеты нашлись только у спекулянта, по такой цене, что Укё предложила всем невестам остаться снаружи, чтобы от денег Шантэй осталось хоть что-нибудь. 

Поэтому в зал попали только Ранма, Рёга и Набики - ну, ещё Скай, но та прошла через заднюю дверь, по знакомству, и теперь ошивалась вместе с Шантэй в углу возле возвышения, использовавшегося сейчас как сцена, стараясь не отсвечивать. 

То, как эти две подружки держались вместе, поначалу вызвало у Ранмы дурные предчувствия: какой смыл было ломать комедию, если нэримцы давно уже засветились взаимным знакомством со Скай? С другой стороны, сюрпризом для нападавших был не сам факт наличия новых друзей, а их способности в боевых искусствах, по сравнению с которыми меркло всё известное в этом мире. Рыжая усмехнулась и расслабилась, уверенная, что дело будет лёгким. Только Рёгу в нужную сторону направить, чтобы лишних стен не ломал. 

Вышел толстый дед в зелёном пальто с внушительной седой бородой, которого Шантэй поприветствовала «привет, дядя Мимик!». Значит, это он и был? Судя по тому, как он нахмурился, Шантэй ему какой-то тайный знак таки подала. 

Прокашлявшись и поправив пижонские очки с крохотными жёлтыми линзами, дядя открыл выставку, драматическим повествованием о том, как изобретательно он победил ловушку, реагировавшую на давление.Толпа разразилась охами «поразительный человек!», «какой кишечник!», «какая храбрость!» и всё в том же духе, а Набики добавила нарочито-трагическим голосом: 

— Охотники за сокровищами навеки замараны в моей душе! Теперь я не смогу выкинуть из своей головы образ срущего Гаррисона Форда! — Она надвинула шляпу на лицо. 

Ранме пришлось прилагать титанические усилия чтобы не заржать в голос - и то она хрюкала и повизгивала, сотрясаясь. 

— А теперь, — продолжил дядя хорошо поставленным голосом шоумена, — я представляю вам загадочный объект года! — Он продемонстрировал толпе нечто, напоминавшее комок окаменелой грязи. 

Шантэй напряглась словно туго сжатая пружина. Ранма резко посерьёзнела. Рёга сурово прищурился. Рука Набики легла на свёрнутый на поясе кнут. Дед продолжал что-то рассказывать, но они его уже не слышали. 

Но пока что ничего не происходило. 

— Ну что, разобъём? — спросил дядя, заводя толпу. 

— Разбивай! Разбивай! — зашумела публика, хлопая и толкаясь в нетерпении. 

Мимик поставил окаменелость на стол и аккуратно тюкнул деревянным молоточком. Окаменелый слой осыпался, явив знакомую лампу. Дед сбледнул, на его лысине заблестели капли пота: 

— Как... как это... 

Напряжение росло, воздух словно загустел. 

— Эээ... Прошу прощения, дамы и господа, — выдавил дядя. — К сожалению, я по ошибке принёс не тот предмет! 

Часть потолка с треском разлетелась в щепу. Из дыры низринулся якорь на цепи, с которого спрыгнула женщина в огромной пиратской шляпе, тут же разразившаяся до боли знакомым «О-хо-хо-хо-хо!» 

Ранма скривилась, изучая ту и выжидая те секунды, что пиратка стояла, наслаждаясь произведённым эффектом. Манерами и раздражающим смехом Риски напомнила ей Кодачи, только фигурой была как Хинако-сенсей и имела серо-голубоватую кожу. Кроме бросающейся в глаза шляпы с черепом и костями, нарядом она сильно напоминала Шантэй: похожие расклёшенные штаны и узенький топик. Только фиолетовые. Второй бросающейся в глаза деталью были два костяных украшения на топике и на поясе, создававшие впечатление скалящегося черепа, где обтянутые фиолетовым шёлком груди выглядывали из под надбровных дуг. 

— Риски Бутс! — выскочила вперёд Шантэй, обвиняюще выставив указующий перст. — Так и знала, что это ты! 

В глазах пиратки на мгновение полыхнуло что-то, некий маниакальный блеск, словно сдерживаемая эмоция такой интенсивности, что у Ранмы мурашки по спине побежали, а Шантэй сделала невольный шаг назад. 

— Я так мечтала увидеть тебя ещё раз! — криво ухмыльнулась пиратка, даже не делая попытки схватить лампу. 

Ранма ей шанса давать не собиралась. Равно как и Рёга. Подпрыгнув над толпой, отрикошетив от чьих-то голов, рыжая вихрем налетела на Риски, повалив ту на пол и схватив за руки. Рёга, прорвавшийся сквозь толпу с грацией похмельного носорога, уже держал лампу, прижимая левой рукой к груди с выражением «попробуй, отними». 

Сверху донеслись звуки короткой стычки, и в дыру спрыгнули Укё и Сямпунь, держа за шею по тощему, мосластому чёрному карлику в красных шароварах и красной бандане. 

Вот вы какие, тинкербаты. На шарообразных головах - огромные жёлтые глазищи и ни намёка на рот. А когти на ногах и руках неслабые. 

— Лебёдку - ломать? — деловито осведомилась Аканэ, заглядывая в дыру. 

— Не надо, дяде пригодится, — ответила Шантэй. Потом перевела взгляд на распростёртую на полу Риски, на животе которой сидела верхом Ранма. — Игра окончена! — сурово припечатала полуджинни. 

— Хооо, — протянула пиратка, ни капельки не обескураженная, что заставило Ранму занервничать: а не слишком легкомысленно держать ту в таком детском захвате? А вдруг лезвия в сапогах? — Так вот каков твой путь к силе? Находить новых друзей?.. И почему это меня не удивляет! — Она гибко сложилась, в свою очередь обхватив Ранму ногами, её сапоги упёрлись рыжей в живот. Попытка столкнуть ту, однако, ничем не кончилась: Ранма оказалась гораздо сильнее. — И каких друзей! Ты не перестаёшь удивлять, малявка-полуджинни! 

Ранме всё меньше и меньше нравился самоуверенный тон поверженной, вроде, противницы: неужели и правда город в заложниках и на крышах или в канализации - армия в засаде?.. 

— А ты, рыженькая, — промурлыкала Риски, хищно блеснув глазами, — увернись-ка от этого. 

И в её зубах внезапно возник пиратский пистоль. 

Ранма вздрогнула: уровень владения техникой скрытого оружия это был запредельный. Или таки магия? Не важно: пистоль оказался направлен в сторону, и ничем ей не угрожал. 

— Шихеш — невнятно выдавила Риски с полным ртом рукоятки. И выстрелила! В толпу?.. Ранма кинула мимолётный взгляд вбок. К счастью нет, и... 

Чувство опасности взвыло, заставляя её выпустить руки Риски и резко откинуться назад. Крохотный снаряд чиркнул по волосам, проносясь мимо по дуге, уже идя на второй заход, так стремительно, что нетренированный человек даже не успел бы ничего увидеть. 

— _Сикер!_ — Риски выстрелила снова, перехватывая пистолет рукой и сильным толчком ног отправляя рыжую в полёт. Ранма еле успела перекувырнуться ногами вниз, как ей пришлось уворачиваться уже от двух зарядов, стремительно круживших, наводясь на неё. Если бы не та давняя тренировка с пчёлами - пришлось бы худо. 

Шантэй бросилась на противницу с боевым кличем, но та успела сделать ещё пару выстрелов прежде чем с грохотом вознестись на кургузой пушке больше себя самой. Первый же взрыв отбросил Шантэй, окатив градом щепок, последующие только добили деревянный пол, раздробив до каменного фундамента. 

Ранме приходилось туго, она металась и гнулась невероятными кульбитами, не желая выяснять, с какой силой бьют эти самонаводящиеся заряды. 

— Хха! — бросив своего тинкербата, Укё прибила один лопатой, словно мухобойкой. Лязг вышел оглушительный, руки ей слегка отсушило. Ещё один заряд впилился в угол сцены, проломив доски, один просто выдохся, исчезнув, а последний Ранма разбила кулаком, видя, что ничего особо опасного они из себя не представляют. 

— Мечтай, мосластый! — добавила Сямпунь, припечатывая своим тинкербатом бесхозного - который, как оказалось, уже откуда-то добыл скимитар и подкрадывался к Укё со спины. 

Оба монстра обмякли, глаза в кучку. 

— Улизнула! — в потрясённом недоверии сказала Шантэй, глядя вверх, в дыру. — У нас было такое преимущество - а она всё равно улизнула! 

— Вот, держи. — Рёга смущённо протянул ей лампу. 

Шантэй прищурилась, разглядывая артефакт со всех сторон, потом пробормотала озабоченно: 

— Не чувствую в ней магии. Конечно, она в этот момент времени должна быть ещё запечатана... Ох, а вдруг... — Она спешно подбежала к дяде, насторожённо поднимавшемуся из-за сцены, и сунула ему лампу: — Дядя Мимик! Скорей, скажи: это настоящая, или фальшивка? 

— Ты... Ты не представляешь, насколько опасный... — начал упираться тот. 

— Я представляю! Уж поверь мне, я вернулась из будущего! Скорее, прошу тебя: это фальшивка? 

Тот нервно поправил очки, со всем вниманием изучая артефакт. 

Потом плечи его опустились: 

— Фальшивка. 

— Так и знала! — раздосадованно воскликнула Шантэй. — Я с самого начала подозревала, что настоящую лампу она выкрала задолго до этого дня, а сегодняшнее нападение было лишь выступлением на публику! 

Зал стремительно пустел. Снаружи, с набережной, раздавались крики. 

— Надо защищать город! — вскинулась Шантэй, убегая к дверям. 

Ранма последовала за ней, ругаясь и досадуя на свой провал. 

— Куда этих? — почти синхронно обратились Укё и Сямпунь к Мимику. 

— Связать и в бочку, — ответил тот, всё ещё выбитый из колеи. — Идите, я разберусь... — Он нагнулся, и поволок бессознательных врагов за ноги. 

— Я тоже... — начал было теряющийся парень 

— А тебя, Рёга-кун, я попрошу остаться, — остановила его Набики. И объяснила в ответ на его немой вопрос: — У этой Риски были такие глаза... как у опасной психопатки с полностью слетевшими тормозами. Она непредсказуема. Как ты оценишь шанс, что она вдруг вздумает взять кого-о из родных Шантэй-тян в заложники? — Она указала глазами на Мимика. Дед выглядел столь оглушённым, что не замечал ничего вокруг, связывая оглушённых монстров. Лёгкая добыча для любого подлеца. 

— Хорошо, я постерегу, — нехотя согласился Рёга. Поковырял ногой в развороченном полу, выломал брёвнышко этак метра два длиной, и стал расхаживать туда-сюда, закинув его на плечо. 

— Хм, а якорь-то складной, — с интересом заметила Набики, изучая вонзившуюся в пол железяку. — Вот как они его в бочке прятали! 

* * *

Тинкербаты в городе таки оказались. Ажно целых полдюжины. И занимались они банальной мародёркой: улепётывали, согнутые в три погибели под весом награбленного, когда Ранма с невестами затоптали их словно стадо лосей. 

— И это всё? — разочарованно протянула Аканэ, которой даже ударить ни одного не досталось. 

— Вяжем и бежим искать Риски, — распорядилась Шантэй, привычно-сноровистым движением извлекая верёвки и наматывая букет из тинкербатов. — Эти потом пригодятся, наглядный результат выполненной работы предъявить. — Отыскав пустую бочку, она с кряхтением подняла получившийся букет и воткнула туда, только головы с моргающими жёлтыми глазами торчали. 

Танцовщица, может, и была хиловата по меркам нэримских громил, но килограмм двести она выжимала. 

Погнали на набережную, где паникующие толпы самозабвенно носились туда-сюда, а торговец рыбой зашибал деньги, поскольку многие от нервов прибегли к шоппинг-терапии. 

— И ни следа Риски, — мрачно заключила Шантэй, вглядываясь в горизонт. — Сейчас она должна свой сюрприз-корабль сюда вести, но я уже ни в чём не уверена. 

Внезапно один кораблик - даже скорее баркас - в самом конце крайнего слева причала развернул украшенный черепом парус на своей единственной мачте и отвалил, попыхивая дымком из торчащей над кормовой настройкой латунной трубы. 

— Она жеж... — Шантэй издала рычащий стон досады и стукнула себя по лбу, отбив костяшки о диадему. — Перед глазами же была! 

— Это она? — спросила Ранма, прикидывая, успеет ли. Не выходило: причал был длинный а кораблик двигался шустро, вплавь не догнать. — Вот гадство. Ушла, не догоним. 

— Это её тинкер-лоханка. — Шантэй метнула в кораблик гневный взгляд. — Видишь, по краю брус этот... как его... 

— Планширь — подсказала Сямпунь. 

— Во-во, плинтус этот, — продолжила Шантэй. — Он красный, и у этого... домика заднего красные углы, и на мачте кольцо латунное приклёпано? Как же я её проглядела! 

Кораблик начал разворачиваться. Донеслось уже знакомое «Хо-хо-хо», бумкнула пушка, и к набережной по высокой дуге полетело розово-фиолетовое ядро. Не так уж и быстро, на Ранмин взгляд. Шантэй, не думая, стремительно подставилась под него и с лязгом отбила волосами. Что, на взгляд Сямпунь, потребовало стальных нервов и филигранной точности. Ядро взорвалось, не долетев до корабля. 

Толпы жителей города начали паниковать с удвоенным энтузиазмом, покидая набережную с упорядоченностью спугнутых кур. 

— Бежим на мост, — крикнула Шантэй уже на бегу. — Пока она тут весь порт не разнесла, в нас целя! 

Корабль последовал за ними, описав ещё один полукруг. Уже ясно было, что шёл он на моторе, а парус был так - для красоты. 

На мосту их догнали Мимик, Скай, незнакомый парень с подвязанными жёлтой лентой волосами и здоровенным кистенём в руках, Рёга и Набики. 

Кораблик приближался. Риски пальнула ещё пару раз. Одно ядро отбила Шантэй, второе, расхрабрившись, Укё. 

Кораблик уже был близко, и Ранма уже собиралась идти на абордаж, когда Риски опередила её, прыгнув с разгона с бушприта и пролетев оставшееся расстояние на шляпе, держась за ту обеими руками, словно это был планер. 

И встала, подбоченясь, разглядывая собравшуюся компанию из десяти человек с нездоровым огнём в глазах. Храбрость или безумие? Какой-то особо убойный туз в рукаве, или просто сорвало крышу? Эта личность заставляла нервничать всех, независимо от силы и боевого опыта. 

— Сдавайся! — потребовала Шантэй, больше чтобы подбодрить себя. — Последний раз предлагаю! 

За спиной у королевы пиратов кораблик скрипел, пыхтел паром, кренился, неуклюже карабкался на мост, цепляясь парой грубых механических ног с разлапистыми деревянными ступнями. Впереди у него оказалась массивная металлическая нижняя челюсть с тупыми зубцами. Из громадных клюзов - некоторые нэримцы поначалу приняли из за пушечные порты - вылезли два огромных глаза и уставились на собравшихся, моргая кожистыми веками, придавая кораблю вид сюрреалистичный и лупоглазый. 

— Знакомьтесь, — представила Риски. — Моя океанская тинкер-лоханка с паровым приводом... Модель первая. Слабовата, конечно, по сравнению с тинкер-улиткой, и даже со второй моделью... 

— Ничего, я и улитку била, и вторую! — начала заводиться Шантэй. — А уж эту мы с друзьями и подавно побьём! 

— Да неужто? — протянула Риски с каким-то совсем уж нездоровым огнём в глазах. — И когда, если не секрет? 

Шантэй собиралась что-то ещё съязвить, но замерла, стремительно бледнея, уставившись на пиратку словно привидение увидела. 

Та рассмеялась от души, сотрясаясь от хохота, отвлекая Рёгу и того незнакомого парня побочными резонансными явлениями. 

— Мне это совершенно не нравится, — заявила Сямпунь. 

— Да что ты говоришь, — подколола Укё. — Подвох всего лишь за километр видно. 

— А не может так быть, — озвучила общее подозрение Набики, — что Королева семи морей тоже вернулась из будущего? 

— Поскольку мы с тобой не старимся, — продолжала Риски, обращаясь к парализованной потрясением Шантэй, — я - полуракшаси, ты - полуджинни, мы не можем по облику друг друга угадать, из сколь далёкого будущего мы пришли. Эта неизвестность, этот азарт риска... Играют ли они и в твоей крови? 

— Год и неделю! — яростно выкрикнула Шантэй, стряхивая ступор и принимая боевую стойку. — Я вернулась назад на год и неделю! И я многому научилась за это время! 

— Ну что же... — ухмылка Риски расплылась ещё шире, превращаясь в оскал. — Позвольте мне продемонстрировать, чему я научилась за эти _двадцать лет_. 

Наступила зловещая тишина, только было слышно, как сглотнула Шантэй. 

А потом события понеслись вскачь.


	10. Риски Бутс

— Двадцать лет?.. ошарашенно пробормотала Скай.

— Блефует, надеюсь, — откликнулась Укё.

Пиратка выхватила скимитар, принимая позицию, похожую на «забег с позиции стоя». В глазах её полыхала жажда битвы.

— _Не блокируйте!!!_ — отчаянно выкрикнула Шантэй, с таким ужасом в голосе, что большинство присутствующих среагировало, не задумываясь. Тем более, что сама полуджинни бросилась плашмя на мостовую, рискуя слететь с моста: перила в этом месте представляли собой бревенчатый брус.

Ранма подпрыгнула, пропуская размытый росчерк синеватых следовых образов под собой. Рёга ловко увернулся, не забыв сдёрнуть за шиворот Аканэ. Набики медленно, но с запасом, сиганула с моста в сторону берега, уже раскручивая кнут чтобы зацепиться за перила. Скай дёрнул в сторону её попугай, продемонстрировав впечатляющую тягу: блондинка повисла на перилах со стороны моря, чуть не кувырнувшись. Мимика оттолкнул тот незнакомый парень с кистенём. Сямпунь выполнила по-гимнастически красивый прыжок вверх с кульбитом.

И только Укё рефлекторно прикрылась своей боевой лопатой, присев за той, словно за укрытием.

Размытый росчерк смёл её с лязгом и искрами, отбросив, словно пушинку, даже не замедлившись. Преодолел ещё два десятка метров и схлопнулся обратно в Риски, самодовольно разворачивающуюся, пряча скимитар.

— У-чан! — крикнула приземляющаяся Ранма, её глаза были круглыми.

Бешенно крутящийся волчок из чёрного, синего, металла и каштанового летел по дуге, приходящейся об фасады домов, обрамляющих залив. Потом вращение резко замедлилось и Укё заорала, пытаясь замедлить свой полёт лопатой, сгруппировавшись в тесный комок вокруг кончика ручки.

Частично ей удалось. Частично - потому что лопата развернулась под углом, словно пропеллер с одной лопастью, и девушка взмыла ещё выше, словно кленовая семечка-крылатка, под аккомпанемент пульсирующего «ААааААааААаа».

— Ох! — Сямпунь сочувственно скривилась.

Момент вращения исчерпался. Укё смогла, наконец, сориентироваться - и заорала вдвое громче, обнаружив себя в воздухе высоко над крышами - выше даже самых высоких башен! К счастью, окономиячница не растерялась. Взвыв что-то невнятное насчёт «ещё не готово», она закрутила вокруг себя лопатой, чертя в воздухе восьмёрки и прочие загогулины, что выглядело то-ли как гребля, то-ли как полёт птицы с одним крылом.

Падение, что характерно, замедлилось с «щас в лепёшку» до «перелом будет сложный».

— У-чан! — крикнула Ранма, порываясь бежать спасать но понимая, что вот никак не успеет дотуда.

— Ренч! — Скай метнула своего бойцовского попугая. Тот понёсся на перехват розово-голубой молнией и...

И увидеть, чем там всё закончилось, им не дали.

— Парни! В клещи их! — гаркнула Риски, картинно-медленным движением наводя пистоль.

С носа корабля свесились тинкербаты, тоже наводя пистоли. Хотя большинство просто размахивали в воздухе скимитарами - так, для массовки.

Ранма не раздумывая кинулась на пиратку, горя желанием посчитаться - и за У-чан, и за свой недавний конфуз. Сямпунь, конечно же, помчалась вслед за ней.

Скай и Набики переглянулись и втянули головы, прячась за перилами снаружи моста напротив друг друга, в том месте, где перила представляли собой каменную стенку над опорой.

Шантэй с боевым кличем бросилась на абордаж.

Аканэ медлила лишь мгновение. Бросив раздосадованный взгляд в сторону Ранмы и Риски, она побежала за танцовщицей. Рёга, естественно, бросился её прикрывать, вырываясь вперёд и навострив палец, что не сулило кораблику ничего хорошего.

Незнакомый парень остался прикрывать деда, крутя кистенём, пока тот спешно читал про себя какой-то свиток.

Шантэй мигом оказалась перед кораблём, поскольку стреляли тинкербаты редко и мазали при этом безбожно.

Аканэ замедлилась в нерешительности: и что дальше? Шантэй едва достала бы до днища головой, а дальше топтались огромные механические ноги, слегка напоминающие утиные - такая на лошадь наступит и не заметит, её не волосами, её стенобитным орудием брать надо.

Кораблик, однако, со скрежетом пригнулся, раззявливая тупозубую пасть. Шантэй ловко оттолкнулась ногой от металлической челюсти и повисла, захлестнув волосами бушприт, а Аканэ оказалась точно на пути срыгнутого судёнышком здоровенного якоря. Панически взвизгнув, она превзошла сама себя, подпрыгнув почти до палубы - а высоты там было метра четыре.

Рёга рыкнул, разъяряясь. Увернулся от якоря, пронёсся вдоль тянущейся за тем цепи - и запрыгнул прямо в пасть, в тёмное деревянное нутро корабля, бросив слишком длинный для такой узости дрын. Прямо на него выкатилась здоровенная бочка, тут же получившая «точкой разрыва» и...

И оказавшаяся начинённой чем-то взрывчатым. Бабах вышел оглушающий, взрывной волной чуть не сорвало с бушприта Шантэй - к счастью, та уже успела подтянуться и уцепиться ногами - и отбросило Аканэ.

Рёга летел хорошо, но низенько, пройдя на бреющем над пригнувшейся Набики и приземлившись мимо моста в фонтане брызг.

Корабль приподнялся, полуприкрыв пасть и сматывая цепь с клёкотом и лязгом металла. Якорь со скрежетом волочился по камням.

Мимик, не задетый якорем благодаря отдёрнувшему его за шиворот парню с кистенём, закончил-таки читать свой свиток. Вокруг него закружился шипастый шар, очень напоминающий шар того же кистеня. Дед тут же бросил чем-то в корабль, нос которого окутало маленькое, но густое облачко белого дыма.

Аканэ, тем временем, запрыгнула на перила, оттуда подпрыгнула ещё выше, и заехала кораблю кулаком в правый глаз. Тот дёрнулся, зажмуриваясь, чем сбил тинкербатов с ног. Шантэй воспользовалась моментом и подтянулась на палубу пока те были дезорганизованы и не могли угрожать оттяпать ей руки.

Секунду спустя тинкербаты начали улетать с окутанной дымом палубы, беспорядочно кувыркаясь в воздухе. Шантэй с боевым кличем применяла на практике всё, чему научилась в Тендо додзё: скользила по всей палубе туда-сюда, внося сумятицу в ряды противника, захватывала несчастных карликов волосами, швыряя за борт или в собратьев... Короче, косила направо и налево.

(см. [Shantae Hair whip художника rongs1234](https://rongs1234.deviantart.com/art/Shantae-Hair-whip-212617335))

* * *

У Ранмы с Сямпунь дела не задались сразу. Выкрикнув « _Сикер_ » и выпустив маленький рой самонаводящихся зарядов, женщина в шляпе успешно притворилась самонадеянной и не готовой, а потом неожиданно бросила себя вперёд, проскользив на спине под прыгнувшими на неё девушками.

И не просто проскользила, а выхватила при этом скимитар и махнула туда-сюда, заставив их дёрнуться, изгибаясь на пределе способностей, лишь бы избежать острого лезвия. Из-за чего где-то половина зарядов, не отбитых к тому моменту, попала по ним. Ранме-то ничего, она крепкая, а вот Сямпунь получила пару очень чувствительных плюх.

Когда двое девушек смогли сгруппироваться и отбить оставшиеся снаряды, Риски была уже готова, и мелькнула, едва не сбив их, размытым росчерком им навстречу, в направлении набережной.

Сямпунь уклонилась, разглядев на конце этой синеватой тени остриё скимитара. Ранма тоже уклонилась без проблем, а заодно попыталась поставить подножку - но лишь отшибла ногу и была отброшена с моста в воду. Ощущение было такое, словно она попыталась пнуть товарный поезд. А потом ещё брус перил спиной проломила.

Развернувшись, Риски лениво побежала на Сямпунь, держа скимитар - та теперь видела - обманчиво-расслабленным хватом. Амазонка витиевато выругалась на китайском и начала пятиться, уворачиваясь от коварно-простеньких взмахов меча и проклиная утрату своих палиц. Если б хоть палку! Видела она уже подобных мечников, с похожими китайскими мечами, и лезть с голой пяткой на шашку ей ну совершенно не хотелось: против противницы такого уровня было чревато быстрой и бесславной потерей частей тела. Всё, на что она осмеливалась - это уворачиваться и изредка отбивать удары ладонью по плоскости клинка.

Но вот Ранма вернулась на мост, мокрая и алчущая реванша. Риски даже не стала пытаться к ней обернуться, просто вознеслась верхом на пушке так же внезапно, как внезапен был Ранмин бросок на неё со спины. Первый взрыв отбросил двух бойцов, но на ногах те устояли. Последующие лишь впустую лупили в мост. Три, четыре, пять - и Риски повисла на недоступной высоте, спускаясь на шляпе столь медленно, что ясно было: без магии тут, конечно, не обошлось.

Не успела Сямпунь порадоваться, что у противницы заняты обе руки, как в правой руке Риски возник пистоль, который она каким-то хитрым образом удерживала вместе с полями шляпы. Или это шляпа цеплялась за рукоять? как бы то ни было, она начала поливать двоих девушек градом магических пуль - прямолинейных, не самонаводящихся, но бивших гораздо мощнее, словно огненные стрелы, выбивающие пыль из камней моста с яркими голубыми вспышками.

Ранма с Сямпунь вертелись, уворачиваясь: пропустишь один такой подарок - и амба. Недаром Шантэй упоминала, что её одним таким выстрелом завалить можно. Но скорострельность! Это уже не пистоль, а бластер какой-то получался!

Сямпунь упражнялась в китайской изящной словесности. Ранма по простому делилась обещаниями: мол ужо погоди, вот спустишься у меня. Потом рыжей надоел этот цирк, и она засадила в почти неподвижную противницу «тигриным превосходством».

Риски сильно удивилась. Потом заряд оранжевой самоуверенности впечатался в неё, словно стальной шар для сноса зданий.

А потом она обнаружилась, почти даже не помятая, висящей высоко-высоко в небе. И смеющейся - этот смех раздражал словно скрип пальцем по стеклу, невзирая на расстояние.

— Ранма, — вздохнула Сямпунь. — Ты сейчас превзошёл мои самые идиотские планы по захомутанию тебя. Далеко превзошёл. Я теперь даже немного страшусь того, что мы предназначены друг для друга!

— Откуда ж мне было знать, что она такая крепкая! — проныла та.

А потом обстрел возобновился, только уворачиваться стало труднее. Потому что они плохо видели руку противницы и, соответственно, куда та целила.

* * *

Абордаж развивался хорошо. Шантэй уже очистила палубу и теперь лупила волосами дверь в надстройку, выбивая щепки. Парень с кистенём присоединился к ней: его оружие оказалось с сюрпризами, позволяя выпускать цепь и цепляться, словно абордажным крюком. Аканэ приноровилась уворачиваться от якоря и деловито лупила то в один глаз, то в другой, запрыгивая на перила, заставляя кораблик жмуриться и пятиться. Мимик и Набики остались без дела. Скай оживлённо жестикулировала одной рукой, пытаясь переубедить чаек, захотевших присоединиться к веселью:

— Нет, и ещё раз нет! Вы видели, какой у неё пистоль хитрый? Пули сами за целью гоняются! Пока не отберём - даже не отсвечивайте!

Когда на мост вылез насквозь мокрый Рёга, недобро прищурился и хрустнул шеей - стало ясно, что кораблю трындец.

И даже Набики отвлеклась настолько, что обрушившийся на них всех град взрывов стал полной неожиданностью.

Дым, гром, звон в ушах, полная сумятица - и Риски Бутс, обнаружившаяся - судя по хохоту - прямо перед носом корабля!

— Стой, зараза! — орала Ранма, примчавшаяся ненамного медленнее, только чтобы словить взрыв ядра. — Стой и дерись! — Она снова погналась вслед за Риски, умчавшейся верхом на пушке в обратную сторону, окатив мост новым градом мощных взрывов.

— Ранма, ты _дурак_! — донёсся с той стороны вердикт Сямпунь.

— Все... все живы? — спросила Набики, прокашливаясь и отмахиваясь от дыма.

— Я - да, — отозвалась сбитая с ног Аканэ в слегка подкопчёной борцовке. — Уййй...

— Я свалилась в воду, — донёсся снизу голос Скай. — И как теперь... Берегись! Тинкербаты!

Из рассеивающихся клубов дыма и пыли внезапно начали выныривать знакомые вёрткие силуэты чёрных карликов в красных шароварах и платках. Откуда они там взялись - Риски что, зубов дракона насеяла?

Несколько насели на Аканэ, заставляя нервничать и пятиться против противника с отточенной сталью.

Двое уже вязали оглушённого деда.

Штук пять имели несчастье броситься на закопчёного, шатающегося, трясущего головой Рёгу.

Три же бросились на Набики. Прикинув свои шансы, та повернулась к ним спиной - стоя всё ещё за перилами - примерилась, и спрыгнула с моста. Тинкербаты поспешно спрыгнули вслед за ней.

Раздалось три всплеска.

— Надо... подтянуть... физподготовку... — прокряхтела Набики, взбираясь по захлёстнутому на перила кнуту.

Собравшись с духом, Аканэ начала отбиваться от насевших на неё тинкербатов, и даже теснить их, ловко уклоняясь или парируя ударами по запястьям и тыльным сторонам скимитаров.

Те, которые наехали на Рёгу... Пошто ж я не птица, пошто ж не летаю. А потом - и те, которые пятились от Аканэ. Она надулась, обиженная его неверием в её способность самой разобраться.

Рёга, однако, не унывал. Он переключился на корабль, уже занося палец. Одну «точку разрыва» спустя в металлической челюсти зияла... маленькая выбоинка? Рёга нахмурился, сосредотачиваясь. Уязвимых точек в челюсти было много - даже слишком много. Вторая попытка привела лишь к тому, что корабль лишился одного плоского зуба. Металл на сколе оказался пористым, словно застывшая пена.

— Ай! — вскрикнула с воды Скай. — Они плывут за мной!

Чайки на этот раз не сдержались и начали пикировать на понятно кого с мористой стороны моста, выстраивать в карусель.

Набики вздрогнула, перегнулась через каменный участок перил - и обнаружила тройку своих преследователей лезущими по опоре арки моста. А за ними по воде подплывали ещё - возможно даже те, кого Шантэй сбросила с корабля ранее.

Нервно оглядываясь не подкрадываются ли со спины, Набики заработала кнутом, сшибая противников в воду. Только крикнула через плечо:

— Шантэй! На нас тинкербаты наседают!

— Я не могу! — отозвалась с палубы полуджинни. — Их тут внутри оказалась тьма несметная! Лезут быстрее, чем... Ай! Получи! Нна! Нна!

Рёга попытался переключиться на бушприт, но лишь замер, озадаченный:

— У этой лоханки вообще уязвимых точек нет! Это что, живое существо?

Он попытался крушить дерево кулаками, но и это получалось плохо: корабль сопротивлялся урону, словно заговорённый. Только пятился недовольно.

— Кстати... — Набики приостановилась и огляделась вокруг. — Мы никого не забыли? Бородатый такой, в зелёном пальто?

Четыре тинкербата, пытавшиеся тишком, тишком, умыкнуть связанного Мимика по перилам вдоль левого борта корабля, замерли и вздрогнули, медленно, со страхом, разворачивая головы в сторону Рёги.

Лучше бы вверх смотрели: парень с кистенём спрыгнул прямо на них с палубы, где помогал Шантэй. Четыре шмяка спустя, он уже с кряхтением волок деда дальше: развязывать времени не было. Обогнув корму, спрыгнул с перил и скрылся из вида.

Судя по звукам напряжённой битвы, возгласам досады и замедляющемуся граду улетающих с палубы тинкербатов, дела у Шантэй пошли совсем не блестяще.

А потом, после очередной серии взрывов с той стороны, где сражались Ранма и Сямпунь - ближе к городу - из клубов дыма выбросило направо кувыркающуюся фигурку с длинными закопчёными волосами, в лохмотьях платья официантки. Успев сообщить Риски, какую противоестественную и анатомически невозможную штуку та должна проделать со своей пушкой, Сямпунь плюхнулась в залив. Одним бойцом стало меньше.

Выдравшись из лохмотьев ткани, кошка поплыла сразу через залив, к тому берегу, где была баня.

С палубы пару раз сверкнули молнии, а потом спрыгнула Шантэй, вынужденная отступить:

— У неё что-ли всё нутро заставлено горшками этими призывательными? Откуда столько?

— О-хо-хо-хо! — рассмеялась Риски, скользя над ними на шляпе. — Тебе лучше не знать! — Она приземлилась на палубе, уже украшенной бахромой из воинственных тинкербатов.

— Вы как хотите, — сказала Набики, сматывя кнут, — а я сваливаю.

Окинула взглядом залив, чтобы запомнить расположение тинкербатов в воде, прыгнула с моста в воду солдатиком, придерживая шляпу - да так и исчезла. Плыла, судя по всему, под водой, насколько дыхания хватит.

И остались они вчетвером, против слегка поцарапанной Риски и слегка поцарапанного корабля, полного воинственных приспешников.

— Парни! — скомандовала пиратка. — Отвлеките этих троих, я хочу... потолковать с малявкой-полуджинни тет-а-тет!

И выхватила пистоль, заставляя Шантэй скользить прочь от корабля под градом сияющих голубым огнём пуль, направленных так, чтобы чуть-чуть промахнуться _если_ танцовщица отскочит назад.

— Дерись, сволочь! — проревела Ранма, в мгновение ока оказавшись на палубе, приняв выстрел на скрещенные руки и впечатывая свою правую ногу в левый бок противницы.

К её собственному удивлению, ей удалось. Первый раз за бой она попала по этой хитрой, скользкой заразе!

Риски улетела с палубы с приглушённым выдохом боли... Только для того, чтобы уйти выше двумя выстрелами из пушки и заскользить над волнами залива на шляпе. Продолжая при этом обстреливать Шантэй!

— Тигриное превосходство! — Ранма выпустила оранжевый шар самоуверенности - хиленький, поскольку чувствовала сейчас, в основном, досаду и беспомощность.

Риски походя увернулась мгновенным переключением на пушку, просто подпрыгнув в воздухе выше его траектории.

— Шантэй - подруга Аканэ, — начал накачивать себя Рёга, мимодумно отпинывая лезущих тинкербатов. — Аканэ огорчится. Нет, она будет убита горем! Она будет страдать! Львиногооо... рыкаааа...

То-ли Риски сама была такой догадливой, то-ли гаденькая ухмылочка Ранмы ей подсказала, но шляпу она поспешно натянула на голову, и начала стремительно падать.

Рёга, однако, моментально взял упреждение:

— Разряаад!

Могучий шар болотно-зелёной депрессии понёсся над водой, заставляя волны расступиться одной своей близостью, оставляя пенный след.

Уже падающая спиной вперёд, Риски успела оседлать пушку кверх ногами, буквально вбивая себя в воду в фонтане брызг, тут же сметённом зарядом депрессивной ки.

Увы, увидела этот трюк только Шантэй, со стороны, так как вид бойцам с палубы заслонил собственно несущийся снаряд. Они начали было праздновать... когда заметили, _куда_ летит четырёхметровый подарок. Оба нервно сглотнули.

По городу «львиного рыка разряд», к счастью, не попал: впечатался в круглую башню - ту самую, про которую Шантэй рассказывала, как её Риски снесла в будущем. Башня накренилась и начала уходить под воду.

— Ык! — нервно прокомментировал Рёга. Огляделся вокруг, заметил рыжую, и заявил обвиняюще: — Ранма, это всё ты виноват!

— Я? — возмутилась та. — Да...

— Помогите! — прервал их панический возглас Аканэ.

Оба прыгнули с корабля, ориентируясь на голос. Внизу тинкербаты практически кишели, всей толпой наседая на отчаянно отбивающуюся девушку, ощетинившись кольцом клинков. Невредима она оставалась только благодаря толстой ткани борцовки, защищавшей от ударов вскользь. Но и то уже тут и там намечались прорехи.

Ранма с Рёгой смели эту массу в мгновение ока, совершенно не стесняясь в средствах. Попутно выяснилось, что дохлый тинкербат расплывается чёрным желе-дымом, совсем как воплощённые проклятия после той битвы в Тендо додзё. Уцелевшие попятились, топчась на безопасном расстоянии: и хочется, и колется.

Корабль тоже уставился на троих бойцов, скрестив глаза чтобы разглядеть их прямо у себя перед носом. Неуверенно переступил с ноги на ногу, начал открывать рот.

Рёга так на него зыркнул, что лоханка с лязгом захлопнула челюсть обратно и попятилась.

— Шантэй-тян! — в тревоге воскликнула Аканэ, порываясь бежать к той.

Ранма с Рёгой ошарашенно оглянулись... Мокрая Риски Бутс в облепивших ноги штанах и обтекающей струйками шляпе, хищно-танцующим шагом надвигалась на пятящуюся полуджинни.

— Ах ты зараза!!! — взревела Ранма, бросаясь на противницу. Это было уже личное. Редкие тинкербаты расступились перед ней, прижимаясь к перилам.

— Я же в полную силу бил! — разозлился Рёга, раздосадованный тем, что его ки-разряд не возымел видимого воздействия. И бросился следом.

Расступившиеся тинкербаты бочком, бочком, а потом - всей толпой, ломанулись к Аканэ. Та ойкнула, принимая защитную стойку... и только шестым чувством увернулась от якоря, летевшего ей в спину. Но потеряла при этом равновесие, чем чёрные карлики не преминули воспользоваться. Вернись Рёга на секунду позже - быть бы ей на голову короче.

Выкосил этих - с палубы свесились новые, и начали стрелять. Корабль стал с грохотом сматывать цепь, полуприкрыв рот чтобы туда никто не запрыгнул. И активно при этом пятился.

Аканэ пыталась помогать по мере сил, но её пределом были четыре штуки одновременно, а паразитские твари старались задавить её числом, в то же время панически удирая от Рёги. Пока тот сметал чёрную нечисть с палубы - корабль разинул пасть и отрыгнул ещё дюжину, прямо на мост вокруг младшей Тендо. Бросился к ней, разметал этих - недобитки с палубы опять начали стрелять Аканэ в спину. Пытался оторвать кораблю челюсть - та скрипела, гнулась, но ломаться отказывалась, явно укреплённая то-ли ки, то-ли магией. А тинкербаты лезли на этот раз через перила, норовя взять Аканэ в клещи.

* * *

Ранма пятилась от Риски, оказавшейся неожиданно неудобной противницей. Куно с настоящим мечом? Опасно, но только неожиданностью. Мусс с клинками из рукавов? Ой, да ладно вам. Мечница-мастер ни разу не знакомой школы?.. Хьюстон, у нас возникла небольшая проблема.

Шантэй поначалу пробовала помогать, но залепила целых два раза молнией по Ранме вместо Риски - эта зараза в шляпе читала её движения за километр, похоже - извинилась, и пропала куда-то. Не до того было.

На лице безумной женщины в фиолетовом блуждал хищный оскал, а в глазах сверкала такая жажда битвы, что стрёмно делалось. Нет, Ранма и сам был не дурак подраться, и к калечащим ударам, от которых противник увернётся, если не слепой, он тоже относился философски. Но заворачивать обезглавливающий удар мечом в два обманных финта?.. Рыжая уклонилась на пределе скорости, изогнувшись назад так, что позвонки хрустнули, а подбородок захолодило ветерком от прошедшего впритирку лезвия. Нет, это уже не нормальное желание подраться было. Это кровожадность какая-то психотическая. Хорошо хоть, клинок не лизала. Пока ещё.

Воспользовавшись полученным пинком в живот чтобы разорвать дистанцию, Ранма снова начала пятиться от обманчиво-простеньких взмахов скимитаром. Требовал драться честно, лицом к лицу? Ещё как. Кричал просто. Вот и дотребовался. Теперь ещё придумать бы, что с этой сволочью делать!

О нет, Риски была явно слабее физически и двигалась медленнее. Вот только относительно узкий мост и мастерское владение незнакомой школой меча сводили все Ранмины преимущества на нет. Попытаться подбить руку с мечом или сделать подсечку?.. Можно было бы, но чревато потерей частей тела.

Ну вот, положа руку на сердце, чего надо было ожидать от знаменитой пиратки? Что та окажется соплёй задохлой?

Ранма непрерывно анализировал ситуацию, пытаясь просчитать её стиль. Не просчитывался. Это была та ещё намесь всякого разного, не уступающая по непредсказуемости Беспредельной школе и спаянная воедино огромным боевым опытом. Если б хоть палку какую-нибудь - Ранма был уверен, что будь, чем парировать, он бы ей враз навалял, за счёт силы и скорости.

Был ещё вариант с коронной подлянкой из запущеного в упор «тигриного превосходства», но этот вариант Ранма оставил на крайний случай: эта... психненормальная наверняка оскорбится и перейдёт к дистанционному сражению. Проходили, знаем. Пушка, шляпа, пистоль - а ты крутишься, как таракан под градом тапков, и грызёшь локти оттого, что достать её нечем.

..палку?..

Стремительно разорвав дистанцию, Ранма завертела головой в поисках того дрына, которым был изначально вооружён Рёга. Нашла обломок, добежала, схватила, и повернулась обратно к Риски с самоуверенной ухмылкой.

Та ответила собственной ухмылкой-оскалом и бравировать сразу расхотелось. Ранма атаковала стремительно но опасливо, готовая уворачиваться если что пойдёт не так. Отбила скимитар дубиной в левой руке... И еле увернулась, согнувшись вдвое, когда клинок - он же односторонний! - на возвратном махе прошёл сквозь палку, словно сквозь пустое место, оставляя лиловатый шлейф послесвечения.

Как?!..

Как она успела перехватить клинок обратным хватом?

А Риски, тем временем встала в до тошноты уже знакомую стойку словно для старта стоя. Ранма попыталась достать её подсечкой по ногам в этот момент неподвижности, но из неудобной позиции не успела на долю секунды. Ранму отбросило, шарахнув по ступням, а Риски мелькнула прочь синеватым шлейфом следовых образов.

Ранма вскочила на ноги только чтобы увидеть: Риски, остановившуюся точно перед носом кораблика, клубы пыли над свежепроломленной каменной стенкой перил справа и ноги в зеленоватой борцовке, мелькнувшие босыми пятками над перилами слева. А ещё Шантэй, в прыжке залепившую-таки молниями по Риски с правой руки и по тинкербатам - с левой.

Аканэ!

Знал, знал, что танцовщицу эта психопатка на ленточки порежет, если пожелает. Понимал, чем всё может кончиться - но всё равно сиганул за немиленькой.

Глубина, зелёная толща, ещё глубже, тёмно-зелёная мгла, каких демонов тут так глубоко, видел же, что залив курице по колено! Отчаянно, туда и сюда. Где! Нет. Нет. Да где же! Что за невезение, второй раз за сегодня. Скорее, захлебнётся... Нет... Нет... Вот она!

Выбросив немиленькую из воды, так, чтобы та зацепилась за край моста, рыжая взлетела по опоре, сразу разворачиваясь к противнице. Спина Риски была уже метрах в двадцати впереди, та теснила стремительно отступающую Шантэй.

Девушка, способная неплохо держаться против Аканэ. Лицом к лицу с вооружённой клинковым оружием противницей, чьё мастерство было то-ли на уровне бати, то-ли вообще старого похабника.

И было ясно как день, что жива остроухая только от того, что синюшную психопатку забавляет игра с добычей. Лениво вращая скимитаром, она проходила сквозь блоки Шантэй словно сквозь пустое место, заставляя ту дёргаться и отскакивать - но всегда запоздало, когда лезвие уже останавливалось, прервав обозначенный удар.

Скрипя зубами, Ранма задержалась расшвырять тинкербатов, ломанувшихся к беспомощно кашляющей Аканэ. Надо было спешить! Кто знает, что взбредёт в голову этой женщине? Свихнутая как десять Кодачи, опасная, как десять Кодачи. Налететь на неё сейчас - дело мгновения. И Ранма была почти уверена, что та обрадуется новому вызову. Вот только переключится на него, Ранму, сразу - или сначала походя смахнёт полуджинни голову? И кто прикроет Аканэ? Да где там этот свин возится!!!

Наконец Рёга выкарабкался на мост. Моментально бросив Аканэ на него, рыжая бросилась на помощь.

По расширенным от ужаса глазам Шантэй было видно, что та отлично понимает, что с ней играют, как... мяукающее исчадие с мышкой. Видя приближающуюся Ранму, она попыталась окончательно разорвать дистанцию, энергично отскальзывая назад.

Риски не собиралась ей позволять. Сократив дистанцию столь же стремительным движением, она одновременно нанесла размашистый удар снизу вверх, столь молниеносно, что даже для Ранмы он выглядел смазанным.

По воздуху отлетело что-то, оставляющее красный след. Шантэй взвизгнула и продолжила отмахиваться только одной рукой.

Бежавшая за женихом Аканэ успела ощутить мороз по коже и шевеление волос. Потом разглядела упавший на камни моста топик Шантэй. Красная ткань была невредима, но золотое кольцо - разрублено надвое. Очевидно, Шантэй решила, что сохранение достоинства важнее защиты, и теперь прикрывалась левой рукой, отмахиваясь только правой.

Риски неодобрительно поцокала языком, плавно ускоряя град ударов и держась вровень с панически скользящей назад танцовщицей. Двое рукопашников стремительно нагоняли их, Ранма - далеко впереди.

— _Сикер_!

Навскидку, прямо в зенит, с левой руки.

И Ранме пришлось остановиться, отступая назад, чтобы отбить рой самонаводящихся пуль, понёсшихся на Аканэ словно бешеные осы.

Риски, тем временем, крутила скимитаром всё быстрее и изобретательнее. Шантэй уклонялась лишь чудом.

— Перестань прикрываться! — крикнула Ранма, заработав удивлённый взгляд догнавшей её Аканэ. — Она хочет драки на полную!

Вот как хотите, а ему страшно становилось от мысли, что Риски решит, что Шантэй не воспринимает её всерьёз. И к чёрту все эти девчачьи нежности!

Увы, Шантэй истолковала слова рыжей по своему, и перешла в контратаку с боевым воплем ужаса. Но продолжая упорно прикрывать прелести левой рукой.

Риски с ленивой грацией уклонилась от нескольких неуклюжих махов волосами - всё же, школа Шантэй требовала полной мобильности рук-противовесов - и походя махнула скимитаром, оставив в воздухе лиловый след послесвечения.

Блеснув золотом, разлетелась рассечённая надвое диадема. Аканэ ахнула и бросилась на помощь, едва не обгоняя Ранму.

Окончательно запаниковав, Шантэй начала непрерывно отскальзывать назад, отражая удары клинка наручем - но по прежнему одной только правой рукой. Двое сражающихся должны были вот-вот переместиться с моста на набережную, и Ранма зашипела сквозь зубы, разглядев ступеньку перепада на стыке - недостаточную, чтобы мешать телегам или пешеходам, но достаточную, чтобы сбить с ног пятящуюся вслепую Шантэй.

Плюнув на риск, рыжая ускорилась, несясь на всей скорости, что была способна. Риски опять не глядя выбросила левую руку с пистолем, развернувшись в полоборота, целя назад, но слегка мимо... Опять в Аканэ! И это будет не самонаводящаяся мелочь, а настоящая, мощная пуля! Скользя ногами по камням, изо всех сил прерывая движение, почти наугад, ориентируясь только на направление ствола, Ранма бросила себя назад, разворачиваясь уже в прыжке, чтобы жёстко врезаться в Аканэ, сбивая ту с ног. Пролёт пули ощутился лишь как порыв воздуха, взъерошивший Аканины волосы, но обе девушки, уже впечатываясь в мостовую, имели возможность увидеть, от _чего_ еле уклонились: взрыв получился не слабее пушечного ядра, чуть не сбив с ног Рёгу.

Это что она, из пистоля и ядрами стрелять умеет?

Риски даже не оглянулась, ускоряясь и ускоряясь пока скимитар не превратился в размытое мелькание. Шантэй вскрикнула словно раненый заяц. Во все стороны летели какие-то ошмётки - отчаянно хотелось надеяться, что одежды. Золотой наруч искрил, крошась. Уплывали по ветру тонкие пряди волос.

И всё равно Шантэй не использовала левую руку.

— Шантэй-тян! — отчаянно крикнула Аканэ, видя, что смуглую кожу танцовщицы начало пятнать алым. Вскочив на ноги, она бросилась спасать, не глядя, не думая.

Ранма остановила её, рванув за руку:

— Прыгнешь в воду как только достанет...

— Пусти! — Аканэ выдралась, бросаясь вперёд. Ранме ничего не оставалось как опередить её на полшага - и будь что будет. Выпнуть упёртую томбойку с моста будет всяко проще и безопаснее, чем переубеждать.

Увы, этой заминки хватило чтобы сражающиеся достигли той роковой ступеньки. Шантэй полетела на камни набережной спиной вперёд, так и не оторвав левую руку от груди, а Риски тут же напрыгнула на неё, оседлав. Правую руку джинни пиратка перехватила своей левой, а вот скимитар в своей правой приставила к горлу той без помех. И склонилась над своей окровавленной, перепуганной добычей, что-то страстно шепча. Шантэй замерла, не шевелясь.

Ранма и Аканэ тоже замерли, встав как вкопанные, не успев на пяток метров. Обе боялись даже дышать.

— ..подумать, что сохранение приличий покажется для тебя важнее жизни, — продолжала свой монолог Риски. — Я очень разочарована. — В её голосе сквозило неподдельное разочарование. — Полагаю, за эти годы я сама не заметила, как заместила воспоминания о тебе идеализированным образом. — Она вздохнула, прижимая скимитар чуточку сильнее. По лезвию скатилась первая капля крови. — Такое безумное приключение - и всё зря... Ну, по крайней мере, мир падёт в мои руки словно перезрелый плод. Никто из этих жалких неудачников не готов к моей истинной си... Гхы...

Левая рука Шантэй сжимала торчащую из бока противницы рукоять кинжала. Полуджинни потряхивало от страха пополам с решимостью. По скимитару скатилось ещё несколько капель крови.

— Хоооо, — протянула одобрительным тоном Риски. — Говоришь, я, всё-таки, не ошиблась в тебе?.. — Она убрала клинок от горла поверженной противницы и поднялась на ноги немного неловким, но всё ещё по-кошачьи гибким движением. Удовлетворённо покосилась на торчащую из бока рукоять, и... умилилась: — Точно в печень, прямо как моя дочурка!

— У тебя... есть... дочь? — тяжело дыша, спросила Шантэй. Она попыталась подняться, что оказалось непросто, поскольку прикрывалась она теперь обеими руками, с силой обнимая себя. Правый наруч был весь изрезан и искрошен, по бокам стекали тонкие алые струйки.

— Уже почти взрослая! — с гордостью ответила Риски, стряхивая скимитар и убирая в ножны. — Даже успела устроить на меня первое покушение! Я бы показала шрам, но боюсь, ты воткнула свой ножичек прямо в него. — Она глянула Ранме с Аканэ за спину. — Ну, мне пора. Не забудь принести три магических печати.

Ранма тоже оглянулась. На другом конце моста - и когда только успели пересечь-то? лупоглазый кораблик уже сошёл на берег, и теперь с переменным успехом отлягивался от наседающей на него вкруговую толпы из нэримцев, друзей Шантэй и городских стражников. Вцепившийся в язык-цепь Рёга сильно мешал продвижению тинкер-лоханки, но толпящиеся на палубе тинкербаты - откуда опять столько взялось-то? - успешно отбивали все попытки абордажа, отмахиваясь скимитарами и стреляя из магических пистолей.

Она плавно шагнула вперёд. Момент упускать было...

— Стой! — резким выкриком остановила рыжую Шантэй, когда ребро её ладони было в сантиметрах от шеи Риски. Последняя даже не моргнула. Ранма поёжилась, и бочком, бочком отодвинулась на безопасное расстояние. Эта женщина вызывала у неё опаску даже серьёзно раненая, с мечом в ножнах.

— Раз ты из будущего, — сказала Шантэй, чей голос почти звенел от какой-то совершенно несгибаемой решимости. — то ты знаешь, что предстоит?.. — Её слегка потряхивало.

Отчаянно переживающая Аканэ помогла ей подняться на ноги, ахая на множество кровящих порезов.

Какое-то мгновение противницы стояли, мерясь взглядами, словно не замечая своих ран.

— Не бойся, — покровительственно отмахнулась Риски. — Магию я из тебя высасывать не буду. А вот...

— Это не поможет! — перебила её Шантэй. — У меня в лампе было засосано несколько тёмных магических существ... А лампа... лампа вернулась куда была. И магию наверняка разбросало. На этот раз он пробудится раньше!..

Ранма имела сомнительное удовольствие наблюдать, как лицо могучей, смеявшейся до того над любой опасностью противницы исказилось мимолётным страхом.

Это какой же тварью был этот их Владыка, если даже её проняло?

— Вот значит, как?.. — протянула Риски. — И пушки Боеприпас-барона может не оказаться на месте... Да! Это будет рискованная авантюра! Я отправляюсь трясти Гипно-барона, прямо сейчас - а вы, детишки, собирайте остальные печати. Но поперёк дороги мне не вставайте! Выпотрошу, как селёдку. — Она походя выдернула кинжал из своего бока.

Не сговариваясь, соперницы приложились к красным пузырькам целебного зелья. С тела Шантэй волшебным образом исчезла вся кровь, посечённый правый наруч снова стал как новый. Диадема, однако, не вернулась. Как и бархотка. Как и топик. Шантэй вздохнула, по прежнему прикрываясь левой рукой.

— И ты просто так её отпускаешь? — спросила Аканэ, куда больше возмущённая за подругу, чем та сама.

— А что делать? — пожала плечами Шантэй, не отрывая взгляда от Риски. — Мы уже работали на пару, и опять будем. Владыка Пиратов - это конец всем. Перемирие?

— Она ж тебе ударит в спину, не успеет его туша на землю упасть, — предупредила Ранма, подозрительно косясь на пиратку.

— Конечно ударит! — легкомысленно ответила Шантэй. — И это уже проходили!

Риски разразилась смехом, явно позабавленная:

— Хо-хо-хо, так и быть. — И уже громче, зычно, так, что её голос раскатился над портом: — Перемирие! Я не трону ваш вшивый Суеград пока Шантэй не мешает моим злодейским планам! — Она обернулась к кораблю и сунула два пальца в рот, издав оглушительный свист. — Парни, уходим! Давай, давай, шевелись!

Пятясь, словно каракатица, покоцаный кораблик полез кормой в воду, пытаясь втянуть язык якорной цепи. Рёга волочился неохотно, исполняя роль якоря который он уже куда-то замылил.

— Бросай цепь! — крикнула Риски. Запрыгнула на перила - и мгновенно ускорилась, превратившись в смазанный росчерк следовых образов, улетая вбок с моста. Пушка, пушка, шляпа, ещё пушка, снова шляпа - она с невероятной скоростью понеслась над водой, закладывая пологую дугу влево.

Кораблик раззявил пасть ещё шире, делая такое движение словно срыгивал, и Рёга шлёпнулся на спину, вцепившись в бесхозную теперь якорную цепь. Кораблик плюхнулся кормой, спешно пятясь прочь от берега. Риски картинно зарулила точно в воронье гнездо, разразившись особо громким и раздражающим смехом.

Защитники города шумели им вслед, угрожающе размахивая оружием - Сямпунь где-то успела прибарахлиться парой скимитаров. Молчаливые тинкербаты отвечали с палубы победно размахивая скимитарами и пистолями, а некоторые даже оттягивали веко пальцем.

Но вот друзья заметили обхватившую себя обеими руками Шантэй и помчались к ней по мосту. Первыми неслись Скай и тот парень с кистенём. За ними, отставая - Мимик, вооружённая до зубов Сямпунь в топике из полотенца и каких-то заплатанных шортиках, сумрачный Рёга - а за ними уже стражники и прочий люд.

На набережной показалась хромающая Укё, ковыляющая с Ренчем на плече, используя свою лопату как костыль. Заметив собравшихся, она жизнерадостно помахала им, вызвав радостный возглас «У-чан!» у Ранмы, и улыбки облегчения у Аканэ и Шантэй.

За брус перил, щёлкнув, захлестнулся кнут. Полминуты спустя на мост вылезла обтекающая Набики.

— Ты цела? — налетела на Шантэй Скай. — Как тебе удалось? Мы победили?.. — Она заметила Укё и её пассажира. — О, я так рада! Ренч, тебе цены нет...

— Ты её так уделала, что она согласилась оставить город в покое? — со слепой мальчишеской верой добавил парень с кистенём.

— Мы... не совсем победили, — самокритично поправила их Шантэй. — Риски оказалась... — Она поёжилась, обнимая себя крепче. — Никогда не думала, что она сможет нагнать на меня столько же страху, как и Владыка Пиратов.

Местные ахнули. Деда пришлось поддерживать в вертикальном положении вручную.

— То есть, — заинтересовалась Ранма, — её слова про двадцать лет не были блефом?

— Наверно... — Шантэй нахмурилась, пожимая плечами. — Может быть. А может - и нет. С ней... всегда трудно. — Она дёрнула рукой, подняв было почесать голову, но вовремя остановилась. — У кого-нибудь есть, чем прикрыться? Мне как-то неловко торчать полуголой на публике.

Собравшиеся дружно переглянулись.

— Давай рубашку одолжу, — предложила Ранма, берясь за подол.

— Ранма! — панически шикнула Аканэ, испугавшись худшего.

Симулируя глухоту, рыжая с апломбом стянула рубашку через голову... И оказалась в бело-полосато-голубом топе от бикини. Она показала Аканэ язык и протянула рубашку Шантэй.

— Ээээ... — протянула та, подёргивая локтями.

— Давай я. — Ранма расправила рубашку и натянула ей на голову. Потом Шантэй уже сама, извиваясь внутри, продела руки и голову:

— Так непривычно! — Она вытянула свой волосяной хвост, закатала рукава выше наручей и одёрнула рубашку на поясе.

Рубашка доставала ей, как и Ранме-девушке, до середины бедра, скрывая штаны в той части, где они больше всего облегали ноги. Получилась Шантэй с ног до головы в красном шёлке, свободном и маскирующем формы тела.

— Так значит, Риски всё-таки могла быть из будущего? — вернулась к насущному Скай.

— О, она без сомнений из будущего! — сказала Шантэй. — Она сама упомянула вторую тинкер-лоханку и тинкер-улитку, которые ещё даже существовать не должны!

— Или же эти рукоделия уже существовали в её замыслах, — вставил дядя, — и она сплела хитрую фальшивку, подслушав, что ты из будущего.

Шантэй ахнула:

— А ведь точно! — Остроухая девушка нахмурилась с задумчивым видом, подняв глаза к небу. — Хотя... Она так... Она с такой жаждой бросилась драться со мной... Это было совсем на неё не похоже! Словно она... Словно сразиться со мной - была её давняя мечта! Словно она... соскучилась по мне?.. — Шантэй озадаченно заморгала, поражённая собственным выводом.

— Ничего себе, «соскучилась»! — возмутилась Ранма. — Да она тебя чуть на ленточки не порезала!

— Можно подумать, — парировала подхромавшая Укё, — что вы таки с Рёгой не здороваетесь так, что непривычный человек подумает: у вас вендетта, за три поколения накопившаяся.

— Это другое! — отмахнулась рыжая. — Рёга не пытается мне голову оттяпать. Ну, не так активно.

— Может быть, Риски, всё таки, из будущего, — продолжила Шантэй. — Она оказалась очень уж сильной. Вроде, никаких новых трюков, но всё вместе... И почему-то такой соскучившейся, что чуть горло мне не перерезала. — Она нервно потёрла шею.

— И вот это, — сказала Набики, протягивая ей что-то, спрятанное в кулаке. — Хорошо, что эти целебные зелья такие эффективные, да? — Она слегка разжала кулак.

Увидев, что там было спрятано, полуджинни ахнула, нервно выхватила это из руки Набики и спрятала в ки-карман так быстро, что никто не успел разглядеть.

— Спасибо, — поблагодарила она Набики. — А то вдруг кто-то из детей нашёл бы? Не надо им видеть такое. Когда она успела-то?

— Что там было-то? — встряла любопытная Ранма. — Палец или ухо?

Аканэ отвесила ей затрещину.

— Уй. — Рыжая потёрла шишку. — Хотя, что я спрашиваю. Если бы ухо - у тебя сейчас одной серьги не было бы.

— Давайте уже хватит об этом? — намекнула Шантэй. — Хотя... Что мне делать-то с ним? Засолить на память - как-то чересчур мрачно получается. Гнилушке скормить, порадовать?.. А что, хорошая идея!... Хотя, нет, ужасная! Аппетит ведь приходит во время еды.

— Гнилушке? — озадаченно спросила Аканэ.

— Роттитопс, — объяснила Шантэй. — Ещё одна моя подруга, которую ты ещё не встречала. Она всё время жаждет съесть мой мозг.

— Ээээ? — Аканэ опешила.

— Давайте лучше про Риски, — предложила Укё. — Я, так, например, только хвост битвы застала.

— Риски сегодня была... в ударе, — признала Шантэй.

— Ещё, она сказала, что «заместила воспоминания о тебе», — добавила Набики. — Поправьте меня, если знание языка меня подводит, но это может означать только одно: в том будущем, из которого она пришла, тебя давно уже не было.

Шантэй ахнула, всплеснув руками. Глаза у неё стали как блюдца.

— Что? — Набики обернулась на уставившихся на неё. — Волей случая я... нашла укрытие как раз под крайней аркой моста, и всё слышала.

— Небо... — прошептала Шантэй, её зрачки сузились в точки. — Небо пылает! — Она обхватила себя обеими руками. — Шипастые лианы вцепились в тело, словно когтями. Не вырваться! — Она согнулась, покачиваясь и дыша часто-часто. — Пылающее небо падает! Спасения нет!..

— Шантэй-тян! — в тревоге вскрикнула Аканэ, хватая ту за плечо. — Что с тобой! — Она зыркнула на Набики через плечо. — Что ты с ней сделала, сестрица!

— Мы с тобой, Шантэй! — Скай взяла её за другое плечо. — Мы не бросим тебя! Мы стоим друг за друга и вместе мы победим!

— Ага! — поддакнул парень с кистенём. — Я, может, не семи пядей во лбу и ничего не понимаю, но буду сражаться бок о бок с тобой!

Шантэй молча кивнула, пытаясь взять себя в руки, замедлить дыхание:

— Это... Спасибо вам, друзья! Это было... Воспоминание, я думаю. Такое яркое, словно наяву. И такое страшное...

— То, что снится тебе в кошмарах, — прищурившись, сказала Набики. —Что-то, о чём настолько не хочется вспоминать, что у тебя дыра в несколько месяцев. Похоже, я разбередила корень твоей амнезии.

Шантэй ахнула, выпрямляясь:

— А ведь сходится! Если Риски пришла из будущего, где я умерла такой страшной смертью, что даже вспоминать не можется, а она потом так по мне соскучилась, что вернулась в прошлое... Фуф, как хорошо наконец-то во всём разобраться! — Она рассмеялась с откровенным облегчением. — Остаётся решить загадки: как я оказалась в Нэриме, если умерла, и как Риски-то вернулась назад во времени? И из какого далека? Спорим, это был год, а не двадцать, и она весь год тренировала владение мечом как сумасшедшая?

— И ты так просто об этом говоришь, — продолжала переживать Аканэ, у которой просто душа болела за подругу.

— Ну, ведь достаточно просто не умереть, правда? — легкомысленно ответила Шантэй, снова приходя в хорошее настроение. — Тем более - страшно... Кроме того, я знаю всё про план Риски Бутс очернить царство джиннов, а она знает, что я знаю, и всё-всё-всё на этот раз будет по другому! Все мои знания из будущего теперь хороши только запрятанные сокровища добывать да Боеприпас-барона наперёд просчитывать. Хотя - после того, как Ранма с Рёгой наведаются в его Боевую башню - как он свои планы изменит?

— Так ты действительно вернулась из будущего, — тихо сказал дед, оглядываясь по сторонам. — Ты упоминала... — его голос дрогнул, — Владыку Пиратов?..

— Ах, не волнуйся, дядя Мимик! — успокоила Шантэй. — Он ещё целый месяц пробуждаться должен!

Дед на этот раз выпал в осадок так качественно, что поддерживать в вертикальном положении его пришлось уже вдвоём.

— Владыка пиратов?! — ахнула Скай. — Настоящий?

— Не волнуйся! — успокоила её Шантэй. — Мы с Риски придумаем, как не дать ему пробудиться! Она видела, какая хитрая? И ей не хочется, чтобы он опять поймал её, отнял все игрушки и пытал за измену - как и мне не хочется опять уворачиваться от ядер с двухэтажный дом!

Дед обмяк окончательно. Волос на голове у него практически не было, зато встала дыбом борода.

— Именно поэтому, — решительным тоном продолжила Шантэй, — надо как можно быстрее собрать три магические печати и восстановить лампу! Ранма, Рёга, вы самые сильные - спросите у дяди, как выглядит печать и как найти Боевую башню. Кроме того, вы - мальчики, и можете притвориться, что в армию вступаете. Я бы не рискнула, мне в тот раз столько грязных намёков сделали! Или просто башню проломите, или прокрадитесь тихо - печать прибита в той комнате, где появляется награда за прохождение! А я... Я отправляюсь трясти Кальмар-барона. Надо... встретиться с Ротти и... О нет! Она же сожрёт его! — девушка ахнула и подорвалась бежать через мост. — Кто со мной - давайте, не отставайте!

— Куда бежим-то? — осведомилась Набики, устремляясь за ней вслед.

— Надо кого-то спасать? — Аканэ, тоже присоединяясь.

— Да! — нервно бросила через плечо Шантэй. — Телепайку! На этот раз... — Она замялась, сбившись с шага. — На этот раз я не дам ему сгинуть!

Эта троица начала энергично протискиваться сквозь собравшуюся на мосту толпу.

— Погодите, я с... — начало было Скай. — Ох, яйцо! Кажется, она его в бане оставила?

— Я с тобой, Шантэй! — крикнул парень с кистенём - как его звали-то? - бросаясь вдогонку.

— Я честно не знаю, к какой группе присоединиться, — призналась Сямпунь. — Хотелось бы к твоей, _о муж мой_ , но ты и сам наблюдательный, а если вы будете внедряться в чисто мужскую армию - я там только помешаю. Эти четверо, с другой стороны... Сами справятся, я уверена, но можно узнать много интересного. О чём наша гостеприимная хозяюшка просто позабыла упомянуть.

— Да, это за ней водится — вздохнула Ранма. — Иди и правда с ними, пара глаз _настоящего_ бойца на месте событий нам не помешает.

— А ты умеешь польстить девушке, — во всю ширь ухмыльнулась амазонка. И вскочила на перила, стремительно догоняя группу Шантэй, совершенно не озабоченная тем фактом, что была едва одета в полотенце и драные шортики, и даже скимитары убрать было некуда - она их закинула на плечи чтобы не задеть толпу.

— Эх, Ран-ча, язык твой... — раздосадованно вздохнула Укё. — Ты уж прости, что так подвела тебя, не убереглась. Теперь пока не вылечусь...

— Кто-нибудь может мне сказать, что тут происходит? — потребовал толстенький коротышка средних лет, присеменивший, словно мячик, со стороны набережной. — Где пираты? Нападение уже отбито?

Одетый в белые шаровары с широким красным поясом, открытую жилетку-безрукавку и большой тюрбан, он смотрелся этаким шариком-живчиком. Стражники при виде его изобразили некоторое подобие «на караул».

— Начальство? — шёпотом осведомилась Ранма.

— Мэр Трепотняк, — простонал дед, пытаясь стоять самостоятельно. — Надо... Ох, как подумаю об этом чудовище... — Он снова отрубился.

— Он Владыку Пиратов имел в виду, — извиняющимся тоном добавила Ранма.

— Пираты, без сомнения, изгнаны, — начал один из стражников. — И даже объявили перемирие благодаря решительности нашей джинни-хранителя.

— Но битва была беспощадной, — добавил второй. — Коварные морские тати, презрев людской труд и имущественные права, изничтожили целую бочку первосортных сухофруктов из...

— Две бочки, — шёпотом подсказали ему из задних рядов.

— Две бочки сухофруктов из городских фондов, — трагическим тоном поправился рассказчик.

Мэр тяжко вздохнул, бормоча что-то про заедание стресса шоколадкой.

* * *


	11. Спасти Телепайку!

Пятеро молодых людей пробежали через площадь с прудом. Впереди - Шантэй, одетая в красный шёлк, полностью скрывающий тело. Фиолетовая чёлка, лишённая привычной поддержки диадемы, липла к потному лбу и лезла в глаза. За ней - Аканэ, в зеленоватой борцовке и деревянных сандалиях, на лбу - махровая бандана. За ней - безымянный покуда друг Шантэй, в практичном наряде из шорт до колен, жилетки-безрукавки, башмаков и перчаток, тоже с банданой на лбу. После него - Набики, упрямо сопящая через нос от непривычно высокого темпа и чересчур глухой одежды: рубаха с длинным рукавом, плотные штаны с кнутом на поясе, тяжёлые башмаки, шляпа - всё это было для неё непривычно и на одежду для занятий бегом совсем не походило. Замыкала процессию босоногая амазонка в драных микро-шортиках и полотенце, с двумя скимитарами в руках.

Миновав городские ворота, Шантэй свернула по дороге налево. Ну, «дорога» - громко сказано. Полоса утоптанной земли с колеёй от телег и многочисленными отпечатками подков.

Сначала поля тянулись злаковые, потом сменились кукурузными. Высокие стебли с разлапистыми листьями скрыли недалёкий лес по левую руку, превратив дорогу в зелёный коридор.

— Берегитесь пугал, — будничным тоном предупредила полуджинни, не прерывая размеренно-экономичный бег трусцой. — Они иногда прямо из кукурузы выскакивают.

— Пугал? — откликнулась заинтригованная Набики. — Это такие, соломенные?

— Не, не, соломенные у них только шляпы, — уточнила Шантэй. — Сами они... Если подумать, на тинкербатов немного похожи. Тоже, чёрные, гадкие порождения тёмной магии.

— Пугала на тёмной магии? — скептически прокомментировала Сямпунь. — Надо полагать, в в местном сельскохозяйственном сообществе сидит кто-то, мягко говоря, не слишком умный.

— А то! — согласилась Шантэй. — Неизвестно, чья была идея пригласить тёмного колдуна разобраться с воронами. Мэр мамой клянётся, что не его. Но поначалу меня на работу ради этого и взяли - поля от пугал зачистить, уже после того, как вороны перевелись. В позапрошлом... То есть теперь опять в прошлом, году тут кошмар творился, эти чучела кишели так, что ни вороны, ни стражники к полям на пушечный выстрел не приближались. Не поверите, так всё обезлюдело, что даже земляные собачки завелись!.. Ещё и их зачищать пришлось.

Дорога плавно забирала вправо, закрывая обзор вперёд. Когда, вроде-бы, впереди показался просвет, Шантэй резко свернула влево, на узкую тропинку, прорезающую кукурузный массив. Заставив Аканэ и Набики напрячься в ожидании неожиданных выпрыгивателей.

— Мы не идём по дороге? — уточнила Сямпунь.

— Нам - в лес! — подтвердила Шантэй. — Подземелье - в лесу, Телепайка - в лесу, и девочка, которая откроет ресторан, всё время забываю её имя - тоже в лесу.

— А дорога куда ведёт? — поинтересовалась Набики, когда они перебегали глубоченный овраг по хлипким деревянным мосткам.

— На Водоград, с отвилками к дворцу султаны и на север. Но знали бы вы, как она петляет! То одно обходит, то другое. Я никогда не могла удержаться чтобы не срезать напрямик!

Сямпунь понимающе хмыкнула.

За мостиком начался пустырь, густо заросший кустами сирени, из которых тут и там торчали белые колонны в греческом стиле.

— Вот, сиреневое поле, — прокомментировала Шантэй, не сбавляя скорости. — Берегитесь провалов, земля тут вся в дырках и расселинах. А в руинах чаще всего пугала попадаются.

— Руинах? — переспросила Набики.

И тут они преодолели очередные кусты и впереди открылись развалины. Торчащие из земли огрызки белых стен, колонны, обломанные и целые, остатками перемычек, лежащих на этих колоннах.

Провалы под этими стенами - как Аканэ обнаружила собственной ногой, шарахнувшись и едва подавив взвизг.

— Хмм... — Набики задержалась, заглядывая в темноту. — Тут и подземелья есть?

— Давныыым-давно выгребенные, — отмахнулассь Шантэй, останавливаясь. — И жутко неудобные, там то низко, то шахты отвесные. Монстры не селятся, полезного никогда не бывает. Даже пугала туда не суются... А вот, кстати, и они!

По огрызку портика вдалеке слонялось человекообразное нечто в зелёной куртке и соломенной шляпе. Морда у этой штуки была чёрная, с тусклым лиловым отблеском - и, в отличие от тинкербатов, присутствовала иззубренная пасть.

— Атакуют, как я понимаю, когтями? — полувопросительно заметила Сямпунь.

— Да, но... Не все! — поспешно предупредила полуджинни. — Некоторые пуляются тёмной магией - вы заранее увидите, они большой такой вдох делают - но самые опасные - которые застряли на столбе каком нибудь. Эти швыряют тыкву.

— Тыкву? — переспросила Аканэ, не веря своим ушам.

— Зажигательную тыкву, — уточнила Шантэй. — Большую такую. Летит недалеко, но пыхает, словно полна горючего масла. Оченно неудобно таких валить, только огонь опадёт - они уже следующей тыквой замахиваются.

— У них не по одной, что-ли? — нахмурилась Аканэ.

— Дык магия же! Они этими тыквами нескончаемо швыряться могут.

— Желаешь сама с этим чучелом разобраться, — поинтересовалась Сямпунь, похлопывая по плечам закинутыми на них скимитарами — или мне поразмяться?

— Да! То есть, нет! — подхватилась Шантэй. — Телепайка! Идёмте, пока не поздно! Пугал на обратном пути зачистим! — Она подорвалась бежать вглубь руин, походя перемахнув трёхметровую стену. Парень в бандане - имени которого иномирянки так и не спросили, кстати - последовал за ней, зацепившись своим кистенём в режиме кошки.

— Сестрица? — озабоченно окликнула Аканэ, озираясь в поисках Набики, которая ну вот только что тут была.

— Алчная искательница приключений отошла воон за тот угол, — с плохо скрытым ехидством подсказала Сямпунь. — Бормоча что-то себе под нос.

Аканэ кинулась туда - и очень вовремя: Набики действительно что-то бубнила, считала на пальцах и массировала переносицу, не замечая ничего вокруг. А на колонне за её спиной страхолюдное пугало уже заносило здоровенную тыкву.

— Берегись! — отчаянно выкрикнула Аканэ, бросаясь к сестре. Подскочила, когда тыква была уже в полёте, схватила за руку и дёрнула на себя, уводя обоих прочь неэлегантным кувырком.

Грянувшаяся оземь тыква полыхнула так, словно была газовым баллоном, не меньше. Столб пламени, казалось, вспух до самого неба, едва не задев катящихся кубарем девушек.

— Сестрица... — начала Аканэ.

— Оно опять! — воскликнула Набики. И тут же вскочила на ноги, демонстрируя немалую ловкость.

От второй летящей тыквы Аканэ пришлось уходить кособоким кувырком из позиции лёжа. Потому что эта летела дальше. А младшая Тендо едва не продолжила кувырок полётом в очередной провал.

— Ничего себе, тыква! — выдавила Аканэ, спешно поднимаясь на ноги. Голос предательски дрогнул. Она покосилась на пугало, но то просто стояло на своём столбе со следующей тыквой в обнимку, посверкивая зеленоватыми огоньками в щёлочках глаз. — Стена огня аж до неба встаёт!

— Ну, положим, не до неба а всего метров на пять-шесть, — хладнокровно поправила средняя сестра, в которой лишь нехарактерно бледное лицо выдавало пережитый испуг.

— Нам бы и такого хватило, — передёрнувшись, сказала Аканэ. — Чуть не погибли из-за какого-то мелкого... — Вполне в своей манере, свирепела она просто на глазах — Ничего, сейчас оно у меня дошвыряется! — Фыркнув, словно разъярённый бык, начала выдирать из земли камень.

— Оно не мелкое, — педантично поправила Набики. — В отличие от тинкербатов, оно с нас ростом... было.

Булыжник размером с голову, пущенный меткой рукой Аканэ, моментально развеял пугало, растаявшее завитками чёрного дыма.

— Все живы!? — примчалась обеспокоенная Шантэй.

— Да, спасибо сестрёнке, — раздражённо ответила Набики. — Эти новые умения - просто кладезь неожиданностей. Вот вы, например, знали, что я теперь - полноценный археолог?.. Вот и я - тоже, пока голова не взорвалась знаниями от взгляда на эти руины. Стоишь себе в сторонке, никого не трогаешь - и вдруг осознаёшь, что это никакое не нагромождение булыжников, а храмовый комплекс, заброшенный чуть более тысячи лет назад, сочетающий ионический стиль с элементами минойской планировки, чего в принципе быть не должно, потревоженный сильным землетрясением около двадцати лет назад, отчего образовались все

эти провалы...

— Эээ... — потерянно протянула Шантэй.

— Вот и у меня голова пухнет, — поддакнула Набики. — Пойдёмте, чем дальше отсюда - тем лучше.

За сиреневым полем начался лес. Под кронами высоченных деревьев царил прохладный полумрак, особенно приятный после палимых солнцем полей. Лес поначалу больше напоминал парк, выполотый от всего дровяного. Потом начали всё чаще попадаться кусты и валежник.

(тема леса от композитора игры: https://virt.bandcamp.com/track/through-the-trees )

Шантэй энергично бежала вперёд, углубляясь в дикую чащу. Нижние сучья нависали всё ниже, над самыми головами, превращая лес в подобие зелёной пещеры.

Вот с одной такой ветви и свесился огромный паук, внезапно повиснув на конце паутинной нити. Тварь размером с кошку таращилась одним циклопическим глазом.

Не успела Набики открыть рот, собираясь заметить, что у нормальных пауков не бывает глазных яблок, как Шантэй припала к земле, торопливо предупреждая:

— Осторожно, они...

Паук плюнул большой желтовато-прозрачной каплей. Набики увернулась лишь чудом, совсем не грациозно плюхнувшись на пятую точку.

— ..плюются ядом, — закончила Шантэй, прибив монстра одним ударом волосами. — Все целы?

— И часто тут такие зверушки встречаются? — спросила Набики, поднимаясь на ноги и отряхивая штаны.

— Часто, — рассеянно ответила полуджинни, направляясь дальше. — Бывают места, где просто кишат.

— Здоровенный какой был паук, — заметила Аканэ.

— Здоровенный? — удивилась Шантэй. — Эти пауки-циклопики - одни из самых маленьких.

— Боюсь тогда спросить, — пропыхтела, догоняя, Набики, — какого же размера большие.

— Ну, с дом, где-то, — не поняв подтекста, честно ответила Шантэй. — Но таких встретить - надо по совсем глухой чащобе шариться, вдалеке от дорог, или на островах малообитаемых... Вы, главное, в паутину не влипайте, если она больше вашего роста. Пауки драться не любят, набрасываются только на тех, кто меньше и тех, кто в паутине запутается. Поэтому паук с человека размером от вас сам сбежит, если паутину ему рвать не будете.

— Сказочки бывают страшные, да? — вполголоса пробормотала Аканэ.

Чем дальше в лес, тем изрезанней становилась местность. Иногда бежать приходилось по кромке глубокого оврага, открывающего панораму искривлённых деревьев на другой стороне, тянущихся одновременно подальше от склона и повыше вверх.

Шантэй временами запрыгивала на низко свисающие сучья и бежала по ним, петляя, над провалами внизу. Аканэ с трудом, но справлялась прыгать не хуже неё. Набики приходилось использовать кнут, карабкаясь по нему, затем нагоняя остальных с трудом и натугой. Потом полуджинни спрыгивала обратно на землю.

— Орк! — предупредила Шантэй, указывая на появившегося из кустов... Упитанного зеленокожего они. Поперёк себя шире, этот одетый в перекрещенную ремнями чёрную кожу индивид носил рогатый самурайский шлем... Точнее, всего лишь рогатую каску: это его клыкастая рожа напоминала страхолюдные маски самурайских шлемов.

Рыкнув что-то невразумительное, орк потопал на вторгшихся в его лесной надел людей.

— Смотрите внимательно, — предупредила Шантэй, подскочила к монстру, хлестнула его раз волосами и отскользила назад.

Басовито гыкнув, орк... развернул крошечные перепончатые крылышки и воспарил, отчаянно трепеща ими, словно карикатурный херувимчик.

— Не маловаты, крылья-то? — ввернула с улыбкой тяжело дышащая Набики. Вид у монстра и правда был комично-гротескный.

Порхая метрах в пяти над землёй, орк тяжеловесно зарулил на Шантэй - та лениво отступила на шаг, даже не применяя скольжение - и низринулся, глухо бумкнув о землю.

— Вот, собственно, и всё, что они умеют, — пояснила танцовщица, прежде, чем нанести три стремительных удара волосами. Попытавшийся снова вспорхнуть, орк рассыпался кучей каких-то резных палок, камней, бумажек и прочего хлама.

— Мусор, кварц, мусор, — Шантэй по быстрому разворошила остатки ногой. — Погнали! — и снова бросилась бежать.

Спустя ещё километр чащобы и трёх внезапных пауков - после чего Набики держала кнут в руке - на девушек набросилась летучая мышь, агрессивно клацавшая внушительными клыками. Шантэй всё время промахивалась по вёрткой, мечущейся твари из-за того, что та непрерывно меняла высоту. Уязвимость стиля полуджинни стала до боли очевидной: невозможность целить выше она компенсировала, подпрыгивая и лупя в прыжке, но это давало противнику достаточную задержку чтобы отреагировать.

Мышку располовинила Сямпунь, к вящему неудовольствию Шантэй - та явно предпочитала бескровные способы разрешения конфликтов.

Вырулившего затем из кустов орка припечатал парень с кистенём. После третьего удара, монстр отлетел обратно в кусты, но не рассыпался.

— А этот вот - настоящий, не _шикигами_ , прокомментировала Шантэй.

Аканэ заглянула в кусты, из которых торчали ноги. Орк опасливо приоткрыл один глаз. Оценил масштабы гоп-компании. Спешно зжмурил глаз, ещё старательней притворяясь мёртвым.

— Отличная техника, — попыталась завязать разговор Набики. — Кстати, мы, кажется, не представились?

Безуспешно: лишившись непосредственной цели, парень стоял, пуская слюни на скудно одетую Сямпунь, не замечая ничего вокруг.

— Это Боло, — кратко представила парня Шантэй. — Мой давний друг, спарринг-партнёр и начинающий тинкер. С уклоном в былинную косорукость. Эй, Боло! — Она схватила рекомого за ухо, выкручивая. — Как видит красивую женщину - совсем теряет вменяемость. Да очнись ты уже! Давай, давай, побежали!

— Ээээ, — только и смогла сказать Аканэ, устремляясь за ней.

Боло мечтательно пробомотал что-то про «амазонку в тигровой шкуре». Сямпунь усмехнулась.

Деревья и кусты мелькали мимо, вывешивающиеся пауки сметались походя, Набики пыхтела и потела, но не сдавалась.

— А вот подземелье, где боссом - Кальмар-барон, — на бегу махнула рукой Шантэй. По левую руку высилась невысокая трапециевидная башенка из огромных, поросших лианами валунов. Вход перекрывала железная решётка, над которой каменный орнамент в форме глаза придавал башенке вид насупленной циклопической головы. — Нам туда, но внутрь попасть мы пока не можем. — Она пробежала дальше, не задерживаясь.

Преодолели ещё с километр. Лес постепенно становился всё более диким, скалистая местность - всё более изрезанной.

— Ага, вот она! — радостно воскликнула Шантэй, сворачивая направо и углубляясь в самую тёмную чащобу, куда еле проникал дневной свет. Оттуда тянуло прохладой, сыростью и грибным запахом. И стояла в этом зловещем сумраке не менее зловещая повозка, напоминающая крытый черепицей домик, с окошками по бокам и задней дверью в форме крышки гроба, к которой вела откидная лестница. Над дверью - орнамент в виде черепа, вцепившегося костлявыми руками в края крыши.

Но зловещим в повозке было совсем не это, а запряженный в неё скелет лошади. Оный стоял недвижимо, словно статуя, но в глазницах его тлели крохотные огоньки.

— Ух... — нервно воскликнула Аканэ.

— Кажется, твоя подруга - любительница... перебарщивать с тематикой, — заметила Набики.

— Эй, Ротти! — Шантэй начала стучать в дверь. — Открывай, дело есть!

— А! Ты, наконец, передумала? — откликнулся хрипловатый женский голос. Крышка гроба со скрипом распахнулась, на пороге появилась фигуристая зеленокожая девица в шортиках и легкомысленной маечке, оставляющей открытым живот. Её короткие тёмно-зелёные волосы были перетянуты жёлтой лентой, на ногах - массивные, крепкие башмаки, на правом бедре и левом предплечье - какие-то металлические орнаменты.

(тема Ротти от композитора игры: https://virt.bandcamp.com/track/serious-genie-business )

— Решила поделиться мозгом? — облизнулась названная Ротти, спрыгивая на землю и надвигаясь на Шантэй.

— Погоди! — неожиданно напряжённым голосом перебила её та. — Перво-наперво - этот, гавкающий... Как ты его назвала, «образчик местной кухни» - он ещё цел? Ненадкусанный?

— Откуда ты знаешь? — озадаченно нахмурилась Ротти. — Да, вот он, наш резервный рацион. — Она засунулась в повозку через порог и выволокла за поводок упирающегося коричневого щенка с белой мордочкой.

— Ох, Телепайка! — Шантэй подхватила щенка на руки и прижала к груди так, что тот задушенно пискнул. — Живой!.. Как я рада!.. — На глаза у неё навернулись слёзы, введя в ступор всех, кто её знал: плакать было совершенно не в её характере. — Я так виновата перед тобой!.. Но не бойся, на этот раз я не дам тебе сгинуть!

— Эй, — делано возмутилась зелёная девица. — Это, вообще-то, мои припасы.

Шантэй не отвечала, тиская щенка. В глазах сияло счастье, по щекам катились слёзы облегчения.

— Ну, народ, — обратилась Ротти к собравшимся. — Кто-нибудь может сказать, что вот это сейчас было?

— Без понятия, — почесал в затылке Боло. — У нас случилось былинное сражение с Риски Бутс за город. Не успела Шантэй отправить её восвояси - вдруг кричит «надо спасти Телепайку» - и как ломанётся куда-то... Я - за ней. А кто?.. Куда?..

— Значит Телепайка - это вот этот щенок, — заключила Набики. — Но что в нём такого важного, что учитель о нём больше заботилась, чем о выбивании печати из Кальмар-барона?

— Так у этого закусона имя есть? — Ротти озадаченно склонила голову набок. — Ей, Шантэй!

Видя, что подруга всё ещё витает где-то счастливыми мыслями, Аканэ вызвалась объяснить:

— Ну... Шантэй, она... Вернулась из будущего, поэтому знает, что может произойти на год вперёд.

— Из будущего? — ошарашенно переспросила Ротти. — То есть, она - настоящая путешественница во времени? Я никогда ни о чём подобном даже не слышала!.. Если не считать низкопробных комиксов, конечно.

— Это всё из-за перевыполненных желаний, — объяснила Набики. — Учитель ещё осваивается со своими джиннскими силами и побочные эффекты бывают... — Она поправила шляпу одним пальцем. — ..феерическими.

— Да! — воскликнула полуджинни, приходя в чувство и ставя щенка на землю. — Что бы ты ни говорила, Гнилушка, я знаю, что ты - настоящий друг. Всё, что ты для меня сделала... В смысле ещё не сделала, но сделала бы... Ух, эти путешествия во времени так всё запутывают!

— И ты дашь мне съесть твой мозг? — с совершенно искренней на вид радостью всплеснула руками зелёненькая, подступая к девушке в красном вплотную.

— Ну... — Шантэй попыталась отодвинуться, но обнаружила себя стреноженной: Телепайка успел обмотать её ноги поводком. — Мозг, вроде как, мне пока ещё самой нужен...

Ротти изобразила на физиономии вселенское разочарование.

— Но можешь пока съесть вот это. — Шантэй бросила ей маленький предмет.

Ротти поймала, начала вертеть перед глазами - и это оказался таки отрезанный мизинец, к растущему беспокойству Аканэ.

И сёстры Тендо и Сямпунь всё меньше и меньше понимали подтекст происходящего!

— Риски сегодня была в ударе, — коротко пояснила Шантэй.

— Ммм? — к ужасу Аканэ, зелёная девушка схрумкала мизинец, словно печеньку.

— Ну, и я подумала, — смущённо отводя взгляд, объяснила Шантэй, — раз у меня новый исцелился, а ты тут всё равно проездом...

— Ох ты моя сладенькая! — умилилась Ротти, обнимая Шантэй, от чего та неловко заёрзала. Телепайка нервно попятился, туже затягивая поводок. — Только настоящий друг может вот так!.. — Уткнувшись Шантэй носом в шею, зелёная девушка прикусила её за мочку уха. — А ефё кушошек?.. Ну, хошь мааафонький?

— Ээ, давай в другой раз как нибудь? — нервно ответила Шантэй, непроизвольно извиваясь в её объятиях. — Во первых, это было бы больно, во вторых - целебное зелье последнее время улетает только так, и дальше будет только хуже. У меня сейчас целая толпа народу гостит!

— Ну, так и быть, — смирилась Ротти, с неохотой отпуская её.

— Знакомьтесь, — Шантэй попрыгала на месте, разворачиваясь со спутанными ногами. — Аканэ, моя подруга из другого мира, из страны Нэрима. Её семья владеет школой, где обучают рукопашному бою. Она мне очень помогла улучшить боевые навыки!.. Набики, сестра Аканэ, чьим желанием было превратиться в легендарного охотника за реликвиями. Не обращай внимание когда она меня называет «учитель» - я её танцам учила... Сянь Пу, ээ, соперница Аканэ за её жениха. Очень неслабо дралась против Риски Бутс... Роттитопс, моя давняя подруга, ещё с первого большого приключения. Несносная язва, настоящий друг, и все, кто думает её обидеть, тут же познают весь ужас присказки «вот придёт мой старший брат». В двойной дозе. Абнер и По - мы с ними ещё встретимся - крутые старшие братья, очень о своей сестрёнке заботятся.

— Это они да, — поддакнула Ротти. — Аканэ, да? — Она сделала шаг навстречу той.

— Роттиии! — предупреждающе протянула Шантэй, тщетно пытаясь выпутаться.

— Тендо Аканэ, — нервно подтвердила девушка в борцовке. — Ээ, рада познакомиться?

— Взаимно! — осклабилась на все тридцать два зуба зелёненькая, подходя к вяло пятящейся Аканэ и приобнимая её. — Очень рада...

Всё замерло, секунды на три.

Потом Аканэ отскочила с ультразвуковым визгом, словно ужаленная.

— Ротти, — устало вздохнула Шантэй, понукая Телепайку оббежать вокруг неё против намотки поводка. — Ну... Ну нельзя же так.

— Х-х-холодная! — нервно выдавила Аканэ, чьи волосы стояли дыбом.

— А кто, — ухмыльнулась Ротти, — представляя меня, забыл рассказать одну ма-ахонькую подробность?

Шантэй глухо застонала, зашлёпывая лицо ладонью. Телепайка затявкал, носясь вокруг неё словно ракета и мгновенно стреножив её снова.

— Сама виновата, — подытожила зелёная любительница сюрпризов на чужие головы. — Не предупредила их, что я - зомби.

— Зомби? — ошарашенно переспросила Аканэ.

— А, понятно, — хором отозвались Набики и Сямпунь.

Боло смущённо пробормотал что-то себе под нос.

— Да, Гнилушка - зомби, — подтвердила Шантэй. — К тому же, эндо...тематическая. Ну, с постоянной температурой тела, не зависящей от внешней среды.

Тут пришелицы наконец, заметили, что орнаменты на бедре и предплечье Ротти были совсем не орнаментами, а металлическими скобами, скрепляющими плоть этих конечностей поперёк тонких линий разреза.

— И каково это - знать будущее? — начала любопытстовать девушка-зомби. — Что-нибудь интересненькое за этот год случится? Ты ведь ко мне сегодня в тот раз тоже заходила, да?

— Ну, ты мне сейчас рассказала бы про баронов Страны Блёсток - поверить не могу, какой я была беспечной, ничем вокруг не интересуясь. А я бы тебе надоедала просьбами узнать, где Риски Бутс, а ты бы призвала этого своего паучка и по всемирной паутине вызнала бы, что та только что замечена в Суеграде, откуда я только что... Только это всё не нужно теперь, мы с ней, вроде как, заодно - спасаем мир. Надо собрать три магических печати, вот! Риски сейчас Гипно-барона обижает - и почему мне его совсем не жалко? - Ранма с Рёгой пошли к Боеприпас-барону, а мы впятером идём к Кальмар-барону. Только вот Телепайку хозяйке вернём.

— Погоди, погоди, — осадила её Ротти. — Если ты вернулась из будущего - то наверняка же новые трюки придумала, и вообще насквозь эту королеву семи морей изучила. Как получилось, что она тебя так... обстрогала? И почему вдруг глухая рубаха с длинными рукавами? Не жарко тебе в ней?

— Риски тоже вернулась из будущего, — объяснила Шантэй. — И оказалась такой... соскучившейся, что бросилась в битву со мной, увлеклась и пооткрамсывала тут и там... Рубаха, — она подёргала ворот красной шёлковой рубахи, — у Ранмы одолжена, ты права, ужасно жарко в ней. Но топик - напополам, диадема - в крошево, а замену искать было некогда.

— Хм, мне казалось, она предпочитает ковырные планы, а с шашкой на голую пятку - не в её стиле, — заметила Ротти. — Что там между вами произошло?

— Сама точно не знаю, — призналась Шантэй. — Но, вроде бы, я в её будущем умерла и ей было скучно без сражений со мной... И берегись её! Она теперь гораздо опаснее! Похоже, действительно двадцать лет тренировалась.

— Но ты же сражалась с ней на равных, да? — обеспокоенно спросил Боло.

— Нет. — Шантэй покачала головой. — Это был поединок мышки с сытой кошкой. До сих пор ледяные мурашки по спине! Я была полностью в её власти!

— Ммм, — Ротти прищурилась. — Значит, говоришь, сегодняшняя Риски - это совсем не вчерашняя, для неё прошло двадцать лет?

— Ага, — кивнула Шантэй. — Передай Абнеру и По быть с ней очень, очень осторожными. У нас с ней сейчас, вроде бы, перемирие против общего врага - но кто её знает, как она за столько лет изменилась. Я не могу забыть её горящий непонятно чем взгляд! Он меня словно насквозь прожигал!

— Неужели правда? — Ротти вперилась в неё.

— Что?.. — полуджинни нервно дёрнулась под её взглядом.

— Что Риски воспылала к тебе безумною страстью! — театрально воскликнула зелёненькая, поднимая прижатые к друг дружке сжатые ладони к щеке.

— Ч... м... — Шантэй едва удержала равновесие. — Роттииии! — Она нагнулась, подтащила щенка к себе за шиворот и начала стряхивать с ног ослабшие петли поводка. — Что за чушь ты несёшь! Мы же обе - девочки!

— Хм! И ты думаешь, _её_ это остановит?

— Коне... — полуджинни замерла на полуслове, на лице отразился ужас понимания. — Нет! Нет! Не может такого быть! — Подхватив щенка под мышку она припустила прочь с такой энергией, что Набики пришлось выкладываться изо всех сил, чтобы не отстать.

— Куда бежим? — осведомилась Сямпунь. — Или просто подальше от неудобной... догадки?

— Глубже в лес! — бросила Шантэй, ныряя в заросли, за которыми оказалось узкое бревно над глубоким оврагом. — Надо отдать Телепайку хозяйке и наподдать, наконец, Кальмар-барону! Ужо я ему за прошлый раз...

Дальше стало не до разговоров: началась _настоящая_ чащоба. Деревья-великаны возносились из месива расселин, отвесных скал и такого наслоения бурелома, что земля практически не проглядывалась в тёмных прогалах между вповалку наваленными стволами. Тут метров на пять было этой коварной, пропахшей грибной сыростью западни. Оступишься - ухнешь с головой.

Аканэ напрягалась и нервничала, стараясь просто не отстать. Набики пыталась не показывать вида, но иногда оступалась, успевая ухватиться кнутом за низкорастущие сучья.

А Шантэй неслась через все эти препятствия со щенком подмышкой, еле касаясь опоры под ногами.

(Роттитопс https://www.deviantart.com/omegasunburst/art/Rottytops-386186683 )

(обнимашки https://www.deviantart.com/omegasunburst/art/Hugs-432549417 )

(Ротти и Телепайка https://www.deviantart.com/mikeharvey/art/Rotty-and-Wobbles-387216005 )

* * *

— Не пойдёт, — отрезал Ранма. Они с Рёгой стояли посреди каменистой пустыни, глядя на высоченную башню, сложенную из песчаного цвета булыжников и ощетинившуюся заострёнными кольями, словно дикобраз. — Город мы для этого клоуна одноглазого отжимать не будем!

— Тогда как ты внутрь попасть собираешься! — окрысился Рёга. — Без паспорта не пускают, охраннику навешали - не помогло, решётка от «точки разрыва» зачарована! — Он скрипнул зубами, стискивая кулаки, всё ещё возмущённый такой подлянкой. В этом неправильном мире, во что важное ни ткни - его коронная техника просто не действовала!

— Элементарно, мой теряющийся друг, — усмехнулся Ранма, окончательно выбешивая рекомого. — Мы пойдём другим путём! — Он указал на вершину Боевой Башни.

Рёга злобно нахмурился... Потом на его лице расплылась ухмылка, от каких менее стойкие духом становятся заиками. Теряющийся парень предвкушающе хрустнул костяшками.

* * *

— А это что... за бутафория, — пропыхтела Набики, пробегая мимо огромного валуна нежно-сиреневого цвета.

— Это?.. — Шантэй обернулась, увидела, что та держится на одном упрямстве и остановилась, давая средней Тендо отдышаться. — Это так тайники замаскированы, в которых что-нибудь ценное припрятано. Сейчас... ммм... Чаще всего должно попадаться волшебное повидло. Не съедайте! В обмен на него можно всякие магические вещи и сильные заклинания обменять, которые за деньги не продаются. Я потом, как силы восстановятся, второй раз по лесу пробегусь, разломаю эти штуки слоновьим притопом, потом кальмаров-сердечек с деревьев поснимаю.

— Волшебное повидло? — переспросила Аканэ.

— Помнишь округлую тётку в городе? — развернулась к ней Шантэй. — А, вы ж ещё не встречались. Ну, её запас волшебного повидла недавно монстры разграбили.

— Почему камень такого неподобающего цвета? — Сямпунь потыкала в валун скимитаром. Тот оказался действительно каменный. — Если бы не это, он смотрелся бы вполне естественно.

— Разница в цветовосприятии, — объяснила Шантэй. — Некоторые существа видят цвета совсем не как люди, по своему опыту говорю. Для русалки и гарпии, например, обыкновенное синее небо расцвечивается переливами красок, у которых в человечьем языке даже названия нет. Летучая мышь и обезьянка просто видят цвета по другому, хоть это и не бросается в глаза сразу. А для слонихи красный и зелёный - это один цвет. Нууу... всё время плавает. Вот, скажем, костёр в лесу. На огонь смотришь - он красный, но и деревья тоже красные. На деревья смотришь - они зелёные, но и огонь тогда зелёный. Как-то так.

Побежали дальше - уже не в таком бешеном темпе. Лес начал становиться гуще, овраги попадаться чаще. Когда уже казалось, что вот-вот начнутся дремучие места, где обитают драконы и помянутые Шантэй пауки размером с дом - впереди вдруг открылась поляна, на которой стоял маленький, аккуратный домик.

Вломившись вслед за ворвавшейся в домик Шантэй, спутники успели заметить печальную девочку с длинными светлыми волосами в розовом платье с фартуком и высокой поварской шапочке, ростом ниже чем Шантэй. То-ли настолько юная, то-ли просто такая уродилась - поди догадайся.

Шантэй с ходу вручила ей щенка. Девочка сначала опешила, потом просияла, воскликнув «Телепайка!» и кружась с ним в обнимку. Потом поставила щенка на пол:

— Спасибо тебе, добрая незнакомка! Ты вернула мне не просто друга, ты вернула мне мечту! Позволь же отблагодарить тебя, приготовив вкусный обед!

И развила бешеную кулинарную активность, раскочегаривая плиту, разогревая воки, что-то нарезая, размешивая и просеивая.

— Ладно, давайте выйдем, чтобы не мешаться, — погнала всех наружу Шантэй. Домик и правда был крошечный.

Пока воодушевлённая девочка-повар творила своё волшебство, полуджинни занялась щенком. Тот носился вокруг неё с радостным тявканием а Шантэй бросала ему палку или чесала за ушами с таким видом, словно не могла поверить своему счастью.

— Какая-то тёмная история связывает учителя с этим пёсиком, — заметила Набики, наблюдая за ними.

— Построение фразы «в этот раз не дам сгинуть» двойного толкования не допускает, — согласилась Сямпунь. — Но что убило щенка в том варианте будущего?

— Может Ротти сожрала? — неуверенно предположил Боло, почёсывая в затылке.

Аканэ поёжилась. У неё до сих пор мурашки по спине ползали от воспоминаний о прилипчивой девушке-зомби.

— А Шантэй считает себя виноватой потому, что позволила ей? — развила тему Сямпунь.

— Возможно, нам лучше не знать, — ответила Набики.

— Вот именно, — отрезала Аканэ, оглядываясь на весело рассмеявшуюся Шантэй. — Хватит об этом, теперь он точно не погибнет!

— Доброе дело - это конечно, приятно, — начала Сямпунь. — Но не слишком мы тянем со спасением мира? Сколько она этот благодарственный обед будет готовить? Может, после зайти?

Как будто забег по кишащей монстрами чаще - это прогулка такая, — мысленно надулась Аканэ, пытаясь подсчитать, сколько орков и пауков они отпинали по дороге сюда - и сбиваясь со счёта.

— Вход в подземелье помнишь? — ответила полуджинни амазонке, оборачиваясь к ней, но оставаясь на корточках. — Этот... озабоченный родитель впустит, только если унюхает что-нибудь вкусное... Если подумать, во сколько подземелий я попадала, давая понюхать нужный предмет... Прямо тенденция! — Она снова вернулась к игре с Телепайкой.

— Пойду поищу Боло, — сказала вдруг Набики, оглядевшись вокруг и не найдя его. — Есть в этом парне что-то от Рёги-куна, как бы не заплутал.

— Стоило тащиться в такую даль чтобы было что понюхать, — хмыкнула Сямпунь, втыкая скимитары в ствол ближайшего дерева и разминая плечи. — Могли бы окономиячницу впрячь, у неё гораздо быстрее вышло бы. Она из нас лучше всех в этом.

— Так просто признаёшь, что она в чём-то лучше тебя? — не удержалась Аканэ, хоть и чувствовала нутром, что в словесном поединке быть ей битой.

— Воин должен знать свои сильные и слабые стороны, как и противника, — пренебрежительно бросила Сямпунь. — Я отлично готовлю когда под рукой амазонская харчевня, припасы, свиток с рецептами и Му Су на побегушках. Укё же способна печь свои пироги с капустой в чистом поле, на жаровне, которую таскает с собой - и не говори, что не заметила, как она её техникой скрытого оружия таскает. Лишь бы капуста была. Но это её и подведёт! Так одержима своим ремеслом, что даже не догадается дать Ранме то, чего он сам желает!

— А ты, конечно, сможешь, — не удержавшись, съязвила Аканэ.

— Конечно! — фыркнула Сямпунь, стряхивая воображаемую пылинку с шортиков, для чего демонстративно изогнулась. — Знойная жена, богатая традициями и техниками деревня, коварные племена соседей с собственными техниками... А что можешь предложить ему _ты_? Папочкино додзё?

Ответный выпад Аканэ вышел откровенно жалким:

— По крайнем мере, я не некоторые, которые вешаются на него, как... как...

— О да, ты не просто не умеешь готовить, — снисходительно бросила Сямпунь, картинно поправляя на груди полотенце. — Ты даже прелести свои Ранме показать стесняешься! Хотя... было бы, что.

Стиснув зубы, Аканэ терпела, не отвечая на подначку.

— Короче, беспомощная ханжа, — не торопясь, добивала Сямпунь. — Спорим, ты даже подумать не сможешь о том, чтобы соблазнить его в женской форме?

— Я не извращенка! — не стерпела Аканэ, медленно краснея, начиная с ушей.

— Ой, да ладно тебе! — ехидно ухмыльнулась Сямпунь. — Мы обе знаем его, как облупленного. И ты отлично понимаешь, что Ранма- _тян_ была бы совсем не против... поэкспериментировать.

Аканэ пыхтела, стиснув кулаки, раздираемая противоречиями, наливаясь свекольным цветом.

— Ты мне даже в этом не соперница, — пригвоздила Сямпунь. — За мной - опыт: традиции племени поощряют отношения между незамужними воительницами. За Укё - неуёмное любопытство и не отягощённое ханжеством воспитание урождённой портовой хабалки. А что за тобой, правильная городская девочка?

— Тут, оказывается, до дороги рукой подать, — прервала словесное избиение Набики, ведущая за руку Боло, слегка прибалдевшего от такого счастья. — Как я и подозревала, домик этот стоит ничуть не в глубине леса, а на самом краю. — Оглянувшись на ведомого парня, из которого впору было верёвки вить, она выпустила его руку, буркнув вполголоса: — Че! Не искушай меня, жертва лохоразвода. Я теперь археолог.

Долго ли, коротко ли, но миниатюрная хозяйка закончила, вручив полуджинни огромное блюдо, источающее пар и божественный аромат. Обе начали рассыпаться в благодарностях друг перед другом.

— Я, — Аканэ сглотнула, глядя на блюдо с безнадёжной завистью, словно безногий на вершину Джомолунгмы. — Я и не подозревала, что из риса и рыбы можно создать такое...

— Редкостный плов, — с улыбкой согласилась Шантэй, убирая блюдо в ки-карман. — Погнали!

И снова бег через бурелом, над оврагами, в тени заслонивших небо древесных крон и вздымающихся утёсов. Снова внезапно свешивающиеся на паутинке пауки-циклопики, дающие долю секунды чтобы отпнуть их прежде, чем плюнут ядом. Орков почти не попадалось, зато встретилась извивавшаяся среди древесных стволов полу-женщина, полу-змея. Продемонстрировавшая способность внезапно прыгать метра на три в высоту, что не помешало Шантэй разделаться с ней одним мощным пинком. Та с треском рассыпалась грудой обглоданных костей.

Но вот, наконец, знакомая каменная башенка входа в подземелье, огромные булыжники наклонных стен увиты лианами, каменный глаз над решёткой входа насупленно пялится на непрошеных гостей.

Шантэй извлекла вкусный обед из ки-кармана. Божественные ароматы распространились по поляне. Боло шумно сглотнул.

— Не жалко такую вкусноту отдавать за проход? — осведомилась Сямпунь.

— А кто сказал, что мы будем отдавать? — Шантэй нехорошо ухмыльнулась. — Мы _понюхать_ дадим.

* * *

> достижение в Стиме "Притворись мёртвым": убей щенка


	12. Наэлектризованный халявщик

Шантэй сделала два шага ко входу, но вдруг резко встала. 

— Вспомнила какую-то важную деталь? — осведомилась Сямпунь, проверяя остроту клинков. 

— Нет — фиолетовласка в красном мотнула головой. — Нас много, нужен план. А то спугнём. Давайте так... Вы прячетесь за углами, я вхожу и отвлекаю, вы ждёте секунд двадцать, потом вбегаете все разом и окружаете. Главное - чтобы не ушёл! Не то придётся всё подземелье проходить. 

— Эээ, — замялась Аканэ. — Нехорошо как-то, в его дом вламываться, обманом... 

— Во первых, нам печать для спасения мира нужна, — возразила Шантэй. — Во вторых, ты его просто не знаешь. — В её голосе прорезались нотки раздражения. — В прошлый раз он всё сожрал, а как за печать речь зашла - просто слинял, даже спасибо не сказав. Так что - ловить! И никак иначе. 

Спрятались за углами. Шантэй подошла к решётке, подождала. Ноль реакции. Начала стучать, трясти, даже пинать от раздражения. 

Шелестела листва, стрекотали насекомые, сидящие в засаде друзья периодически прихлопывали комаров. 

Минут десять прошло, пока из башни, наконец, донеслось: 

— Что за божественный аромат! Минутку, я открою! 

Решётка лязгнула, загремела. Шантэй скрылась внутри. Доносящийся из башни разговор был неразборчив, кроме сухо-ироничного восклицания Шантэй «ну не мальчик я, не мальчик». 

Бросились, толкаясь и едва не сбивая друг друга с ног. 

В прохладной сырости башни было темно, глаза не успевали привыкнуть. Перед Шантэй обнаружился давешний двухметровый красный шар, при виде полной гоп-компании нервно подпрыгнувший на своих маленьких шариках - ножках. 

— Держи его! — азартно крикнула танцовщица, убирая блюдо с пловом в свой ки-карман. 

— Караул, разбойники! — заорал шарообразный, круто разворачиваясь на своих шариках, словно резиновый, и начиная панический разбег. Но Шантэй и Сямпунь уже взяли его в клещи, подперев плечами, Боло начал раскручивать кистень, намереваясь заарканить цепью, а Набики уже и заарканила за одну из «ножек» метким движением кнута. 

Кальмар-барон пёр напролом. Фиолетовласки поехали юзом, скребя ногами по склизкому каменному полу. Аканэ бросилась плашмя, ухватила за ещё одну шарообразную «ножку». 

Казалось бы - не уйдёт. Но вышло как в той айнской народной пословице: «Ичиро, я медведя поймал! Дык тащи его сюда! Дык он не пущает!». 

Сямпунь и Шантэй отлетели кубарем, шарик расплёлся в руках Аканэ, оказавшись таки свёрнутым щупальцем, отчего она рефлекторно разжала руки. Боло не успел, а Набики сбило с ног и поволокло вперёд со всё возрастающей скоростью. 

— Стой, паразит! — выкрикнула Шантэй, вскакивая на ноги. 

— Набики-нечан! — воскликнула Аканэ, пытаясь догнать уезжающую на пузе сестру. 

— Аа, гадство! — выругалась та, выпуская из рук кнут. 

Кальмар-барон скрылся за поворотом, отрикошетив от каменной стены, словно тыгыдымский мяч. Громко лязгнула упавшая решётка. 

Шантэй издала стон досады. 

— Если подумать, — заметила Сямпунь, подбирая брошенные скимитары, — комплекция у этого «барона» - как у хорошего такого слоника. Тонны две в нём точно наберётся. 

— А подумать у нас времени не было, — саркастически отозвалась Набики, подходя и подбирая с пола свой кнут, без натяжения, к счастью, отцепившийся. 

— Ну, по крайней мере, плов остался у нас, — смущённо подытожила Шантэй. — Пошли, покажу вам, как подземелья проходить. 

И направилась вперёд по уходящему вглубь проходу, причём, совсем не тому, в котором скрылся хозяин подземелья. 

Каменная кладка стен сменилась сводами пещер, где было всё так же сыро и прохладно. Вода капала с потолка, орошая растущие в полумраке пучки листьев. Тут и там вместо стен были зияющие ущелья, где сверху смутно пробивался дневной свет, выхватывая из мрака укрывающее отвесные стены плетение лиан и кустов. 

Шантэй углубилась в коридор с обветшалыми стенами из каменных блоков, на которых местами горели факелы, беззвучно и бездымно - тоже, вероятно, магические. Свернула пару раз - и вывела в большой затопленный зал, где из пола были мостки на этом краю, на дальнем, и немного - в середине. 

Нэримцы осмотрелись. Над тёмными водами плавала в воздухе пара нефритовых полушарий, утыканных медными шипами. По центральному помосту шлялся тёмно-красный краб размером с бульдога, с совершенно зверской рожей. Жёлтые глаза - как блюдца, зубы оскалены в ухмылке. 

— Эээ, что-то в этом неправильное, — неуверенно пожаловалась Аканэ. 

— После пауков с глазными яблоками-то? — Набики приподняла бровь. — Я бы тебе, сестричка, посоветовала забить и не париться. 

— Зубы - и зубы, — индифферентно пожала плечами Сямпунь. — Мне интереснее: есть у этих крабов хитрые сюрпризы? Опасные супер-техники неотвратимого напрыгивания? 

— У них есть только одна супер-техника, — сказала Шантэй. — Болтаться в самом наинеудобнейшем месте, откуда их труднее всего выковырять! — Она хлестнула по пролетавшему мимо полушарию. То со скрипом перевернулось, превратившись в круглую платформу, на которую полуджинни ловко запрыгнула. — Ну, и клешни. Зазеваешься тяпнут. — Подъехав на платформе к центральному помосту - спрыгнула, приземлившись в опасной близости от краба, стремительно упала на четвереньки и успела хлестнуть членистоногое в последнее мгновение, когда то уже распахнуло клешни. 

Монстр улетел с одного удара, хряпнулся о стену и затонул. 

— Вот примерно так, — подытожила Шантэй. — Нам на ту сторону, потренируйтесь с платформами. Тут безопасно, а дальше под ногами пойдут провалы бездонные да лианы шипастые. 

А потом без предупреждения спрыгнула в тёмную воду, булькнув с головой. 

— Всё относительно, — сказала Сямпунь, тыкая скимитаром в подлетевшее полушарие, успевшее уже развернуться шипами кверху. То послушно опрокинулось, амазонка запрыгнула и поехала на получившейся платформе. 

Аканэ начинала уже волноваться, когда Шантэй вынырнула у самых мостков, довольно отфыркиваясь: 

— Ах, освежилась! В этой рубашке потеешь - просто жуть. Какой нехороший человек рукава придумал?.. Давай теперь ты, Аканэ! 

— Эээ, — поёжилась та, нервно косясь на зияющую внизу смертельную ловушку. — Хорошо! — С решительным видом пнула медный ободок подлетевшего полушария и запрыгнула, чуть не потеряв равновесие - так была зажата от страха. 

— Учитель, — хладнокровно заметила Набики, когда Шантэй выкарабкалась на мостки, обтекая и хлеща стену чтобы подсушить волосы. — Ты не забыла, что сестрёнка не умеет плавать? 

— Как не умеет? — поразилась та. — Как это можно не уметь?.. Я думала, тогда, на мосту - она просто затылком треснулась и её оглушило?.. 

— Нет, Аканэ - девушка-топор, идёт ко дну моментально. В любых условиях. 

Шантэй озабоченно оглянулась на подругу, которая как раз запрыгнула на вторую летающую платформу, чудом не сорвавшись. 

После затопленного зала продолжился всё тот же лабиринт заросших пещер и полуразрушенных, часто заваленных коридоров. Шантэй вела уверенно, ни разу не сбившись. Пару раз она лупила по камням глухих завалов - и те оказывались иллюзией, открывая узкие пролазы. Один раз пришлось спускаться куда-то в тартарары по глубоченному лестничному колодцу, где от лестниц остались лишь пазы в полуобвалившихся стенах, спрыгивая с одного огрызка лестничной площадки на другой. Крабы действительно ныкались в самых наинеудобнейших местах, один выскочил на Аканэ из незаметной дыры в стене. Если бы не тренировки с Шантэй, повысившие её увёртливость, он бы её точно тяпнул. А так - Набики всего лишь пришлось поймать шарахнувшуюся в сторону провала сестру. 

— Аканэ, осторожнее! — озабоченно предупредила Шантэй. — У меня целебное зелье ещё, конечно, есть, но ломать ноги - больно! По опыту знаю. 

Младшая Тендо нервно сглотнула, косясь вниз. Тут улетишь - ногами дело может не ограничиться: до куч битого камня на дне было ещё далеко. 

После колодца попалась запертая дверь, про которую Шантэй мимоходом бросила «Нам сюда, но нужен ключ». Сямпунь оценила, прищурясь, литую сталь вросшей в камень решётки - и вынуждена была согласиться, что да, нужен. 

После двери шла пещера, где пришлось прыгать по метровым цветкам гигантской герберы, под которыми зияло переплетение до жути шипастых лиан. Шлявшийся по одному из цветков краб - как эта зараза туда попала? - показался Аканэ серьёзным препятствием. Ровно на пять секунд, пока прыгавшая первой Шантэй не хлестнула по нему, дотянувшись с края соседнего цветка, когда монстр неосторожно подошёл поближе. 

Преодолели эту полосу препятствий - на пути попался зал с глухими стенами, на обоих концах - решётки, сейчас поднятые. 

— У меня дурные предчувствия насчёт этой комнаты, — холодно-подозрительным тоном заметила Набики. остановившись на пороге и осматривая стены. 

— Правильно подметила! — похвалила Шантэй. — Это - ловушка с монстрами. Входишь, решётки падают, монстры появляются. Пока не отлупцуешь - не выйдешь... Ну что встали, заходите, давайте! 

Вся компания завалилась внутрь. Решётки с лязгом упали. Посреди комнаты с гулом проявился светящийся силуэт, обрёл материальность - и оказался рыцарем в глухом красном доспехе с колоколовидным шлемом. В левой руке - круглый металлический щит, в правой - меч, больше похожий на обоюдоострый тесак, расширяющийся к концу. 

— Эти, красные, слабые, — объяснила Шантэй, подскакивая к рыцарю и не глядя принимая удар меча на левый наруч - причём, смотрела она в этот момент назад, на Аканэ. — Синие гораздо крепче. И те, и другие умеют пускать ударную волну. Смотрите! — Она отскользила назад. 

Гукнув, как пустая бочка, рыцарь закинул щит за спину и воздел меч двумя руками. Нэримцы приготовились уворачиваться, Набики же заблаговре́менно сместилась в сторону с линии удара. 

Вот только удар оказался вовсе не срывающимся с меча лезвием ветра, как у Татеваки, а действительно ударной волной, раскатившейся по полу, когда рыцарь со всей дури грянул мечом оземь. Средняя Тендо едва успела подпрыгнуть. 

— А еще, — продолжила, как ни в чём не бывало Шантэй, снова подскакивая к рыцарю, — переть на них в лоб почти бесполезно, они все удары блокируют... — В подтверждение своих слов, хлестнула несколько раз, но спрятавшийся за металлическим щитом рыцарь только чуть отъезжал. — Леди-скорпионы и мокряки - тоже, кстати. 

Рыцарь снова убрал щит, воздев меч двумя руками. Шантэй хлестнула пару раз, отскользила, перепрыгнула ударную волну, снова подскочила - но рыцарь уже снова спрятался за щитом. 

— Их эффективней всего бить, когда... — Рыцарь попытался повторить, был отлупцован, рухнул с глухим стоном и лопнул горстью блестящих камушков. — Когда они замахиваются со всей дури вдарить. Тут, главное, не тянуть слишком долго, успеть увернуться от самого этого «со всей дури». Рыцари - ещё ничего, а у мокряков и леди-скорпионов это - такой рывок, что бешеный бык позавидует. Причём, они здоровенные, перепрыгнуть непросто... Так, что тут у нас? — Поворошила камушки ногой. — Кварц, кварц, кварц, аметист, цитрин... О! Неужели, сапфир?.. Не, тоже аметист... Ладно, погнали... Хотя, возьму вот этот. — Шантэй коснулась самого большого кристалла носком туфли, заставив исчезнуть. — Хоть пару медяков за него выручу. 

Решётки, меж тем, поднялись и команда потянулась на выход. 

— Зараза, — вполголоса выругалась Набики. — Не выйдет у меня лазить по подземельям в одиночку и загребать себе всю добычу. 

— Хм? — Сямпунь расслышала и обернулась. — Мне казалось, с таким даже ты справилась бы. Они медленные и предсказуемые. 

— А если два? — парировала Набики. — У меня неплохо получается убегать, уворачиваться и притворяться мёртвой, но подобные гладиаторские арены убежать не дадут. Как она сработала? Если бы там была нажимная пластина - я бы заметила. Значит - магия, на основе которой тут всё. И которой Индиана Джонс не владел. А притворяться мёртвой против монстров, которые питаются... Эй, Шантэй! — окликнула она девушку во главе, — Эти крабы сожрать могут? 

— Ну, я к счастью, никогда сама не видела, — ответила та, — но скелеты в подземельях всегда чисто обглоданные. 

— Исчерпывающий ответ... В общем, мне нужен воин в напарники. 

Сямпунь прищурилась: 

— Интересное предложение... 

— Что?.. О, конечно. Перед комбинацией моих благоприобретённых умений легендарного археолога и твоего боевого мастерства ни одно подземелье не устоит. Но как, ты себе представляешь, мы потом добычу делить будем? 

Сямпунь только хмыкнула. 

— Вот именно, — согласилась Набики. — Нет, эту комбинацию прибережём для особо сложных случаев. Мне нужен повседневный лох. 

— Рёга? — предположила Сямпунь. 

— Нет, его слишком часто заносит. И уносит. Нужен кто-то более контролируемый. Может,... — Набики присмотрелась к Боло. 

Пролезавшая в этот момент в узкий лаз Шантэй словно что-то учуяла: остановилась и между пяток её появилась перевёрнутая, подозрительная физиономия. 

Набики сделала невинное лицо. 

— Померещилось, — пробормотала полуджинни и полезла дальше. 

— В общем, надо искать, — понизила голос Набики. — У меня подозрение, что этот Боло не многим лучше Рёги. Хотя, знание местных реалий... 

За пролазом обнаружился очередной проём с поднятой решёткой. 

— Здесь давайте плотненько, — предупредила Шантэй, — Чтобы никого не прищемило. 

Вошли опасливо, обозревая кубический зал с возвышением в центре и двумя уровнями галерей по противоположным стенам. 

Решётка с лязгом опустилась за спиной. 

— Очередная ловушка? — уточнила Набики, разглядывая монолитные стены. 

— Это место, где ключ запрятан, — объяснила Шантэй. — Ну, как если ключ оставить под ковриком, на случай, если свой потеряешь. Только вместо коврика - целый лабиринт с хитрыми секретами, ловушками и монстрами. Таких мест в каждом большом подземелье есть - любому боссу ведь обидно будет, если собственного обиталища лишится из-за такой малости, как потерянный ключ. А ломать эти двери - долго, дорого, и, опять же, своё ведь ломать. Я напролом только раз в подземелье вошла - но мне Абнер и По си-фор дали, их тоже время поджимало. 

— Си... фор?.. — переспросила Набики. — Хм, интересно. И, кстати, тот квадрат, — она указала на выделяющийся на дальней стене большой квадрат одинаковых плиток, — это какого-то рода головоломка? 

— Точно! — кивнула Шантэй. — Наверно, нажимная, но я просто луплю по всей площади, пока ловушка не сработает. Так, держитесь под галереями, монстры на них должны появиться! 

И пошла лупцевать четырёхметровый квадрат, запрыгивая на галерею а оттуда - на верхнюю, чтобы достать верхнюю часть в прыжке. Плитки по краям отлетали, иногда - по нескольку штук. Когда из оставшихся плиток получилась фигура в виде стилизованного черепа - раздался слитный гул и на галереях проявились из красного свечения пугала. Целые шеренги пугал! И все они, слитным движением, воздели тыквы. 

Испуганно взвизгнув, Шантэй нырнула к друзьям под галерею, приплюснувшись к стене. Долю секунды спустя, на расстоянии вытянутой руки полыхнула стена огня! 

— Это... — нервно выдавила Шантэй. — Их же всего четыре должно быть! 

— Значит - по четыре на каждого человека в ловушке, — хладнокровно заметила Набики, пригибаясь, чтобы рассмотреть монстров на противоположной галерее. — Их на той стороне ровно десять штук. 

Стена огня полыхнула снова, показывая, что пугала про них не забыли. 

— Как будем выбираться? — нервно спросила Аканэ. — У них же запас тыкв бесконечный? 

— Ну, примеримся, — не менее нервно предложила Шантэй под аккомпанемент очередного пыха, — и, ээ, начнём выбивать в промежутках?.. Мне столько огня тоже не нравится, но бывало и хуже! — Подгадав момент, она шагнула спиной в зал, подпрыгнула, хлестнула волосами - и сдёрнула одно пугало вниз. А потом еле успела нырнуть обратно. — Вот, видишь... Ай! 

Опавшая стена огня явила вполне себе живое пугало, замахнувшееся тыквой в упор. Сямпунь метнула один скимитар, пронзив монстра вместе с тыквой. Полыхнуло близко, чуть не обожгло - но и пугало развеялось. 

— Они... Им иначе не меньше двух ударов волосами надо, — извиняющимся тоном оправдывалась Шантэй. — Ну, я и подумала... 

— Давайте уже их бить, — прервала её Сямпунь. Подпрыгнула в очередном промежутке, смахнула одного монстра - и обратно в укрытие. 

— Точно! — согласился Боло - и пошёл закидывать свой шипастый шар на цепи вслепую, не дожидаясь промежутков. Вдвоём они быстро вывели пугал на нижней галерее. Стена огня теперь пыхала менее плотная, но ненамного от этого менее опасная. Втроём с Шантэй запрыгнули на нижнюю галерею - и быстро разобрались с монстрами на верхней. 

Вышли в зал, глядя на десять пугал, терпеливо стоящих с тыквами на противоположной стороне. 

Аканэ нагнулась, выдрала из пола отставший булыжник, примерилась... 

Камни, выбитые плитки, прочий мусор - ряды пугал стремительно редели. Сямпунь тоже поучаствовала. И даже Набики развеяла одного монстра хлёстким ударом кнута. 

На возвышении в центре зала с гулом проявился большой, ярко раскрашенный сундук. Шантэй хлестнула его волосами, заставив крышку откинуться, и торжественно извлекла большой ключ. Решётка залязгала, поднимаясь. 

Стали возвращаться тем же путём к запертой двери. Ловушка с рыцарем снова сработала. На этот раз монстра дали завалить Набики, что та проделала всего с трёх ударов. 

Восторги младшей средняя прервала, заметив, что рыцарь был ненамного подвижнее тренировочного чучела. 

За запертой дверью оказался короткий коридор, выводивший в поперечный, такой узкий, что вдвоём еле разойдёшься. Шантэй остановилась. Аканэ высунулась оглядеться - и была выдернута подругой за шкирку за секунду до того, как слева направо пронёсся шар огня, с баскетбольный мяч примерно. 

— Аканэ, осторожнее! — возмутилась Шантэй. — За незнакомый угол надо аккуратнее заглядывать! 

— Прости! — пискнула та: за первым пронеслось ещё три огненных шара. 

— Что там за монстр? — кровожадно поинтересовалась Сямпунь, скимитары наизготовку. 

— Это змеиная голова, — объяснил Боло. — Они часто встречаются. 

— _Каменная_ змеиная голова, — уточнила Шантэй. — Они только слоновьим притопом ломаются, да и то не все. Нам сейчас... ммм... Направо. Дожидаемся промежутка, бежим до конца, запрыгиваем на стену - но не зевайте, там сразу оказываешься перед ещё одной змеиной головой. Лучше всего запрыгнуть на неё, дождаться, пока отстреляется - и только тогда бежать дальше. Если чувствуете, что не успеваете - в этом коридоре ложитесь на землю и лежите плоско. А в том - нельзя, там по низу стреляет. И вообще берегитесь, тут таких проходов целый лабиринт. Выжидайте, не пролетит ли, прежде, чем дальше соваться. 

Сямпунь унеслась первой, не дожидаясь начала следующего промежутка. Просто ушла от трёх огненных зарядов за счёт скорости. За ней - нервничающая Аканэ, как только путь был свободен. Шантэй - в следующий промежуток, побоявшись оставлять этих двоих наедине. За ней - Боло. 

Набики прищурилась, примерилась - и побежала сразу как пролетели три огненных шара. С трудом допрыгнула дотянуться руками за край, подтянулась вдоль горячей стены, поджала ноги, выжидая пока скульптура над головой отплюётся тремя зарядами. Лопающиеся под ногами огненные шары обдавали жаром, от штанов начинало тянуть палёным, но средняя Тендо хладнокровно дождалась промежутка у верхней головы, с натугой подтянулась - на что ушла добрая половина запаса времени - и рванула вдоль по узкому коридору. Как и рассчитывала - скорости бега ей не хватило, пришлось летящий вдогонку огненный шар перепрыгивать. 

Преодолели таким манером ещё пару пересекающихся коридоров. В одном месте пришлось карабкаться по змеиным головам, обрамляющим противоположные стены узкого колодца, что доставило незабываемые ощущения медленно подтягивающейся Набики. Скульптуры оказались горячими, но не настолько, чтобы обжечься. Потом требовалось спрыгнуть в дыру, не видя заранее, чем кончается тот коридор и вообще в какую сторону бежать. 

Но вот, наконец, огненный лабиринт оказался позади. Очередную комнату-арену приветствовали с облегчением. 

— Тут четыре орка должно быть... вроде бы, — предупредила Шантэй. 

Орков оказалось не четыре, и не двадцать, а, почему-то, тринадцать. Аканэ они, видимо, напомнили утреннюю толпу извращенцев: она врубилась в ряды монстров как шар для боулинга в кегли, никто и слова не успел сказать. В отличие от легковесного по нэримским меркам волосяного хлыста Шантэй, аканин прямой с правой валил этих монстров с одного удара. А она и ногами не стеснялась бить. Несколько секунд спустя всё было кончено, остались лишь отдышивающаяся, поправляющая волосы Аканэ и разбросанные самоцветы. Шантэй с довольным видом подобрала парочку, коснувшись ногой. 

Попетляли ещё немного, вышли на дно квадратного колодца. Сверху свисали массивные железные цепи, прикреплённые к поперечным балкам, и всё это, повторяясь, тянулось куда-то далеко вверх. 

— Вот, почти пришли! — обрадовалась Шантэй и полезла по цепи, перепрыгнув на соседнюю, когда упёрлась в балку. 

Сямпунь поглядела на цепи, на скимитары в руках, которые девать было ну совершенно некуда, учитывая, что всей экипировки на ней было - драные шортики и махровое полотенце. Взвесила клинки в руках, обернулась к тусовке лицом - и сделала такое движение, словно обеими руками убирала мечи за спину. Те оказались на мгновение полностью заслонены её телом. 

Когда китаянка вытащила руки из-за спины - они были пустыми. 

Победно ухмыльнувшись, Сямпунь быстро полезла вверх за Шантэй. 

— Это... — пробормотала Аканэ. — Я думала, только Мусс умеет... 

— Дааа? — саркастически откликнуклась Набики. — А как же все те случаи, когда у неё палицы невесть откуда брались? 

— Но я никогда не видела... — Аканэ замолкла, хмурясь. — Техника скрытого оружия - значит, не в специальном балахоне дело? Просто она работает только когда никто не видит - так, получается? 

— Похоже на то, — задумчиво ответила Набики. — Ладно, давай догонять. 

Сёстры полезли вверх по цепям, младшая каратистка в борцовке, за ней - средняя в костюме киношного археолога с кнутом и шляпой. 

— Я нич-чего не понял, — вздохнул, почесав в затылке, Боло. 

Лезли долго, у Набики руки уже не ныли а просто отваливались С цепи на цепь - и снова вверх. И тут Шантэй вдруг остановилась. 

— Оххх... — простонала она от досады. — Как я могла забыть!.. 

Над головой проступил смутно видимый в сумраке потолок. Колодец тут не заканчивался, но сужался раза в четыре, продолжаясь щелью в пол-человеческого роста. Начинавшейся у одной из стен, с цепи не достанешь. И стены и потолок тут были гладкие, зацепиться не за что. 

— И как дальше-то? — озабоченно озвучила Аканэ. 

— Дальше обезьянкой надо, — досадливо объяснила Шантэй. — Запрыгиваешь - и лезешь по стене. Но мы все... 

— И в чём проблема? — перебила её снизу Набики — у нас двое с хлыстами и цепями, Боло может этим своим шаром за стенки цепляться... Ведь можешь же? Колодец дальше удобной ширины, даже я смогу лезть, упираясь в стены. 

— Мой кистень-кошка двоих не выдержит, — предупредил единственный парень в команде. 

— А и не надо, — парировала Набики. — Залезаешь туда сам, распираешься между стен, потом просто свешиваешь цепь... 

— Чем мимо друг друга елозить... — оборвала её Сямпунь, вылезая на самый верх, для чего ей пришлось перелезть по Шантэй. — Давайте уже двигаться. 

Примерилась, прыгнула на стену, оттолкнулась обратно и вверх, достала ладонью до края щели - и шлёпнула второй ладонью в стену, повиснув на распёртых руках. 

— Ну-ка, ну-ка... — Шантэй с крайней заинтересованностью наблюдала, как амазонка гибко складывается, подтягивая ноги выше головы. 

— Специальный режим тренировки, — прокомментировала та, отпуская руки и разминая их - очевидно, расчалившись в щели ногами. — Кошачий жим, называется. Мускулы становятся плотнее, но в размере не увеличиваются... Набики, давай кнут. 

Средняя Тендо размотала кнут, примерилась и дохлестнула кончиком до китаянки. Та поймала и быстро втянула её к себе в щель. 

— Дай мне, я остальных подниму, — потребовала Сямпунь. 

— И Аканэ, невзначай, не уронишь, — саркастически отказалась Набики. 

Та хмыкнула, но спорить не стала, просто полезла вверх. Потом приостановилась: 

— Шантэй, там ловушки дальше есть? 

— Ммм, нет! — жизнерадостно отозвалась полуджинни. — Только гладкие стены до самого верха. 

— Онечан, а ты-то нас точно удержишь? — засомневалась Аканэ. — Вес-то двойной... 

— Да, с физикой у тебя швах, — ответила Набики. — Что самой на канате висеть, что канат с тобой удерживать - нагрузка на руки совершенно одинаковая. Двойной вес я _ногами_ держать буду, но тут такая удобная ширина... 

Сначала Шантэй, потом Аканэ залезли по свешенному ей кнуту - и полезли наверх, причём. Шантэй сыпала восхищёнными восклицаниями, что, оказывается, и так можно. Набики смотала кнут и, кряхтя, последовала за ними. 

— Ты точно в порядке, онечан? — беспокоилась Аканэ. 

— Мышцы ног... хых... мне отомстят... хых... и мстя их будет ужасна. 

Щель вывела в хорошо освещённый волшебными факелами коридор. Тут было явно прибрано, но всё так же сыро и прохладно. Вода звучно капала с потолка. Шантэй уверенно повела направо, меж рядов пятиметровых каменных статуй девушек, держащих потолок. Скоро пятёрка приключенцев стояла перед решёткой, заключённой в угловато-стилизованную латунную пасть змеи. Шантэй приблизилась, латунные веки орнамента распахнулись и решётка с лязгом пошла вверх. 

— Ну, вот и битва с боссом, — заметила полуджинни. — Убери! Убери сейчас же! — набросилась она на Сямпунь, доставшую скимитары. — Этот... родитель озабоченный на нас свой молодняк спустит - ты хочешь с ним с окончательно озверевшим дело иметь? 

Амазонка хмыкнула, но клинки закинула за спину, где они исчезли. 

— Значит... это что-то вроде вызова в додзё? — уточнила Аканэ, разминаясь. 

— Скорее, навалять остолопу чтобы, наконец, выслушал, — поправила Шантэй. — Нам же вообще драться не надо было, отдал бы печать - и всё! Но с ним всегда сложно. — Она развернулась войти в дверь. 

— Стой, — остановила её Сямпунь. — Сначала расскажи про его главные приёмы. С Риски Бутс всё наперекосяк вышло, хоть здесь правильно битву спланируем. 

— Ну... — Шантэй задумалась на мгновение. — Основной приём - затаптывает с разбега. Носится туда-сюда, от стен отскакивая, очень трудно перепрыгнуть. Потом... Переносит себя варпом под потолок, падает оттуда. Но от этого увернуться легче, да и целится он чисто наугад. 

— Варпом? — переспросила Набики. — Это что за техника такая? 

— Ну... Мгновенное перемещение куда-то, — озадаченно объяснила Шантэй. — Я, кстати, все свои варп-танцы у варп-кальмаров выучила. А Кальмар-барон - обычный варп-кальмар... Ну, то есть, не обычный, озабоченный какой-то всё время, но всё равно - варп-кальмар. 

— Стой, стой, — осадила её Набики. — То есть, ты, танцуя, и телепортироваться можешь? 

— Да, но я эти танцы не практиковала давно. Сейчас разве что караван зомби да Водоград вспомню... 

— Затаптывание, перенос под потолок, — прервала их Сямпунь. — Всё? 

— Ещё молодняк свой варпом приносит, — добавила Шантэй. — Сыплются из под потолка и начинают носиться, с ног сбивая. Вы с ними поаккуратнее, ладно?.. — встретила выжидающий взгляд Сямпунь и добавила: — Вот, на этом всё. 

За дверью оказался небольшой квадратный зал, вместо дальней стены открывалось тёмное, заросшее ущелье. Вместо потолка над головой - тесно переплетённые ветви деревьев. 

— Так вы смогли пройти мой лабиринт! — Кальмар-барон вывалился откуда-то сверху, приземлившись посреди зала. — Тщетные усилия! Магической печати вам не видать! Молодёжь, в бой! Покажем этим разбойникам, как связываться с нами! 

— Да погоди же, мы... — попыталась решить дело разговором Шантэй, но двухметровый красный шар с фиолетовыми пятнами уже шёл на таран. 

Полуджинни длинным скольжением ушла с линии удара. Аканэ подпрыгнула изо всех сил, впечатав пятку в пронёсшегося под ней противника. Сямпунь ловко отпрыгнула в сторону, изучая. Набики увернулась отчаянным перекатом. Боло героически пошёл в лобовую атаку, заехав своим многофункциональным кистенём противнику промеж глаз. 

После чего был впечатан в стенку и сполз по ней безвольной тряпочкой. 

— Болооо! — с выражением бесконечной усталости протянула Шантэй. — Ну... Ну нельзя же так с боссами! 

Кальмар-барон, меж тем, остановился в центре зала и что-то прикидывал, хмуря брови. 

С потолка посыпались его уменьшенные подобия, где-то с тумбочку размером, самых разных цветов: и красные, и зелёные, и голубые. Да как пойдут носиться с выражением веселья на физиономиях! 

Шантэй перепрыгивала и отхлёстывалась, Аканэ и Сямпунь успешно отпинывались. Набики увернулась раз, другой, потом её сбили с ног и начали затаптывать. 

— Сестрица! — воскликнула Аканэ, начиная пробираться к ней, оставляя за собой оглушённых и опрокинутых кальмарёнышей. 

— Жива я, жива, — ядовито откликнулась та, прикрываясь локтем от очередного разбушевавшегося шарика на мячиках-ножках. — У них ноги как резиновые, лучше... Берегись! 

Кальмар-барон набирал скорость, нёсся прямо на них. Набики перекатилась к стене, вжавшись в угол между стеной и полом. Аканэ начала кувырок, её всё равно сбило, но вскользь. Кувырнувшись сильнее, чем рассчитывала, она, тем не менее, вскочила на ноги. 

Ударивший в стену, словно резиновое стенобитное орудие, Кальмар-барон уже нёсся в обратную сторону. Шантэй и Сямпунь резко расступились, пропуская его между собой и врезав, одна - волосами, другая - ногой. 

— А вот этот - расплющит так, что в совочек придётся соскребать, — холодно-отстранённым тоном прокомментировала Набики. — Сколько в нём тонн-то? 

Отрикошетив от стены второй раз, Кальмар-барон снова нёсся через зал, причём, теперь стало понятно, что это - не бег, а скольжение, похожее на технику уклонения Шантэй. Детёныши резво улепётывали, спрыгивая куда-то в ущелье и теряясь в кустах. 

— На него удары действуют вообще? — поинтересовалась Сямпунь, когда противник остановился возле стены, где лежала Набики, получив и от фиолетовласок, и от Аканэ прямой с правой, но даже не почесавшись. — Он сам о стены сильнее бьётся. 

Кальмар-барон исчез, свалился откуда-то сверху в центр зала - и снова начал хмуриться, словно что-то перебирая в уме. 

— Действуют, но... — Шантэй замялась в нерешительности. — Ладно, вроде уже не так плохо себя чувствую. От парочки меня не убудет! 

Махнув рукой, породила два маленьких облачка, которые хлестнула волосами, отправляя в противника. Облачка хмурились, тужились, наливались синевой - а потом пошли гвоздить молниями, с треском громом и блеском выбивая вспышки из каменного пола. 

По Кальмар-барону попало не так уж много раз, но ему хватило. Подскочил - и упал набок, задеревенев и слегка дымясь. 

— Ахх, полегчало, — прокомментировала Шантэй. — Почему-то лучше себя почувствовала, теперь, когда маны не под завязочку — объяснила она заинтригованной Аканэ. — Хотя истратила всего чуть. 

Сямпунь подошла к поверженному противнику, потолкала того ногой. Ноль реакции. 

— Он жив вообще? — осведомилась Набики, поднимаясь на ноги и отряхиваясь. — А Боло? 

— Да что с ними сделается, — отмахнулась Шантэй, подходя к одной из стен и выбивая волосами скрытую панель. В тайнике обнаружился светящийся белой аурой гибрид блюда и шестилепесткового цветка, зелёный фарфор и золотая кайма, с выпуклой фиолетовой сердцевиной. Шантэй живо отодрала эту штуку от стенки и упрятала в свой ки-карман. 

Боло был отпоен целебным зельем и сурово отчитан, коматозному кальмар-барону было дано заверение, что Риски бояться не надо, у Шантэй всё схвачено. Услышал ли - осталось неясным. 

Потом дружно потянулись на выход. От этого зала до входной башенки оказалось совсем недалеко. 

— На неделе ещё вернусь, — рассказывала довольная, как слон, полуджинни. — Мы мимо нескольких мест проскакали, где волшебное варенье запрятано, там надо обезьянкой. Да и фонтан духа танца посетить не мешает, он глубже в лабиринте. Хоть монетку оставлю, в благодарность за тот раз. 

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Сделал то, что давно было пора сделать, но руки не доходили: исправил кальку с английского «Шампу» на правильную русскую адаптацию с японского, «Сямпунь». Не я один такой умный, см. http://ranmarus.chat.ru/cast/shampoo.htm  
> Дойдут руки - поправлю в остальных своих фиках.
> 
> Канонное произношение «Шантэй»: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E1uJ63DxKsU  
> Интересно, почему некоторые люди упорно называют её «ШантИ» когда оно звучит ближе всего к «Шантэй»?
> 
> Вода в подземелье: https://youtu.be/T3GWFOHD9ho?t=326
> 
> Змеиные головы: https://youtu.be/T3GWFOHD9ho?t=1006
> 
> Название главы - отсылка к достижению в Стиме для второй игры, «Наэлектризованный кальмар»: победить второго босса, используя только молнии. У него к ним, кстати, критическая уязвимость.


	13. Банный день

Вернувшись в мастерскую дяди Мимика - застали там Ранму, успевшего обзавестись жилеткой на голое тело и потерять Рёгу. Печатей пока было собрано две, Риски не показывалась. Должно быть, пять минут уделила разгрому Гипно-барона, а всё остальное время - плела злодейские планы, как мрачно предположила Шантэй. 

Скай и Укё где-то пропадали по своим делам. 

Мимик торжественно вручил племяннице отремонтированный топик. Та стремительно переоделась с видимым облегчением, укрывшись за какой-то здоровенной техно-хреновиной в углу. Причём, Аканэ пришлось помогать ей стягивать прилипшую от пота Ранмину рубашку. 

Мимик попытался вытянуть из благодарной Шантэй подробности о будущем, о сражениях с Владыкой Пиратов и тому подобное. Казалось бы - теперь, в спокойной обстановке, остроухой не отвертеться от подробного рассказа о приключениях. Но оголодавшая после подвигов молодёжь дружно вспомнила про спасённый от босса квестовый предмет. «Вкусный обед» умяли в момент, поделённое на семерых огромное блюдо плова внезапно оказалось таким маленьким. Отправились продолжать в харчевню, где наели на четырнадцать медяков и полушку - больше, чем целый «драгоценный», который, как выяснилось, был равен неметрическим двенадцати медякам. Набики нахмурилась, вспомнив, что месячный доход Шантэй был восемьдесять этих самых «драгоценных». Нэримская тусовка грозила щедрую хозяйку такими темпами довести до нищеты, после чего плохо станет всем. 

Полуджинни легкомысленно отмахнулась, хотя её кошель уже сильно отощал. После сытного ужина - солнце уже клонилось к закату, очерчивая силуэт султанского дворца на далёком мысу - отправились в магазин. Ранма и Набики, попавшие туда в первый раз, с интересом изучали ряды всякой всячины, раскинувшиеся под подвешенным к потолку скелетом какого-то динозавра. Шантэй и бровастый продавец увлечённо торговались, в результате все собранные за сегодняшнее приключение камушки принесли восемь медяков дохода. 

А потом - опять траты, Шантэй подорвалась накупить зубных щёток, полотенец, мыла и прочего на шестерых попаданцев. Ранма с трудом убедил её Рёгу не считать, потому что неизвестно, когда вернётся. Накупила на пятерых, опять целый драгоценный долой - а потом начала прицениваться к одежде, поскольку «мы же в баню идём!». 

При виде цен на одежду, даже Набики дрогнула, а Аканэ - так вовсе пришла в ужас. О таких вещах, как промышленное производство, в этом мире явно не слышали. Простейшие шорты и топики стоили от шести драгоценных, а что-то более сложное - шилось на заказ. 

Попутно выяснилось, что пара шёлковых штанов, в каких бегает Шантэй, стоит больше ста драгоценных. Не разорилась боевитая девица только благодаря тому, что все формы магического исцеления чинят заодно и одежду. 

У Ранмы при этой новости появился такой хитрый блеск в глазах, что Аканэ сразу начала на него коситься подозрительно. Пришлось бойцу с косичкой признаться: хотел время от времени одалживать полуджинни свои шёлковые штаны ради халявной починки. И тут же съехал с темы, предложив всем пошить одежду, раз готовая так дорога! 

Шантэй идею одобрила. Аканэ насупилась, грызомая чувством неполноценности. Сямпунь намекающе поинтересовалась, когда он будет снимать мерки, что вызвало трения в команде. Нервно косясь на сердито сопящую Аканэ, Ранма предложил сначала нашить чего-нибудь безразмерного, вроде наряда Скай. Всё равно климат-то жаркий, чо? 

Стали покупать отрез ткани. Поскандалили немного на тему цвета, быстро увяли, когда выяснилось, что любые цвета, кроме сереньких и песочных стоят почти вдвое дороже. Шантэй, пользуясь привилегией постоянного клиента, выбила залежавшийся тёмно-красный отрез со скидкой, не намного дороже сереньких. Но всё равно, двенадцать драгоценных как не бывало! 

Попутно выяснилось, что у Шантэй был ещё один кошель, с серебряными монетами номиналом в пять драгоценных. Который и до того был тощий, а теперь совсем превратился в доходягу. 

Набики пробормотала: мол теперь понятно, как у учителя до пяти тысяч долларов в месяц улетает. Деньги считать полуджинни не просто не любила, а словно считала такое занятие оскорбительным для своего ветреного и свободного образа жизни. 

Двинулись в баню, расположенную там же, возле круглого пруда. 

Навстречу уже хромала Укё, чем-то довольная. Обрадовалась, начала вешаться на Ранму - и ведь не откажешь же. Аканэ и Сямпунь не сговариваясь признали, что карту «я - инвалид, лапка болит» окономиячница разыграла по всем правилам. Так и дошла до бани, поддерживаемая бойцом с косичкой. 

Внутри баня - где Сямпунь уже успела побывать - начиналась с небольшой комнаты с мирно дрыхнущим стражником, стерегущим полки для ботинок и оружия. Оттуда, уже босиком - попали в главный зал с большим бассейном, где отмокали, оживлённо болтая, самые разные горожане обоих полов, замотанные в что-то вроде простыней. Выдаваемых баней на время посещения, как объяснила Шантэй, прежде, чем наброситься на банщицу, с которой завела оживлённый торг. 

Незнакомые с этим местом огляделись. Свет в полутёмный зал проникал через крохотные окошки высоко под куполом. По углам - кадки с кустами. Бассейн питал искусственный водопадик - тёплая вода струилась по скале, словно вырастающей из стены. 

Из путаного разговора полуджинни с черноволосой женщиной в голубом бикини с юбкой-парео, нэримцам стало ясно, что одно посещение бани - шесть медяков, это если со своим полотенцем. Но такие обдирательские цены - только для путешественников, для своих же полагался абонемент, те же шесть медяков на целый месяц. И вот Шантэй живописала в красках, а банщица склонна была согласиться, что нэримцы - свои, участвовали в обороне города и вообще замечательные ребята. 

Абонементы на шесть попаданцев - на Рёгину долю тоже - и щедрая принимающая сторона обеднела ещё на три драгоценных. Рассматривая свою карточку абонемента - _пластиковую_ карточку - Набики заметила, что та подозрительно похожа размером и формой на кредитную карту. Остальные поверили на слово, как эксперту, поскольку такой экзотической роскоши сами никогда не видали (*прим. 1). 

Позаботившись об оплате, разошлись в собственно банные помещения, мальчики - налево, девочки - направо. 

* * *

Испытав великое облегчение от того, что мыться можно было тёплой водой - не горячей, но и недостаточно холодной для срабатывания проклятия - Ранма заодно порадовался возможности устроить постирушки на месте - только мыло своё трать - и поэтому не сразу заметил мелкого пакостника, провертевшего дырку в стене. Настоящий титан-извращуга: она же каменная! И чья там подозрительно знакомая синяя шевелюра рядом маячит?.. 

Боло, как ты мог, вопросил грозно воздвигшийся за спиной Ранма. А ещё друг называется!.. Как чей? Шантэй же. 

Опешив на мгновение от ответа «ну это ж Шантэй!» - похоже, этот слюнопускатель на все объекты женского пола её вообще как девушку не воспринимал - Ранма напомнил, что вообще-то, на той стороне и его невеста. 

Уронив скупую мужскую слезу, Боло смирился, наступил на горло собственной песне, дал мелкому подзатыльник и заткнул дырку подвернувшимся обмылком. 

* * *

Девушки предвкушали, как узнают секрет, как Шантэй эту штуку снимает, которая волосы поддерживает. Но пока прикидывали, где угол для постирушек, пока глазели на Набики, у которой под нарядом киношного археолога оказалось совершенно доисторического вида бельё - глядь, а полуджинни уже сидит с распущенными волосами, намыливается. 

Облом. 

— Надеюсь, это можно подвергать ручной стирке, — хмурясь, пробормотала Набики, нащупывая за спиной застёжку монументального закрытого бюстгальтера, поддерживаемого понизу широкой лентой-бандажом. — Неужели в тридцатые ещё такое носили?.. А ну дай сюда! 

Углядев краем глаза, как младшая примеривается постирать своё бельё, Набики цапнула предметы гардероба, практически выдернув у той из рук: 

— Стирать буду я. И не возражай, потом сочтёмся! 

Обиженная и заметно устрашённая, Аканэ развернулась помогать намыливать гриву Шантэй. 

У Сямпунь и Укё были свои гривы, Набики ковырялась методом проб и ошибок, стирая первый раз в жизни - возились долго. Благо, вода была тёплая. 

Потом стали сами намываться, предвкушая уже, как будут отмокать. Сямпунь управилась в момент, подошла чуть не вприпрыжку, вся из себя вызывающе-упругая. Но Аканэ таким было не пронять. Сев на колени рядом с ничего не подозревающей полуджинни, амазонка вдруг обхватила ту - и намылила так стремительно, что её руки размылись, а Шантэй пошла на мгновение рябью, словно желе. Только мыльные пузыри и хлопья пены летели. 

Полуджини довольно ахнула от неожиданности. 

— Эй! — вскинулась в тревоге Аканэ, тут же вспомнив амазонский приём промывки мозгов. 

— Всего лишь дружеская рука помощи. — Сямпунь уже отступала, держа руки обезоруживающе разведёнными. — Для подруги племени и всё такое. Достаточно уже, что над нами висит задолженный поединок, экая неловкость, и не откажешься теперь: слово воина. 

— Это я завсегда! — с энтузиазмом подтвердила Шантэй. — Как только мир спасём - так сразу и смахнёмся! 

Аканэ осталось сумрачно сверлить взглядом самодовольную Сямпунь и гадать, что это сейчас было. 

Отмокать остались на женской половине, поленившись заматываться в полотенца. Даже искушение полюбоваться полуголым Ранмой не сподвигло. А может - именно из-за этого. Атмосфера тут была на диво благостная и умиротворяющая, даже трепаться ни о чём не хотелось. 

Долго ли, коротко ли - потянулись на выход. Шантэй подала пример, натянув хорошо отжатые пляжные трусы и обмотавшись полотенцем. Укё надела бикини и повязала полотенце на манер юбки. Набики накинула своё на манер плаща, поскольку её винтажный бюстгальтер и почти мужские трусы на пляжное ну никак не тянули. Аканэ просто надела нестиранную борцовку. Ну, а Сямпунь довольствовалась всё той же комбинацией драных шортиков и повязки из полотенца на голое тело. 

Закат уже угасал, ночь вступала в свои права. В домах, окружающих круглый пруд, зажигали лампы и свечи, освещённые окна отражались в водной глади. Из тьмы парка раздавалось хоровое сверчание цикад. 

Оглянулись на шедшую последней Шантэй - а влажные волосы той уже оказались собраны в традиционный хвост. Загадка как она эту штуку надевает, уже зудела неутолённым любопытством. Не сговариваясь, решили глаз от полуджинни не отрывать, когда будет ложиться спать. 

Дождавшись Ранму - который, оказывается, уже давно отмылся и успел сходить в мастерскую к Мимику - неспешно направились к маяку. Сначала - вглубь парка, потом - мимо пляжа налево. Тёплый ветер тянул с холмов, принося запахи трав. 

Сямпунь с удивлением обнаружила, что Аканэ продолжает подозрительно коситься на неё. Но дразниться было лень. 

— Ты что с ней сделала? — не сдержалась в конце концов разрушительница кухонь. — С Шантэй? 

Сямпунь поначалу опешила - виду не подала, конечно - но потом вспомнила, как дразнила косорукую ранее. Она что, всерьёз подумала?.. И правда, подумала. 

И вот тут удержаться не было ну никаких сил. 

— Есть специальная амазонская техника, — загадочным тоном «объяснила» Сямпунь. — Наследие тысячелетних традиций племени. Дозволенная только между девушками! 

Техника массажа, _естественно_ \- но стоило эту незначительную подробность опустить... Три... Два... Один... 

Глядя, как на лице Аканэ расплывается гримаса отвращения, Сямпунь чуть силу воли не вывихнула, удерживаясь от того, чтобы заржать, как конь. А что? Заодно тренировка на выдержку получилась, каждое лыко в строку. 

Младшая Тендо теперь держалась напряжённо, норовя взять Шантэй под руку, оттирая от неё Сямпунь. 

Ранма трения в тусовке учуял, и постарался спешно разрядить обстановку, пока урожай шишек не созрел и не выпал ему на загривок: 

— А там вон, случаем, не кокосы? — он указал на вершину ближайшей пальмы. — Как получилось, что тут нигде кокосами не торгуют? 

— Да кому они нужны? — удивилась Шантэй таким тоном, словно речь шла о надоевшем мусоре. 

— Как-то не похожи они на кокосы, — с сомнением заметила Аканэ, продолжая одним глазом следить за Сямпунь. — Светлые слишком... Как будто огромные яблоки. 

Определить цвет в сумерках было затруднительно - но это явно был не коричневый. 

— Потому что в магазинах продают уже чищеные от мякоти, — снисходительно объяснил Ранма. — Косточку, проще говоря. А большинство народу наивно думает, что они так чищеные на пальмах и растут. — Он воровато огляделся. — Никто не возбухтит, если я сорву парочку? 

— Да хоть все отрывай, — отмахнулась Шантэй, — только пальму не сверни. В парке и на пляже по любому приходится обдирать, чтобы никого созревшим не прибило. Они же круглый год плодоносят! 

— Значит, аналогия с Средиземноморьем оказалась неточной, — отметила Набики. — Интересно. 

Ранма взлетел на пальму, упёрся ногами... И приземлился кульбитом, обнимая гроздь зеленовато-жёлтых плодов в с пол-себя размером. 

Пока тащили до маяка - выхлебали половину. Ранма, красуясь, пробивал скорлупу мизинцем. Сямпунь, фыркнув, повторила за ним - хоть мизинец потом и баюкала украдкой. Шантэй одолжила Аканэ свой кинжал а потом и сама не отказалась от кокосового молока, вопреки своему на словах неприятию. Ещё парочку раздали детям, радостно убежавшим с подарками. 

Потом, уже основательно, кололи пополам, выедали слой ореха внутри - и наелись до состояния сытых удавов, разлёгшихся на траве вокруг маяка под звёздным небом. 

— Ни одного знакомого созвездия, — заметила Набики. — Интересно, это-то какое отношение имеет к археологии? Я раньше только Орион и знала. 

Вдоль набережной и в окнах горели масляные фонари - по яркости с Токио и близко не стояло, но жизнь всё равно чувствовалась. Откуда-то доносились еле слышимые обрывки мелодии. 

— Я очень извиняюсь, — Аканэ неловко замялась, потом прошептала что-то Шантэй на ухо. 

— О! — та подорвалась, засуетилась, исчезла в доме, откуда вынырнула с керосиновой лампой. — Вот! — Хлестнула волосами по крыльцу. Ступеньки со скрипом откинулись вверх, явив крутой спуск в затхлую сырость подвала. 

— У тебя и подвал есть? — заинтересовалась Укё. 

— Хранить там ничего нельзя, — пожала плечами Шантэй. — Сгниёт в момент, слишком близко к морю. 

Аканэ нырнула в лаз с лампой и радушная хозяйка захлопнула за ней ступени, отсекая доступ любопытствующим. 

— Ага, — удовлетворённо заключила Набики. — Значит, полноценная цивилизация. Ну, пусть в лесу этим медведь занимается. 

Шантэй нахмурилась, прикидывая что-то в уме: 

— Ммм, воды надо! Для умывания, для готовки, постирушек и так далее. На себя я пару кувшинов притащу - и хватает, но нас теперь - много! 

За водой вызвался Ранма, во избежание. Невестам только дай - превратят в состязание на хлипких подвесных мостах, перетопят кувшины, а то и Аканэ заодно. Поэтому он спешно схватил первое подходящее - огромный казан с кухни - и мухой метнулся к источнику. Вернулся, балансируя на раскачивающихся мостиках с казаном над головой, не расплескав и не превратившись, самодовольный от этого донельзя. 

Шантэй начала хлопотать, устраивая всех на ночь, Укё с Сямпунь начали оценивающе коситься на Ранму, напрягая Аканэ. Косоносец отбрехался так поспешно, что слов было не разобрать - и моментально слинял. Только казан с водой остался. 

— Обидно, но совершенно ожидаемо, — пожала плечами Сямпунь. — Да не носись ты так. Я тут на травке переночую. 

— Нельзя снаружи, — предупредила полуджинни, вытаскивая откуда-то очередное покрывало. — Если не съедят - то русалки спать не дадут точно. Это днём тут мирно и по домашнему, а ночь - время монстров. 

В море под скалой бултыхнуло что-то крупное, невидимое в темноте. 

— Лааадно, пока не изучу местный бестиарий - идея действительно не лучшая, — протянула амазонка. 

— И ещё надо постиранное где-то развесить, — Набики подняла с травы мокрый куль своего костюма. 

Залезли впятером на второй этаж по канату. Шантэй вошла последней, закрыла дверь на засов. Шёлковые штаны заняли привычное место на перекладине потолка. Штаны и рубаха Набики - рядом с ними... капали. Плотная, тяжёлая ткань ещё не оттекла. И проблему это представляло серьёзную: в крохотной комнатке еле хватало места разложить всех так, чтобы друг на дружке не лежали. Пришлось гостеприимной хозяйке брать бельевую верёвку, открывать окно и лезть на выступающую крышу - чуть не сорвалась, болтаясь какой-то момент на руках. 

— Интересно, — Набики пригнулась, поднырнув под развесистую конструкцию из безделушек на ниточках, чтобы приблизиться к одинокой полке с книгами. — Да, я могу это читать. По крайней мере, заглавия. 

— Можешь? - Аканэ подошла, заглянула ей через плечо. — Нет, для меня - по прежнему закорючки. 

Сямпунь с Укё живо заинтересовались - но и для них корешки книг пестрели нераспознаваемыми загогулинами. 

— Моё желание несколько отличалось от ваших, — напомнила средняя Тендо. — Я вообще удивляюсь, что приземлилась вместе со всеми - а не где-нибудь в джунглях Амазонки в тридцатые годы. 

Снизу застучали: Шантэй, очевидно, спрыгнула на землю, позабыв, что не может сейчас превращаться. Аканэ спешно скользнула вниз, отпереть ей. 

— От флюгера до макушки пальмы натянула, — довольно сообщила хозяйка, бодро залезая по канату. — Там не достанут! — и начала доставать из ки-кармана толстые покрывала, расстилая на полу. 

Набики взяла книжку с полки, пролистнула. — Хмм, манга... И почти один экшен. Понимать всякие хрясь-бац особого умения не надо. — Она взяла другую книгу, потом ещё... — Одна манга?.. Почему-то меня это совершенно не удивляет. Ага!.. — Она вытащила из промежду книг тетрадочку из подшитых листков. — _Доброе утро, дядя! Скай наконец-то одолжила мне одну из своих птиц-почтальонов. Пожалуйста, держи окна открытыми..._ Это личное? — Она бросила вопросительный взгляд на Шантэй. 

— Ничего, читай, — легкомысленно отмахнулась та, не оборачиваясь. — Это подшивка писем дяде с моего первого былинного приключения! 

— Ну, ладно. _Твит? О чём там этот птиц расщебетался? Может носить только письма не длиннее ста сорока знаков? Я же не кракеновыми чернилами пишу!_

Шантэй пожала плечами: мол, у птиц Скай свои заморочки. 

Набики перелистнула страницу: 

— _Если приглядеться - мой маяк ужасно обветшалый. Зато какой вид из окна! А личный обрыв для ныряния я точно не променяю ни за что на свете!_ — И ещё одну. — _Только что вернулась с купания. Кто-то умыкнул мою одежду! А ключ от дома был в кармане! Не могу сходить за подмогой, надеть совсем нечего._

Набики посмотрела, приподняв бровь, на смущённо ёрзающую Шантэй: 

— Учитывая местные нравы, это «совсем нечего»... Ты купалась, случаем, не голышом? 

Полуджинни пискнула, наливаясь краской. 

— Хмм... — Набики перелистнула ещё страницу. — _Ааа, что за день! Так и торчу на улице без одежды, уже и волосы высохли. P.S. Я тут подумала, некоторые русалки носят морские звёзды..._ Может, оставим это? 

— Нет, нет! — нетерпеливо вклинилась Сямпунь. — Читай дальше! 

— Захватывающие приключения! — добавила с нездоровым энтузиазмом Укё. 

Аканэ постепенно начинала сопеть и краснеть - без сомнения, дав волю своему переразвитому воображению. 

— Шантэй? — попробовала достучаться Набики. 

— Нет уж, читай, — выдавила та. — Там дальше про настоящие приключения. Как у меня тот случай из головы вылетел... 

— Больше не купаешься, в чём мать родила? — поддразнила Сямпунь. 

— Ни за что! — ответила Шантэй. — У меня в загашнике... в смысле, Ки-кармане, теперь всегда купальный костюм… То есть, сейчас нету, я оба Ранме с Укё раздала, но обычно - есть. На случай, если вдруг внезапно поплавать захочется. 

— Так... — Набики продолжила чтение. — _Ну, я перепробовала самых разных морских гадов. Без толку, только оказалась вся изранена..._ — Все присутствующие сочувственно скривились. — _Найду, кто забрал мою одежду - живым не уйдёт!_

Аканэ одобрительно кивнула. 

— _Как некстати тебя нет дома. Надоело уже загорать. Не вижу другого выхода, как выбить дверь волосами. Но ведь чинить потом! Какая засада._

Было уже очевидно, что распущенные волосы для Шантэй - не оружие, поэтому все уставились на эту её флейтовидную штуку, собирающую их в хвост, гадая, как же полуджинни её надевает, и почему она не была вместе с одеждой. 

Фиолетоволосая заморгала озадаченно, потом догадалась: 

— А! Ну, я волосы только в бане распускаю, ну, и на ночь. 

Гостьи начали предвкушать, как узнают, наконец, секрет. 

— _Загадка разрешилась._ — продолжила чтение Набики. — _Приходил Боло, увидел кучу моей одежды, подумал, что я растаяла, и похоронил её. Он сейчас в хирургии._

На Шантэй опять уставились. Та смущённо зачесала в затылке. И лишь Аканэ одобрительно гукнула: мол, такую дурость так и надо лечить. 

— Вы с сестрёнкой ещё больше похожи, чем я думала, — констатировала Набики. 

Чтение продолжилось. Дальше следовало нападение Риски Бутс на город. Шантэй ударилась в воспоминания, дополняя скупые строчки дневника. Как сражалась с заполонившими всё ордами тинкербатов - причём, из магии тогда знала только Штормовое облачко, так давно дело было. Как тинкербаты разорили дядину мастерскую и утащили его изобретение - паровую машину... 

— Паровая... — Набики прервала монолог хозяйки. — Тот корабль, с которым мы сражались - он же был самодвижущийся, с паровым двигателем? 

— Именно! — закивала полуджинни. — С него всё и началось! Пока Риски не украла эту штуку - она плавала на обычном пиратском корабле, парусном, с пушками по бокам. А после - как с цепи сорвалась. Гигантский танк-робот, паровая лоханка, улитка эта, как её, К.А.К.А Т.У.Т.У.?.. 

— Кака... Туту?.. — ошарашенно переспросила Аканэ. 

— Ну, аббревиатура такая получилась, — пояснила Шантэй. — Как её там... Корабль-Аммонит, Колоссальная Атакующая Тактическая Универсальная Техно-Улитка?.. Такое чувство, что Риски Бутс специально название подбирала, чтобы аббревиатура получилась дурацкая, чтобы потом со вкусом ругаться на тех, кто это вслух произнесёт... (*прим.2) 

Обсудив странные предпочтения пиратки в наименовании своих творений - продолжили чтение с воспоминаниями. Как Шантэй добралась до корабля, сразилась с тинкербатами на палубе, уворачиваясь от регулярных ядер из пушки. Аканэ стало не по себе, как от мысленной картины, где чугунное ядро летит ей в живот, так и от той легкомысленности, с какой подруга рассказывала об этом. 

— А потом они открыли железную дверь, чтобы на меня броситься, — беззаботно продолжала Шантэй. — Но я их живо раскидала. Потом гляжу - там прямо под пушкой - какая-то техно-машинерия. Ну, я и хлестнула. Откуда мне было знать, что оно взорвётся?.. Жахнуло так, что нас с Риски с корабля выбросило. Я, конечно, попыталась обратно забраться, вылезла на сваю, у конца пирса из воды торчавшую - но тинкербаты эти, как их, люки в боку корабля открыли... 

— Пушечные порты, — уточнила Набики. 

— Вот, они эти порты открыли - и начали на меня бочонками взрывчатыми замахиваться. Я их, конечно, прямо в руках у них повзрывала, где - волосами, где - Штормовым Облачком. Одни дырки от портов этих остались. Но пока они меня задерживали - корабль весь мимо и проплыл. Я глядь - а уже бок кончился, передо мной - одна Риски Бутс по цепи залезающая. Такая вся из себя - хо-хо-хо, в следующий раз приду под парами, только держись... Ну, и уплыла. 

Дальше последовал сумбурный рассказ о путешествии в Водоград в надежде догнать пиратку. Набики окончательно заключила, что добыть из Шантэй последовательное, логичное описание событий, без перескакивания вперёд и назад - задача для былинного летописца легендарного уровня. Только подшивка писем служила хоть какой-то основой, позволяя не запутаться окончательно. 

В Водограде в то время жил Боло, с помощью которого полуджинни зачем-то полезла в какой-то «фонтан капели». Ну, тут, хотя бы, быстро удалось понять, что это - название подземелья. Сражаясь с загадочными «мокряками», уворачиваясь от выпрыгивающих медуз и решая хитрые головоломки, Шантэй продвигалась всё глубже, пока не встретила девушку в клетке: 

— Это я сейчас понимаю, что она была духом танца - не знаю точно, какое отношение они имеют к джиннам, но кажется, что родственное. Но тогда-то я ещё этого не знала! И представляете, сидит в железной клетке голая девушка, с причёской, как у меня. Я каких только ужасов не подумала!.. Нет, погоди, не перебивай. Духи танца принимают облик той, что приходит к ним. За вычетом такой тривиальности, как одежда. Это я теперь это знаю. Всё равно, что в зеркало смотреться. Если бы тогда смотрела внимательно - заметила бы, что у неё уши такие же, как у меня, острые. Ну, вот... Она в благодарность за освобождение научила меня танцу превращения. И я смогла превратиться в обезьянку! До сих пор не могу забыть, как это было круто и потрясающе! 

— Погоди, — прервала её Аканэ. — Ты, получается, не всегда умела превращаться? 

— Ну да. Только, ммм... Года два, теперь уже три, как умею?.. Всё чувствовала, что чего-то не хватает, только не могла понять - чего. А она, дух танца то есть, говорит: «я ощущаю беспокойную энергию глубоко внутри тебя» - и просто показала танец. Мой первый танец превращения! 

Дальше Шантэй полезла обезьянкой вверх по ходам и лабиринтам. На самом верху подземелья нашла Камень капели и Риски Бутс, собиравшуюся умыкнуть его. Но тут внезапно выплыл щупальцатор - и пиратку просто смыло. 

— Кто-кто выплыл?.. — с содроганием переспросила Аканэ. 

— Ну, монстр с щупальцами, — пояснила Шантэй. — Огромный и слизистый - фу, гадость. Не бойся! Я тоже слышала эти истории, поэтому от щупалец держалась как можно дальше! Они у него в середине свисали, когда он из воды взлетал и в воздухе плавал. А я вокруг носилась, как угорелая, пытаясь не дать этой твари меня коснуться. Потому что бе!.. Ну, и волосами его в глаз лупила, когда оказия подворачивалась. Он то и дело обратно в воду нырял, такую волну поднимая, что меня точно к нему в воду смыло бы, если бы не танец обезьянки - и кто знает, чем дело закончилось бы! Но я всегда успевала превратиться и на стену залезть... Ну, ему в конце концов надоело, или глаз уже сильно болел, но он убрался восвояси и больше не вылезал а мне достался Камень капели... — Она зевнула во всю ширь. — Давайте спать, а? Я вам завтра остальное приключение расскажу! 

Зевок оказался заразительным, скоро зевали все девушки, кроме Набики, державшей лицо. Для наблюдательного взора у неё происходило вроде спазма челюсти. 

Начали укладываться. Шантэй быстро переоделась в хлопковую ночнушку, состоявшую из коротенькой маечки и просторных панталон до колена. И никто - даже Набики - не успел заметить, как она эту штуку снимает. Вот только что была с высоким хвостом, раз - и уже распущенные волосы мирно свисают до пят. 

Разочарованные, Сямпунь и Укё устроились на покрывалах вдоль стен, Набики, что-то бурча, устроилась под окном. Осталось одно место на полу и гамак. Казалось бы - чего проще. Но Шантэй вбила себе в голову устроиться на полу, уступив гамак Аканэ. Та моментально упёрлась: во первых, это же неправильно! Она и так гостеприимство нарушила, позволив Шантэй спать у себя в спальне на коврике. Во вторых, сказанное Сямпунь её сильно задело: она опасалась за добродетель подруги, если та будет спать на одном полу с «этой гнилой девчонкой» (амазонка язвительно фыркнула). Спорили так долго, что Укё и Набики начали недовольно ворчать: мол, ложитесь уже. 

В результате гамак оказался пустым, обе улеглись на полу на одно покрывало. Младшая Тендо своим телом ограждала подругу от тлетворных влияний. 

В сон провалились, как отрубленные. 

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Восьмидесятые - такие восьмидесятые. Всё уже было, но было фантастически редким. Это в более поздних мангах Румико Такахаси присутствуют такие сюжетные двигатели, как банковская карта с накарябанным на ней пин-кодом или зеваки со смартфонами.
> 
> 2\. В английском оригинале четвёртой игры - P.O.O.P. T.O.O.T., Part Omni-Organic, Partially Titanic, Ocean-Optional Tinkerslug.
> 
> 3\. (Авторский произвол) по курсу на весну 2019-го: один пузырёк целебного зелья (три игровых дозы) - 38 тысяч рублей (т. е. более 12 тысяч рублей, ~ 200 долларорв за дозу), самые дорогие игровые баффы и заклинания - 330 тысяч рублей, месячная зарплата Шантэй после уплаты налогов и аренды жилья - 88 тысяч рублей, но она такую сумму спускает на ветер как нечего делать, а потом вынуждена подрабатывать танцами или рыскать по подземельям.
> 
> 4\. Вторая игра (Risky's Revenge) несовершенна, явно доделывалась впопыхах и имеет только три танца превращения. Разрабы тянули её на голом энтузиазме, годами безуспешно пытаясь найти издателя (а это означало каждый раз перепиливать на новую консоль!). Чёртовы мракобесы из Нинтендо: «никто не будет играть женщиной-протагонистом» мою задницу! Насколько мне известно, WayForward сделали несколько полузавершённых версий с 2005-го по 2010-й. В интернете болтается несколько низкокачественных видео с демками, включающими такие никуда не вошедшие геймплейные механики, как ныряние с обрыва и подвал маяка, открываемый хлестанием по крыльцу. Скала с маяком тоже должна была быть гораздо выше, чем в вышедших играх.
> 
> Фонтан капели https://youtu.be/xHLYbv8AGGM?t=1490 (и нет, в это нельзя поиграть под виндовс - разве что, эмулятор геймбоя и пиратский образ где-то добудете)


	14. Этот неловкий момент, когда...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> За время, прошедшее с написания предыдущей главы, я обновил собственный перевод «Shantae» с «Шантэ» на «Шантэй». Причина - улучшил свой кривой английский (с произношением у меня - полный полярный, как показала практика реального применения в противоположном от Москвы полушарии). Да, я знаю, что имя героини, скорей всего, взято с реально существующего (индийского?) имени «Шанти». Но героиня у нас - жительница сказочной страны, рождённой в соавторстве именно англоязычных творцов, поэтому я беру имя как они произносят. В частности, Кристина Ви, давшая нашей полуджинни голос. См. опенинг пятой игры, «Шантэй и семь сирен»: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U0WdUsip1is Всего 30-секунд, но это делали те же люди, что создали Kill La Kill.

— Так и знала! Это ты, Риски Бутс! — Шантэй гневно наставила указующий перст на извечную противницу.

Полускрытая тенями пиратка на украшенном черепами троне лишь ухмыльнулась, нога вальяжно закинута на ногу. Глаза под пиратской шляпой хищно блеснули, обжигая, обшаривая, словно у парней в танцевальном салоне. Только, в отличие от поклонников и воздыхателей, такой взгляд - _раздевающий_ \- вовсе не будоражил кровь, а наоборот, внушал трепет.

— Т..тебе это даром не пройдёт!

Указующий перст предательски дрожал, как и голос. Ухмылка на скрытом тенями лице расплылась шире.

Полуджинни невольно сделала шаг назад, прикрываясь руками. Стойте, разве тени были такими густыми, а трон таким высоким?

Взгляд королевы семи морей - хищный, алчный - скользил по телу жарко, словно лучи полуденного солнца. Отступая ещё на шаг, Шантэй с ужасом осознала, что, оказывается, стоит перед противницей совершенно голая!

Пискнув от страшного смущения, краснея до ушей, танцовщица ринулась в атаку - только чтобы ощутить непривычную тяжесть в волосах. Тягучие струйки янтарного цвета медленно, липко струились сверху, отягощая волосы, сладко прилипая к телу.

Мёд!

Волосы прилипли к спине и лицу, мёд заливал глаза, мешая видеть. Нагая и беспомощная, Шантэй попыталась спастись бегством. Но пол подался под ногами, тоже оказавшись мёдом, она потеряла равновесие и упала на спину, влипая в густую, тягучую сладость, бессильная вырваться, способная только трепетать при виде неспешно, хищно надвигающейся Риски.

Отчаянно извернувшись, Шантэй проснулась. Проморгалась, дезориентированная - и увидела над собой знакомый узор стропил родного маяка. Пот катил с неё градом, пропитав ночнушку до полной гадкости. Привалившаяся под бок тёплая, словно печка, Аканэ и общая духота в закрытой комнате совершенно делу не помогали.

— Ротти, зараза, — полусонно проворчала полуджинни, пытаясь замедлить дыхание. Сердце колотилось. — Вот кто тебя за язык тянул? Из-за твоих дурных фантазий я проснулась вся липкая и разгорячённая!

Секунд через пять до неё дошло, _что_ она ляпнула. Глаза танцовщицы распахнулись в ужасе, уши заполыхали, она затравленно обвела взглядом комнату, страшась увидеть проснувшихся свидетелей.

Пронесло. Все остальные девушки ещё дрыхли.

Выдохнув от облегчения, вспотев ещё больше, Шантэй начала осторожно отпутываться от Аканэ, что оказалось непросто. Сначала - себя, потом - свои распущенные волосы.

Но вот она, наконец, смогла встать, прокрасться к окну и тихо открыть его, впуская предрассветный морской воздух. Не то, чтобы такой уж прохладный - погода стояла жаркая - но хотя бы свежий.

Гадливо поёжившись - пижама липла к телу - Шантэй решила, что ей срочно надо освежиться. Нырок с обрыва - то, что нужно, чтобы начать день! Тихо вылезла в окно и спрыгнула на землю. Как хорошо иметь персональный обрыв для ныряния!

Быстро пробежав по мосткам до нужного утёса, остроухая начала было стягивать ночнушку, как обнаружила отсутствие в ки-кармане обоих комплектов бикини. Закряхтела от досады: один комплект был ещё на Укё, а второй… Куда Ранма его дел?

А вожделенная прохлада была так близко!

Воровато оглядевшись, Шантэй убедилась в полном отсутствии людей вокруг, спешно стянула мокрые маечку и панталоны, заныкала под камень - и сиганула с обрыва голышом.

Море приняло её в свои прохладные объя… Хряп! Искры из глаз! Что? Мель? Откуда?

Оказалось - не мель, она треснулась с кем-то лбами.

Запаниковав, наполовину оглушённая ударом, Шантэй крутанулась и забарахталась, пытаясь отплыть подальше, всё ещё не разбирая, где низ, где верх.

Тот, с кем она столкнулась - тоже. Неловкие барахтания успехом не увенчались: две гривы расплывшихся в воде волос перепутались, примотав полуджинни к чьему-то телу. К счастью, девичьему, ибо незнакомая личность тоже оказалась голышом.

Но всё равно, неловко то как!

Не сговариваясь, девушки вынырнули на поверхность. Шантэй набрала воздуха, намереваясь извиниться…

И уставилась, нос к носу, в серо-синие глаза приплюснутой к ней, стремительно краснеющей Ранмы.

Она же мальчик!!!

Взвизгнув от смущения, краснея, Шантэй рефлекторно дёрнулась прочь - запутывая клубок из волос только туже.

Когда надёжно примотанные друг к другу девицы смогли, совместными усилиями, выбраться на уступ под обрывом - обеим хотелось провалиться под землю. Уши пылали. А ведь предстояло ещё распутать мотню из переплётшихся, прилипших к телам, мокрых волос: Ранмина грива была, может, и покороче, но тоже густая.

За этим занятием их и застала Аканэ, проснувшаяся от свежего воздуха и ведомая чутьём на всякую похабень, что вечно липла к Ранме.

— Не виноваатая я! — взвыла Шантэй. — Он сам намотался!

Тяжело вздохнув, младшая Тендо потопала к ним. Обе зажмурились.

Тюк!

— Ранма - дурак, — констатировала Аканэ, потирая кулак, отбитый об непрошибаемую черепушку суженого. — Не вертитесь, дайте, помогу.

Со сторонней помощью дело пошло куда быстрей. Скоро Шантэй с Ранмой больше не были приплюснуты друг к другу, хоть и остались сцеплены гривами. И тут всё застопорилось. Здесь мотня, там колтун - даже в четыре свободных руки еле-еле расплели пару локонов. Аканэ вызвалась сбегать за расчёской.

Естественно, в этот момент на них троих вышли Укё - в полосатом бикини, как и спала - и Сямпунь, во вчерашнем наряде, ненамного от такового отличающемся.

Укё тут же бросилась «помогать» - сиречь отираться возле Ранмы, перекрывая той все возможности смотреть в сторону, а не на, скажем, еле прикрытые телеса либо сумрачную невесту.

Сямпунь начала подкалывать Аканэ - мол, не слишком та тепло одета для такого развлечения.

Не поленившаяся натянуть борцовку, младшая Тендо сопела, хмурилась, стискивала кулаки. Накапливался заряд для неминуемого удара по кому нибудь.

— Стойте! — прервала этот балаган Шантэй. — Давайте я лучше танец превращения попробую!

С первого раза не получилось: мешалась притянутая головой Ранма. Пришлось рыжей перестать отводить глаза - смущаться устала уже - и зеркально повторять за танцовщицей все движения.

Пуф! Из облака фиолетовых искр выпали две обезьянки, фиолетовая и рыжая.

— О, ты и других умеешь превращать? — заинтересовалась Сямпунь.

Пуф! Превратившись обратно в девушку, Шантэй с потрясающей скоростью натянула свой традиционный наряд. Только волосы остались распущенными.

— Ну, такое только с танцем обезьянки случается… Если исполнить его неправильно, или зритель очень, как бы сказать, озабоченный.

— Ки? — Ранма с любопытством рассматривала свой хвост, изгибая по всякому.

— А как нам этого дурака обратно превратить? — обеспокоенно спросила Аканэ. — Он ведь так не останется?

— Через пару часов само спадёт, — легкомысленно отмахнулась Шантэй.

— Ки-кикики! — жизнерадостно заявила Ранма, бросаясь вскачь вверх по склону, а там - по мосткам на соседний островок.

— Ран-ча? — Укё рассмеялась, устремляясь за ней. — Ты шо, таки на дерево залезть собрался?

— Ки! — добежав до первой же пальмы, рыжая обезьянка вскарабкалась на неё - и свесилась с кроны, зацепившись хвостом, донельзя довольная собой.

— Где его одежда? — пробурчала Аканэ, оглядываясь по сторонам.

— Не знаю, — призналась Шантэй, старательно отводя взгляд. — Я с обрыва спрыгнула - и сразу врезалась, он уже в таком виде под водой плыл.

Уши у неё до сих пор были красные.

Совместными усилиями обшарили соседние островки - и нашли таки ранмины штаны, жилетку и полотенце.

— Ничего, пусть эта голая обезьяна только слезет у меня с пальмы, — мстительно пообещала Аканэ, собирая одежду в свёрток.

* * *

Поспешно оставив подругу разбираться с женихом, старательнейшим образом не оборачиваясь, Шантэй влёт домчала до маяка, забралась на второй этаж - и только там выдохнула, расслабляясь.

— Что, не выбрала ещё, какому герою дать догнать и победить себя? — невинным тоном поинтересовалась Сямпунь.

Полуджинни вздрогнула, уши снова покраснели.

— Ну, это ведь важный аспект брачного ритуала, — объяснила амазонка. — Как без испытаний узнаешь, достаточно ли твой избранник выносливый?

— Ай! Хватит, хватит! — Шантэй замахала руками. — Давай как-нибудь в другой раз об этом! — Подозрительно оглядевшись вокруг и убедившись, что в комнате с ней - одни девочки, быстро разделась, бросила одежду на гамак, потом извлекла из ки-кармана по очереди деревяную лоханку, грязную ночнушку - которую брезгливо шваркнула в лоханку - и большой кувшин. — Я ещё не готова к таким отношениям! Но что куда хуже - это же Аканин жених... — Встав в лоханку, начала тщательно умасливаться, капая на ладонь из кувшина.

— Не переживай за сестрёнку, — успокоила её Набики, одевающаяся неловкими, скованными движениями. — С Ранмой всё время что-нибудь такое происходит. Просто дай ей немножко времени выпустить пар.

— Что за смесь? — живо заинтересовалась Сямпунь, бесцеремонно проведя пальцем по блестящему плечу Шантэй, принюхавшись к этому пальцу и даже лизнув. — Похоже, одни растительные масла.

— Чистое оливковое же! — танцовщица с радостью ухватилась за повод соскочить с неловкой темы. — В идеале, умасливаться надо после бани - но туда с ним не пускают, ибо травмоопасное. Да и постель, опять же, чаще стирать. Так что я по утрам этим занимаюсь, после заплыва. — Она извернулась, обрабатывая поднятую ногу и без малейших усилий удерживая равновесие на другой.

— Ой, опаздываю! — бросила взлетевшая по канату Укё, выскакивая, словно чёртик из табакерки, отчего Шантэй взвизгнула, прикрываясь руками и поджатой ногой — Уже край показался! — похватала свой привычный наряд, переоделась и умчалась столь стремительно, что бикини ещё не закончило опадать на пол когда она скрылась внизу, лязгнув на прощание лопатой о край дыры.

— Нельзя же так людей пугать! — возмущённо проорала окономиячнице вслед хозяйка маяка.

— И что вот это сейчас было? — реторически вопросила Сямпунь. — Край чего?

— Масло только для ухода за кожей? — спросила Набики. — Или от солнца тоже помогает?

— От солнца - в первую очередь! — воскликнула Шантэй, переступая, чтобы обработать вторую ногу. — Беленьким, правда, не до конца, в отличие от крема от загара - но тот дорогой, жуть. А масла всегда - хоть залейся. И цену просто не сравнить!

— Понятно, — кратко ответила средняя Тендо, раскладывая в уме по полочкам, что тут является предметами роскоши, стараясь запомнить как следует.

Вот было у неё смутное подозрение, что может остаться в этом мире навсегда. Обратно ведь - только желанием. А ну, как не сработает? Бойся собственных желаний и всё такое.

Когда полуджинни закончила - китаянка внаглую выцыганила у неё масла в долг. Та с радостью поделилась.

Набики поторопилась свалить из комнатушки, переполненной намасленными голыми телесами. Съезжая по канату, шипя от боли в ногах, продолжала завидовать тем, кто способен носить что-нибудь более воздушное, чем её неподобающий климату наряд. Вот если бы... Ага, мечтать не вредно. В отличие от обладающих дублёной шкурой бойцов, любые лазания и перекаты угрожали ей ссадинами и царапинами. А где ссадина - там инфекция, и страшно подумать, в каком состоянии в этом мире медицина, а главное - сколько стоит. Тратить же на царапину зелье моментального исцеления по двести баксов за дозу... Её просто корёжило от одной мысли!

Отправились завтракать в кафе две жизнерадостных, легкомысленно одетых фиолетовласки и одна сочащаяся ядом, деревянно ковыляющая, тепло укутанная брюнетка в шляпе.

Причём, Шантэй вместо диадемы повязала на лоб фиолетовую бандану с белым черепом.

Сидя за столиком с видом на море, Набики немного отошла, с удовлетворением размышляя, что такая жизнь - и такие рыбные блюда, ммм! - мало отличаются от какого-нибудь тропического курорта. Подумаешь, всё простенькое, почти деревенское. Удовольствия это не портило. Разве можно было дома, в большом Токио, столоваться каждый день в ресторанах? Столько лохов на каждый день не напасёшься - и лоха ведь надо ещё найти, терпеливо дождаться поклёвки, потом тщательно вести... А тут - в гостях и на халяву.

Вид стремительно утекающих медяков Шантэй сильно испортил настроение, напомнив, что всё хорошее когда-нибудь кончается и что она, Набики, безнадёжно мало пока продвинулась в изучении местной экосистемы. Где местные лохи водятся и как выглядят? На что ловятся? Какая брехня сойдёт с рук, а что - сочтут имеющим законную силу соглашением о помолвке?

Ранма, как запасной вариант, отпадает: у него местных денег пустые карманы, а кроме того он - вот чуяло её сердце - будет всё время занят. Отвлекать же от спасения мира... О таком не задумалась бы прошлая Набики - неделю назад всего, до того, как её похлопал покровительственно по плечу мимохожий шинигами.

Не, ей своя шкура дорога, как память. Уцелеть посреди конца света - нужно огромное везение, и даже тогда приятного мало будет.

Идеальным вариантом было бы закончить изучение танцев, и подрабатывать в этом их «танцевальном салоне» в качестве подмастерья на полставки пока учитель нарезает круги по окрестным землям.

Ага, щаз.

Поднимаясь из-за стола, Набики скрипнула зубами, с усилием удерживая покерное лицо. Дождаться, пока эти свитые из боли канаты станут обратно мышцами - и потом ещё не одна неделя тренировки, не менее болезненной.

Оставалось надеяться, что, либо финансы Шантэй продержатся до того момента - не реалистично, но это же волшебная страна, полная чудес - либо кому-нибудь из их компании в подземельях подвернётся хорошая добыча.

* * *

После завтрака встретили на набережной Ранму - снова в мужской форме - под ручку с Аканэ.

— Аканэ! — радостно воскликнула Шантэй, направляясь к ним. — Вы помирились!

И тут ей вспомнился утренний... плотный контакт. Во всех ненужных подробностях. Чувствуя, как жар поднимается к ушам, полуджинни с усилием отвела глаза, так и норовившие предательски постреливать в сторону бойца с косичкой.

Неловко-то как!

Смущённо прокашлявшись, заявила, что ей пора на добычу: варенье по подземельям не собрано, кальмарёныши с деревьев не спасены - и вообще, столько дел, столько дел...

Издав тяжкий вздох, Аканэ незаметно пихнула Ранму, заставляя того поклониться, принося длинное, путанное извинение. Бес попутал, больше не повторится, и вообще он теперь ни-ни!

— Ээ, давайте сделаем вывод, что нам надо больше купальников - и забудем об этом, ладно? — поспешно предложила Шантэй, явно горя желанием свалить от неловкой проблемы куда подальше.— Ну ладно, я полетела! — Она начала какой-то танец.

— Будет сделано! — браво откликнулся Ранма. — Куда мы отрез ткани-то дели?

Пуф! Облако сиреневых искр развеялось, явив пепельно-голубую девушку-птицу. Сиренево-голубая кожа, ниже пояса - густые штаны из серо-голубых перьев, чешуйчатые куриные лапки с двумя пальцами. Топик превратился в совсем уж скудную конструкцию того же цвета, что и перья на ногах, поддерживаемую струнами, крепящимися через золотое колечко, сместившееся к бархотке. Волосы на голове стали светло-голубыми перьями, образующими что-то вроде высокой причёски, зализанной назад - и ни признака ушей. Руки ниже локтя - оперённые крылья такого же светло-голубого цвета.

— Ух ты! — с ноткой зависти в голосе восхитилась Аканэ. — Ты и в птицу превращаться умеешь!

— В гарпию, — поправила Шантэй, расправляя крылья. Каждое оказалось длиной в её собственный рост.

Все тут же стали её с любопытством разглядывать. Та сделала пируэт, красуясь. Спина у неё оказалась полностью скрыта перьями, из поясницы рос немаленький веер хвоста.

— И ты в этой форме способна говорить, — заметила Набики.

— Она такая единственная, увы, — ответила Шантэй. — Речь должна быть доступна всем гибридным формам, но русалка способна говорить только под водой, на воздухе булькание какое-то получается...

— Как ты управляешься с коленками назад? — полюбопытствовала Аканэ.

— Это не коленки, это пятки! — жизнерадостно поправила Шантэй. — Смотри! — Она выпрямила ноги, оказавшись на две головы выше подруги. — Всё почти такое же, как в человеческой форме, только голени заметно короче, а ступни длиннее. Я хожу как бы на цыпочках и на полусогнутых. Потом, ходить приходится, наклоняясь вперёд, потому что эта форма очень лёгкая, а крылья - парусистые, при беге даже обычный воздух мешает.

Она продемонстрировала, пробежавшись туда-сюда семенящей походкой. Со спины человеческих частей не было видно и её можно было принять за огромную голубую птицу.

— С равновесием у тебя проблемы, — критически заметил Ранма, заметив, как та медленно тормозит и разгоняется.

— Ну, есть маленько, — согласилась Шантэй, расправляя крылья и делая несколько пробных махов, отчего всех обдало ветром. — Человек и птица - две слишком разные штуки, чтобы гибрид вышел удачным. Центр тяжести слишком высоко для обычной акробатики, размах крыльев - недостаточный для парения, в воздухе могу держаться только работая крыльями.

Она продемонстрировала, подпрыгнув и зависнув, удерживаясь в воздухе взмахами крыльев. С каждым махом подбрасывала себя вверх - и снова проваливалась, в заметно рваном ритме. Приподнялась метров на пять, заработав крыльями энергичнее, потом сложила их за спиной и быстро спустилась на землю:

— Как видите, полёт выходит не намного элегантнее, чем у курицы. Но в разные недоступные места попасть помогает просто невероятно! Если бы я не ленилась и не забыла этот танец после того первого большого приключения - скольких трудностей можно было бы избежать!

— Всегда было любопытно, — вставила Сямпунь. — Как вы с крыльями управляетесь?

Имела в виду Муса в том числе, но поняли это только нэримцы.

— Очень просто! — с радостью поделилась девушка-птица. — Эта форма - гораздо ближе к человеческой, чем даже обезьянка. Смотри, — Она вытянула вперёд сгиб крыла. — Вот это вот - запястье, от него отходят два пальца. Большой, — она пошевелила почти невидимым среди густых перьев когтем, — и предлинный указательный. — Она развернула крыло с шорохом перьев. — Просто один палец, с предплечье длиной, а на нём - веер перьев. Перьями шевелить было бы непривычно, но оно ощущается, как сгибание-разгибание пальца. — Она продемонстрировала, повернув маховые перья под другим углом. — На самом деле - нет, он жёсткий и негнущийся, но ощущается примерно так. Единственного необычного в этой форме - хвост. Но к хвосту я после обезьянки привычная.

Долго любопытствовать не вышло, Шантэй смущалась Ранминого внимания:

— Ну ладно, дела зовут! — она поднялась было на крыло, но тут Сямпунь обратила внимание на приближавшегося к ним здоровенного индивида в глухом балахоне с капюшоном.

— Ээ, а это кто такой? — озадаченно спросила Аканэ.

Тёмно-синий балахон с золотой каймой и надетый поверх того такой же плащ с глубоко надвинутым капюшоном полностью скрывали фигуру незнакомца. В неестественно густой тени под капюшоном светились, словно фонарики, два жёлтых глаза.

— Знакомьтесь, Гипно-барон, — представила его Шантэй, превращаясь обратно в девушку. — Мои друзья, Аканэ, Ранма, Сямпунь, Набики.

— Приветствую джинна-стража Суеграда, — прогудело из-под капюшона. — Помнится, мы не встречались раньше... Но к делу. Не нападала ли и на вас Риски Бутс? Кажется, последнее время самозваная владычица морская совсем потеряла берега.

— Ну, это... — неловко замялась Шантэй. — Мы тут... Долгая история. Мы обе, как бы, вернулись из будущего и заключили временное перемирие, чтобы предотвратить одну... неприятность. Но надо было срочно собрать три магических печати!..

— Так вот оно что! — воскликнул Гипно-барон, всплеснув руками, что дало нэримцам разглядеть: рукава у него - пустые, наполненные неестественной темнотой.

— Она не попросила? — осторожно осведомилась Шантэй. — Достаточно ведь было попросить... Кальмар-барон вот, правда, не послушал. Пришлось его отлупцевать. Но...

— Нет, она не просила, — язвительно ответил Гипно-барон. — Она просто прошлась по моему подземелью с ордой своих тинкербатов как слоны по посудной лавке. Столько всего переломали!.. Но будь моя воля - всё равно не отдал бы печать. Вы хоть представляете, насколько опасный, инфернальный артефакт ею запечатан?

— Ой, не беспокойся, я уж представляю, — сказала Шантэй. — Эта лампа - страшная штука. Но она нам позарез нужна чтобы собрать развеянную тёмную магию и предотвратить пробуждение Владыки Пиратов. Видишь ли, у меня в лампе был засосан один злодей, но когда...

— Владыка пиратов?! — перебил её тип в балахоне. — Печать ослабла-таки?.. Так и знал. Ну, рад был знакомству. — Он торопливо развернулся и полетел прочь, не касаясь земли.

— Вспомнил про какое-то срочное дело? — озадаченно спросила Шантэй. — Гренки подгорают?

— Скажем так... — тот приостановился, обернувшись к ней. — Страна Блёсток была замечательным местом, но у меня один замок в Лапландии давно не обихожен. Пойду...уборку там сделаю, сугробы разгребу.

Сказал - и был таков.

— Чего это он? — всё ещё не понимая, озадачилась Шантэй.

— Крысы с тонущего корабля? — намекнула Набики.

— Однозначно драпанул, — заявил Ранма. — Как про Владыку пиратов услышал - сразу труса отпраздновал. Такой слабак?.. Непонятно. Вроде, умение летать должно требовать крутизны. Из бойцов, кого знаю, ни один летать не умеет.

— Он не слабый, он оченно сильный тёмный чародей, — подтвердила Шантэй. — И превращаться умеет в кого угодно, и летать, и тяжести телекинезом швырять, и молниями пуляться. Почему же тогда бежит?

— Его формулировка «Страна Блёсток _была_ » оптимизма не внушает, — заметила Сямпунь. — Мы же ещё не проиграли, ничего ещё не решено. Вполне ещё можно остановить пробуждение. Ведь так?

— Может, он опасался закона Бутерброда, иже... как его... Морфеуса? — предположила Шантэй.

— Или же он знает что-то такое, о чём мы не догадываемся, — зловеще напророчила Набики. — Например, что пробуждение нельзя остановить, если уже началось.

Шантэй вздрогнула, словно вспомнила о чём-то пугающем:

— Давайте не будем заранее о плохом?..

— Эта твоя реакция... не воодушевляет, — заметила Набики.

Полуджинни снова начала танец гарпии.

— Постойте, — напомнил Ранма. — Если Риски Бутс уже добыла печать - значит все три у нас. Надо только её дождаться, и сразу приступать!

Пуф!

— Она у неё уже вчера была! — возмутилась девушка-птица. — И её до сих пор где-то носит! Чем ждать, я лучше добро по подземельям соберу, предзнание один раз в жизни бывает... Не бойтесь, я быстро. А если заявится - пусть даёт мне сигнал пиратской вспышкой.

Подпрыгнув, частыми взмахами крыльев поднялась выше крыш и улетела в сторону холмов.

* * *

Flappy harpy - это боль... https://youtu.be/avokue9wKBw?t=526 И ностальгия для тех, кто любил последнюю башню в «Проклятии пирата»

* * *

Набики бродила по городу, парилась в глухой одежде, болела вся - но упорно наблюдала за местными. С одной стороны - особой утончённостью или образованностью население не блистало. С другой - этого населения было не больше, чем в школе Фуринкан. Никакой тебе брони обезличенности, как в большом Токио: все друг друга если не знают, то хотя бы разок видели, все клики и кружки наперечёт, любые слухи мгновенно охватывают весь объём, словно пламя штабель сухой соломы.

То есть, надо или вживаться, притираться, выгрызать себе место - и потом разводить исключительно пришлых, под молчаливое согласие горожан. Месяцы каторжного труда до первой прибыли. Либо же либо любой заметный лохоразвод должен иметь кульминацией тщательно проработанное бегство. Что, мягко говоря, проблемно, пока она во всём зависит от Шантэй - являющейся, ни много ни мало, частью системы правопорядка.

Вроде бы - тупик. Но если набраться наглости, если надёжно припахать Ранму и сыграть на знаниях родного мира... Так, срочно освежить в памяти жизнь и деяния Барнума. Вот кем Набики восхищалась, вдохновлялась, но к досаде своей, читала про него давно, в детстве, и запомнила самое важное через задницу.

* * *

Ранма, Аканэ и Сямпунь устроились с рулоном ткани в мастерской у Мимика, где нашёлся большой стол его развернуть и инструменты для работы. Ранма быстро откромсал подходящую полосу и начал шить безразмерные женские трусы на завязочках. Сам и раскраивал - всё на глазок - и сшивал, и прострачивал края с такой скоростью, что любая машинка-оверлок позавидует.

Сямпунь втёрлась было протестировать готовый продукт на предмет удобства, накаляя Аканэ, но косатый выкрутился, уединившись за каким-то большим изобретением со стаканом воды. Поплясав и выполнив несколько переворотов через шпагат со стойкой на руках, рыжая подтвердила, что трусы - хорошие, годные. И продолжила штамповать их пару за парой.

— Вот, держите, — Мимик выдал девицам потёртый разворот журнала с выкройками. — Скай сегодня утром занесла.

Выкройки были от того наряда, что Скай носила вчера, все в карандашных пометках, и с парой подправленных линий. Вооружившись обмылками, начали переносить выкройки на ткань, одна - начиная с правого края, другая - с левого.

Когда встретились в середине - Сямпунь возмутилась:

— Это что, аппликация накладной медузы? — Она презрительно ткнула пальцем в плоды трудов Аканэ. — Или современное искусство? Вот зуб даю, сама потом такое не наденешь!

Младшая Тендо насупилась, продолжая калякать - но тут над плечом воздвигся Мимик, у которого аж борода зашевелилась от возмущения:

— Девушка! Как можно столь беспечно относиться к плодам чужого труда!

Аканэ замерла, сбитая с толка, неуверенно косясь на него.

— Всё стереть и переделать заново! — безапелляционно потребовал дед. — Я понимаю, первый раз всегда трудно, но это - не повод проявлять подобную небрежность. Если б я так мастерил - давно бы в трубу вылетел, засмеянный курами!

Аканэ перевела взгляд на разворот журнала, потом на свои художества, потом снова на разворот. Стрельнула глазами в сторону самодовольно-презрительной Сямпунь. Замерла в равновесии.

— Вот прям как Шантэй, когда училась готовить плов, — вздохнул Мимик, поправляя очки. — Сколько ей тогда было-то?.. Одиннадцать или двенадцать... Хмм... — Он задумался, хмурясь.

Полыхая ушами - намёк, что она ведёт себя хуже маленькой, был непрозрачно-толстый - Аканэ шумно выдохнула, затёрла все линии и начала чертить выкройку наново. Медленно, высунув язык от напряжения, непрестанно сверяясь с разворотом с мерной лентой в руках.

— Думаешь, упорный труд поможет уравновесить косорукость? — съязвила амазонка.

Аканэ стискивала обмылок так, что крошился под пальцами, но на подколки упорно не отвечала.

* * *

Одежда была давно пошита в двойном комплекте и примерена, Риски всё не возвращалась, Шантэй тоже. Укё куда-то запропастилась. Тропическое солнце перевалило зенит и тепло стало так, что делать ничего не хотелось. Местное население мудро рассосалось по домам и полотняным навесам.

Подбитая на такое дело Набики, Ранма внаглую позаимствовала у хозяйки в маяке оливкового масла - теперь и четверо девушек в одинаковых тёмно-красных бикини на завязочках прохлаждались в тени под пальмами, расстелив на пляже свои банные полотенца и посасывая из свежесорванного кокоса через соломинку.

И что, что соломинка - не пластиковая, а из настоящей травы? Ближе к природе просто.

Идиллию полуденного ничегонеделания прервал мэр, не поленившийся припереться с двумя охранниками в их красных полурубахах и смешных шапочках. Толстенький коротышка в тюрбане пыхтел, потел, обмахивался веером, но продолжал требовать Рёгу.

Попытки отбрехаться, объяснив тщету ловли воды сачком, не помогли:

— Вы обещали, — желчно заметил мэр, — что он никуда не денется! Под своё слово, что поможет исправить разломанное, в счёт возмещения потравы.

— Ничего не поделаешь, — театрально вздохнула Набики, кладя руку на плечо рыжей и выталкивая вперёд. — Придётся тебе, Ранма-кун. Ты ведь не подведёшь?

— Да куда я денусь, — пробухтела, надувшись, та. Потом в глазах её промелькнула бесовская искра - и, воздев голову к небу, Ранма зычно гаркнула: — Рёга!!! Это всё ты виноват!!!

Аканэ и Сямпунь потянулись за девушкой с косичкой, но поучаствовать, на этот раз, не удалось. Дыру в городской стене заделали в момент - дольше приходилось ждать, пока новую порцию раствора замесят: ругачий дедок, что этим заведовал, никому вмешиваться не давал, шлёпая по рукам с завидной меткостью. Половина заготовленных камней также не понадобилась: с Ранминой помощью ремонт стены больше напоминал склеивание разбитой чашки: она отвалившиеся куски под три сотни килограмм ворочала, как нечего делать, целиком сажая на место на раствор.

Все остались довольны, кроме мужика с тачкой, которому теперь предстояло перетаскать весь неиспользованный стройматериал обратно на склад.

Когда закончили и собирались уже идти обратно на пляж, рядом внезапно приземлилась упавшая с неба Шантэй.

— Руки просто отваливаются! — жизнерадостно пожаловалась полуджинни, разминая предплечья. — Весь лес, кажется, облетала, отсюда и до самых Русальих водопадов. Столько волшебного варенья за раз в жизни в не видела!.. Это не считая той кучи тайников, которые в тот раз упустила... О! Я вижу, шитьё прошло успешно!

Радостно делясь впечатлениями - Аканэ просто расцвела, в компания Сямпунь ей доставались одни подколки да стресс - двинулись все вместе в сторону пляжа.

Когда сворачивали за угол последнего дома - Ранма ощутила укол чего-то вроде убийственного намерения, но не совсем. Скорее, неотвратимой женской праведной мсти?.. Озадаченная, разобраться в путаных ощущениях рыжая не успела. За углом оказалась Риски Бутс, разъярённая до подёргивающегося века.

«Почему же чувство опасности-то не сработало?» - одинаково подумали Ранма с Сямпунь, поспешно принимая боевые стойки.

— Вот ты где, козявка паразитская! — проигнорироав их, пиратка протопала к полуджинни, схватила ту за загривок и поволокла обратно в направлении пруда. — Ну-ка пошли со мной!

Шантэй хрипела и сучила ногами, постепенно синея: кроме бархотки в том месте хватать было не за что. Полоска чёрной ткани демонстрировала отменную прочность, даже не думая отрываться.

— Эй! Эй! Задушишь же! — бросились за ними друзья волокомой.

Кинув косой взгляд, Риски поняла, что действительно задушит. Перехватила за ухо - и продолжила свирепо волочь. В мастерскую Мимика, как оказалось.

— Уй! Ай! Пусти! — Шантэй дёргалась, кашляя. — У нас же перемирие!

— Тогда как ты объяснишь вот это! — рявкнула Риски, выпуская её одновременно с пинком под пятую точку в сторону огромного стеклянного сосуда, внутри которого сидел кто-то мелкий и тёмный.

— Тинкербат? — отшатнулась полуджинни. — Но почему?.. Ведь дядя не должен был!..

— О, это я его туда запихала, — небрежно бросила Риски. — И смотри внимательнее!

— Ты... — начала Шантэй - и осеклась. Потому что существо за стеклом только походило на тинкербата. И какльбатом оно тоже не было. Никаких крыльев, никакой безглазой пасти, на первый взгляд - обычный тинкербат в красных шароварах и красном платке по самые глаза. Но что-то в его фигуре было неправильное, словно тинкербат усох и съёжился, а физиономию украшало что-то вроде дряблой клювообразной губы. Стойте, кого-то это подозрительно напоминает...

— Суито!!! — завопило существо, слышимое даже сквозь толстый сосуд, и бросилось на Шантэй с такой энергией, что гигантская бутыль покачнулась.

Полуджинни ахнула, отшатнувшись.

— А теперь будь добра объяснить, — тоном едва сдерживаемого бешенства прорычала Риски, — что за дрянь была у тебя в лампе, от которой мои парни вместо какльбатов начали превращаться _вот в это_?! И какого дьявола эти паскудные твари своровали все мои трусы - ДАЖЕ ТЕ, КОТОРЫЕ БЫЛИ НА МНЕ!

— Хаппобат, — прошептала Ранма, пока Риски изливала накопившееся раздражение на остолбеневшую Шантэй.

— Хаппобат, — согласилась Аканэ, поёживаясь.

* * *

> Канонный какльбат: https://youtu.be/gsqbhyMDCxc?t=130

* * *

> Напоминание тем из читателей, кто, глядя на Шантэй, думает о чём-нибудь низменном типа «я бы вдул»: во первых, суперсила. Невеликая, но есть. Во вторых, выносливость - марафонцы позавидуют. На уровне диких предков, гонявших оленя, пока тот не валился дохлый от усталости. Так что... перед вами - смерть через сну-сну, джентльмены.
> 
> ..хотя ваш ответ ведь всё равно «Да»?

* * *

> З.Ы. Эрин Бозон, изначально задумавшая Шантэй, приложила свою руку и к персонажам «Футурамы».


	15. Немножко не по плану

— Стой и дерись, мерзавец! 

— Кяяяя, отцепите, отцепите, отцепите его! 

— Как смеешь ты, _червь_ , касаться моего тела! 

— Ай!.. Риски, смотри, куда стреляешь! 

— Лампа! Опять один за лампой! 

И всё это - под аккомпанемент непрекращающегося гвалта «Суито!», словно птичий базар. 

В подземном зале царил полный хаос. Нэримокрушители, Шантэй, Риски, Мимик, Ротти, даже Роттины братья - все сражались с вездесущими, хихикающими, облапывающими хаппобатами, непрестанно промахиваясь и путаясь у друг друга под ногами. Невозможно было даже сказать, сколько тут этих вёртких тварей: хаппобаты кишели. Хаппобаты были повсюду. 

— Грабки прочь! — Ранмин кулак просвистел в сантиметре от Аканиного носа, но похабная тварь уже слиняла в бурлящую толпу бойцов. 

Пока разъярённый Ранма разворачивался к основной массе - два гада уже снова прилипли к Аканиной спине, пытаясь нашарить все её округлости сквозь борцовку. 

Свалка тянулась с того самого момента, как Риски начала распечатывать лампу - висящую теперь в полыхающем магическими энергиями проёме, чем-то напоминающем большой камин. По объяснениям Шантэй - до того, как всё завертелось - место было тем же самым, что и в прошлый раз, только вошли через тайный ход в хижине на побережье, а не извилистыми путями через подземелье Гипно-барона. Очевидно, все приготовления были уже выполнены прошлой Риски. Даже пленённого Мимика притащили Абнер и По, которых никто не потрудился поставить в известность об изменении планов. 

А потом хаппобаты попёрли изо всех щелей. 

Теперь Мимик охранял лампу вместе с более коренастым из двоих зомби-братьев, который в очках и свитере. Дед швырялся флаконами, взрывавшимися феноменально вонючим дымом. По запускал какие-то штуки, больше всего напоминавшие уродливых призраков. И то и другое оказалось самыми эффективными средствами сдерживания беснующихся хаппобатов. В немалой степени благодаря морскому каналу, отделяющему остальной зал от стены с этим проёмом. 

У остальных дела шли не очень. 

Роттитопс раз за разом отрывала себе голову и швыряла через весь зал, хаппобаты стряхивались с утягиваемого в потустороннее измерение тела. Потом новые сбегались к ней. 

Абнер, брутальный брат-зомби в кожанке на голое поджарое тело, раз за разом словно растворялся в тенях, лишь жёлтые буркала светились - и выскакивал неожиданных местах, уже в процессе размашистого удара. Или вылезал, словно из под земли, из монолитного каменного пола, хватая стремительно. Против кого-нибудь менее вёрткого такая тактика оказалась бы ужасающе эффективной: он бил, как грузовик. Который, увы, всё время промахивался. 

Сямпунь, необдуманно пришедшая в одном красном бикини, бешено крутила скимитарами, вертясь и отскакивая: тварей как магнитом тянуло к завязочкам её трусов. Левый узел уже еле держался. 

Риски, в состоянии плохо сдерживаемого бешенства, попеременно то выполняла рывок со скимитаром, заставляя всех присутствующих шарахнуться с её пути, то палила с двух рук во все стороны, чудом не попадая по своим. Всё тщетно: от пуль-бомб хаппобаты уклонялись, распугиваемые, словно стайки особо мерзких воробьёв, а самонаводящиеся пули самонаводились недостаточно резво. Но главный счёт был пока за ней: несколько тварей располовинило неуловимыми, словно лиловая молния, росчерками меча, когда пытались облапать её. 

От неё недалеко отставал Ранма. Каждое его попадание, от которых эрзац-похабники дохли, словно мухи, пришлось по прилепившимся к Аканэ. 

Больше никому попадать не удавалось. 

Аканэ молотила руками и ногами в воздухе, непрерывно облапываемая, каталась по земле, пытаясь стряхнуть уродов. Ругалась она при этом потрясающе выразительно - и без единого бранного слова. 

Шантэй скользила, суматошно лупя волосами мимо и уворачиваясь. Временами паразиты облепляли-таки её, тогда она начинала отчаянно извиваться, брыкаться и кувыркаться, стряхивая жадно шарящие по телу грабки и визжа при этом от омерзения. 

— Кяяя, отцепись, отцепись, отцепись, вонючка низостная! — билась Аканэ. Ранмин кулак просвистел мимо уха, принося мимолётное облегчение. — Шантэй-чан, превращайся скорее, растопчи эту шваль помойную! 

— Нельзя! — крикнула в ответ мечущаяся танцовщица. — Мы... Ааа, мерзость! Отлипни! Отлипни!.. Мы тянем время! Главное - дотерпеть, пока лампа распечатывается! 

Ранма на мгновение замер посреди удара. Потом издал стон досады напополам с рыком раздражения - и метнулся к морскому каналу. Выметнулась на берег уже рыжая девица, еле прикрытая не сходящейся спереди жилеткой, хихикающая с до боли фальшивой слащавостью. Принять её оскал за улыбку мог бы только сумасшедший. 

Хаппобаты клюнули. 

С хоровым «Суито!» целые орды прыгнули на неё, облепив, похоронив под слоем сморщенных чёрных похабников в красных шароварах. На какое-то время даже битва почти замерла, все уставились на кучу тварей, кишащих, словно личинки в тухлом мясе. Изнутри продолжал доноситься насквозь фальшивый Ранмин смех, всё больше напоминая истерический визг. Потом через щели между кишащими тварями начало пробиваться розовое свечение. Потом... 

— Девичьего рыка разряд! — срывающимся голосом выкрикнула Ранма. Не меньше дюжины тварей смело трёхметровым шаром розовой ки, расплющив о дальнюю стену. Остальных просто расшвыряло. 

Аканэ уставилась на рыжую, стоявшую, тяжело дыша, в завершающей позе техники, вытянув руки вперёд. Лицо той шло белыми и красными пятнами, веко дёргалось. Потом Ранма с силой запахнула жилетку, передёрнулась и издала сквозь зубы долгий визг омерзения. 

— Это был... словно «львиного рыка разряд», — озвучила очевидное Аканэ. — Только... розовый? 

Мимолётная передышка окончилась. Хаппобаты бросились снова, поредевшие, но всё ещё многочисленные.. 

— Командой! Действуем командой! — прокричала Шантэй, снова отбрыкиваясь. — Одна подманивает, двое бьют! 

И с этими словами в битве наступил перелом. 

Сямпунь бросила скимитары и вцепилась обеими руками в завязки на талии, гневно закричав что-то на китайском когда её облапало с полдюжины мерзостей. Увлёкшиеся перетягиванием трусов, хаппобаты не успели увернуться, когда Ранма продемонстрировала неплохое владение подхваченным клинком. 

Аканэ и Шантэй стали не просто отбиваться, а крутясь возле друг друга, целя в тварей, вцепившихся в другую. За вычетом пары-тройки попаданий куда не надо - по Аканэ прилетело волосами а по Шантэй - Аканиной пяткой - они начали медленно, но неотвратимо прореживать врагов. Дохших, растекавшихся чёрным желе-дымом с одного попадания. На которое приходилось девять промахов. 

Ротти переместилась поближе к Абнеру, перестала уворачиваться и стояла смирно, лишь понося вцепляющихся в неё тварей. Озверелый старший брат замелькал с утроенной силой, мерцая и выскакивая из ниоткуда словно мстительный призрак тьмы. И теперь далеко не все его удары приходились в пустоту. Тут взмах когтистой руки отрывал голову, там - рвал погань напополам. 

Риски Бутс тоже презрела вцепившихся в неё тварей, подхватила второй скимитар - и выложилась по полной, совершенно перестав скрывать свою силу. У Ранмы, если честно, волосы зашевелились. Движение самой Риски рыжая ещё могла отследить, хоть и с трудом. На ум приходило выражение «наскипидаренная молния». Мелькание мимолётных лиловых росчерков, плетущих в воздухе еле различимый узор режущей песни... Было за гранью. Риски кружила вокруг девушек - хаппобаты дохли пачками, Ранму передёргивало, когда в её жилетке обнаруживались разрезы от ударов, которые она даже не заметила. 

Рыжая, однако, отвечала любезностью на любезность, снося и пришибая тех, что прилепились к королеве пиратов. 

А потом... Враги вдруг кончились. 

Несколько мгновений бойцы озирались, находя лишь бесчисленные чёрные кляксы, уляпавшие пол-зала, медленно истаивающие тяжёлым чёрным дымом. Потом... 

— Победа! — выкрикнула Шантэй, подпрыгивая, словно радостный заяц, с такой энергией, что ей пришлось после этого поправлять топик. 

Все расслабились, улыбаясь со вздохами облегчения - или окружая сестру удушающей заботой, в случае Абнера и По. 

Свечение проёма угасло. Там стояла Риски Бутс с лампой в руке, на губах - такая ухмылка, что у Шантэй ёкнуло сердце, а по спине пробрало холодом. 

А уж как Ранма поёжилась, запахивая дырчатую рванину, оставшуюся от покромсанной «невзначай» жилетки... 

— Ну что, козявка-полуджинни? — грозно вопросила пиратка, поигрывая лампой. 

Шантэй ахнула, вздрогнув и непроизвольно попятившись. 

Сямпунь покосилась на Ранму - и начала ненавязчиво так сдвигаться вбок. В чём тут дело ей было непонятно, но реакция рыжей крайне настораживала. 

Братья-зомби зыркали на всех вокруг с одинаковым подозрением, загораживая собой льющую крокодиловы слёзы Ротти. 

— Лови! — с какой-то яростной радостью выкрикнула Риски Бутс. И метнула... 

Подпрыгнувшая от неожиданности Шантэй еле спохватилась поймать летевшую в неё лампу. 

Шарахнувшиеся было нэримцы немного расслабили боевые стойки. 

— Удачи со сбором тёмной магии! — снисходительно бросила королева пиратов, с достоинством удаляясь, покачивая бёдрами. 

— Уфффф, напужала — с облегчением выдохнула Шантэй, осматривая магический предмет в руках. — С ней всегда было непросто, но эта, вернувшаяся из будущего... Просто беда! — Примерившись, она начала засасывать тёмные облачка, в которые собрался оставшийся от хаппобатов осадок. 

— Всё равно, что ходить в одной команде с дружелюбной коброй, — согласилась Ранма, продолжая прикрываться руками. — Аканэ, ты мой топ от бикини куда дела? Это уже не жилетка а дуршлаг какой-то. 

— Стой смирно и не вертись, — скомандовала младшая Тендо, доставая из-за пазухи набор красных матерчатых треугольников с завязочками. — Как ты её изорвать-то умудрился, дурак ты эдакий? 

Ранма лишь улыбнулась её ужимкам. 

* * *

Оставив Ротти объяснять родичам всю путаницу с путешествиями во времени, всё тусовка вернулась в город. 

В который как раз входила колонна танков радикально синего цвета. 

— Ка.. Чт... Почему?! — опешила танцовщица, провожая глазами громыхающих и пылящих гусеничных монстров, ощетинившихся во все стороны пушками и заклёпками, с челюстеобразным зубастым тараном спереди. 

Из башенного люка удаляющейся головной машины торчала спина огромного мужика в синей шинели, распираемой бугрящимися мускулами. 

— Эй, это тот самый командир, которого мы вчера с Рёгой в лагере боеприпасцев видели! — показала пальцем Ранма. 

— Боеприпас-барон, — растерянно пояснила Шантэй. — Собственной персоной. Но почему?.. Я же была уверена, что мэр ещё не продавал город за ящик шоколадок!.. Может, они просто танки выгуливают?.. 

— Эти парни, — рыжая указала на солдат в синих шинелях, марширующих колонной по двое вслед за танками, — говорят об обратном. 

— Надо срочно во всём разобраться! — Шантэй рванула догонять танки. 

Срезав переулками - обогнали так хорошо, что умудрились потерять танки. Хотя - казалось бы. Порыскав туда-сюда, обнаружили колонну пересекающей каменный мост в направлении набережной. Очевидно, предводитель решил сделать крюк, не доверяя ближнему мосту, который деревянный. 

— Эй! — Шантэй воздвиглась на пути у колонны, возмущённо скрестив руки. — Ты чего удумал? Совсем совесть потерял? 

— Не паникуйте, жители Боеприпасска, — снисходительно пророкотал Боеприпас-барон - оказавшийся, внезапно для некоторых, циклопом с единственным здоровенным глазом посередине. — Объявление о смене руководства будет сделано вскорости! 

Громыхающий железный монстр даже не замедлился, заставив танцовщицу спешно отскочить с дороги. 

— И что теперь? — озабоченно спросила Аканэ, провожая взглядом проходящие мимо танки. Всего четыре штуки, при ближайшем рассмотрении. 

— Надо отыскать мэра! — Шантэй подорвалась бежать, вынуждая друзей догонять её. — И сказать ему пару ласковых, если что! Как всё так перевернулось-то? 

После беготни туда-сюда, мэр обнаружился на небольшой площади в середине основного квартала, куда уже подтянулись боеприпасцы и толпы жителей. 

Настроение, на неискушённый Ранмин взгляд, было какое-то слишком уж праздничное для тех, кого завоёвывают. Народ припёрся с детьми, местные красавицы с кувшинами на головах, моряки с пристани - все с видом людей, подтянувшихся поглазеть. 

Припарковавший танк в тени высокого здания, Боеприпас-барон стоял на башне и красовался мускулами под оранжевой майкой, шинель на бицепсах так туго натянута, что того глади - лопнет. Явно речь собирался толкнуть. 

Какой-то ушлый коробейник уже торговал орешками и... Что такое этот их « _ойран_ » - молоко, что-ли? 

— Вот ты где! — воскликнула Шантэй, проталкиваясь в направлении еле виднеющейся среди голов макушки тюрбана. — А ну быстро признавайся, что на этот раз учудил! 

— Простите меня, — всхлипнул толстячок, всем обликом выражая уныние. — Когда я узнал, что Владыка Пиратов пробуждается ... Не справлюсь я. Грядут тёмные времена, не по мне ноша эта. 

— А я, по твоему - кто? Колбасная нарезка? — заорала на него Шантэй. — Я его один раз побила, если надо - ещё раз побью! У меня - опыт, у меня... У нас - команда! Да может мы ему на этот раз вообще пробудиться не дадим! А ты!.. Как ты мог за нашей спиной!.. 

Аканэ всерьёз уже опасалась, что подруга не выдержит и прибьёт градоначальника. 

— Вы не понимаете... — убитым голосом прошептал толстячок. — Владыка Пиратов... Он страшен... 

— Я - не понимаю? — вызверилась полуджинни. — _Я_ \- не понимаю?! Да я его по роже лупила! Вот этими самыми волосами! — Она взмахнула своим основным оружием. — В его истинной форме, когда он выше султанского дворца был! 

— Простите, — ещё раз извинился мэр. — Я хотел... Я пытался поверить... Но каждый раз вспоминая... 

Вздохнул тяжко - и побрёл прочь, понурившись и наталкиваясь на людей. 

— Ни в грош меня не ставит, — кипятилась Шантэй. — Словно я не джинн-страж - а так, финтифлюшка декоративная! 

— Ну, если подумать, — вклинилась Ранма. — Прошлый раз - это для нас он - «давным-давно». А вот все дядьки и тётьки среднего возраста... 

— Помнят вражину во всей грозе его мощи, — закончила за него Сямпунь. — И многие горожане могут быть из числа имевших несчастье лицезреть его самолично. 

— Ага, — поддакнула Ранма. Цветистость речи китаянки ещё раз напомнила ему, насколько некоторые могут... Вживаться в свою маску. Нет - он, конечно, не купился... Ну, не до конца... Но включать «Сямпунь крушить» дурочку эта девица _умела_. 

Шантэй, тем временем, задалась вопросом, кто отнёс Боеприпас-барону купчую на город. Невооружённым взглядом было видно, что у неё кулаки чешутся - вот и ищет, о кого бы их почесать. 

— Уф, упарился, — приплёлся вымотанный, устало вытирающий пот со лба Боло. — Народ, а у вас тут что?.. И как эти вежливые синие человечки успели раньше меня? Я от них через пустыню трусцой бежал... 

— Болоооо... — угрожающе-ласково пропела Шантэй. — Ты, случаем, не бумажку от мэра им относил? 

— Ну, да, конвертик такой. А что... 

— Боло, _убью_ , — прорычала Шантэй. И немедленно перешла от слов к рукоприкладству. 

Аканэ, хотя и разделяла чувства подруги - это ж надо, у неё за спиной родину продать - но после плюхи этак десятой начала её оттаскивать, упирая на то, что второй фингал будет чересчур, хоть и хорош бы для симметрии. 

— Фто я вделал то? — обиделся незадачливый друг полуджинни, попавший под её горячую руку. — Ва фто?.. Увь... 

Голова у него была - шишка на шишке, синяк под глазом наливался лиловым. Рука оказалась тяжёлая. 

— Город продал этим... вежливым синим, — намекнула Ранма. 

— И теперь Шантэй рискует потерять работу, — безжалостно пригвоздила Сямпунь. — Поскольку работодатель - всё, спёкся. 

— Опять я накосячил! — возопил ушибленный, вцепившись себе в волосы. — Да что ж такое-то? Кончится эта непруха когда-нибудь? 

Ранма хотел сказать, что просто думать надо _до_ того, как действуешь. Но промолчала. Не маленький, пусть своим умом доходит. 

Народ вокруг зашикал: мол, не мешайте слушать. Оказалось - Боеприпас-барон уже вовсю распинался на тему «поприветствуйте вашего нового повелителя». 

На необдуманных словах «А вместо этой развалюхи - как её, дом престарелых, что-ли - поставим мортирную батарею! Ша-дада-а-ах!» терпение Шантэй лопнуло - и полуджинни потопала сказать пару ласковых уже этому. 

— И вот наши планы на его супер-пушку вильнули хвостиком на прощание, — прокомментировала Сямпунь. 

— Не парься, — отмахнулась Ранма. — Будущее и без того уже с рельс сошло нафик. 

Боеприпас-барон, тем временем, ляпнул что-то на тему «Парни, вы уже и танцовщиц пригласили? Я ценю вашу заботу!» 

Нэримцы подумали - всё, последняя капля, Шантэй сейчас и его изобьёт. Приготовились драться со всей его армией. 

Но полуджинни лишь рыкнула: 

— Проходили уже! Да, люблю я этот наряд, мне нравиться быть красивой и желанной! Так что же? Мне девушкой быть перестать? — и начала какой-то танец. 

Не успели боеприпасцы отреагировать неподобающе - то есть, по их мнению - подобающе, они просто не знали ещё, что это не то, о чём они подумали - как она обернулась гарпией, взмыла над площадью, обернулась в воздухе обратно девушкой - и приземлилась, спружинив, прямо на башню танка перед качком-циклопом. Встала, скрестив руки, глядя на него снизу вверх с таким вызовом, словно глядела сверху вниз. 

— Ах! Так ты - джинн-страж Боеприпасограда! — обрадовался тот. — Что же, добро пожаловать на борт! Паспорт можешь получить... 

— Я разве согласие своё давала, м? — рыкнула, зыркнув изподлобья. — И кто начинает перестройку города со сноса полезных общественных зданий? Даже если они полвека уже ремонта просят? 

— Моими стараниями этот город из крысиной дыры превратится в оплот военной мощи! — немного даже оскорбился Боеприпас-барон. — Теперь, когда я - твой официальный сеньор - разве не естественно вступить в мою личную армию? Нас ждут славные завоевания - и специалисты нужны самые разные! 

Наступила неловкая пауза. 

— Будешь опять на меня униформу придумывать - пришибу, — недобро пообещала Шантэй. — Не посмотрю, что сеньор. Предлагать армейский душ под открытым небом - дважды пришибу. 

И снова - неловкая пауза. Так и сверлили друг друга взглядами. 

Боеприпас-барон явно колебался, как реагировать: такой ценный ресурс - и вдруг артачится. И лицо ронять не хочется, но и совсем отношения портить - тоже. Ибо целый джинн-страж - это вам не тут. 

На танк залез один из солдат и начал что-то шептать ему на ухо. 

— Что?.. Владыка Пиратов?!.. — в ужасе возопил Боеприпас-барон, хватаясь за голову и выпучив глаз. — Ааа! Кинули! Подставили! Развели, как лоха базарного!.. — Скатившись с танка, он начал метаться, не зная, что делать. 

Шантэй осталась на башне одна. 

Оглядела толпу с высоты поверх голов. 

Горожане уже смешались с боеприпасцами, о чём-то оживлённо дискутировали, торговали, не обращая внимания на ужимки нового начальства. 

— Я одна тут, кто считает, что вот так вот сажать на город самозваного феодала - это неправильно? — пробормотала полуджинни, спрыгнула с танка и направилась к друзьям. 

Боеприпас-барон теперь крался, ссутулившись, стараясь быть меньше и незаметнее, что выглядело особо комично при его габаритах шкафа с антресолью: 

— Пст, парни, снимаемся... 

Его прервали, прокашлявшись сзади. 

Качок в синей шинели медленно, преодолевая внутреннее сопротивление, обернулся, заранее страшась того, что там увидит. 

Позади него стояли два здоровенных рыцаря в синих с золотом латах. Лишь глаза виднелись в смотровых щелях глухих, колоколовидных шлемов. 

— Боеприпас-барон? — прогудел один, словно пустая железная бочка. 

— Ээ... Где вы... — Поняв, что фокус с «я - не я и она - не моя» с этими - не прокатит, он смирился. — Ну, я. 

— Вот ваш _ерлык_ на владение городом, — прогудел другой, протягивая ему одной рукой - скреплённый сургучной печатью свиток, а другой - планшет. — Получите и распишитесь в ведомости. 

— Ааааа! — обречённо провыл Боеприпас-барон, выдирая волосы. Потом, с видом плетущегося на казнь, достал из кармана авторучку и расписался в планшете. — Ну я и влииип... 

— На втором экземпляре - тоже, — напомнил неколебимый рыцарь, перекидывая лист на планшете. 

— Султанская стража, — пояснила Шантэй в ответ на немой вопрос нэримцев. — Блюдут закон и порядок. Если бы хоть изредка чесались этим заниматься в радиусе дальше полумили от дворца!.. Но нет, города сами отдуваются, кто как может. 

— Иными словами, — уточнила Сямпунь, глядя, как Боеприпас-барон мечется в тихой панике, — он сейчас вступил во владение городом официально? 

— Да. Не успел слинять - вот и вступил, — подтвердила полуджинни со смешанным чувством злорадства и досады. — И взамен теперь обязан город защищать. 

* * *

Чтобы развеяться, делая что-то полезное, Шантэй побежала собирать одиночных хаппобатов, по памяти в тех местах, где в прошлый раз обнаружились какльбаты. Резонно предположив, что Риски там держала тинкербатов-соглядатаев, которые там же, на местах, и мутировали. Неутешительно, учитывая, что один какльбат ныкался возле самого маяка - и это прошлая Риски, до того, как стала воистину устрашающей. 

Никого они там не нашли. Ни возле маяка, ни дальше по берегу, за любимым местом отдыха мэра, ни в тёмном углу леса по другую сторону от города. Только пробегали зря. 

Оставалось сделать вывод, что вся популяция, по какой причине их туда ни влекло, стянулась к месту распечатывания лампы, где и полегла. 

Возвращаясь с чувством выполненного долга в город - были неприятно удивлены шумом, гамом и руганью. Из бани выбегали паникующие женщины, завернувшиеся в полотенца. В дверях лежал затоптанный городской стражник, в этой их красной полурубахе, весь в отпечатках босых ног. Каждая выбегающая добавляла. 

— Так вот, почему их в лесу не было! — воскликнула Ранма. 

— Держитесь, я иду! — вскрикнула Шантэй, бросаясь в баню. 

Внутри царило светопреставление. В центральном общем зале валялось ещё два вырубленных стражника, толпились разгневанные мужчины в полотенцах на бёдрах, не зная, что делать. С женской половины неслись хоровые визги и неумолчные «Суито!». 

Шантэй ворвалась туда бок о бок с Ранмой и Сямпунь. Аканэ - за ними, немного отставая. 

— Ээ, я не могу... — неловко начал Боло. 

— Стражников оттащи! — обернулась в дверях Аканэ. — Пока их совсем не затоптали! 

Последовала хаотическая свалка из отбивающихся подручными средствами купальщиц, летающих медных кувшинов, неуловимых хаппобатов и гоняющихся за ними бойцов. Шантэй отчаянно рвалась вперёд, стараясь не столько атаковать, сколько прикрыть местных жительниц собой. Аканэ молотила, словно ветряная мельница в борцовке, так ни разу ни по кому не попав. Сямпунь скинула бикини, намылилась и притворялась одной из толпы, подманивая паразитов своим телом и по быстрому сворачивая им шеи, когда они нападали неосторожно, ожидая очередную нетренированную девушку. Активней всех сокращала поголовье врагов Ранма - пока не поскользнулась на мыле, плюхнувшись в жёлоб с горячей водой. После чего купальщицы били уже Ранму. 

Последнего, вцепивщегося в Шантэй, паскудника прибила Аканэ. Полуджинни мастерски подставилась под её кулак, гад хрустнул, её сложило пополам, выбив воздух из лёгких и отправив в полёт спиной об стену. 

— Это не то, что вы х-х-умаете! — прохрипел удушаемый топом от бикини Ранма, вырываясь прочь с женской половины. — Х-холодной... 

Аканэ поспешила за ним: судя по звукам, бить его продолжили уже мужчины. 

Остались кипящие возмущением местные женщины, пылесосящая тёмную магию Шантэй, да Сямпунь, повязывающая бикини обратно. 

— Я так вас подвела! — винилась Шантэй, не прекращая работать лампой. — Я искала их по лесам, вместо того, чтобы догадаться, куда все эти поганцы ломанутся! 

Женщин, однако, мало интересовало, кто виноват. Обмотавшись традиционными простынями для приличия, они потянулись в общий зал, где дружно впилились в мужчин, упрекая тех в бездействии. Звучало «приличия важны, ну а если б нас поубивали там?», «вот стражники - хоть неумехи косорукие - всё одно бросились на помощь» и множество сходных упрёков, справедливых и не очень. 

* * *

— Что за ужасный день, — вздохнула Шантэй, выходя из бани на площадь с круглым прудом, где её уже ждали Аканэ и Ранма-парень. — Словно всё, что могло случиться плохого, напихалось в него. 

— Теперь мы, по крайней мере, можем быть уверены, что хаппобатов больше не осталось, — утешила Сямпуль, выходя за ней следом. 

— По окрестным островам ещё должны быть, — напомнила Шантэй. — Надо бы всех собрать. Заодно проветримся. Не хочу в городе оставаться, смотреть, как его перестраивать начнут... Вот думаю только - не стоит вещи сначала собрать?.. Вдруг этот... игрун в танчики великовозрастный на меня обиделся и решит прямо сегодня выселить. 

— Ах, вот вы где! — воскликнул бывший мэр, появляясь из здания левее по кругу. — Уфф... — Он засеменил к полуджинни с друзьями. — Признаю, мы... не всегда ладили, но... Ты всегда защищала город от монстров, спасла наше сельское хозяйство от... ошибок бывших советников... 

— И всё это - весьма задёшево, — искренне улыбнулась героиня. — А, не бери в голову. Всё образуется. Мы победим - вот увидишь! 

— Я... — вздохнув, толстячок-коротышка порылся в тюрбане и вытащил на свет золотую с салатовыми вставками диадему. — Вот, возьми. Для победителя художественного конкурса берёг. Надеюсь, тебе пригодится: в ней есть какая-то магия. 

— Это... — Шантэй приняла дар обеими руками. — Спасибо большое. Эта диадема учетверяет мою магическую силу. Не джиннскую магию, та особняком, но все заклинания, которые требуют маны. Огонь, молнии, облачка, _зеркало_. Дарует мне способность применять их без конца. — Она держала магический предмет бережно, почти с благоговением. Потом убрала в свой ки-карман. 

— Не будешь надевать? — поинтересовалась Сямпунь, заинтригованная почему та так и осталась в фиолетовой бандане с белым черепом. 

— Слишком мощная штука, — объяснила Шантэй, когда Трепотняк ушёл, хоть и не воспрявший духом, но куда менее подавленный. — От неё моя мана начинает пузыриться, словно газировка. Презабавное ощущение - первый час или вроде того. Потом только отвлекает и щекочется. А главное - ману она восстанавливает не как источник, а силой вытягивая из меня же. После пары часов такого восстановления - начинаешь себя чувствовать, словно тебя высосали через соломинку. Я только-только от магического перенапряжения оправилась - и могу теперь сказать, что это оно и есть! 

— То есть, эта диадема - стимулятор, вроде анаболиков? — уточнила Сямпунь. — Ну, алхимия есть такая, позволяет сражаться, не чувствуя усталости - но на следующий день мышцы мстят страшно, припоминая всё. 

— Поразительно точное описание, — ответила Шантэй. — Поэтому - только для былинных битв и сложнейших подземелий, которые надо пройти ради высокой цели. Иначе - стрельба из пушки по воробьям. 

* * *

Примчавшийся тинкербат едва не был прибит: лишь в последний момент рассмотрели, что этот - нормальный, а не хаппобат. Чёрный мосластый в красных шароварах размахивал руками, изображая пантомиму «следуйте за мной». Пошли за дёрганым существом, шарахающимся от местных представительниц прекрасного пола. Те смотрели волком, явно не настроенные разбираться в сортах говна. Одна бабища со скалкой даже заставила всю процессию ускориться, когда провожатый сдриснул от неё, только пятки сверкали. 

Привёл к складу на набережной, где наблюдалась непонятная движуха: тинкербаты, боеприпасцы и местные грузчики тащили какие-то ящики в разных направлениях, кто-то с кем-то самозабвенно ругался, Барракуда Джо их пытался мирить, крокодил в спецовке крутил гаечным ключом какую-то контрапупину... 

Провожатый тинкербат растворился в этом хаосе, словно его и не было. 

— Это что тут у них? — полюбопытствовала Ранма. 

— Никогда такого не видела, — призналась Шантэй. — Чтобы так вот, совместно... 

Внутри склада царила ещё большая неразбериха. Не сразу заметили в углу стол, где над чертежами-синьками склонились Боеприпас-барон, Риски Бутс и какой-то двуногий крокодильчик в высоком механическом шлеме с глазами-фарами. Вокруг крутился Мимик, временами с мудрым видом давая советы. От него или отмахивались «не встревай со своим любительским мнением», либо признавали «а дед-то голова!». Под потолком плавал Гипно-барон, недовольно бурча что-то. 

— А вот и джинн-страж пожаловала! — заметил прибывших тёмный чародей. 

Группа интересных личностей оторвалась от чертежей, уставившись на полуджинни. 

— Вот она-то нам и принесёт! — с торжеством заявила королева пиратов. 

— Прошу прощения?.. — опешила Шантэй. 

— Кто, танцовщица? — не поверил крокодил. 

— Иди туда, не знаю куда - да принеси нам все четыре элементальных камня! — скомандовала Риски. — А не то будет худо. 

— С чего это она вдруг раскомандовалась? — подозрительно спросила Сямпунь. 

— Это с какой это стати? — стряхнула ступор Шантэй. 

— Ну, ты же хочешь могучий ствол за твоей спиной, — вкрадчиво - соблазняющим тоном спросила Риски, с улыбкой наклоняясь вперёд. 

— А... К-ха... — опешила полуджинни. — А... Как бы выразить согласие так, чтобы без пошлых двусмысленностей... Принесу, принесу!.. Не надо на меня так смотреть! Пошли, ребята! 

— Постой - ты что, на _неё_ работать собралась? — возмутилась Аканэ. — На побегушках? 

— Прошлый раз, как Риски получила все четыре камня - она построила гигантского робота, — объяснила Шантэй, быстрым шагом направляясь наружу. — Которого я еле расковыряла. И то лишь потому, что обезьянкой внутрь пролезла, да все камни повыковыривала. Совместными усилиями эти четверо... Даже подумать страшно, что за механическое чудовище они построят, неуязвимое и с бесконечным запасом энергии! 

— Тогда почему? — не могла понять Аканэ, стараясь угнаться за подругой. 

— Потому что против Владыки Пиратов - любая помощь может стать разницей между победой и смертью. Будущее изменилось невозвратно, той пушки, что в тот раз позволила мне победить - больше не будет. 

— Против конца света - нет врагов, есть лишь союзники? — уточнила Сямпунь. — Мудро. 

— А если они потом против нас повернутся, все четверо, — прагматично продолжила Шантэй, направляясь к городским воротам, — то худшее, что может случится - это неуязвимое механическое чудовище с бесконечным запасом энергии. После Владыки Пиратов - ха. Тьфу. 

За городскими воротами повернули направо - по следам гусениц. Оставив поля по левую руку, углубились в изобилующую тыквами и колючими кустами пустошь. Монстров не попадалось, зато попадались кучки костей и прочего мусора. Угадайте с трёх раз. Когда Аканэ успела запариться, а Сямпунь - пожалеть, что не умаслилась ещё раз - началась настоящая пустыня, с песчаными дюнами и редкими кактусами. Шантэй целеустремлённо бежала вперёд сквозь палящее марево, словно не замечая жары. Ранма старательно делал вид, что ему всё нипочём. Двоим невестам песок жёг босые ноги. Сямпунь старалась разбросать пышные волосы по плечам, прикрываясь от пекущего солнца. Аканэ потела, но пёрла вперёд. 

Следы гусениц ушли влево, Шантэй свернула правее и продолжала углубляться в пустыню. Всякие намёки на зелень давно скрылись в палящем мареве за волнистым горизонтом. 

Обогнули изъеденные временем руины. Пробежали мимо здоровенного красного скорпионо-кентавра в тюрбане, бродившего, презрительно скрестя мускулистые руки. 

— Куда хоть спешим? — поинтересовался Ранма. 

— Так к дальноскопу же! — «объяснила» Шантэй. 

И - дальше, через жгучие пески. 

Когда Аканэ начало уже казаться, что мозги закипают и язык мумифицировался во что-то наждачное, а движения Сямпунь потеряли кошачью гибкость, став тяжеловесными, с резким выдёргиванием ступней из горячего песка - полуджинни остановилась, наконец. Станцевала - и обернулась гарпией. 

— Простите, — обернулась к друзьям голубая девушка-птица. — Туда только я забраться могу. — Она указала куда-то в небо. — Кого-то ещё - даже от земли оторвать не осилю. 

— Вполне в своём репертуаре, — до преувеличенности нейтральным тоном прокомментировала Сямпунь. 

— Не волнуйся, мы в тебя верим! — в пику сопернице поддержала Аканэ. 

Гарпия примерилась взлетать. 

— Погоди, погоди! — остановил её Ранма. — Вода есть? 

Выхватив протянутую фляжку - выплеснул себе на голову, вызвав возмущённые протесты Аканэ. Споро повязала вытащенный из кармана топ от бикини. И... начала один из танцев Шантэй! 

— Ты чего делаешь? — с недоверием спросила Аканэ. 

— Гадство, не то выходит... — пробурчала рыжая, начиная танец заново. 

— Бёдрами слишком плавно, — начала поправлять гарапия. — Резче. Скок с правой ноги на левую - тоже, пружинистей и резче. Это не лебедь плывёт, это обезьянка скачет. Мелкая и прыгучая! 

Раза с четвёртого танец у Ранмы получился почти идеально. 

— Ты потрясающе быстро учишься, — похвалила Шантэй, когда рыжая закончила четвёртый заход и пошла на пятый. — Но нам надо... 

Не было никаких вспышек или спецэффектов, Ранма просто опала кучей пустой одежды, совсем как Сямпунь, когда превращается в кошку. 

— Эээ? — выпучила глаза Аканэ. 

— Кики! — выпросталась из штанов рыжая обезьянка. 

— Дайте две! — загорелась энтузиазмом Сямпунь. — Это же за счёт проклятия да? У меня получится? 

— Как ты... — опешила Шантэй. — Для этого же надо быть... Нет, погоди. Выходит, твоя проклятая форма - это магическое существо?.. 

— Ранма! — запаниковала Аканэ, вспомнив про голую обезьяну. 

— Хммм? — с нездоровым энтузиазмом протянула Сямпунь, подходя к куче одежды и вороша её ногой. — Хотя... Трусов нет, топика нет. Ты что, и часть одежды с собой превратить смог? 

— Ки, ки, ки, — самодовольно задрала нос обезьянка, прежде, чем ухватиться за чешуйчатую лодыжку Шантэй. — Ки? 

— Нет, точно дайте две! — с завистью выдохнула Сямпунь. — В лепёшку расшибусь, но хотя бы этот танец выучу! 

Шантэй подпрыгнула, частыми взмахами крыльев карабкаясь к плывущему в слепящем мареве неба квадратику. 

Аканэ раздосадованно вздохнула. Опять эта фифа иностранная её обходит. Теперь будут с Ранмой двумя макаками по веткам скакать. 

* * *

Дремавшая в шезлонге Набики проснулась от перестука молотков. Сдвинула солнечные очки на лоб, задумчиво обозрела солдат в синих шинелях, строящих на краю пляжа какую-то решётчатую вышку - и глубокомысленно изрекла: 

— Кажется, я проспала что-то, стоящее внимания. 

* * *

Колеблющийся в знойном мареве квадратик постепенно превратился в висящую в воздухе перевёрнутую пирамиду красноватого обожжённого кирпича. Шантэй взмахивала крыльями всё реже, пыхтя от натуги. Дыхание у гарпии оказалось частым-частым, с каким-то перестуком, словно моторчик мопеда. Но вот поравнялись с пирамидой. Та оказалась небольшой - метров пять всего. Посредине квадратной площадки, внутри кирпичной беседки, высился массивный медный телескоп на возвышенном ступенчатом основании. 

Шантэй в изнеможении плюхнулась на край платформы, оборачиваясь обратно девушкой. И согнулась в три погибели, опираясь о колени и шумно дыша. 

Ранма при этом тоже обернулась девушкой, неловко обнимающей её ногу. Вздрогнула - и отскочила так резво, что едва не сверзилась с платформы. 

Повезло, если подумать. Как обратно превращаться - он совершенно не подумал. 

«Кто здесь?» громыхнул голос, идущий отовсюду сразу. 

— Это я, — приветливо сказала Шантэй, с усилием распрямляясь и усмиряя дыхание. — Помнишь? 

«Как же, джинн-страж. Помню, — пророкотал голос. — Умершая и возвращённая к жизни магией джиннов?.. Мир воистину полон чудес. Но чисты ли твои намерения на этот раз?» 

— Ээ... — замялась Шантэй. — Нуу... На этот раз у нас со злодеями перемирие - но это из-за Владыки Пиратов. Он... 

«Можешь не продолжать, — мрачно остановил её оправдания голос. — Владыка Пиратов - зло первородное, не существует героев, способных побороть его в одиночку» 

Полуджинни озарил яркий свет, словно просвечивая насквозь - если бы внутри неё клубилась задорная сиреневая дымка. 

«Можешь заглянуть в меня,» разрешил голос. 

Полуджинни прильнула к окуляру: 

— Сначала - Камень Капели... 

Основание крутнулось вместе с ней, при этом труба телескопа изогнулась странным образом. 

— О! Знакомая фабрика! — возмутилась Шантэй. — И уже работает!.. Так, Ранма, запоминай давай. Камень капели - Русальи водопады, дальняя производственная линия. Запрятан в третьей бочке правого штабеля. 

— Третья бочка правого, — откликнулась та. — А он внутрь, что-ли, видит? 

— Не отвлекай, Дальноскоп видит везде. — Основание повернулось левее, труба изогнулась сильнее. — Так, Големий камень - Големья шахта. Надо же, на том же самом месте!.. Ладно, потом расскажу. Искристый камень. — Основание развернулось в другую сторону, труба немного вытянулась. — О! Снова удача. Запоминай: Остров Обморожения, примёрз к хвосту Стального червя. Так... Камень пекла... 

Основание на этот раз крутилось туда-сюда довольно долго, пока не остановилось. Труба дальноскопа извернулась невозможным образом, от одного взгляда на эту загогулину у Ранмы заболели глаза. 

— Ох... Голос Шантэй дрогнул. Это... Очень неудачно. Ранма, запоминай внимательно: Камень пекла - в Зиндане страданий, второй отвилок влево перед логовом Дакрона. Проваливающийся камень посреди озера кипящей смолы. Запомнил?.. Проваливающийся! И расстояние до берега там такое, что только я - гарпией, или ты - допрыгнешь. Любой другой, помимо нас - сварится ни за грош. А ещё, хватать надо с одной попытки. Иначе утонет - и всё. 

— Второй отвилок перед логовом, проваливающийся камень посреди кипящей смолы, есть одна попытка, — повторила рыжая. — А что за « _Зиндан_ страданий» такой? Слово какое-то... 

— Это архаичное слово, — пояснила Шантэй, отрываясь от окуляра. — Означающее « _Ад_ ». Что в свою, очередь - иносказание для «Ад». 

Похоже, какая-то игра слов пала смертью храбрых в процессе перевода.(прим. 1) 

— Реальный ад? — поразилась Ранма. — Без дураков? 

— Сможешь нас туда переправить? — обратилась полуджинни к дальноскопу. 

«Увы, лишь тварный мир доступен мне, — с досадой пророкотал голос. — Духовные царства для меня запретны, из них загробный мир - особо» 

— Теперь — точно знаю, что настоящий, — с трепетом сказала Шантэй. — Раньше... Догадывалась, но не хотела верить. Учитывая, что там Роттина душа в предбаннике болтается, а ещё - одна троица азартных игроков... Которые, строго говоря, страшные грешники... 

— Роттина... душа? — ошалело переспросила Ранма. 

— Тссс, не проболтайся! — в ужасе прошептала Шантэй. — Я не должна была тебе этого говорить! 

— Нем как рыба, слово чести даю, — пообещала Ранма. 

— Я за неё, в основном, боюсь, — объяснила Шантэй. — С неё станется, прознав об этом, учудить что-нибудь феноменально необдуманное. 

— Эта... зелёненькая, ты про неё много в своём дневнике писала? — уточнила рыжая. — Понятно тогда, что за личность. Ну, пойдём... — Она бросила взгляд на дальноскоп. — Хотя погоди, есть одна идея... 

«Ты тоже сможешь заглянуть в меня, если намерения твои чисты, — провозгласил артефакт. — Но сначала я должен заглянуть в _тебя_ ,» 

— Надеюсь ты имел в виду в моё сердце, душу или вроде того? — моментально набычилась Ранма. 

Шантэй фыркнула, пытаясь удержать смех. Не удержалась, прыснула. 

— Чего? — хмуро обернулась к ней рыжая. 

— Ничего-ничего. Просто... Ты в точности повторил мои слова. Ну, когда он спросил меня то же самое. 

«Конечно, именно это я и имел в виду, — обиделся голос. — Устал уже от ваших инсинуаций. Каждый раз, как герой - отроковица, повторяется одно и то же» 

— Дык кассету-то смени, — посоветовала рыжая. — Говори прямо: «должен заглянуть в твоё сердце». А то так и будут, ага. Отроковицы - они создания трепетные, пуганые: им всяк норовит это самое. 

Шантэй знала, что не должна смотреть, что это - личное, но не смогла удержаться. Оказалось - внутри Ранмы теснились весёлые ёжики. Прыгали, спарринговали, ершились колючками, выполняли сложные ката, подбрасывали друг друга в групповой акробатике. Причём некоторые красовались квадратной, сизой от щетины, «настоящий мужык» челюстью. Другие - криво намалёванной на губы помадой и аляповатыми бантиками. Иногда - и тем, и другим сразу. Бр-р-р. 

«Тот ещё прощелыга, но намерения твои чисты. Можешь заглянуть в меня,» пророкотал дальноскоп. 

Рыжая примкнула к окуляру. Основание даже не повернулось - зато начала вытягиваться труба. Всё длиннее, длиннее, уже гораздо длиннее, чем могла вместить беседка - и продолжала вытягиваться. У Шантэй глаза заболели от такого невозможного зрелища. 

— Ага, вижу! — воскликнула Ранма. — А чего муть такая, словно телик в глухой деревне, на антенну из консервной банки? 

«Твой дом - очень и очень далеко, — пояснил дальноскоп. — Обычно иные реальности недоступны для меня, но эти две оказались сцеплены сказками» 

— Сцеплены сказками? — заинтересовалась Шантэй, пока Ранма хихикала над чем-то, прильнув к окуляру. — Это как? 

«Реальности обычно не связаны между собой и даже течение времени в них независимо, — объяснил дальноскоп. — Но иногда их сказки приходят в зацепление... Сказки - это связи метафизического порядка, когда сказочник из иной реальности ухватывает суть героя или злодея, и воплощает в книгу, которой зачитываются тысячи тысяч. Иногда сказки двух реальностей, написанные в третьей, могут войти в зацепление, создав связь между реальностями, привязав их потоки времени друг к другу. Тогда обитатели одной реальности - обычно, тот самый герой, о ком сказка - могут шагнуть в другую. Такая ситуация называется «кроссовер». Случаются и казусы иного рода, когда читателя из реальности сказочника затягивает в реальность сказки. Такие ситуации называются «сельф-инзёрт»» 

— Ух ты! Так я могу быть героиней сказки! — поразилась полуджинни. 

— Чего? — оторвалась от окуляра Ранма. — Я, выходит, былинный герой? 

«Не одной, а целой серии, — уточнил дальноскоп. — «Шантэй», «Шантэй и месть Риски», «Шантэй и проклятие пирата», «Шантэй, героиня-полуджинни», за авторством четы сказочников, Мэтта и Эрин Бозон. Там должны быть и ещё, но я их не вижу из-за неожиданного расхождения в конце последней... Ты же, о интересная личность - герой всего одной сказки, но зато издававшейся целых двенадцать лет: «Пол Ранмы» за авторством сказочницы Румико Такахаши. Или Такахаси Румико, по вашему» 

— Вселенная, таит ещё столько секретов, — улыбнулась полуджинни, качая головой в потрясении. — Восхищает и ужасает одновременно. — Она раскинула руки, закинула голову и выкрикнула на весь белый свет: — Я люблю этот мир! Спасибо тебе, Господи, что создал его, со всеми его светом и тьмой, со всеми его красотой и уродством, сияющий плетением бесчисленных судеб, словно филигранная драгоценность, невообразимый, словно... Аааах! — Не в силах выразить переполнявшие её чувства словами - закружилась в танце, стремительном и плавном, столь сложном, что Ранма аж крякнула от восхищения её Искусством. 

И танцевала минут десять, наверно, пока не остановилась с улыбкой. 

Мир раскинулся под ногами от горизонта до горизонта, в свете и дымке. За рябью песчаных дюн и маревом пустынного воздуха виднелась синь моря к югу и синь озера к северу, серо-синие от расстояния просторы лесов к западу. Ещё дальше - вершины гор и островов. 

— Ну что, спрыгнем? — предложила Шантэй, заглядывая вниз через край платформы. В голосе её так и сквозила кипучая энергия. 

— А не высоковато для тебя? — забеспокоилась Ранма. По его представлениям, для спрыгивания с больших высот нужна была его сила, не меньше, чтобы не убиться при приземлении. 

— Не-а, тыщу раз уже так делала! — отмахнулась танцовщица. — Так ты не против? 

— Валяй, — согласилась рыжая. 

Взяв короткий разбег, полуджинни с боевым кличем прыгнула в пустоту. Перекувырнулась пару раз - и канула вниз, широко раскинув руки и ноги. Её весёлый визг быстро стих вдали. 

Ранма пожала плечами и спрыгнула следом. Сколько тут до земли было - километр? 

* * *

— Я вот как предлагаю, — излагала Шантэй собравшимся у круглого пруда друзьям. — Я иду в Зиндан страданий за Камнем пекла, Ранма - в Големьи шахты, за Големьим камнем... 

— А я? — встрял Боло. — Я тоже хочу сделать хоть что-нибудь полезное! 

— Тогда отправляйся на Русальи водопады за Камнем Капели. Там всего-то делов - прокрасться и умыкнуть, камень почти на виду лежит. 

— А четвёртый? — спросила Набики, уже переодевшаяся в рабочую одежду археолога. 

— Там немного сложно. Искристый камень - на Острове обморожения, примёрз к тамошнему боссу, который внутри подземной заброшенной фабрики. Но я прошлый раз попала внутрь через дырку, пушкой пробитую. На этот раз придётся искать вход. Где-то же он должен быть!.. Скай, справитесь с Ренчем? 

— Ну... думаю, да, — неуверенно отозвалась блондинка. — Но остров «обморожения»?.. Надо будет взять пару шалей. Надеюсь, там не слишком холодно для Ренча. 

Боевой попугай ответил горделивым клёкотом: мол, мне какой-то холод нипочём. 

Полуджинни рванула было к причалу, заявив «Я аж вся в нетерпении», но была поймана за волосы Набики, которая заставила провести нормальное планирование с записыванием подробностей на бумажку, черчением схем и отмечанием крестиком на карте - чтобы Ранма эти самые Големьи шахты нашёл, а не сунулся вместо них, скажем, в Курган каклеров. 

Но после этого - удержать героев не смог бы никто. 

Сямпунь, так и оставшаяся щеголять в одном бикини - со стратегическим прицелом, не иначе - навязалась с Ранмой, не поленившимся найти горячей воды. Аканэ моментально сдетонировала и увязалась с ними. Оставалось надеяться, что там не будет водных преград. 

Боло умчал на эти самые водопады пешком. 

Остальные тоже засобирались.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Вот мы и добрались до серии обязательных «почтовых» квестов перед финальным боссом.
> 
> (прим. 1): она сказала «земляная тюрьма». Но в японском языке «ад» и есть «земляная тюрьма».


	16. Кто видел ад? Ты видел Ад?

Шантэй собиралась самую трудную часть взять на себя, не до конца уверенная, что друзья вообще увидят вход в потусторонний мир, а если увидят - то смогут там сориентироваться. И вообще, в жизни не собиралась никого туда слать. Только сама. Три сложнейших, смертоноснейших подземелья, которые надо пройти одно за другим - а потом пройти в обратном порядке, и это - при том, что целебных зелий - кот наплакал. Казавшийся таким большим запас, когда растянули на всю тусовку - вышел вдруг крошечным, а тут ещё деньги начали кончаться, внезапней обычного, а до зарплаты - недели две ещё, и поисками сокровищ заниматься некогда. В результате, за камнем пекла - только сама. Ну, ещё Ранма мог бы, но тот уже ускакал с невестами в Големью шахту.

Боло тоже убежал на Русальи водопады, Скай и Шантэй торговались с рыбаками, нанимая два баркаса...

И тут вдруг планы пришлось менять! Заявилась Риски Бутс на пару с Гипно-бароном и оба потребовали, чтобы Шантэй вот срочно - ноги в руки - отправлялась на остров Линии загара, глушить неожиданно ядрёный источник тёмной магии там. Если не хочет иметь дело с Владыкой Пиратов, пробудившимся уже к вечеру.

Просто беда!

Полуджинни заметалась было, не зная что делать, кого послать на опасную миссию. Стала в спешке вспоминать, как там… И вспомнила-таки, что в Деревню потерянных душ просто так не войдёшь. Надо найти на острове Паутины ритуальную маску смерти, которую тоже не просто надеть, а чтобы Боло её сначала выколупал из куска окаменелости… Как в прошлый раз справилась-то?..

По любому выходила задержка.

В финале всех метаний, на остров Паутины за маской отправились кто попало - то есть, Набики и Гнилушка. Шантэй же отправилась на остров Линии загара, комкая в руках слегка обгрызенную карту. Нетренированная, ни разу сама на приключения не ходившая Аканина сестра, чьи умения появились из ниоткуда волшебным образом - тут кто хошь за неё изведётся. А Гнилушка, конечно, местность знает - но из неё порой такая помощница... С зелёной девицы станется столько дополнительных приключений найти, что обеим выше головы хватит.

Вот и переживала Шантэй, грызла мимодумно, что под руку подвернётся.

* * *

— По крайней мере, больше не придётся маяться от жары, — заметила Набики, решительно вылезая на пирс и осматриваясь.

Издалека, с моря, остров Паутины скрывал размытый ореол серого тумана, словно клок плохой погоды, застрявший посреди солнечных тропиков. Изнутри, как и ожидалось, царила промозглая сырость, пасмурное небо сеяло мелкой моросью. Лодочник поёжился, натягивая какую-то хламиду поверх своей легкомысленной жилетки на голое пузо. Потом натянул над баркасом брезент и спрятался под ним, словно в палатке.

— Тут всегда так.. облачно? — уточнила Набики, поправляя мокрую шляпу. Скалистый остров весь зарос лесом. Если под открытым небом было сумрачно, то под деревьями - откровенный полумрак.

— Ну… ночами может развиднеться, — откликнулась Гнилушка, оживая на глазах. — Особенно лунными. Но ночью тебе сюда лучше не соваться. Ты слишком… — Она окинула Набики оценивающим взглядом — ..съедобная.

— До вечера задерживаться я не планирую, — ответила средняя Тендо, осторожно ступая под деревья. — Как там? Прямо, через холм, который слева от причала, потом вдоль по первой же расселине до огромного дерева, которое из неё растёт, по ветвям на правую сторону - и там саженей полтораста, не пропустим?

Она сосредоточилась на своих знаниях археолога, но ничего не обнаружила. Лес как лес, под редко растущими деревьями - земля, сплошь заросшая пучками мясистых листьев по щиколотку, тут и там - пышные соцветия красных цветов. Единственное рукотворное сооружение - маяк, невысокая башенка обветренного кирпича цвета глины. Под стоящей на тонких опорах луковицей крыши бесшумно пляшут языки мистического голубого пламени.

— Вроде, было в ту сторону, — неуверенно показала рукой Гнилушка. — Климат тут - просто курорт, мы с братьями иногда бываем, поправить.. здоровье. Но в остальном - скука же полнейшая! Эти, из замка - зануды, достопримечательности - за пол-месяца приедаются. И дальше делать совершенно нечего. Покрытие паутины, конечно, зверское - но нельзя же всю смерть провести, залипая в сети!

Должно быть, то же самое, что «залипать на телефоне», подумала Набики, вспомнив про способности зомби. А паутина для них - аналог нашей телефонной сети. Вслух же спросила о насущном:

— Что тут водится? Живность, _не_ -живность?

В полумраке под деревьями царила тишина, нарушаемая лишь еле различимым шёпотом мороси по листьям. Стылый воздух пах гнилостью - вроде, как, прелой листвой, но слишком уж насыщенно.

— Ну, зомби дикие, — начала перечислять Гнилушка. — Скучные - тьфу, не стоят того, чтобы на них кофе тратить. — Но они только ночью вылазят, днём закапываются… Вон, видишь, макушка торчит? — Она указала пальцем на что-то зелёное, сморщенное, выглядывающее из прелых листьев. Набики тут же ощутила себя, словно на минном поле, с утроенной бдительностью вглядываясь под ноги. — Привидения разные - тоже по ночам. Пауки…

— Как те, ядом плюющиеся? — уточнила Набики.

— Не, те - мелкие, — легкомысленно отмахнулась зомбяшка. — Тут водятся средние, большие и очень большие. Они ядом не плюются, сеть натянут - и высиживают. Но их рассадник дальше, в чащобе, которая выше в гору. Нам туда не надо, к сожалению.

— К сожалению? — подозрительно спросила Набики, всё внимание - под ноги. Тут - из листьев торчит чья-то зелёная грабка без половины пальцев, там - невинный пучок травы оказывается и вовсе не травой, а чьими-то зелёными вихрами. Весь этот каменистый холм, похоже, был начинён зомби, словно булка - изюмом. Один неверный шаг - и… И что? С какой скоростью они хватают, с какой откапываются? А заметить их торчащие вершки в полумраке, где цвета начинают превращаться в серый - весьма непросто.

— Ну я ж говорила, покрытие - зверское, — объяснила Гнилушка. — Хотя да, можно в самом буквальном смысле залипнуть, если лопухнёшься. До некоторых же паучил только с третьего раза доходит, что зомби - несъедобные. Хотя, казалось бы, бок о бок живут! Вот, помню, из-за одного такого мне левую ногу лишний раз менять пришлось. Весь свой яд на меня извёл, дурачина!

Набики невольно представила, как паук размером с пони изводит весь яд - который на самом деле желудочный сок - на _неё_. Ещё раз нутром осознав, что профессия искателя приключений - очень, очень опасная. Например, разжижением изнутри.

Но не сдаваться же?

Прокрались успешно через холм - то есть, Набики прокралась, ощущая, что ей это стоило дня жизни, не меньше. Ротти беззаботно дефилировала вперёд, только что не вприпрыжку, совершенно не глядя, на кого там наступает.

Спустились в овраг, постепенно превратившийся в расселину, зажатую отвесными скальными обрывами. И вот тут уже стало по настоящему темно, до того, что стало трудно различать цвета. Пара поворотов - и вот впереди высится ствол масштабов хорошей такой секвойи. Опознав его, как дерево, по ветвям которого надо залезть наверх, Набики примерилась. Ага, при таком расстоянии между сучьями - тут только с прыгучестью Шантэй можно «залезть в два счёта». Пожала плечами, размотала кнут, захлестнула за нижний сук, даже не задумавшись, как это сделала. Подёргала - вроде, держится. А Гнилушка-то как?

Ухмыляясь до ушей, зомбяшка оторвала себе голову, примерилась, словно баскетбольный мяч бросала - и зашвырнула куда-то наверх, двумя сучьями выше. Через секунду вокруг безголового тела выметнулись костяные руки - и утянули, словно под землю. Но следа на земле не осталось.

Пожав плечами, Набики полезла вверх по хлысту. Который был совсем не канат. Врезался в ладони, врезался в ноги даже сквозь плотные штаны. Пыхтя, вылезла на толстенный сук - а впереди таких было ещё пять или шесть.

Но не сдаваться же?

На третьем суку, когда руки уже подрагивали, а расстояние до земли увеличилось до «перелом будет сложный», на неё внезапно выскочила страхолюдная призрачная харя, подсвеченная сбоку свечкой в коротенькой лапке и только благодаря этой подсветке различимая.

Волосы дыбом, Набики каким-то чудом смогла шарахнуться назад, к стволу, не свалившись и не затянув, а наоборот, ослабив кнут, чтобы размотался. Шарообразный призрак со свечкой в ручном подсвечнике попёр на неё, заставляя пятиться дальше. Наконец, кнут размотался, она смогла хлестнуть - из неловкой позиции, послав волну снизу вверх. Резкий щелчок по страхолюдине… Которая даже не дрогнула, удар прошёл, как сквозь пустое место!

Один миг, и под лопатками - бугристая кора ствола, ледяное дыхание прозрачной пасти в лицо…

Призрак резко просел, припечатанный по темечку прилетевшей головой Ротти. Выскочившая под собственной головой зомбяшка оторвала себе ногу, замахнулась - и приложила призрака от души, держа конечность за бедренную кость, словно дубину за ручку. Тот скуксился и размотался на ленточки, растаяв в воздухе, когда упавшая свечка перестала его подсвечивать.

— Ты… удваиваешь силу удара... — озвучила своё наблюдение глотающая воздух Набики, — за счёт того, что сгибаешь ногу в момент удара?

— Вот! — восхитилась зелёненькая, демонстративно сгибая и разгибая отделённую от тела ногу. — Ты - первая, кто догадался! Шантэй - никогда не замечает. — Она вставила ногу обратно - это, естественно, оказалась та, что со скрепками вокруг бедра. — Но чего он днём вылез? Оттого, что тут сумрачно? — Оторвав себе голову, зелёная девушка снова запулила ею куда-то ввысь и была такова.

— Себе на заметку, — пропыхтела Набики, примериваясь к следующему суку. — Спросить у Шантэй, как они бьют такую нематериальную гадость. Хотя - кого я обманываю? Она наверняка не подозревает о подобных трудностях. Либо ки, либо её магия, либо ещё что - и выяснится, что она их с детства просто волосами.

Долгое, трудное, выматывающее нервы восхождение - аж вспотела, невзирая на холод - было вознаграждено... Ещё одной страхолюдной рожей, высветившейся в нависающей кроне. Рванула - и откуда только силы взялись - перепрыгнув на вершину скалы. И припустила на подгибающихся ногах. Взгляд через плечо - призрак как раз задувал свечу. Та погасла - и он исчез, более не подсвечиваемый. Уже устал преследовать?

— Эти не любят далеко от нычки своей отходить, — подтвердила догадку Гнилушка.

Чуть дальше в лес - и двое достигли цели своего похода. Неглубокая промоина обнажила свод подземного хода - внутри которого искомая маска, по всей видимости, и покоилась.

Одна махонькая проблемка: каменные плиты свода, потрескавшиеся и искрошившиеся, всё ещё оставались каменными плитами. Сдвинуть с места - тут не две девушки, тут подъёмный кран нужен. В щели между плитами ладонь - пролезала, но Роттина голова - нет.

— Как Шантэй-то внутрь проникла? — раздосадованно бросила Набики, пытаясь заглянуть внутрь. — Не отвечай, это был реторический вопрос. Либо слоном проломила, либо мышью пролезла.

— Похоже, придётся искать, куда этот ход ведёт, и лезть оттуда, — легкомысленно предложила Ротти.

Набики сосредоточилась на умениях археолога. Направо ход углублялся в монолит холма, налево... Налево виднелся край какого-то ущелья.

— Нам туда, — уверенно указала.

— О! — оживилась зомбяшка. — Через _весёлую_ часть леса, значит!

Набики от такого энтузиазма продрало холодом по хребту.

* * *

Вырубленные в блескучем, стекловидном камне проходы озаряло тусклое оранжевое свечение, идущее от неровных пятен искрящегося, светящегося камня и от пузырящейся, исходящей жгучим жаром лавовой реки, текущей несколькими уровнями ниже.

— Сямпунь, ты же должна была остаться синей, — устало отмахивался светящийся синим Ранма, пытаясь отлепить от себя скудно одетую, светящуюся красным девушку. При этом не хватая её где не надо. Задача осложняласть тем, что за какое место ни возьми - там окажется голое тело, а магический магнетизм притягивал их, противоположно заряженных, друг к другу. Всё равно, что два магнита разлеплять, если другой магнит - фигуристая девушка, неубедительно изображающая попытки рассоединиться.

Светящаяся синим Аканэ под боком, с давно подёргивающимся веком, душевному спокойствию совершенно не способствовала.

— Я примагничу! — в конце концов фыркнула немиленькая, подходя к прорези в полу и начиная вести за собой красный, притягивающийся к ней сундучок — Ага... вот... вот... Ай! Ааа, па.. ма.. ги.. те.. е.. е..

Подкравшийся двуногий магнит-подкова притянул её - потому что, конечно же, это оказался красный - обхватил обеими руками и начал энергично трясти, словно бутылку с молоком взбалтывал.

Рывком-кувырком отлепившись от Сямпунь, Ранма отпнул магнитообразного монстра. Тот попытался отпрыгнуть и атаковать сверху, но примагнитился к противоположно заряженному Ранме, был бит, рассыпался на кусочки и угас, утратив заряд.

— И хватит уже, правда, — продолжил косатый, осторожно обходя Аканэ, чтобы сила отталкивания между ними не столкнула ту в пропасть. — Один раз - можно было поверить, когда ты со стены сорвалась. Второй раз - что поскользнулась - уже с натяжкой. Но ты потом два раза споткнулась на ровном месте, а потом вообще наступила на острый камушек.

— Но он и правда был острый, — китаянка в бикини изогнулась, балансируя на одной ноге, протягивая ему ступню. — Вот. Очень чувствительное место.

— Ага, верю. — Ранма скептически скрестил руки. — Аж два раза. С твоими лужёными ступнями - оно конечно, чувствительно. Особенно после того, как ты босиком через каменистую пустыню с колючками пробежала, танцуючи. И намагничена в противоположную от меня полярность ты оказываешься ну чисто случайно, хотя завесы эти намагничивающие - попробуй обойди.

— Когда она успевает-то? — поддакнула Аканэ.

— Ладно, пошли, — вздохнул косатый, нагибаясь в боковой колодец за притянутым туда магнитным сундучком и извлекая из него ключ.

— Зачем вообще вешаться так пошло? — Аканэ потопала дальше, задрав нос. — Не пойму я тебя. — Зевнув ловушку, получила по ногам выскочившим из пола пучком пружинных лезвий, уже в запоздалом кувырке-перекате. — Уй... — Сев прямо, подтянула к себе ноги, стала осматривать икры. Ничего серьёзного, отделалась рваными штанами борцовки и парой неглубоких порезов. — Как будто это что-то решает.

— Фе, наивная! Может быть, потому, что «Ранма, я ношу под сердцем твоё дитя» - это автоматическая победа? — Сямпунь выгнулась вызывающе. — Кроющая любые мезальянсы, договорённости и прочие объединения школ, словно бык хомячка? — Она нагнулась к Аканэ, угрожающе глядя той в глаза. — И не надейся, что буду откладывать до победы. Мы по любому справимся раньше, чем проявятся любые последствия беременности.

— Как будто он купится на такие... Такие... Дешёвые трюки! — пыхнула Аканэ, густо краснея.

— Сразу видно, что ты рыбу никогда не ловила, — отмахнулась Сямпунь, направляясь дальше по вырубленному в скале коридору, гибко покачивая бёдрами. — Терпение и труд - всё перетрут! И ещё раз терпение. Подводишь, манишь, усыпляешь бдительность, а потом - раз! - подсечка.

— Эй, я, вообще-то тут, — возмущённо напомнил Ранма, следуя за ней но старательно отводя взгляд.

— Да куда ты денешься, — чарующе улыбнулась Сямпунь, обернувшись назад вполоборота. — Рано или поздно расслабишься, зевнёшь - и хоп. — Она сделала хватательное движение рукой. — Кошечка тебя сцапала своими коготками.

Косатый поёжился.

* * *

Ущелье оказалось длинной пещерой с обвалившимся потолком. Уклон стен - издевательски отрицательный, рваными уступами глубже от края. Не оставалось другого выхода, как идти вдоль этого провала, искать где можно спуститься.

Пришлось красться через рощу вековых дубов, по стволам которых ползали странные зелёные твари с шипастыми фиолетовыми панцирями, норовящие съехать зазевавшемуся путнику на голову. Пролезать, затаив дыхание, сквозь ячейку гигантской паутины под застывшим взглядом одноглазого паука размером с дом - и попробуй догадайся, спит это чудище с открытым глазом, или просто ленится, ждёт, пока добыча прилипнет. Потом пришлось отбиваться от диких зомби, которые, к счастью, отлично валились кнутом. Лихо сшибив голову одному и увернувшись от утопавшего прочь тела, Набики наступила ещё на двух, разбудив их. Попутно выяснилось, что выкапываются дикие зомби шустро, но увернуться вполне получается, если не зевать.

И только после этого удалось отыскать доступный спуск в подземную каверну, из которой тянуло гнилью и разложением. Облепившая все уступы растительность казалась серо-синей в густом сумраке.

Раздражённо зыркнув на Гнилушку, посетовавшую, что до _самой_ интересной части леса не дошли - хоть и тут ничего - средняя Тендо спрыгнула на уступ ниже. Ну, что сказать? Полцарства за фонарь. Хоть за примитивную масляную лампу. Но - не взяли. Ни ламп, ни верёвок, ни кирок.

Прислушиваясь, внимательно изучая местность, Набики спрыгнула на следующий уступ. Здесь по узкой полочке вдоль скалы шла еле заметная тропка. Тут и там виднелись следы примитивных каменотёсных работ. Ниши углублены, спрямлены, кое-где прорублены ходы сквозь скальные выступы. На противоположной стене пещеры, за тонущим во тьме провалом в который улетали капли моросящего дождя, то же самое можно было разглядеть получше. Хлипкие деревянные мостки через некоторые провалы, надгробные камни, какие-то смутно белеющие в темноте статуи в доспехах.

И - мёртвая тишина, которую еле слышный шёпот дождя по листьям лишь подчёркивал. Ничто не двигалось, призрачных рож не выпрыгивало. Промозглая сырость, темнота да запах тления, усилившийся тут, в почти замкнутом пространстве. Оставалось лишь двигаться вперёд.

Тропка вывела на поросшую травой площадку, уставленную надгробными камнями - приземистыми, словно квадратные каменные столбики. Ни на японские столбы, ни на традиционные западные плиты с полукруглым верхом они что-то не походили.

— Странное, на первый взгляд, место для кладбища, — заметила Набики, просто чтобы прервать молчание.

— Ну нет, место, наоборот, хорошее, — не согласилась Гнилушка. — Приятственное. Вот кто в норках сидит...

— Сидит, значит. — Набики обвела взглядом очередное минное поле. Которое надо было пересечь: тропа продолжалась за ним. Надписи на надгробиях были, вроде бы, на местном языке, но читались, как полный бред вроде «Непокойка некатись-ка залежайка мимокрыска» и тому подобного. Вычленить какую-либо закономерность не получилось.

Начала красться через маленькое кладбище, остро ощущая себя неумелой - полной бесшумности не получалось, по мокрой траве-то - и не знающей. Забыла уже, каково это - начинать с низов. Обленилась, выбирая те ситуации, где блистали именно её сильные стороны, а остальное - спихивая на кого попало.

Едва не проморгала, когда вместо выкапывающихся зомби один могильный камень вдруг приподнялся и шустро засеменил, сближаясь. Из под кромки поблескивали глаза.

Шарахнувшись, словно вспугнутая лань, Набики раскрутила кнут и хлестнула, уже споткнувшись, заваливаясь назад.

И попала точно в щель под надгробием. Противно визгнуло, камень-обманка хлопнулся обратно на землю, а она пребольно впечаталась задницей в подвернувшееся надгробие. Морщась, поразилась собственной ловкости. Всё-таки не совсем с низов. Умения одного киношного археолога - вполне себе на уровне. Просто не покрывают кучу всего, что только в магическом мире встречается.

И тут пришло внезапное осознание, что это не в отбитой заднице у неё дёргает, что это надгробие дёргается, на которое она по прежнему опирается, полу-сидя, полу-привалившись. У твари внутри просто не хватало сил приподнять её вес!

Задача: за секунды придумать, как выкрутиться. Просто встать - тяпнут за пятки. Пытаться отпрыгнуть - поза не та и упора нет, успеют тяпнуть за пятки. Остаётся...

Смотав кнут и зацепив на пояс, с неловкой позиции смогла взгромоздить себя задом наперёд на надгробие, приподнявшись на руках. Слава аэробике и упражнениям на растяжку. А дальше - примериться и прыгнуть, оттолкнувшись.

Прыжок вышел смазанным, чуть не навернулась лицом, отчаянно пропрыгав на одной ноге: надгробие оказалось неожиданно лёгким и от толчка опрокинулось!

В тёмном нутре копошилась помесь краба с мумией. Мелькнул истлевший полузамотанный бинтами череп, отчаянно мельтешащие лапки, похожие на обмотанные бинтами костяные пальцы - и тварь заныкалась глубже, не дав себя рассмотреть. Только глаза поблескивали.

— Интересный метод, — заметила Ротти. — Не лупить, а опрокидывать?.. Надо взять на заметку.

За следующим поворотом обнаружился деревянный мостик, ведущий на ту сторону провала. Где стояла одна из этих белых статуй, изображавших то-ли робота, то-ли самурая в шлеме. Бочкообразное туловище, кургузые ножки с явно выраженными шарнирами, единственный глаз в пол-лица закрыт веком.

— Это не статуи, это монстры, - заключила Набики. — Ноги - функциональные, стоит - подозрительно... Чего от них ожидать?

— Поцелоботы-то? — легкомысленно ответила Гнилушка. — Просто увернись, иначе засос выйдет глубокий. Но бить его не надо, сам убьётся.

Оторвала себе голову, зашвырнула вперёд по тропе за начало моста.

— Поцелоботы?.. Засос?.. — Набики подозрительно воззрилась на монстра. Тот продолжал стоять, словно статуя. Кнутом - не достанешь, бросить в него - нечего. Оставалось лишь задействовать ловушку.

Стоило поравняться с началом моста - монстр распахнул жёлтый глаз и понёсся на неё неуклюже-деревянным аллюром, вытянув грабки и громко поскрипывая. Губы его вытягивались трубочкой, с таким размахом, какой она только у Шарденов видала. Тут не засос, такой прицелуется - штукатурку со стены сдерёт!

Спешно раскручивая кнут, отступая задом в направлении, куда ушла Гнилушка - ударить Набики не успела. Рекомый «поцелобот» с разбега впечатался в скалу, отскочил, теряя детали, неуклюже дёрнул ногами и кувырнулся в пропасть с грацией бревна.

— И правда сами убиваются, — прокомментировала, дивясь дурости тех, кто такими штуками пользуется. Они же одноразовые, а хоть сколько-нибудь умелый боец от такого увальня с завязанными глазами увернётся!

Прикинула, сколько до цели. У неё никогда с пространственным воображением проблем не было, но сейчас - словно мысленная карта развернулась, со всеми разведанными ходами и даже предполагаемыми продолжениями корридоров. Вот как, значит, воспринимает подземелья тот, кто лет двадцать на их исследование положил? Не то, что заблудиться - пропустить малозаметный отвилок надо специально стараться.

Набики собиралась эксплуатировать это умение по полной.

А потом по тропе перед ними с Гнилушкой хлестнул толстенный корень, с бревно толщиной, усаженный толстенными шипами. Вздрогнув, Набики сбилась с мысли.

Гнилушка дождалась, пока корень вздымется снова - и прошла под ним прогулочным шагом, резко остановившись, когда ещё один такой же впечатался в землю перед ней.

— А это что за явление? — хладнокровно осведомилась Набики, видя, что немёртвая спутница ленится применять трюк с головой.

— Корни-давилки?.. — пожала плечами та, делая шаг вперёд, когда корень перед ней со скрипом поднялся, а тот, что перед Набики - ударил снова. — Сторожевые корни?.. Без понятия, как эти штуки называются, но они реально тупые. Лупят с неизменным интервалом, словно гвоздь заколачивают. Первый раз пробираться - приключение, тридцать первый - скукотища.

— Ага, — взяла на заметку Набики, наблюдая ритмическое движение корней. Они не только двигались предсказуемо, они ещё на долю секунды высовывались из скрывающей их листвы прежде, чем вдарить. Как раз достанет отшатнуться, если не зевать. Но если зевнуть - попадёшь под такой отбивной молоток на слона, и тебя придётся отскребать.

И чем это отличается от стояния на краю платформы метро, если подумать?

* * *

Запалив огонёк на кончике пальца, Шантэй пробиралась через полузаваленные подземные залы. Так глубоко даже монстров почти не встречалось, если не считать раздражительных, медленно просыпающихся мумий - которых запросто обойдёшь, пока просыпаются.

Тьма царила под древними сводами - тьма и тишина, пронизанная вездесущим шёпотом вечно сочащегося струйками песка. Ряды квадратных колонн тонули в пыльном мраке, едва разгоняемом её крошечным огоньком. Песок сыпуче шуршал-подавался под ногами на каждом шаге, наваленный неудобными кучами.

А в конце - очередной пролом. Свежий: песок усыпан крошками дроблёного камня.

В отличие всех ранее встречавшихся боссов, этот странный источник тёмной магии словно убегал от неё. Каждый раз, как думала - вот, нашла - или пролом в очередной лабиринт, или просто ничего, словно он исчез, чтобы ощущаться совсем с другой стороны.

— Надеюсь, это не призрак, — пробормотала полуджинни, заглядывая в пролом. Свет её огонька высветил бездонный провал, из которого вздымались колонны, уходя во тьму вверху. Горизонтальные балки перечёркивали невеликое освещённое пространство тут и там, создавая настоящий лабиринт. — Нет, если бы призрак - он бы тогда стены не ломал, а сквозь них просачивался бы.

Вздохнув, полуджинни погасила огонёк и начала танцевать в кромешном мраке. К счастью, у неё на подобный случай была форма летучей мыши, которая отлично ощущает стены эхолокацией безо всякого света.

* * *

— Да вы издеваетесь! — воскликнула Скай, уже начиная дрожать от холода.

Мимодумный совет Шантэй «просто надо двигаться энергично» здесь, на месте, казался изощрённым издевательством. Глубокий снег хрустел под ногами, набиваясь в легкомысленные летние сапожки. Мороз пощипывал за голые ноги, ввинчивался под две шерстяные шали, словно их и не было. Припорашивая сосны и ёлки, снежок бодро сыпался с низких облаков, среди которых парило какое-то гигантское, смутно различимое сооружение.

Ренч придушенно крякнул, распушившийся до почти шарообразного состояния.

— Хотя... — Скай выдохнула. — Зная Шантэй - она вполне могла. С её-то выносливостью!.. — Она стиснула кулак так, что кожаная перчатка сокольничьего заскрипела. — Ладно! Не время пока отступать, попытаемся всё-таки найти этот вход. Ренч! Разведывай с воздуха, чтобы мне на монстров не напороться!

Мрачно кивнув, боевой попугай поднялся на крыло. Лютая холодрыга иль нет - им предстояла работа.

* * *

— Кто бы думал, что на Русальих водопадах - столько русалок! — бурчал Боло, карабкаясь по скале к тому месту, где на карте был отмечен вход на фабрику. — Хотя, стойте... Может, они поэтому так и называются?..

Несколько русальих тушек, плавающих в заводи под скалой, вопрос прояснить не могли, вырубленные напрочь и красующиеся шишками на головах.

* * *

— Аканэ, слева! — предупредил Ранма, с натугой швыряя очередную каменную гориллу через плечо. Голем хрустнул, но выдержал. Свернулся в каменный шар и попытался задавить бойца. Тот играючи перепрыгнул, догнал и добил монстра, не дав развернуться обратно в двуногую форму.

Аканэ схватила пёршего на неё яйцевидного мини - големчика обеими руками, с натугой подняла над головой и швырнула в своего оппонента с резким выкриком. Тот рассыпался кучей булыжников.

— Вот в одном случае из ста когда палицы были бы удобнее - их под рукой нет, — прокомментироваля Сямпунь, впечатывая булыжник в затылок ещё одного голема, потом сбивая каменную образину с ног мощным толчком ноги.

— В одном из ста? — удивилась Аканэ, примериваясь, которого голема раскатать следующим. Потом уворачиваясь от катящегося шара, поскольку какой-то голем уже примерился раскатать _её_. — Зачем тогда носишь их?

— Так тренировочный гандикап же! — как о чём-то очевидном объяснила китаянка. — Палицы нивелируют мои сильные стороны, замедляя движения и вынуждая использовать негибкий силовой стиль. Как жаль, что кто-то, не будем показывать пальцем, оказался слишком медленным даже для этого, да?

Аканэ лишь набычилась в ответ, саданув по следующему голему кулаком так, что раскровянила костяшки, а каменный монстр развалился с одного удара.

— Аканэ, сзади! — предупредил Ранма.

Младшая Тендо обернулась, увернулась от выблеванных големом четырёх каменюг - а потом стала уворачиваться от мини-големчиков, в которых эти каменюги развернулись по приземлении. Большой голем свернулся в шар, покатился на неё - смехотворно-медленный, в сторону отскочить ничего не стоило. Мини-големчики уворачиваться не умели и их всех раскатало.

— Погодите, я, кажется, нащупал способ получше! — Ранма схватил развернувшегося в каменную гориллу голема за ногу, поднял над головой, раскрутил немного - и шарахнул с размаха об пол. Монстр рассыпался.

— Впечатляюще, — похвалила Сямпунь, — но я так не осилю.

— Я только маленьких поднять могу, — поддакнула Аканэ, подбирая сподручную каменюгу. — Давайте просто раздолбим их без затей?

И раздолбили, не особо даже напрягаясь. Големы скоро кончились, их с самого начала было не больше дюжины.

— Камень - наш! — с удовлетворением заметил Ранма, направляясь к пьедесталу в центре зала. Сямпунь - за ним следом.

— Погодите! — остановила их Аканэ. — Что Шантэй имела в виду под «строят нового короля»?

— Вон тот барельеф? — Сямпунь указала в торец зала, где из задней стены высекали, да так и не высекли, массивную фигуру с тяжёлой челюстью, низкими надбровными дугами, во всём облике которой сквозила первобытная мощь.

— Не говорите мне... — пробормотал Ранма. — В ём же десять метров росту...

— Да не, не может быть, — авторитетно отмахнулась Сямпунь. — Это просто часть стены.

Видно было, что работа не закончена. Големы, верно, планировали полноценную статую, заодно прорубив зал чуть длиннее. Но успели вырубить лишь наполовину - а теперь и не закончат никогда: все скульпторы усыпали пол слоем крошёного камня.

— Как эту штуку ухватить поудобнее? — спросила Аканэ, подходя к пьедесталу и примериваясь к прямоугольной плитке, непрерывно сочащейся чем-то вроде пурпурной глины. Осторожно потрогала пальцем.

Камень вдруг взмыл на воздух, полетел к незавершённой статуе и исчез у неё во лбу.

Раскатился низкий, угрожающий рокот, особо пугающий в подземном зале под кто знает, сколькими тысячами тонн камня. Пол под ногами начинал подрагивать, с потолка - сыпаться крошка.

Барельеф открыл глаза и зашевелился под резкий, словно выстрелы, хруст ломающегося камня.

— Не может быть, говоришь? — съязвил Ранма.

— Ай-яааа... — только и смогла ответить Сямпунь, непроизвольно пятясь.

Король големов выламывался из стены, с которой минуту назад составлял единое целое. Те части, которые не были вырублены, выглядели крайне грубо, необработанный обломанный камень. Кулаки размером со слона от этого не становились менее внушительными.

— Ну, — подбодрил невест Ранма, непроизвольно сглотнув, — Шантэй ведь как-то его раскатала, в одиночку...

* * *

Ряды корней-давилок шириной с комнату, ряды синхронно бьющих корней с обманчиво-безопасными широкими промежутками, в которых внезапно оказывается ещё один синхронно бьющий ряд и уцелеть удаётся почти впритирку. Хитро скрытые корни, от которых уворачиваешься лишь наитием. Всё вышеперечисленное в комбинации с заныканными в незаметных нишах поцелоботами - уже совсем не смехотворными.

Страх выгорел, постоянное напряжение перешло в состояние, подобное безмятежности просветления. Набики с ледяным спокойствием пробиралась вперёд, к цели. Смертельный риск и занятие искателя сокровищ - они по любому ходят парочкой, одно без другого - никак.

Оставалось пройти лишь метров пятьдесят этого лабиринта, постепенно превращающегося в подземелье. Впереди показался тёмный проём, прорубленный в скальной стене, за которым - всё тот же серый сумрак полупещеры. Ни корней, ни других ловушек. Вот только, перед самым проёмом на земле светилось что-то зеленовато-бесформенное.

— Эй, Ротти! — окликнула. — Это что за новая напасть?

— Где? — Зелёная девица закрутила головой. — А! Этой - берегись, это - грабка-хваталка. Зевнёшь - и обхватит тебя всю!

Эти её непрестанные двусмысленности приелись уже, чесслово.

Пробросив голову через проём, Ротти ускакала вперёд.

Набики опасливо приблизилась, спровоцировав метровую призрачную ладонь выметнуться из земли. Цапнув в пустоту, конечность пошла хватать и шарить вокруг, прощупывая воздух резкими взмахами узловатых пальцев.

Откатившись подальше из лежачего положения, в котором оказалась после отчаянного прыжка назад, Набики поднялась на ноги, отряхивая грязь.

Никого не поймав, призрачная рука угомонилась, втянувшись обратно в землю. И как это преодолевать? Нет, Шантэй перепрыгнула бы. Аканэ, наверно, тоже. Набики была девушкой спортивной, но до настоящих бойцов... Перепрыгнуть - отпадает. Обойти - однозначно нет, всё пространство перед дверью - в радиусе хватания. И не проскочить - рука быстрая..

Ну, вывозите, умения археолога!

В обход - сомнительный шанс, если проделать пол-пути назад через все корни-давилки. Кнутом... Попытка призрачную хваталку побить провалилась: кнут опять проходил насквозь. Прям хоть иди в ближайший храм его от духов заговаривать. Перелезть... Над головой торчало весьма сподручное бревно, когда-то бывшее частью моста уровнем выше. Знание, что сможет как захлестнуть кнутом, так и отпустить с лёгкостью - обнадёживало. Но бревно - одно. Перелететь монстра, как на тарзанке - та же проблема, что с перепрыгиванием: слишком низко. А... Ах, оказывается, можно и так?

Кто бы мог подумать, что археология включает в себя акробатику!

Примерившись - и остро осознав при этом, что не сдаётся только из гордости, что до маски отсюда одна Гнилушка добралась бы без труда - Набики разбежалась, качнувшись чтобы кувырнуться, подтянувшись всем телом и сжавшись в комок, ноги выше головы. Руки явственно хрустнули, взвыв болью, по спине мазнуло ледяное дуновение от близости призрачной руки - а она уже разворачивалась, летя вниз, посылая по кнуту волну, чтобы отцепился, приземляясь в проёме и уходя перекатом вперёд - пока чудовищная рука махнула в другую сторону.

Получилось! Вскочила на ноги вне досягаемости призрачной конечности, страхи и сомнения отступили под напором торжества и уверенности в себе.

— Ха! Я смогла! Я...

Гордость - она, зараза, приходит перед поражением. На пару работают, разводя салаг, вообразивших себя мастерами.

Шкурное чувство самосохранения взвыло, заставив поднять взгляд, краем глаза заметить, как сверху разворачивается-падает широкая лента упругой плоти, липко поблескивающая во мраке.

* * *

Наконец-то! Облегчённый выдох Скай повис облачком пара в морозном воздухе. Вот они, ворота!

Засунув замёрзшего Ренча подмышку, стуча зубами, девушка поковыляла в направлении пристани. Снег хрустел под ногами, которых она уже не чувствовала, переступая, словно деревянными колодками. Холод запускал когти всё глубже в тело прямо сквозь две шерстяных шали, вытягивал последнее тепло из стиснутых в кулаки пальцев. Уши давно уже не щипало, они просто одеревенели.

Прочь, прочь с этого острова! Пока есть ещё силы шагать, чтобы не остаться здесь с Ренчем двумя промороженными тушками!

* * *

— Да где же он! — в отчаяньи воскликнул Боло. Металлические коридоры вокруг были завалены разбросанными, перевёрнутыми бочками. Ни в третьей правого штабеля, ни в десятой, ни в среднем, ни в левом - искомого камня нигде не было. Может, он сбился с пути, пока отбивался от дежурного крокодила?

Боло в очередной раз сверился с картой.

Нет, иных толкований быть не может. Вот она, дальняя производственная линия, вот он, штабель бочек. Разбросанный сейчас ровным слоем по полу, каждая проверена раза по три. А камня - нет.

Может быть, посмотреть в другом зале?..

Но уже раздавался слитный топот по металлическому полу. Скрипя зубами, парень был вынужден отступить. Одного-двух крокодилов в спецовках он ещё мог побить своим шипастым шаром на цепи - хоть и с трудом: крепкие они были, крокодилы такие. Но, судя по звукам, к нему в гости ломилось минимум полдюжины.

* * *

Наконец-то! Чувствуя источник тьмы вот прямо за углом, Шантэй нырнула в очередной пролом... И обнаружила себя в тупике. Тысячелетия не ступала нога человека в этот древний зал, до того, что даже паутина давно распалась, а вылезшие из саркофагов мумии рассыпались в труху и лохмотья истлевших тряпок.

— Да что за мо́рок! Куда он деться отсюда мог!

* * *

Набики стояла, замерев раскорякой, на выходе из проёма, боясь даже вздохнуть. За спиной бесновалась-шарила призрачная рука, обдавая спину порывами леденящего ветра. Перед лицом покачивался, роняя тягучие липкие капли, трёхметровый язык, уходящий в венчик кривых зубов под потолком пещеры - тварь таилась выше потолка проёма, идеальное место для засады.

Уклониться удалось абсолютно чудом - растратив, наверно, все запасы удачи на год вперёд.

Ангел смерти на этот раз не просто похлопал по плечу, а стоял за спиной, требовательно выжидая. Язычище покачивался перед самым носом - вот качнётся чуть дальше...

— Эй, долго ты там... — прорезалась впереди Гнилушка. — О...

— А эта, полагаю, — съязвила Набики надтреснутым голосом, — способна _облизать_ меня всю?

Фатальный косяк или нет, дышащий в затылок ангел смерти или нет - лицо сохранять она собиралась до последнего вздоха, пока не погаснет свет и не проступит впереди река мёртвых.

— Ээ, ты это... — Ротти не нашлась, что ответить. — Как близко-то... Там же места между ними совсем нет...

Тварь устала ронять слюни, втянула язык... Потом снова вывесила, болтнув кончиком так, что едва не коснулся. На башмаки упала пара липких капель.

— Ты давай, выбирайся, — занервничала Гнилушка. Не иначе, представив, что ей скажет Шантэй, когда вернётся одна. — Ну, поднырни просто, когда опять втянет!

Ага, просто.

Отогнав назойливые мысли о том, что скажет маме и не подсуропила ли уже себе со всеми этими играми в злодейку так, что вместо брода ей придётся пересекать реку поперёк омута с голодными змеями - на парадный мост она давно уже махнула рукой, превращать жизнь в сплошную мороку ради одного раза было, по её мнению, чудовищно неэкономичным выбором - подгадала момент и поднырнула под ушедшим вверх языком. Причём, едва не накосячила по времени: доля секунды ушла, чтобы продавить гаденькую дрожь в неожиданно отказавшихся повиноваться ногах. Падающий на место язык успел капнуть слюной на поясницу.

Отринувшись, выполнив ненужный, наверное, перекат - вскочила на ноги, спешно разматывая кнут.

Тварь оказалась здоровенным, бугристым перевёрнутым конусом с пастью в вершине и огромным жёлтым глазом, воровато бегающим по сторонам. Видя, что добыча ускользнула, монстр втянул язык и снова стал почти незаметным в темноте. Только слюни из венчика тупых зубов капали.

Набики хлестанула кнутом, сама поразившись слепящему бешенству, вдруг охватившему её. Удар, ещё удар - неспособный перемещаться бугроконус задёргался в конвульсиях. Потом выблевал в потоках зелёной слизи кучу костей, среди которых особо бросался в глаза человеческий череп.

Вонь шибанула такая, что защипало в глазах.

— Ну ты просто зверь, — жизнерадостно заметила Ротти.

— Много тут таких... Потолочных сюрпризов? — спросила средняя Тендо, зажимая нос и пятясь от этой гадости.

— Тут - не знаю, — пожала плечами зомбяшка. — А вот в _весёлой_ части леса...

— Как хорошо, что я не люблю веселье, — сухим, как Сахара, тоном съязвила Набики.

* * *

Короля големов ухайдакали лишь когда догадались, что бить надо точно в лобешник. По любым другим частям тела - ни у кого из троих ни силы ни спецтехник не было, почти монолитный камень крошить. Может быть, Рёга с его Уязвимой точкой легче бы справился - но Ранма сомневался на этот счёт. С кораблём же не сработало, а голем тоже, вроде как, живой.

Был.

Несколько разрядов Тигриного превосходства, метаемые Аканэ и Сямпунь каменюги, ещё бо́льшие каменюги, которыми каждая из девушек долбила уже врукопашную, запрыгнув на голову по уступам боковых галерей, пока Ранма отвлекал - вот и нету у мега-голема башки.

Покачавшись, безголовая громада завалилась и рухнула на спину, вызвав такое сотрясение, что стало страшно, как бы потолок не последовал.

— Куда камень отлетел, кто-нить видел? — спросил боец с косичкой, кашляя и отмахиваясь от поднявшейся пыли.

* * *

Опять тупик! Шантэй аж зарычала от досады, пытаясь ощутить, куда паразитский источник тёмной магии сместился на этот раз.

Выпершаяся из ближайшего саркофага мумия огребла от всей широты её накопившегося раздражения.

* * *

— А Шантэй что, ещё не вернулась? — спросила Набики, заходя в мастерскую Мимика.

— Не-а, — мрачно ответил сизоволосый парень, уныло сидящий у верстака. — Но я уверен - у неё всё получится. Она - настоящая героиня, в отличие от меня, бесполезного и косорукого...

— Что, не удалось пробиться?.. — нахмурилась средняя Тендо.

— Нет, пробиться-то удалось, — Боло вздохнул. — Где прокрался, где крокодилов вырубил. Камня вот только найти не смог. Три штабеля бочек перерыл - и ничего.

Вот жеж.

Приложив титаническое усилие воли, Набики придала лицу неестественное, ненатуральное выражение - сиречь, искреннюю, дружескую улыбку - и сказала ободряющим голосом:

— Не пили себя, я уверена - это всё Ранма виноват. Неправильно запомнил, или ещё чего. Как бы то ни было, у тебя по плану, — она грохнула перед ним на верстак бесформенную каменюгу, добытую с таким риском для жизни, — превратить вот это в ритуальную маску смерти, которую Шантэй сможет надеть. Давай, мы верим в тебя!

Тот подхватился, начал возиться с булыжником - отскребая по милиметру, пропитывая какими-то вонючими жидкостями и отскребая снова. Про депрессию он как-то позабыл. И то хорошо, одним головняком меньше.

Отыскав среди завалов барахла гамак, Набики прицепила тот за два подвернувшихся крюка - не для того, явно, предназначенных, ну да демоны с ними - и оплыла в него вымотанной тряпочкой. Лишь одним глазом поглядывала, следя за ситуацией.

Время для кого тянулось, для кого - летело.

Вернулась Скай, чихающая и кутающаяся в шаль - по такой жаре-то?.. Ренч у неё на плече старательно изображал пушистый шар. Доложилась об успехе, оставила карту с пометками и ушла. Сказала, что - в баню, отогреваться. По такой жаре-то?..

Набики провела какое-то время, пытаясь представить, что за филиал северного полюса на том острове, чтобы вызвать подобную реакцию.

Вернулся пыжащийся от гордости Ранма с невестами: вешающейся на него, еле одетой Сямпунь и шкворчащей от раздражения Аканэ. Смутно побеспокоившись за сестрёнку - та имела видимые синяки, порезы и держалась слегка деревянно - Набики отправила косатого отнести первый добытый волшебный камень злодейскому альянсу.

Боло закончил отскребать маску. Ну и страхолюдина! Велела приделать завязочки. Как? Да хоть кверху каком! Ты тут технарь - ты и крутись!

Вернулся праздношатающийся Ранма, улизнувший от невест.

Шантэй всё не было. От нечего делать устроила с Саотоме-куном военный совет. Сошлись на том, что сейчас - самое время бегать по соседним островам, подчищать одиночных хаппобатов и прочие мелкие хвосты. Но лампа-то у Шантэй!

Устав ждать, Ранма похватал записи и почеркушки по Слякотному острову и Зиндану страданий, похватал маску - и отправился добывать Камень пекла. Особо напирая, чтобы остальным пока не говорила, ибо увяжутся за ним - сварятся ни за грош.

Пришли Аканэ и шпыняющая её Сямпунь. Сестрёнка ничего, ершилась в ответ. Набики закрыла глаз и старательно притворилась бессознательной тушкой. Сямпунь пыталась вытрясти из Боло, куда делся Ранма. Вытрясла вместо этого самоуничижительный монолог о том, какое он, Боло, ничтожество, по сравнению с настоящими героями.

Сямпунь ушла. Аканэ посидела рядом, жалуясь спящей - как она думала - сестре за жизнь.

А потом Набики как-то сама не заметила, как уснула по настоящему.

* * *

Наконец-то! Чувствуя источник тьмы вот прямо за углом, Шантэй сломя голову нырнула в очередной пролом, оказавшись в высоком сводчатом зале. Свет лился сверху. Ряды квадратных колонн, обрамляющих сводчатые ниши до потолка, где-то там, наверху - невидимые с её позиции окна в правой стене, впускающие солнечный свет, от которого верхушки арок левой стены полыхали слепящими изгибами. Песчаный нанос, поднимающийся к дальнему торцу зала пологим холмом.

И - Рёга, стоящий посреди зала, мрачно зыркая по сторонам.

«Только не говорите мне...»

Но - нет, ощущение тьмы шло именно от него. Понятно теперь, отчего такая тёмная силища.

Шантэй сглотнула. Рёга в роли босса... Напрашивалось выражение «раскатало в тонкий блинчик». Целых два авто-зелья в загашнике сразу ощутились какими-то неадекватными.

Может, уговорить?.. Однозначно, надо его уговорить!

— Привет! — дружелюбно поздоровалась.

Рёга в ответ зыркнул волком.

Шантэй ненавязчиво изучала его. Вся одежда - местная, кроме банданы: драные, в заплатах, серо-бежевые шаровары, подвязанные кушаком, жилетка на голое тело. И на этом - всё. Ноги - босы, голова - не покрыта. На плечо закинута здоровенная железная палица - это у какого монстра он такую добыл?

— Давай уже возвращаться — попробовала начать диалог. — В этих подземельях ничего полезного нету, только пыль да злые с просонья мумии. А у нас в городе - и ужин, и банька...

— Только не делай вид, что вы мне рады, — окрысился боец в крапчатой бандане.

— Ну, почему? — возразила. — Твоя помощь нам очень бы пригодилась. Особенно теперь, когда решающая битва близится.

Рёга лишь больше окрысился:

— Ага, как только - так сразу! А потом: иди потеряйся где-нибудь, не мешайся под ногами!

Это что, Ранма его так?.. Ой-ёй. Себе на заметку: эти двое ладят, как кошка с собакой. Вместе их лучше не ставить. Тяжкий вздох. _Мальчики_.

Попыталась зайти с другой стороны:

— Твоя помощь очень пригодилась бы Аканэ. Она сейчас с Сяньпу и Ранмой на задании, добывают Големий камень. Но Сяньпу к ней плохо относится: соперницы же. Я бы предпочла, чтобы это был ты.

Против ожидаемого, Рёга лишь больше озлился:

— Ранма, сволочь, — прорычал. — На задание наедине с Аканэ-сан! — Слова о Сямпунь очевидно, в одно ухо влетели, из другого вылетели. — Теперь, когда я, наконец, избавился от свиньи и мог бы признаться Аканэ-сан в своих чувствах!

«Свободен от?..»

И тут паззл в голове Шантэй щёлкнул, сложившись. Все недомолвки, странности, возня вокруг поросёнка...

— Так Пи-чан - никакой не йокай! — обвиняюще воскликнула полуджинни, наставив на него указующий перст. — Это такое же проклятие, как у Ранмы или Шаньпу! Только почему-то они все это от Аканэ скрывают... А ты трёшься у неё на руках...

Рёга замер, в глазах - ужас, зрачки сужены в точку. Потом выкрикнув яростно:

— Не смей об этом говорить, слышишь? Ранма слово чести давал! Теперь, когда я наконец-то свободен от свиньи!..

— И не подумаю! — рассвирепела в ответ Шантэй. — Не знаю, как ты их всех убедил, но так поступать - низко! Как если бы я свой танец обезьянки использовала, чтобы изображать несмышлёного зверя и втираться в доверие к красивым мальчикам... Подло и недостойно! Всё как есть Аканэ расскажу!

— Ранма... Шантэй... Будьте вы прокляты! — взревел Рёга, хватаясь за волосы и начиная светиться тошнотно-зелёным.

Опаньки.

— Дали мне шанс быть свободным от свиньи, шанс признаться Аканэ... Только чтобы отобрать у меня всё?.. — рычал теряющийся парень, держа перед собой руки со скрюченными пальцами, словно собирался разорвать что-то - или вцепиться себе в голову. — Не прощу!

Глаза у него светились багровым, над бугрящимися мускулами спины и плеч слоями поднимались эманации тьмы, словно чёрное марево над костром.

Шантэй приняла боевую стойку, нервно качая маятник на полусогнутых. Та часть её, что не обмирала от ужаса, уже составляла боевые планы. Только дистанция, только магией! Развешивать на путях подхода Штормовые облачка, бить молниями - и отступать, отступать!

Нервно сглотнув, сорвала бандану и водрузила на лоб магическую диадему. Маны понадобится много. Если удастся дожить её тратить.

Рёга, тем временем, светился всё интенсивнее, потом схватился за голову, закричал от душевной боли и отчаяния - аж мороз по коже. Давящая депрессивно-зелёная тяжесть всё сгущалась вокруг него, начав собираться в шар человеческой магии. Уже раза в три больше чем те, которыми они с Ранмой швырялись в Риски - и рос всё больше, наливаясь негативом!

Шантэй сглотнула, продолжая качать маятник на подгибающихся, ватных ногах. Он _это_ собирается запустить? Или подорвать себя с окружающей местностью?.. В голове почему-то крутилась всякая глупость. Например, как будет выглядеть её некролог.

Рёга, тем временем, упал на колени, заламывая руки, воя от тоски и безнадёги. Всё растущий шар депрессивной энергии коснулся стен зала, кроша их в труху, начиная взмывать вверх.

Вверх?..

Шантэй бросила один взгляд на потолок, поняла, что уйти не успеет - и начала один из выученных в будущем танцев. Ну, вывози, родимый!

Заряд депрессии взмыл, вызвав камнепад смертоносно огромных обломков. На какие-то мгновения стало ярко, свет солнечного дня без помех вливался в дыру на месте бывшего потолка. Потом болотно-зелёный шар затмил солнце, падая обратно с гибельной неизбежностью - и грянул, плюща песчаную осыпь, дробя стены, вбивая в песок крабика, словно кувалдой...

Зубодробительно приложило. Почище, чем от Дакрона хвостом получать.

С замиранием сердца прислушалась к себе: треснул панцирь или не треснул?

Вроде, жива.

Пыль медленно оседала, пронизанная солнечным светом. Проступил Рёга, безразличный ко всему, засыпанный струящимся сверху песком уже по пояс. Камни падали сверху, смертоносно-огромные и неожиданные в густой дымке. Шантэй осторожно выпростала одну клешню, потом другую, начиная выкапываться. Песок лился водопадом, угрожая засыпать развороченные остатки подземного зала.

Превратилась обратно в девушку, подбежала к безответному Рёге. Не растормашивается, ноль реакции. Крякнув от досады - начала выдирать его из песка, словно морковку из грядки. При этом у неё самой ноги уходили в песок, песок насыпался новый - он что, ускоряется? Еле вытащила, остолопа такого. Камни падали всё чаще и всё крупнее - однозначный намёк сваливать. Утащила Рёгу в подземный коридор - а потом ещё пришлось возвращаться и засасывать тёмную магию. Которой из него с этим его разрядом депрессии, вышло просто немеряно. Где столько взял-то, на каждом шагу на себя проклятия наматывал, что-ли?

* * *

Проклинатель - та ещё страхолюдина, думал Ранма, обшаривая Деревню потерянных душ в поисках входа в ад. Но для стража на входе в загробный мир - самое оно. Кого не надо - одним своим видом отпугнёт так, что будут удирать впереди собственного визга.

Испещрённые жилыми пещерами обрывы уходили в дымку, подсвеченную далёкими озёрами огня. Отменно крепкие наги и внезапно выскакивающие из воздуха мрачные жнецы с косами так и кишели, норовя оттяпать голову. Как, бишь, там это место считается, чистилище или типа того?

Играючи уклонившись, запрыгнув на очередной утёс, боец с косичкой похлопал заплечный мешок, убеждаясь, что на месте кузнечные клещи, позаимствованные в мастерской. Сколько трое не умеющих технику скрытого оружия на произвольные предметы бойцов намаялись с Големьим камнем, вечно сочащимся едкой глиноподобной субстанцией - это песня. Стоило готовиться к худшему: что Камень пекла будет сочиться магмой или типа того, и в заплечном мешке не унесёшь.

А это что там за девушка с подозрительно похожей причёской и манерами?.. Как она сказала - Роттина душа?.. Обходим, обходим подальше, чтобы не заметила!

Надо сказать, выглядели души неотличимо от живых. Недолго и перепутать. Может, в этом самый смысл?

* * *

Набики успела проснуться, Сямпунь типа как помириться с Аканэ - скорей всего, устала ту подкалывать - все успели поужинать, даже Ранма уже успел вернуться, покрасоваться добытым Камнем пекла - раскалённой пластиной, которую вечно лизали язычки пламени. Солнце успело коснуться горизонта, окрасив небо алым заката. И только тогда Шантэй, наконец, вернулась, решительно волоча за собой мрачного Рёгу на верёвке.

— Теряющийся - я ещё могу понять, — пожаловалась. — Но это уже какой-то сверхъестественный талант получается... Куда опять тянешь? За мной, не отклоняйся!

— Не надо меня на верёвке вести, словно бычка какого! — возмутился тот. — Я сам дойти способен!

— Способен, — устало съязвила Шантэй. — На другой конец земли. Три раза уже пробовали, измоталась тебя отлавливать.

И тут их заметила Ранма.

— Рёга!!! — зычно гаркнула рыжая, имитируя любимое восклицание рекомого. — Из-за тебя я видел ад!

— Издеваешься, Ранма?! — набычился тот, сжимая кулаки.

— Ничуть, — язвительным тоном возразила девушка на пол-ставки, беззаботно закидывая руки за голову, от чего желание врезать ей только усиливалось. — Самый настоящий ад, полный огня, кипящей смолы, и душ грешников, которые там упорно страдают. Где, ты думаешь, камень пекла оказался запрятан?.. Только добраться туда - целое приключение... И не возражай! Твоя вина - тоже чистая правда! Кем Шантэй оказалась так занята, что лезть в ады пришлось мне одному, м?

И дальше в красках живописала полные огня бездны, не давая Рёге и слова вставить и привирая без зазрения совести.

* * *

— Выплыла одна... некрасивая история, касающаяся тебя напрямую, — сказала Шантэй Аканэ, отозвав ту в сторонку. — Мне очень хотелось бы тебе всё рассказать, но... Мы не можем себе позволить в раскол в команде. Только не сейчас. Но как только спасём мир - кто следует тебе сразу во всём признается, обещаю. А не признается - я заставлю. Слово даю!

— Эээ, ладно, — неуверенно согласилась младшая Тендо, гадая, что такого могло случиться, что подруга не решается прямо об этом сказать. Сямпунь очередную приворотно-отворотную гадость применила? Ранма очередную былинную дурость совершил?

* * *

Проверив напоследок, не передрались ли злодеи - нет, не передрались, собачились чисто по делу, как лучше своё супероружие мастерить - Сянь Пу порыскала по окрестностям кошкой, нашла бесхозную комнату с ростовым зеркалом - жутко редкие штуки, только в самых богатых домах! - и вернулась, прокравшись, уже девушкой.

Повторяла танец обезьянки с упорством достойным, наверно, лучшего применения, пока не довела до совершенства, как могла, по памяти. И - ничего.

Ожидаемо, в общем-то, хоть и обидно: танцующая девушка должна быть магическим существом. А у неё магическим существом была кошачья ипостась. Осталась малость - приспособить танец для кошки. Облилась, попробовала для очистки совести на задних лапах. Только себя рассмешила так, что по полу каталаясь, мявая.

Нет, тут без наставника - никак. А значит - что? Значит - одна надежда, на духа танца который живёт где-то там, в глубине подземелья Кальмар-барона. Оставались сущие мелочи: выкроить время от спасения мира - запороть которое было бы верхом глупости, ибо тогда Ранма непременно угробится, пытаясь поддержать Шантэй, которая непременно угробится, пытаясь удержать небо на собственных плечах. Она такая. Вот, а выкроив время - найти духа в подземелье и как-то ещё убедить помочь.

Сянь Пу муркнула, хлестнув хвостом. Не попробуешь - не узнаешь.

Улизнула из чужого особняка как раз вовремя, чтобы пойти вместе со всеми в баню.

* * *

> Имя Сянь Пу (珊璞) на её родном языке означает Коралл (珊 - коралл, 璞 - естественная/неогранённая драгоценность).

* * *


	17. Тёмная сторона Страны блёсток

Шантэй с утра позаранку улетела к Дальноскопу, выяснять, что там за мутная история с Камнем Капели. Пока все умывались, собирались и завтракали - успела обернуться. Наскоро глотая бенто, приготовленный ей Ранмой (трое невест согласились на его кандидатуру во избежание кулинарной битвы), объявила, что какая-то нехорошая личность перепрятала волшебный камень в глубоких подводных пещерах под фабрикой. Неудивительно, что Боло его не нашёл. И вообще молодец, всё правильно сделал, совершенно нее его вина.

Рекомый воспрял духом.

Начали распределяться, кто с кем и куда.

— Я бы попросила тебя больше с Аканэ в команде не ходить, — решительно потребовала от амазонки Шантэй. — Ты её слишком часто шпыняешь, уже сентенция какая-то нездоровая складывается.

— Хорошо, — с лёгкостью согласилась вторая фиолетовласка.

— Что-то подозрительно просто! — не поверила Аканэ.

— Друг племени же! — Сямпунь фыркнула. — Наша гостеприимная хозяюшка, если кто запамятовал, спасла сестру-воительницу от участи куда хуже смерти... Ну-ка, с кем же мне... — Она начала постреливать глазками в сторону Ранмы, опять напрягая младшую Тендо.

— Вас, народ, по командам распределять - почище головоломки с волком, козой и капустой! — раздосадованно воскликнула полуджинни. — Давайте так... Я - за Камнем Капели, больше некому, там уж очень глубоко нырять надо, только русалкой достанешь. Рёга пусть за Искристым Камнем идёт, он там быстрей всех обернётся, если опять все стенки в лабиринте поломает. Ранма - хаппобатов бить и тёмную магию собирать, тут скорость важна... Остальные?..

— Сви... В смысле, потеряшке, — ехидно вставил Ранма, — кто-то должен дорогу показывать, иначе неделю до босса добираться будет.

Рёга насупился.

— Ну, к нужному месту на острове тебя Скай приведёт, — уверенно заявила Шантэй. Блондинка сделала страшные глаза, пантомимой изобразив, что околевает от холодрыги, но полуджинни этого благополучно не заметила. — А вот дальше... Боло, проводишь? Фабрики - это по твоей части, ты лучше разберёшься, как идти и в какую сторону ломать.

— Не беспокойся, не подведу! — хлопнул кулаком о ладонь синеволосый, горя желанием показать, на что способен, после вчерашней неудачи.

— Свитков пузыря не забудьте! — заботливо напомнила Шантэй. — Там не только босс электрическими шариками фонтанирует, что твой фейерверк. Там ещё полно роботов, некоторые такие шаровые молнии пускают - жуть...

— Я - с мальчиками на Остров Обморожения, — заявила Ротти. — Любопытно там побывать, заодно зомби холода не боятся.

— Я... пока пас, — неохотно признала Набики. — Тело у меня... совсем не геройское. — Потом, вполголоса, добавила: — Да и готовность к смерти надо... Заново обдумать и прочувствовать.

Шантэй, однако, расслышала и не на шутку всполошилась:

— Народ... Народ! У всех авто-зелья есть?..

— Без парочки - никуда! — подтвердил Боло.

— У меня... свои способы, — уклончиво ответила Ротти.

— Авто-что? — не поняла Аканэ.

Шантэй вздрогнула:

— Я же... Объяснила вчера за авто-зелья, и как в опасные места - только с парочкой в загашнике? Да?

— Эээ, нет? — неуверенно ответила Аканэ.

— Однозначно, нет, — процедила Набики. — Первый раз слышу.

— Вот! — Шантэй суматошно выхватила фиал в виде конуса с узким горлышком и крылышками. Внутри плескалась красная жидкость. — Зелье последнего шанса. Если тебя ненароком прибьют - само срабатывает! Можно и как обычное целебное зелье пить - но тогда весь прок пропадает.

— Ух ты! — Аканэ приняла фиал, разглядывая этакое диво дивное.

— Вот бы вчера такой, — ровным, _чересчур_ ровным голосом заметила Набики. — Каждый раз, как смерть дышала в затылок.

Эмоции в голосе она сдержала, а вот в глазах промелькнуло что-то такое, недоброе, что заставило полуджинни вздрогнуть.

— Как же так! — ужаснулась Шантэй. — Я думала - ты будешь в безопасности, только до места пробежаться!

— Ну, начать с того, что мой кнут призраков вообще не задевает, — намекнула Набики.

— Я их от её отваживала, — вставила Гнилушка легкомысленным тоном. — Иногда в самый наипоследний момент! Без меня они бы её точно хомякс!

— Они ж только ночью должны! — ахнула Шантэй.

— Там день такой пасмурный, что в ущелье - сумрака им хватило. — Набики поправила шляпу одним пальцем. — Но одна страхолюдина в лицо - это, в сущности, мелочь. Вот когда оказалось, что потолок подземного хода нам проломить нечем, и пришлось идти в обход, через эту, как её, «весёлую» часть леса...

— Не, до _самой_ весёлой не дошли, — поправила Ротти.

Глаза полуджинни расширились в осознании, _как_ она накосячила.

— Мне веселья на год хватило, — не согласилась Набики. И начала перечислять, загибая пальцы, таким тоном, словно погоду обсуждала: — Корни-давилки в самых наизабавнейших комбинациях. Паук размером с двухэтажный дом, выплёвывающий целое море огня - хотя, казалось бы, где пауки и где огонь. Поцелоботы с таким засосом, что Пиколь Шарден обзавидуется. Дикие зомби, устраивающие весёлый сюрприз, выкапываясь прямо у тебя под ногами. Презабавнейшие могильные камни с крабом-мумией внутри. А самое весёлое - внезапные призрачные руки, и внезапные языки из-под потолка, так и норовящие тебя облапать или обслюнявить с головы до ног... Ничего не забыла? — Она приподняла бровь.

Жаловаться было совершенно не в её натуре - а вот развести на жалость... Сейчас - неактуально, но она метила на преференции в будущем.

На лице Шантэй, однако, отразился неприкрытый ужас:

— Из меня никудышный организатор, — убитым голосом выдавила танцовщица, грызя ногти. — Если... Как я вас могу просить сражаться против Владыки?.. Из-за моего неумения вас всех поубивают!

«Оп-ля, переборщила,» без особого смущения подумала Набики.

— Не унывай, всё у тебя получится! — пыталась поддержать Аканэ. — Теперь-то оно у нас - есть!

— А если ещё что забуду? — не сдавалась Шантэй. — Из-за моей забывчивости я уже отправила самую неопытную из нас через _то_ место! Да у меня самой волосы шевелятся, как вспоминаю ту пробежку с Ротти в обнимку!

— Ах, у нас было целое приключение, о котором помнишь только ты! — театрально огорчилась зомбяшка. — Да ещё и в обнимку!

— Скажем так, — недобро зыркнула на неё Шантэй. — Твои шуточки «ах, меня укусил паук, у меня ноги немеют» второй раз на мне не сработают!

— Пичалька, — легкомысленно пожала плечами та.

Шантэй в ответ лишь хмыкнула свысока. Однако, хандру с неё эта пикировка стряхнула.

— Я же выжила, — вставила Набики. — Опыт, опять же. Гораздо лучше усваивается, когда твоя шкура на кону!

— Во! — одобрил Ранма. — Растёшь!

Аканэ воззрилась на него круглыми глазами.

— Настоящая тренировка так и работает! — пояснил жених в ответ на её немой вопрос. — Тот девиз, «путь мастера боевых искусств полон опасностей» - он именно про это. Давай я потом расскажу, когда камни добудем и Хаппи-копий переловим?.. — Он обернулся к полуджинни. — Шантэй, всё у нас образуется. Просто отправляй с каждой группой опытного бойца - и всё будет пучком. Лады?

— Да, нам же бежать пора! — полыхнула решимостью та. — С вами - Рёга, с нами буду я, Ранма - сам по себе армия... Ладно, остальные?

— Я покручусь здесь, — сказала Сямпунь. — Кто-то ведь должен присматривать за городом. А точнее - за Риски и прочими... интересными личностями. Оно, конечно, нужда объединяет - но как бы эти пауки в банке не передрались просто по привычке.

— Это ты хорошо придумала, — согласилась Шантэй. — Заодно за дядей присмотришь... Так, ладно, вот тебе лампа, — она вручила артефакт Ранме. — Больше ничего не забыли?.. Сора, не забудь укутаться потеплее! Ладно, погнали! — и взяла с места, словно выпущенная из пращи.

Аканэ припустила за ней.

Когда уже подбегали к воротам - навстречу попалась Укё, в крайне дурном расположении духа, одетая в свой традиционный наряд разнорабочего из чёрных рейтуз и синего халата с подвязанными рукавами.

— Я - с вами, лады? — пробурчала окономиячница, прилагая видимые усилия чтобы оставаться вежливой.

Шантэй остановилась в нерешительности, с сомнением косясь на Аканэ.

— Не бойся, мы с Аканэ-тян ладим, когда Ранмы рядом нет, — сказала Укё. — Ух, что за гад такой! — Она в сердцах пнула городскую стену и запрыгала на одной ноге. — Как рабочие руки за бесценок - так со всем уважением, а как подгорелым запахло - сразу выметайся.

— Ты о ком? — осторожно осведомилась Аканэ. — Что за гад?

— А, не стоит о нём, — уклонилась Укё. — Вы ж торопитесь, небось?

— Конечно! — полуджинни сунула ей крылатый фиал. — Погнали! — и рванула бежать дальше.

— Аканэ...тян, вот это вот - шо? — показала той Укё, догоняя изо всех сил.

— Лечилка... последнего шанса? — ответила та, сбивая дыхание на бегу. — Типа, если тебя прибьют, само сработает. Мне Шантэй-чан... такую же дала.

Свернули налево, как и вчера, только Шантэй не стала углубляться в кукурузное поле. Так и вела по дороге, километр за километром по самому солнцепёку. Аканэ сначала не могла понять, чего та так медленно бежит. Сама-то Аканэ была привычная гораздо быстрее по утрам бегать. Позже, пробежав раза в четыре больше, чем вся Нэрима от края до края, оценила преимущества размеренного, экономичного ритма и начала наблюдать за подругой, пытаясь скопировать стиль бега той. Укё пыхтела, потела, но отставать упорно отказывалась.

В конце концов Шантэй свернула-таки в лес. Ничем он не отличался от того, по которому бегали вчера, разве местность не такая изрезанная и монстров поменьше. По ходу выяснилась отменная эффективность Укё против летучих мышей, которых та прибивала с одного маха лопатой, и против пауков, от ядовитого плевка которых той же лопатой прикрывалась. Аканэ отрывалась на орках.

А лес всё тянулся и тянулся, вызывая у неё боязнь, что заблудится здесь с концами, если отстанет. По счастью, гигантских монстров пока не попадалось.

* * *

— Стой, отродье мелкое! — Ранма стремительно догнал удирающего хаппобата. Вёрткая тварь опять уклонилась, запрыгнула на одну из огромных мраморных голов, торчавших на этой полянке.

Ранма остановился, сверля противника раздражённым взглядом. Тот мерзки хихикал в ответ, подпрыгивая на месте, словно макака-переросток. В процессе погони они намотали кругов пять по острову, через отвесные кручи, пещеры, вершины сосен и подземелья, мимо мужика, тоскующего возле каменной статуи, по хребту гигантского ящера, дрыхнущего на вершине - Рюгензава позавидует - и снова по кручам, расселинам, прибрежным камням. Растреклятый хаппобат был слабее, медленнее - но вертлявость и изворотливость у него были вполне на уровне старого похабника. Уходил, меняя направление в неожиданную сторону, подставлял вместо себя вездесущих монстров. Ранмин путь устилали оглушённые русалки, крабы и рыболягухи.

Косатый остановился, с крайней неохотой признавая, что вчера передавить паразитов удалось только лишь благодаря... приманкам.

— Да что ж за паскудство такое! Опять мне.. Фу, гадость. Ну, погоди у меня... В смысле, не уходи никуда, я быстро!

Скрипя зубами, он унёсся к ближайшему водопаду.

* * *

— Прохладненько, — заметила Ротти, щелчком смахивая с зелёненького плечика снежинку.

— Просто надо двигаться энергично! — заявил Боло, сверкая голыми коленками между шерстяным пончо и меховыми сапогами.

Рёга индифферентно грюкнул: мол, мелочи жизни.

— Да вы издеваетесь? — возмутилась Скай, кутаясь в три шали с Ренчем подмышкой. — Я мёрзнуть ещё на подходе к острову начала!

Морозный ландшафт, раскинувшийся вокруг, изобиловал сугробами, льдом и отягощёнными снегом соснами. Над заснеженными вершинами гор в зимнем нежно-розово-голубом небе парило какое-то огромное, хаотически слепленное сооружение, лениво вращая гигантскими пропеллерами. К земле эту неведому хренотень притягивали цепи, отсюда кажущиеся тонкими ниточками.

— Нам туда, — шаль Скай шевельнулась, указуя направление. — По сторонам не разбредайтесь, тут ледяные оборотни водятся. И тем более не заходите на кладбища! Многие могильные камни... Не то, чем кажутся.

— Ну, они не только здесь та, — жизнерадостно заметила Ротти.

Первого ледяного оборотня они встретили гораздо раньше, чем ожидали. Матёрый снежно-ледяной волчара оскалился, бросаясь наперерез. Результатом стал скучающий, разочарованный Рёга и ледяной мужик в синих семейных трусах, торчащий голыми пятками из сугроба.

* * *

Когда Аканэ уже начало казаться, что или они заблудились, или какое-то злое чародейство водит их кругами, местность вокруг начала постепенно меняться. Провалы всё чаще оказывались заполнены водой, с замшелых скал струились ручьи, превращая овраги в покрытые ряской заводи. Деревья росли реже, но стали настоящими великанами до неба. Вместо орков-порхунчиков стали попадаться наги и крабы, всё чаще и чаще. Крабов Аканэ отфутболивала с одного пинка, сметая с дороги. Змееженщины, мало что когтистые, оказались неожиданно прыгучими, порой взмывая над головой, целя придавить с налёта. По одиночке - смешно просто, но эти монстры часто ползали по двое или по трое, да ещё в компании мышек летучих. Клыкастые тварюшки норовили бесшумно подлететь сзади в самый неподходящий момент. После того, как Аканэ тяпнули-таки, троим пришлось сменить тактику. Укё сосредоточилась на мышах - уж очень у неё ловко получалось сшибать их лопатой - а Аканэ с Шантэй на пару раскатывали наг.

Продвигались безо всяких проблем, пока не встретилась особо свирепая нага в броне. Большие красные наплечники с шипами, сегметнтированный панцирь на спине у змеиного тулова, бронелифчик - пока японки пялились, змееженщина-воин выбросила ладони вперёд, выпустив в них длинную очередь ярких магических зарядов с апельсин величиной. Укё закрылась лопатой, Аканэ ушла нырком с перекатом, но получила-таки один в плечо. Как кирпичом заехало. Вскочив на ноги, понеслась за бегущей на противницу Шантэй, заходя слева, с другого бока. Нага поднатужилась, выпустила вторую очередь. Полуджинни ушла скольжением-пируэтом вправо. Аканэ сократила расстояние рывком, ухватила женщину-змею за запястья, с силой отводя в сторону. Ну и силища! Шантэй пошла лупцевать волосами. Нага разинула рот невероятно широко. Аканэ каким-то наитием догадалась отклониться от одиночного заряда, который противница просто выдохнула, чуть не попав ей в лицо. Укё добавила метательными лопатками, заставив нагу дрогнуть. Наконец, удары Шантэй оказали эффект и монстр рассыпалась кучей костей.

— Какая крепкая была... Ай! — Подкравшаяся в пылу схватки, очередная летучая зараза вонзила клыки Аканэ в плечо и попыталась пить её кровь. Там же, на плече, и была прихлопнута.

— Аканэ-тян какая-то особо вкусная, — констатировала Укё, доставая бинты. — Это как с комарами, некоторые люди им особенно любы.

— Паразитские кровососки, — пробурчала младшая Тендо, стягивая куртку борцовки и двигая трижды пострадавшим плечом. — Почему чувство опасности-то не сработало? Допустим, нагин заряд я зевнула, но ведь почувствовала же заранее? А эта тварь - словно ниндзя, ничего - а потом сразу кусь!

— Потому что она к тебе агрессии не испытывала, — пожала плечами Укё. — Ты ж булочку за врага не держишь, когда ей закусить собираешься?.. Вот и хищники всякие тоже. Меня тоже однажды волки чуть не схарчили, когда в горах тренировалась...

— Вот, кстати, — заметила полуджинни, бинтуя Аканино плечо. — Чувство опасности ещё не работает, когда тебя пытаются не прибить, а поймать, чтобы съесть позже. Как в тот раз, когда наги меня словили, а потом стали варить.

— Варить? — неверяще преспросила Аканэ.

— Ага, — сказала Шантэй. В большом таком котле. Развели под ним огонь, морковки, зеленушек насыпали...

_Вода в котле нагревалась медленно, но неотвратимо. Наконец осознав, что из неё реально собираются сделать суп, Шантэй трепыхалась отчаянно. Но ноги ей связали плотно, притянув пятки к попе а бёдра - друг к другу, так, что не пошевелишь. Стянутые за спиной руки тоже свободе маневра не способствовали, как и привязанный к ним хвост волос. Фактически, она могла лишь сгибаться , погружаясь с головой в будущий бульон - ужас какой - или разгибаться, удерживая голову над поверхностью и понося змееженщин на чём свет стоит. Тем ругань быстро надоела и ей в рот всадили здоровенное яблоко, с такой силой, что заныла почти вывихнутая челюсть. Полуджинни попыталась этот импровизированный кляп прокусить - фу, кислятина - но яблоко оказалось невероятно прочным. Дальше донельзя самодовольные наги слушали лишь её придушенное мычание. А вода становилась всё горячее! Упираться коленками в дно котла было больно, приходилось ёрзать. Наги ползали вокруг с солонками, добавляя специй или укропчика. Шантэй продолжала извиваться, дёргая впивающиеся в тело верёвки, но путы не подавались. Вода не казалась настолько уж горячей - но история о лягушке, сварившейся и не заметившей этого, не выходила из головы. Шантэй чувствовала, что слабеет. Всепроникающий жар обессиливал, сердце заходилось, словно зажатая в кулаке птаха. Скоро у неё уже не было сил трепыхаться, только удерживать голову над поверхностью. Наги пробовали суп половником, добавляли перца. Шантэй не хотела сдаваться, всё ещё боролась, шевелясь вяло и бессильно, но уже пришло щемящее осознание, что - всё. Надеяться оставалось только на то, что потеряет сознание, провалившись в милосердное забытьё до того, как начнёт плавиться заживо, истаивая в кипятке жиром. Было горько и обидно, что её тело, о котором она так заботилась, станет банальной закусью. И очень неловко перед мамой. Та погибла, героически сражаясь со злом - а как ушла дочь?.. Прохлопала парочку оголодавших монстров с ловчей сетью. Позор какой. В глазах начало темнеть. Шантэй смутно осознавала, что медленно обмякает и сейчас погрузится в суп с головой, как вдруг..._

— Кто-кто тебя спас? — переспросила Аканэ.

— Ну, гига-нага. Оченно огроменная, то есть. Размером с гига-русалку - помнишь, я рассказывала?.. Ну, в общем, она меня двумя пальцами из котла выудила - и пришлось этим двум паразиткам есть пустой суп без мяса. Или нет. Не помню точно, у меня в голове от жара мутилось.

_Шантэй хотела ото всей души поблагодарить спасительницу, но из-за яблока получалось лишь невнятное мычание. Её подняли к лицу, разглядывая огромными глазами с вертикальным зрачком. Какие красивые! Хотела уже попросить развязать верёвки, но мир вдруг пошёл вверх тормашками, стало темно и отчего-то склизко. Шантэй подёргалась, дезориентированная, ничего ещё не соображающая. Что это сейчас было?.. И тут её сдавило со страшной силой, до хруста в плечах, то скрипа в рёбрах!.. Когда она, наконец, смогла вздохнуть, искры в глазах угасали. Вокруг было по прежнему темно и склизко, а ещё тут дурно пахло чем-то кислым. Всё ещё вялая и плохо соображающая, Шантэй пыталась сообразить, что с ней сталось. Засунули в склизкий мешок, у которого на дне по щиколотку воды?.. Зачем?.. Хотелось ощупать свою темницу, но по прежнему стянутые ноги и руки позволяли лишь неловко извиваться всем телом, сгибаясь и скручиваясь в талии... И тут её снова сдавило! По мешку словно прокатилась волна, он сжался кольцом, стиснув ей голову слизистыми складками - ай, как защипало в носу! - а потом это сжатие прокатилось вниз, плотно прижимаясь к её телу, но не проскальзывая, поскольку это было не движение, а такая странная волна сжатия. Пойманный в той части мешка воздух вырывался вдоль неровностей тела с неблагозвучными звуками, а когда волна скатилась с погружённых в воду ног и ушла дальше - выбулькался оттуда с весьма характерным бурчанием... И тут до Шантэй, наконец, дошло: её не спасли. Её съели!_

— Прямо взяла и проглотила? — с содроганием уточнила Аканэ.

— Ага, как тефтельку! — неподобающе жизнерадостно подтвердила Шантэй. — Ам - и всё. Ну, по крайней мере, я с тех пор знаю, отчего у людей в животе бурчит. Это эти волны, по желудку прокатывающиеся, воздух через желудочные соки пропихивают. Но я бы предпочла об этом узнать каким-нибудь другим способом, а не бултыхаясь в этих самых желудочных соках.

_Перевариться заживо - во сто крат хуже, чем свариться! Потому что теперь она точно не потеряет сознание, пока совсем не растает! Вместе с леденящим ужасом пришла ярость на эту... эту... Язык не поворачивался! А она её ещё благодарить собиралась! Шантэй извивалась изо всех сил, дёргая путы до потянутых мышц, до жгучих ссадин от врезавшихся в тело верёвок. Если бы не проклятое яблоко - на железном дереве оно выросло, что-ли? - она бы уже пыталась прогрызть себе путь наружу!.. Увы, верёвки не поддавались а желудок лишь упруго пружинил. Все её трепыхания приносили не больше пользы, чем корчи червяка на крючке. Желудочных соков постепенно прибывало. Вроде только на донышке, но регулярно прокатывающиеся волны сжатия успешно окатывали её с головой. Всё тело покалывало, ссадины и царапины горели огнём, начинало свербеть и щипать между пальцами, в ушах и в других интимных местах. Но хуже всего было в носу, там полыхал настоящий едучий пожар! Дышать приходилось, отчаянно отфыркиваясь от лезущей в нос жгучей жидкости, а взбаламученный воздух иногда представлял из себя пену. Аж слёзы наворачивались в крепко зажмуренных глазах!.. Шантэй попыталась противиться очередной волне сжатия, но её лишь сложило до хруста в хребте, уткнув яблоком в колени, макнув лицом в прибывающую жидкость. В носу заполыхало так, что искры из глаз! Еле отфыркалась... А выход не придумывался. Постепенно начинало свербеть и колоться по всему телу, но медленней, чем прибывали желудочные соки. Значит, её судьба - захлебнуться?.. Это будет очень, очень больно. Умирать совсем не хотелось! Но она захлебнётся рано или поздно: вон, кислота уже выше пояса поднялась, даже когда не перемешивает, окатывая с головой. Погибель настанет ещё раньше, если уродская гига-нага лежит прилечь: Шантэй даже с боку на бок перевернуться не могла бы, слишком мало свободы движения с намертво замотанными ногами и руками. Эх, если б хоть одну руку свободную!.. Постепенно покалывание по всему телу перешло в нестерпимый зуд и свербёж. Шантэй заизвивалась с удвоенной силой - уже не от страха и ярости, которые отступали на задний план, тускнея перед всеподавляющим свербёжем. Чесаться хотелось везде и сразу!_

— Жуть какая! — заметила Укё, прикрываясь лопатой от очереди магических зарядов, выпущенных очередной нагой-воительницей, пока Аканэ заходила змееженщине с фланга. — Как же ты спаслась-то оттуда!

— Ну, я не сразу заметила, что с меня одежда слезает, — объяснила Шантэй, поглядывая по сторонам. — А когда заметила - больше по волосам горевала, думала, они тоже растаяли... — Она прибила волосами летучую мышь. — Но про верёвки даже мысли не пришло.

— А что верёвки? — спросила Аканэ, вломив наге прямым с правой с такой силой, что та улетела, вращаясь, с обрыва в кусты.

_Неожиданно, путы на локтях спали. Верёвка ослабела и соскользнула. Запястья оставались связанными, но свободные локти дали свободу движения и куда лучший упор. Поднатужившись, Шантэй разодрала полупереваренные остатки пут, освободив руки полностью. И тут же начала отчаянно чесаться, пытаясь достать сразу везде! Но всё было тщетно, вместо каждого почёсанного места начинало чесаться в пяти новых, и... И тут до неё дошло. Она больше не была беспомощной закусью! Она могла сражаться и победить!.. Если честно, самым трудным оказалось перестать отчаянно чесаться. Но очередная волна сжатия быстро напомнила ей, что время выходит, на краткий момент прижав руки к бокам и окатив лезущей в нос едкостью. Выхватив из загашника нож, Шантэй начала яростно резать верёвки на ногах - и скоро была полностью развязана. Ну, теперь-то вырвется! Полезла вверх по склизким, пульсирующим складкам... И быстро упёрлась в складчатый конец, намертво зажатый кольцом твёрдых, словно камень, мускулов. Попыталась колоть ножом. Желудок оказался отменно прочным - по крайней мере, вслепую никаких повреждений не нащупывалось. Пыталась резать - та же история. То-ли желудок был такой титанический, то-ли кромка лезвия уже переварилась. Скользкий металл шипел и пузырился под пальцами. Сдавленная очередной волной, соскользнула вниз, в желудочные соки. Всё тело свербело так, что никакие мысли в голове не помещались, кроме почесаться! Что же делать то?.. Обретя желанную свободу движений, быть переваренной хотелось ещё меньше. Если не получается отлупцевать... Наплевав на технику безопасности, Шантэй начала запускать Штормовые Облачка, со всей мочи, пока всю ману не просадила. В желудке сразу стало тесно, волшебные облачка теснились, опасно прижатые к телу, обжигая электрическими разрядами. А потом сработали разом, ударив молниями без разбора в стенки желудка, в Шантэй, в друг друга... Мир для неё потонул в слепящих конвульсиях. Очнулась от жгучей рези в носу, когда попыталась вдохнуть. Всё тело болело и люто свербело, в зажмуренных глазах плавали искры, в груди сводило от недостатка воздуха - но сквозь зажатые веки пробивался солнечный свет, под руками и ногами нащупывались трава и сучья, а рядом громко тошнило кого-то огромного. Выдрав, наконец, треклятое, челюстьвывихивательное яблоко, Шантэй набрала полную грудь свежего воздуха. А потом залпом опорожнила целый пузырёк целебного зелья, с облегчением ощущая, как утихает лютый свербёж. Открыв глаза, свирепо направила обвиняющий перст на смурну́ю, согбенную противницу таких размеров, что Шантэй была словно праведная мышь у подножия слона. Но ей такие мелочи были сейчас - море по колено, не помеха для грозной отповеди «И больше так не делай! Понятно?»_

— Вот, и она как-то послушалась, и больше в тех лесах её не видели, — закончила свой рассказ полуджинни. — Хотя, казалось бы, я по сравнению с ней - такая мелочь, да ещё без штанов была... Это до меня только позже дошло, а то бы прям на месте от стыда сквозь землю так и провалилась бы. Целебное зелье топик и туфли восстановило, но штаны переварились с концами. Это мои старые, с красным кушаком, в которых я на первое большое приключение ходила. Пришлось срочно учиться делать травяную юбочку, чтобы хоть в город войти, а потом новые штаны заказывать. Вот эти, с чёрной серёдкой. Две пары заказала, на всякий случай. Ну, и топик новый заодно уж. Старый, с рукавами-пристегайками, может и выглядел круто, но приключенствовать в нём было неудобно, эти декоративные недорукава вечно за всё цеплялись или руками двигать мешали.

Впереди лежало озеро, из которого торчали белые руины в греческом стиле Столбы с завитушками поверху, платформы, полуобвалившиеся куски стен...

— Тут, ээ, придётся намокнуть, — предупредила Шантэй. — Ко входу на фабрику нигде больше не подобраться, там скалы наклонные, очень неудобные для лазания.

— Ууу... — с трепетом протянула Аканэ, косясь на зияющую водную гладь.

— Не беспокойся, я всё учла! — жизнерадостно успокоила её фиолетовласка. — Тут всего пару мест, где плыть надо, я тебя на плечах перевезу. Всё остальное вполне перепрыгивается с камня на камень... Ну, можешь считать это тренировкой по этой...бразильской системе, как её Ранмин батюшка называет.

— Я... Аканэ нервно сглотнула. — А давай!

Первое место, где надо плыть, начиналось сразу от берега. Шантэй начала танец... Но тут её прервала Укё:

— Ты её слоном повезёшь?

— А? — оторопело замерла полуджинни. — Почему слоном?..

— Ну, слоны ведь отлично плавают. И спина широкая, Аканэ-тян не свалится. Так ведь?

На это остроухая не нашла, что ответить. Замерла, ошарашенная.

Потом начала уже другой танец.

Пуф! Сиреневые искры рассеялись, явив скромных размеров слоника в расшитой попоне. Шантэй подошла к берегу, осторожно зашла в воду, потом глубже - и поплыла, высунув хобот над водой. Проплавала туда-сюда, выбралась на берег, превратилась обратно в девушку:

— И правда, отлично плавают! Как я сама-то не догадалась?.. Давай, Аканэ, я тебя вон до той платформы довезу, а дальше ты сама перепрыгивай. — Она снова станцевала, превращаясь в слониху. Аканэ запрыгнула ей на спину - и поплыли.

Укё нырнула вслед за ними, радуясь шансу освежиться.

Когда почти уже доплыли до первой платформы - Шантэй вдруг булькнула, дёрнувшись. Укё чудом закрылась лопатой от укола копьём снизу, металл лязгнул о металл. В воде кружили крупные, длиннее человечьего, тени.

Аканэ спешно перепрыгнула на каменную платформу, протягивая руку Укё. Рванула окономиячницу из воды. За спиной у той вынырнула русалка, раскручивая трезубец. Укё извернулась, достав монстра лопатой, сбив атаку. Аканэ выдернула её из воды практически за шкирку. Шантэй превратилась обратно в человека, вдоль её боков из воды клюнули трезубцы, промахнувшись по уменьшившейся цели. Аканэ протянула ей руку, но та была ещё слишком далеко! Шантэй сообразила дохлестнуть волосами, обвив её запястье и чуть не сдёрнув в воду. Аканэ потянула всем телом, запрокидываясь на спину - и выдернула, словно морковку из грядки. Насквозь мокрая полуджинни хлопнулась на неё, мешая вскочить на ноги. А русалки начали выныривать вокруг, наставляя трезубцы!

— Берегись! Они стрелять будут! — Шантэй вскочила на ноги, пошатнулась, схватившись за живот. — А если так! — Стиснув зубы, она начала какой-то танец, от которого так и веяло угрозой.

Аканэ, впрочем, рассматривать было некогда. Встала спиной к спине с Укё, готовясь отбивать... Что?

Русалки начали пускать очереди пузырей. За спиной был лязг магии о лопату, Аканэ пробила два пузыря кулаками, словила ещё два в грудь - надо было увернуться, но ведь Укё позади!

А потом Шантэй успела-таки первой. По ушам ударила победоносная нота, словно пророкотал барабан войны, мир полыхнул лиловой вспышкой.

Больше на них никто не нападал. Аканэ повела вокруг насторожённым взглядом. Все русалки плавали в воде безвольными рыже-зелёными тушками. У этих рыбья часть оказалась тёмно-зелёной, а не фиолетовой, как у приморских.

— Что за заразы! — возмущённо подытожила Шантэй. — Подлючие какие! Их точно на уху надо! — Охнула, пошатнувшись. К беспокойству Аканэ, она оказалась вся в синяках и порезах, штаны порваны. Похоже, все русалки поначалу били по ней.

— Опаньки, а драться-то в воде слон не может, — смущённо сказала Укё, сразу ухватив суть. — Ты это, извиняй.

— Не бери в голову! — отмахнулась полуджинни, кривясь. — Уй... — Собравшись с духом, начала ещё один танец. Этот - какой-то плавный, умиротворяющий и даже скромный для танца живота.

— Полное восстановление! — полыхнувшая под этот выкрик лиловая волна угасла, оставляя после себя совершенно невредимую полуджинни.

— Ой, меня тоже вылечило! — радостно воскликнула Аканэ, ощущая, что боль от пропущенных ударов исчезла. Она покрутила плечом под бинтами, размотала. Синяк там тоже пропал, те места, где были покусы, напоминали о себе лишь чесоткой. — Так ты и лечить умеешь? Круто!..

— Я - умею?.. — озадаченно откликнулась Шантэй, удивлённо разглядывая исцелившуюся подругу. — И правда!.. А я его считала просто жутко расточительным танцем особой мощности на себя... Как там Туки говорила?.. Полное исцеление?.. Выходит, она исцеление полной команды имела в виду?..

— Туки?— переспросила Аканэ.

— А, та ламия, у которой я этот танец купила. На всяких магических редкостях специализируется. Ну, ушлая змеюка!.. Надо не забыть к ней завернуть - может, что ещё полезное найду, чего у меня ещё нет.

— Эти русалки - просто звери, — заметила Укё, разглядывая обмякших в воде противниц. — От хаппобатов - и то не так стрёмно отбиваться было. Тут всегда так?

— Нет. — Шантэй нахмурилась. — По крайней мере, раньше под водой они не нападали. И такими стаями - тоже. Отчего так взбеленились-то?.. А, неважно. Вы двигайтесь пока, а я поплыву, оставшихся отлупцую. Я пузырём умею не хуже! — Она начала ещё один танец.

— Постой, куда двигаться? — прервала её Укё.

— А, вон до того конца! — Шантэй указала рукой на отвесный обрыв, еле видимый между хаотически торчащими из воды руинами и нависающими кронами деревьев. — Там - выше, как получится. Я потом взлечу, верёвку вам скину. — Она продолжила танец.

— Так нам наверх, на скалы надо? — уточнила Аканэ.

Пуф! Из облака сиреневых искр явилась русалка. Синеволосая, вся зелёно-чешуйчатая.

— Ыльк — булькнула, разведя перепончатыми руками, улыбнулась чарующе - ну, и зубы, пиранье впору - и занырнула мощным прыжком. Скоро из под воды начали доноситься глухие взрывы, иногда всплывали глушёные русалки.

— Ээ, как думаешь, — с трепетом вопросила Аканэ, примериваясь к расстоянию до ближайшей колонны. — Это зелье последнего шанса... Если я утону - оно меня вылечит, чтобы я утонула второй раз?..

* * *

Рёга прищурился, разглядывая массивные кованые ворота, перекрещенные рядами заклёпок. Уязвимых точек у этой преграды не было. Не было даже намёка на них. Что бы за магию они тут ни использовали - Сокрушающая Уязвимая Точка не работала ни на чём, ради чего её вообще стоило использовать.

— Ну, что? — нетерпеливо осведомилась Скай, приплясывая с ноги на ногу.

— Отойдите-ка, — буркнул Рёга, отступая в сторону от двери, к дикой скале. По счастью, скалы зачаровывать они тут ещё не додумались.

* * *

Фабрика за водопадом оказалась не какая-то там, а пещерная. То есть, внутри огромной пещеры устроенная. Причём, не просто пещеры, а полузатопленной пещеры. Многие мостки и непонятного назначения машины были подвешены над зияющей водной гладью. Аканэ храбрилась. Даже когда приходилось повисать на руках, таясь от шляющихся тут и там двуногих аллигаторов в спецовках.

Пролезли в соседнюю пещеру по рельсе с цепями, под которой через равные промежутки висели огромные кольца, некоторые - раскрытые на две половинки. По словам Шантэй, когда всё это двигалось - приходилось хвататься за кольца и ездить на них, иначе цепями на рельсе в момент пальцы оттяпало бы.

Аканэ с Укё всё гадали, зачем такие линии с движущимися кольцами - а их тут было, идущих туда и сюда, на всех уровнях - когда им попалась одна работающая.

Линия со скрипом ползла, надолго замирая. Под некоторыми кольцами болтались русалки, подвешенные за связанные над головой руки.

На вопрос Аканэ, при чём тут русалки, Шантэй легкомысленно ответила: мол не обращай внимания, консервы из них тут делают.

Аканэ переспросила, полная ужаса и неверия: она, наверно, ослышалась?

Оказалось - нет, не ослышалась. Фабрика - и правда по производству консервированных русалок.

Аканэ тут же воспылала: фабрику - до основания, русалок - выпустить, и вообще! Да плевать ей, что они на них нападали! Нельзя же так с людьми!

После этого, каждый встречный аллигатор - отпинывался. Не сразу: крепкие оказались вражины, даже Аканин прямой с правой их с одного раза лишь отбрасывал. Каждая непонятная машина - ломалась. Пыл Аканэ даже отшибленная пятка не остудила, а уж как эффективна оказалась лопата Укё против всяких кабелей и труб... Русалок снимали - и, по возможности, сбрасывали вниз в воду, или закидывали повыше, где крокодилам не достать: все рыбодевушки оказались какие-то снулые, еле шевелящиеся.

* * *

— Стойте! — остановил бодрое продвижение своей команды Боло. — Этот коридор явно в тупик ведёт. На склад или в подсобку второстепенную. Видите? Силовая разводка идёт туда, а не оттуда, слишком маломощная для чего-то вроде сборочного цеха. Не говоря уже о вентиляции. Нам надо свернуть... хм... Вот здесь!

«Зря я его за слабосильного бойца держал, — думал Рёга, проламывая очередную стену в указанном месте. — Он вообще ни разу не боец, он технарь с уклоном во всякую заумь. А драться умеет ровно настолько, чтобы от каждой тварюшки не бегать. В этом мире зверья столько, что не умея отмахаться - проще сразу ползти на кладбище»

* * *

— Цыпа-цыпа-цыпа! — манила Ранма с насквозь фальшивой, страшно натянутой улыбкой, расстёгивая ещё одну пуговицу на рубашке.

А в ответ - тишина, пронизанная вездесущим шёпотом вечно сочащегося струйками песка.

Ряды квадратных колонн тонули в пыльном мраке, еле разгоняемом тусклым светом чадного факела. Ноги вязли в песке, наносами скрывающего пол.

— Че! — чертыхнулась рыжая. — Как тут кого-то загнать в угол, если все стены - в проломах?.. Словно Рёга прошёл!

Замерла на мгновение, потом зашлёпнула лицо ладонью:

— Тут и правда Рёга прошёл. Так вот, где Шантэй его ловила!..

Стоп. Что-то не сходилось. Если та вчера тут была - почему ж сама не зачистила?

Ответ напрашивался только один: слишком торопилась догнать одного... Теряющегося.

— Ну, свинтус вечно блуждающий, ты мне ещё за это... Чу!

Откуда-то еле слышно доносилось хихиканье хаппобата.

Нехорошо осклабившись, Ранма начала красться в том направлении.

* * *

В конце саботированной производственной линии оказался склад готовой продукции: огромные, уже закатанные бочки большим штабелем вдоль стены. Оказывается, консервы были - целая русалка на банку. Шантэй направилась к ближайшей и начала ломать. После пинка так пятого, крышка с бочки слетела. Маринад выплеснулся вместе с тушкой русалки.

— Я, конешно, понимаю, — начала издалека Укё, — злодейские планы сорвать - любо. Но на кой нам дохлая русалка? Всех живых мы уже поотпускали.

— Как - дохлая? — забеспокоилась фиолетовласка. Потыкала в тушку ногой. Та начала вяло подёргиваться, глаза - в кучку. — Ничего они не дохлые, их всех спасти надо... Глаза б мои этих зараз не видели!

— Значит, эти... кхм... банки - ещё не проваренные? — уточнила Укё, лопатой сшибая крышку со следующей ёмкости.

— Проваренные? — спросила Аканэ, присоединяясь к процессу. — Это как?

— Ну, консервы как делают? — объяснила Укё. — Закатывают банку, потом стерилизуют, нагревая градусов до ста двадцати. То есть, все консервы - по сути варёные.

— Ужас какой! — Шантэй содрогнулась. — Нет, тут - явно другое. Тёмная магия, наверно. Или не тёмная. У меня в загашнике еда неделями не портится. И очень хорошо. Если б он их варил - русалок я бы ещё стерпела, но...

Двуногие аллигаторы набежали внезапно, да в таких количествах, словно со всей фабрики сбежались. Кто-то, наконец, осознал нападение и поднял тревогу?..

Аканэ передёрнуло от _гастрономического_ интереса во взглядах рептилий. Слишком живо напомнило утреннюю толпу извращенцев: те тоже глядели на неё, вожделея, словно кусок мяса. Завертелась в привычном ритме, отбиваясь от наседающих со всех сторон противников. Зубастые пасти придавали дополнительную мотивацию.

Укё лупила на все стороны лопатой, ругаясь, словно базарная торговка из Осаки. Каковой, собственно, и являлась.

Шантэй тоже лупила, уворачиваясь - но её коронный приём уклонения плохо работал на заваленном русалками полу. Споткнулась раз, другой, выкрутилась, подставив под пасть наруч - а приспешники Техно-барона поднимались, оклёмывались - и снова пёрли. Крепкие, крокодилы такие, даже поодиночке опасные.

Аканэ попытались тяпнуть сразу трое одновременно. Если бы не тренировки с Шантэй - точно хватили бы за бок. А так - только ткань борцовки оказалась в зубах. С вцепившимся крокодилом - не поуворачиваешься! Не пытаясь выдраться или скинуть куртку - всё равно не успела бы - замотала челюсти выдернутой полой, сжала руками, не давая разинуть пасть - и пошла крутиться, лупя по врагам их же собратом. А где пытались вклиниться в этот предсказуемый ритм - добавляла с ноги.

Поняв, что долго так не продержится, Укё была вынуждена бить на поражение, ребром лопаты.

Шантэй поскользнулась на чьём-то чешуйчатом хвосте, рефлекторно взмахнула ногой в воздухе, отчаянно пытаясь удержать равновесие... За эту ногу её и хватанули. Один вцепился в икру, второй - в ляжку, а третий уже набегал вонзить зубы ей в бок.

Крутанувшись на вскрик подруги, Аканэ расшвыряла своих, словно кегли - треск ткани, помеха движению исчезла - и бросилась на помощь, но полуджинни опередила всех, ударив струёй огня с двух рук, щедро поливая своих противников.

Двуногие аллигаторы придушенно квакнули, воняя палёным, но добычу упорно не отпуская. Ещё не вцепившийся даже попытался идти вперёд, но лишь словил полную пасть пламени.

Аканэ замерла на полушаге. Укё замерла с занесённой лопатой. Последний недобитый аллигатор замер с раззявленной пастью.

Шантэй продолжала жарить, окатывая трёх своих противников огнём. Не угомонилась даже когда отпустили её дымящуюся ногу в подпалённой штанине. Струя пламени рвалась из пальца полуджинни, словно из дырявого газового баллона. Начинало приятно пахнуть шашлычком.

Глаза как блюдца, последний двуногий плотоядный бочком, бочком - а потом прыснул, как заяц, короткие ножки смазались в паническом бегстве.

Шантэй прервала поток пламени. Осторожно опустила пострадавшую, всё ещё дымящуюся ногу. Три прожаренных до хрустящей корочки тушки медленно завалились, попадав в живописном беспорядке среди слегка курящихся русалок.

— А теперь, — безапелляционно объявила она, мимоходом глотая целебное зелье, — стейк из аллигатора!

И нагнулась к поверженным противникам, доставая здоровенный нож.

Аканэ уставилась на подругу в ужасе.

— Эти гады вкусные? — живо заинтересовалась Укё, припечатав лопатой одного из поверженных у себя за спиной, который, кажется, шевельнулся.

Аканэ совсем поплохело.

— Ну... — Шантэй обернулась ответить, не донеся нож до цели. Увидела красноречивый взгляд Аканэ, истолковала превратно, и поспешила проинструктировать ту:

— Когда будешь рассказывать - они эти стейки _уронили_. И никак иначе, ни-ни! Потому что дети же ведь слушают. А кому надо - сам поймёт... Понятно?

— Эээ, ладно... — выдавила Аканэ, постепенно отходя от потрясения. — Но... разве можно? Они же почти люди...

— Ну... — Шантэй почесала ухо, разворачиваясь на корточках к прожаренным останкам врага, — Они первые нас сожрать хотели, всё остальное не считается. — Она примерилась ножом.

— Вот именно! — поддакнула Укё. — Сами напросились, устроив нам «или ты, или тебя».

— Как говорил один странник с внушающих размеров бородой, — продолжила Шантэй, отрезая кусок поаппетитнее, — в подземелье или ты ешь - или едят тебя... Он еще столько интересного про здоровую пищу рассказывал!.. Но его послушать - подземелье ни за что не пройти, если не питаться по дороге монстрами. Как по мне - это чересчур. Или у него на родине подземелья такие глубокие, что по ним неделями плутать надо?.. Вот, держи — Она протянула кусок Укё, которая с удовольствием в него вгрызлась. — Мне, лично, всегда до города проще добраться, чем в глуши на кого-то охотиться, а потом там же их готовить. Не считая того, что дичина - это всегда риск заразы какой-нибудь гадкой... Ну, не лежит у меня душа к охоте, всегда хочется разойтись с миром, даже с теми, кто меня схарчить пытается. Так что - охочусь лишь изредка, на особенно злостных из тех, кто охотится на меня.

— Особо злостных?.. — откликнулась Аканэ, которую ещё подташнивало.

— А! Я ж ещё не рассказывала! — Шантэй убрала очередной ломоть аллигаторятины в ки-карман и обернулась к подруге. — Они недавно... То есть, для меня недавно, тут им ещё год до такой низости оставался... Короче, то-ли русалки у них плохо ловились, то-ли ещё что - но начали они похищать девушек из разных глухих деревушек и делать консервы уже из них, превращая в фальшивых русалок - там такая специальная рыба на ноги наглатывалась...

— Сволочи! — тут же полыхнула Аканэ, теряя все сомнения. — Поубивать их мало!

— Ты только техно-барона заодно не прибей, — предупредила её Укё, дожевав. — Иначе весь этот на честном слове держащийся альянс героев со злодеями развалится. Тут нас главный злыдень поодиночке всех и прищучит... Интересный вкус, кстати. Не поймёшь сразу, мясо или рыба. Там ещё хорошие куски остались?

— Вот, — протянула ей полуджинни. — Аканэ, действительно, не прибей ненароком. В отличие от прочих, Техно-барон - ни разу не боец, соплёй перешибается. По опыту знаю.

* * *

Сянь Пу оглядела технарей критическим взглядом. Мимик и оба барона с головой ушли в изобретательство, позабыв про свои разногласия. Поправочка: про свои _обычные_ разногласия. Каждые минут пять они собачились, как лучше очередную крутку крутить или винтку винтить - для неё это всё звучало полной тарабарщиной.

Боеприпасцы и тинкербаты бурлили полным, на её взгляд, хаосом. Что-то куда-то несли, что-то пилили, выковывали или иным образом мастерили. Гром стоял такой, что пришлось вставить в уши самодельные затычки из ваты. Хаос постепенно разрастался, одержимые изобретатели уже захватили два соседних склада по сторонам от того, который экспроприировали изначально.

Риски Бутс, зараза, слиняла. Вот поди угонись за ней, с этими её пушкой и шляпой! Где теперь пиратка шлялась и что замышляла - неведомо. Наверняка ничего хорошего.

Пожалев, что нет под рукой ковра-самолёта - а она знала из подслушанного краем уха, что подобные здесь вполне в ходу - прикинула, можно ли отлучиться часика этак на три, не ставя под угрозу главный план. По всему выходило, что да.

Вооружившись монетками и камушком покрасивее, из прикарманенных позавчера, направилась к подземелью Кальмар-барона. Когда вышла за ворота - припустила бегом. Надо обернуться до заката, а до подземелья путь неблизкий, да и фонтан тот найти ещё надо, в той части лабиринта, которую позавчера миновали.

* * *

Когда Шантэй, наконец, вынырнула - а вход в глубокие подводные пещеры пришлось ещё поискать, он оказался запрятан в пруду, из которого торчала одна из опор роликового ската на задах фабрики - Аканэ с Укё успели от нечего делать обшарить окрестные джунгли. Кроме всякой кусачей живности, нашли Гига-русалку, о которой им Шантэй рассказывала.

— Вот, — показала подруге Аканэ, подводя к кустам, из которых можно было незаметно выглянуть. Видишь?

Плохо видимая сквозь деревья, на берегу безбрежной водной глади лежала скованная русалка. С хорошего такого кита размером. Тёмно-зелёный хвост откинут в воду, ржавые цепи впились в светло-зелёное тело, серо-зелёные волосы запутаны и растянуты между деревьями.

— Ну что, будем спасать? — предложила Аканэ.

— Мы сейчас развернёмся, — сказала Шантэй, — сделаем вид, что не видели, и тихо, спокойно уйдём домой.

— Как же так? — воскликнула Аканэ с обидой и разочарованием.

— Один раз - с кем не бывает. Второй раз - ну, может быть, совпадение, — раздражённо ответила остроухая, действительно разворачиваясь уходить. — Но третий раз?! Нет, я совершенно не хочу знать, что у них с Техно-бароном за отношения и почему эта... записная пленница всё время в цепях, пока из её народа корм делают. Я совсем, совсем не хочу вникать, ясно? Меньше знаешь - крепче спишь.

— Мм, нравится быть связанной, говоришь? — загорелась нездоровым любопытством Укё.

— Цыц! — прикрикнула на неё полуджинни. — Не мешай мне оставаться в блаженном неведении!

— Может, всё-таки, попытаемся? — неуверенно предложила Аканэ, переводя между ними взгляд.

— Пока её освобождаешь - она буйствует, — предупредила Шантэй.

Аканэ оглянулась на подавляющих масштабов русалищу. Не факт, что на участке дома Тендо вместилась бы, если вытянется в длину. Мысль о том, что такая громада начнёт буйствовать, внушала невольный трепет.

— И не думай, что цепи ей помешают, — продолжила Шантэй. — Она и без рук молниями лупит так, что не увернёшься - тебе крышка. И обычными, и шаровыми. — Она заглянула в глаза Аканэ — Мне как-то не хочется проверять, достаточно ли твоё чувство опасности развитое, чтобы увернуться от целого леса молний, бьющих с неба без предупреждения, со всего одним автозельем-то. Да я сама оба раза еле пережила, и третьего не хочется! — Развернулась к Укё. — А у тебя вообще отработанный рефлекс лопатой защищаться. Смахнёшь шаровую молнию мимодумно - и опаньки.

— Тогда... Так и оставим её там? — Аканэ просто не могла сжиться с мыслью: кто-то в беде - и не помочь.

— Освободить - мало. Она ещё пуще буйствовать начинает, лупит хвостом попеременно с молниями. И не угомонится, пока не отлупцуешь. Оно нам надо? Оно нам совсем не надо. Фабрику сломали - и довольно с них. Без нас разберутся! — Шантэй решительно пошагала прочь.

* * *

— Ну, вроде последний, — с облегчением выдохнула Ранма, засасывая лампой облачко тёмной магии. — Фу, мерзость какая! — Она передёрнулась, натягивая на плечи рубаху, до этого повязанную вокруг талии. — Ненавижу Хаппосая собственными титьками приманивать, словно в дерьме вымазался... Сколько я этих эрзац-похабников уже наловил? Штук пятнадцать, не меньше.

Она устало потрусила в сторону берега и болтающейся там лодки с провожатым. Гадостная, дурно пахнущая грязь чавкала под босыми ногами. Тёмные облака скребли по самым верхушкам обтекающих той же дрянью холмов. Слякотный остров во всём великолепии, век бы его не видеть. Как будто вчерашнего визита было мало! Даже загробный мир - вход в который тут неподалёку - и то приятнее!

Ничего, скоро он отсюда свалит - лишь до берега добежать - и ноги его тут больше не будет!

Лезущие время от времени жуки, размером с собаку, огребали от всей глубины Ранминого раздражения. Разбросанные тут и там пустые шкурки жуков побольше - размером этак с автобус - подсказывали, что временами тут бывает куда оживлённее.

К счастью, это уже не его проблемы.

* * *

Аканэ, Шантэй и Укё возвращались вдоль берегов огромного озера, на одну из заводей которого, оказывается, выходили русальи водопады. Водная гладь тянулась до горизонта, даже не верилось, что это - не море. Шантэй с радостью играла роль экскурсовода: рассказать было что, она в первое своё большое приключение вокруг всего этого огромного озера обежала.

По левую руку от них раскинулось озеро. Позади лежал Водоград, а чуть ближе, в глубине прорезанного заводями леса - Фонтан Капели, подземелье, где изначально покоился Камень Капели и где Шантэй обрела свой первый танец трансформации. На дальнем берегу, еле видимая в дымке, высилась крутобокая снежная вершина - Пик Острый, на вершине которого угнездился Искристый Дворец - «оченно холодное» ледяное подземелье, словно в насмешку изобилующее огненными бананопингвинами. Левее, отсюда не видно - Курган каклеров, Лес призраков, Улиточьи пустоши и прочие суровые места, населённые лишь нежитью да монстрами. Прямо и левее, сразу за озером начиналась пустыня, по которой гостьи уже имели счастье пройтись. Где-то там, в глубине пустыни - Город-оазис и лагерь Боеприпас-барона. Дальше, за пустыней и за озером - Слякотное болото, дикие леса и Бандитский город. Да-да, именно так и называется. Собираются тёмные личности и целыми днями квасят в таверне. В смысле, квас пьют. Квас?.. Замечательный, но лучше не увлекаться. Ибо тот не видел настоящих ужасов, кто тамошние уборные не посещал. Куда там подземельям, полным нечисти!

За такими вот разговорами вышли на дорогу, догнали попутную подводу - и дальше ехали черепашьим шагом, трясясь на тюках, поскольку в связи победой всех троих обуяла ужасная лень. А что? Все четыре камня, почитай, в кармане. В неспособность Рёги отпинать босса совершенно не верилось.

Аканэ поогорчалась по поводу разодранной борцовки: правую полу куртки оторвало до подмышки, оголяя бок. Шантэй уверила: заштопаем в лучшем виде.

Дорога вилась, огибая препятствия, какие Шантэй обычно перемахивала не глядя. Сразу отпал давно вертевшийся вопрос, почему та дорогами не пользуется. Танцовщица достала бенто Ранминой работы, раздала всем - и жизнь стала ещё краше.

* * *

— Ык! — Боло поскользнулся и шлёпнулся на пятую точку.

— Почему ж она не предупредила, что тут - каток вместо пола! — возопила Скай, семеня по гладкому льду.

В тёмном проходе в дальнем конце зала уже грохотало, быстро приближаясь.

Рёга попрочнее всадил свою двутавровую балку в ледяной пол да пошире расставил ноги. Ужо он этому червяку!

— Пузырь, пузырь не забудьте! — предупредил Боло, выхватывая из кармана свиток. Они со Скай почти одновременно пробежали магический текст глазами, окутываясь голубоватыми прозрачными пузырями. Рёга эти штучки презрел: ничто из покуда встреченного не смогло его даже поцарапать. Ну, исключая того робота - уродца, похожего на ханойскую башенку из ящиков. Но тот просто взорвался неудачно, ага.

Босс грохотал уже за поворотом. Боло и Скай улепётывали к стенам, один - на карачках, другая - с помощью тянущего её попугая. Рёга хмыкнул...

Из темноты выметнулась помесь шипастого трамвая с железным драконом. Стилизованная клыкастая челюсть, полыхающие багровым щёлочки глаз...

«Я эту Шантэй уважаю всё больше, — подумал Рёга, улетая в стенку в то время, как гнутая двутавровая балка улетала в другую. — Храбрости ей точно не занимать»

Из под потолка упало что-то. Оказалось - голова Ротти. Не успели ужаснуться - всё остальное тело выскочило под ней, словно чёртик из коробочки. Зомбяшка шустро утопала к стеночке, ребристый протектор на её башмаках пришёлся тут очень кстати.

Стальной Червь промчался по залу ещё раз, чудом не сбив Скай, неправильно угадавшую, в какую из множества арок тот нацелится завернуть. Потом Рёга выковырялся-таки из стенки и встал у босса на пути с гнутой балкой наперевес.

Запрыгнул на крышу - что, мало он на поездах снаружи ездил? Да эта хреновина ползла не быстрее автобуса по горному серпантину! Оставалось только сыграть с тварью в напёрстки. Вот и три купола, словно огромные мигалки на пожарной машине. Саданул по первому - загорелось зелёным, по второму... Не угадал, красный.

Заискрило, забило током, со всех шипов зафонтанировали миниатюрные шаровые молнии. Рёга, слегка дымясь и подёргиваясь, вынужден был признать, что свиток пузыря не использовал зря. Но самому себе и молча: мужику ныть не пристало.

Скрипя сегментами, босс унёсся в тоннель. Рёга плашмя прижался к крыше головного, не желая проверять высоту потолка макушкой. Когда Стальной Червь, описав дугу в темноте, вернулся в зал - выпрямился и саданул по первому куполу.

Боло, уже ждавший наизготовку, зацепился своим кистенём - кошкой, запрыгнул на босса, но пнуть третий купол не успел: туда прилетела метко брошенная голова Ротти. Купол вдавился и щёлкнул, загораясь зелёным. Ренч с боевым кличем таранил последний, спикировав из-под потолка.

Гибрид трамвая с грузовиком из «Безумного Макса» замедлился и встал. Рёга, не теряя времени, спрыгнул к хвосту, где из задницы вылез ещё один купол. И уж по этому-то вдарил балкой со всей дури, помня рассказ Шантэй, как ей четыре раза всё заново повторять пришлось, чтобы доломать окончательно.

Хрустнуло, заискрило... Железяка сдохла с одного Рёгиного удара и больше признаков жизни не подавала.

Поковырялись, сначала не понимая, что делать. Рёга попробовал ломать дальше. Наконец, заметили край голубоватой пластины в щели между тем местом, откуда выдвигался купол, и корпусом. Это и был «искристый камень»?

Попотеть пришлось немало, распотрошив всю заднюю часть механического чудовища: камень не просто застрял между силовыми элементами набора, но и примёрз намертво.

..а потом примёрз уже к ледяному полу, на который выпал.

Намаялись с этой волшебной штуковиной, размером с большую кафельную плитку, ещё немало: в руки её было не взять, грозила отморозить. От пола отломать - только с куском пола. Хоть тут-то Рёгина коронка пригодилась! Чтобы нести - пришлось пожертвовавть одной из шалей Скай.

Как Ранма-мерзавец с Камнем Пекла управился, если тот - настолько же горячий, как этот - холодный?

* * *

Вот оно! Сянь Пу в кошачьей ипостаси прыгала с уступа на уступ, спускаясь к волшебному фонтану глубоко внизу. Огорчало лишь, что нечего поднести духу в качестве даров, пусть и символических: одежда осталась далеко позади, кошкой подземелье проходить оказалось намного легче. Чем никак: застряв у первой же решётки, Сянь Пу была вынуждена использовать фляжку на себя. Кошка легко протиснулась между прутьями. И дальше так же просто: огненные шары и прочие пакости безвредно свистели над головой, только не забывай хвост поджимать. Узкие пролазы превратились в широкие коридоры. Комнаты-ловушки на её присутствие просто не реагировали. Ну, а мимо монстров она просто прошныривала, слишком быстрая и ловкая для этих увальней-переростков.

Принюхиваясь, робко приблизилась к фонтану. Круглый серебряный кувшин, стилизованный под варп-кальмара, с шариками щупалец и улыбающейся физиономией, струил воду из узкого горлышка, разбрызгивая на все стороны веером-зонтиком. Кувшин окружали несколько статуй игривых кошек в натуральную величину, изваянных из того же серебра. Пахло тут... чем-то мистическим и игривым, аж шерсть дыбом вставала, словно наэлектризованная.

Сянь Пу с трепетом поставила лапу на выступающую над чашей фонтана табличку с загадочными рунами. В принципе, к духам она относилась индифферентно, хоть и выказывала подобающее уважение. Но сейчас она собиралась просить незнакомого духа об услуге, причём, за просто так, а результат был страшно важен для неё. Согласятся ли с ней вообще разговаривать? Или это только для джиннов?

Мякнула неуверенно: мол, не побеспокою?

Из фонтана взметнулись яркие искры. Сянь Пу отпрянула. Из-за кувшина вышла кошка - точь в точь как её кошачья форма, только разных оттенков голубого вместо белого с фиолетовым. Сянь Пу приветствовала её со страхом и надеждой, тушуясь недостойно воительницы.

Дух танца мякнула успокаивающе: мол, всё пучком, не дрейфь, молодёжь. Аналогом речи это не было, но посыл и эмоции понимались совершенно отчётливо. Голубая кошка обошла её кругом, изучая и принюхиваясь.

А потом отскочила в сторону, да как начнёт носиться туда-сюда, то - словно котёнок, за бумажкой гоняющийся, то - прыгая, словно невидимых птиц ловит. Один раз вообще за собственным хвостом крутанулась. А закончилось это представление не по размеру пафосной, утрированно-тяжеловесной поступью, словно изображала тигра.

И уставилась на Сянь Пу выжидательно.

Вот что это сейчас было?

Дух танца мякнула требовательно: мол, повторяй давай, салага.

Страшно смутившись - это ж надо было, не догадаться, что так выглядит танец в исполнении кошки! Чего она ожидала, вальса на задних лапах? - Сянь Пу бросилась повторять, путая движения и ошибаясь от неловкости, под горестные подмякивания духа-учителя: плохо, криво, ну кто так прыгает, ужас.

Ух, позор какой.

Духу пришлось ещё раза три повторять танец, а ей - все пятнадцать, пока вердикт не сменился на «ничего, сойдёт».

Иии.. И на этом - всё?.. Ни во что она так и не превратилась. Неужели всё зря?

«А теперь - ещё раз, с чувством, вкладывая магию,» зычно гаркнула дух.

Магию... магию... Не зная, что и как, Сянь Пу постаралась вплести в танец свою ци. Ну же, ну же... Чуть язык от нетерпения не высовывая...

И - опять ничего.

От досады хотелось выть и драть что-нибудь когтями! А перед духом просто неудобно: та старалась, учила даже не за спасибо...

Дух танца подошла, оказавшись отчего-то маленькой, Сянь Пу по брюхо. Потёрлась о её переднюю лапу, мурлыкнула «так держать, молодёжь, дорогу осилит идущий!» и в два прыжка скрылась за фонтаном.

..если подумать - и фонтан тоже стал заметно меньше!

Страшась поверить счастью, подошла, погляделась. Рябь в воде не давала разглядеть отчётливо, но в ответ уставился кто-то явно саблезубый. И кто она теперь - саблезубая рысь?.. С любопытством оглядела себя. Пропорции тела остались теми же, что у обычной кошки, цвет шерсти - тот же белый, только гуще немного. Но, самое главное - она смогла превратиться! У неё получилось! Танец не впечатляющий? Не беда. Дорогу воистину осилит идущий. Будут ещё танцы, может - девушки-кошки, может - крутой саблезубой тигрицы.

«Спасибище!!!» мявнула дурным голосом на радостях.

«Да не за что, — муркнули откуда-то, словно отовсюду, — твоя радость - мне лучшая награда!»


End file.
